


As The Garden Turns

by SilverGlass83



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love at First Sight, Magic, Materia, Romance, Slow Burn, Starting Over, True Love, Violence, hotdogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 166,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlass83/pseuds/SilverGlass83
Summary: Jade Sunrider arrives at Balamb Garden in search of her lost twin brother...Shayla Flamedancer transfers to Balamb Garden in hopes of a fresh new start...Vincent Valentine is trying to come to terms with who and what he is...Zell Dincht just wants a freaking hotdog!What happens when these forces come together?Welcome to 'As the Garden Turns'A story of love, pain, and hotdogs





	1. Act 1: The Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly FF7 & FF8 crossover fanfic that a dear friend and I began in our high school note books over 17 years ago. We would spend days passing them back and forth, filling the pages with our insanity. Over the years I have gone back to it and added to it and it suddenly grew into quite the intense story which I did eventually finish.  
> Recently however, I decided to give it a very much needed adult overhaul.  
> With my friends encouragement and blessing, I have decided to share the story of love, pain and hotdogs with the world!  
> Please note that I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters within nor the few other members of other fandoms that may appear. I've done my best to mold the worlds of FF7 and FF8 into one cohesive place. I've obviously taken some liberties with certain canons and story elements. Jade Sunrider as well as Shayla Flamedancer are our original characters.  
> This work is finished and I will try to post chapters at regular intervals.  
> I do so hope you enjoy it!  
> **I have decided to change the rating from mature to explicit. This is a slow burn fic and it does take a while to get to the sexy bits. But they get pretty spicy and I will label the chapters accordingly!  
> I update every Monday or so.

The sun beat relentlessly down on the weary traveler as she neared her destination. The yellow chocobo upon which she rode shuffled it’s bony, yet surprisingly strong legs, restlessly as she stopped the gigantic bird in order to take in their surroundings and get her bearings right.

This chocobo was fast, very fast, but even so its rider was growing weary from the long travel over the mountains. But they had finally reached the top of the steep slope and the scenery below her spread out as far as her eyes could see.

Below sat a long smooth valley filled with grass that danced in the breeze, here and there was a forest, farthest out was a sea which glittered in the suns light. A small fishing community sat nuzzled next to its shores. But that was not her destination. Her eyes locked on one of most magnificent architectural achievements of man.

Below her, occupying nearly a whole square mile sat one massive structure. It was round for the most part, with one tall, slender tower rising up from side of it and around this center spreading out and around were many rows creating the many wings and different sectors of the building while above it all floated a large, flat, rose colored disc that circled the mighty fortress like a glowing halo.

It was Balamb Garden, a training facility that was created to mold soldiers to fight against all evils of the world. The students there lived and trained their whole lives to be mercenaries and soldiers for higher. But most importantly their skills were honed against the threat of wicked Sorceresses, who throughout history have brought death and destruction to the world if left unchallenged. That job in particular fell to the SeeDs, the highest ranking students there. Students are often accepted as young children, and they remain here through their lives and dedicate themselves to protecting the world.

Jade Sunrider pulled up her hood to block out the heat from the sun and the chocobo shifted even more restlessly below her, eager to run wild and free down the mountain side. She then ran her fingers through its bright yellow feathers and sighed. The last war between the SeeDs and a Sorceress had ended about nine months ago. The battles were long and hard fought but several SeeDs from Balamb Garden had prevailed and defeated Ultimacia. She was the most powerful Sorceress the world had ever seen and had attempted to compress time, bending it to her will. The structure below her housed the heroes that had won that battle and restored the flow of time. Jade stared at the majestic structure for a moment.

“I know you’re in there somewhere….. It has to be you…” she said softly, her voice carried off in the wind.

With a kick in the chocobos side they dashed down the trail.

**Meanwhile**

“Argh,” sighed a young woman about eighteen years of age as she dropped her heavy bag on the marble floor and stretched her back to ease the cramped muscles. “Hmmm… now which way do I go?” she looked around in confusion then studied the piece of paper in her hand. The inside of Balamb Garden was more impressive than the outside, if that were even possible. She pondered to herself as she took in her surroundings.

Before her, in the center of the hollowed out main building, rose a huge elevator shaft with several elevator tubes shooting students up and down to their destinations. Surrounding it was a large marble platform, and from there bridges stretched out over trickling pools of illuminated water, and connected with another huge platform that circled the far outer wall of the structure. At the end of each bridge were huge glass doors, each leading into different wings or sectors of Balamb Garden.

Shayla Flamedancer scratched her head and looked around. “I am so lost!.. Ah excuse me!” she called to the nearest student that hurried passed her.

“Say what?” a blonde man skidded to a halt but in his hurry over compensated and nearly tripped and fell over on top of her.

After a moment of swearing and the thrashing of arms and legs the two righted themselves.

“Um… I’m sorta new here... and this place is so big…” Shayla stammered as she extracted herself from the embarrassing scene they were causing.

“Awwww are you lost?” the man looked down at her and said as if talking to a child. “Don’t worry! Zell Dincht at your service!” he saluted. “I’d love to show such a pretty little lady like you around!”

Shayla’s cheeks flushed both in anger and embarrassment. “Why you jerk! Don’t talk to me like that! I outta slug you for being such an ass!”

Zell chuckled. “Aw I’m just kiddin,” he reached to grab her bag and upon trying to lift it onto his shoulder, nearly fell over in the opposite direction. “HOLY HELL! What in God’s name to you have in there? Bricks?”

Shayla grabbed the bag from him and flung it over her shoulder with such ease his jaw dropped. “Yes, about 50 of them. Now toddle along young one I don’t need help from a jerk like you. I can find my way around by myself.” She began to walk away.

Zell stammered, “Hey now wait a minute. I think we got off on the wrong foot here.” He got in front of her to block her escape. “Come on I guess I did come off as a jerk but I just got a C- on my test so I’ve kinda…”

“Got your panties in a bunch?” Shayla said and side stepped him as she gave him an extra icy glare from her mismatched green and blue eyes.

“HEY who’s being the jerk now!” Zell yelled back.

Shay just waved her hand over her head and ignored him.

“If you’re looking for the residential wing you’re going the wrong way!” he called in a know it all tone of voice.

Shayla stopped and looked around. He was right. Or so she figured. Everyone coming out of that wing had books in their hands. “Ah damn...” she sighed the turned. “Fine,” she said and started walking back up to Zell who now leaned nonchalantly against a fountain inspecting his nails. “I guess we did get off on the wrong foot. I’ve been traveling all day and I just want to get to my dorm room. So I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.” She extended her hand out to him, “I’m Shayla Flamedancer. But you can call me Shay.”

“Zell Dincht,” he shook her hand then took the bag off her shoulders and slung it over his with equal ease to hers and at the same time took the piece of paper from her hand. “Right this way Miss Flamedancer. I’ll give you the Grand Tour a La Zell!”

Shayla rolled her eyes at him and followed him across the bridge.

**Elsewhere**

“So Miss….?”

“Sunrider, Jade Sunrider.”

“Jade Sunrider,” an old gentleman at the Balamb Gates nodded his head and pushed his thick glasses back up his nose. “You needed what now again?”

Jade sighed, “I need a place to stay,” she looked sternly at the elderly gentleman. “Look sir, I’ve been traveling nonstop for two weeks. I just was wondering if there was someplace here I can stay.”

“Someplace you can stay?? Hmmmm…” the old man rubbed his chin.

Jade plopped her head down on her arms that were folded on the counter between her and the senile old man. She was starting to lose her patience.

“What was your name again? Are you on the list?” he asked, his crooked old finger scanning along a paper in front of him.

Jade nearly screamed at him when suddenly someone walked up from behind him. “Okay Jim I’m back from my break. You can go finish sweeping.”  
Jade’s jaw dropped when she realized she had been talking to the damn janitor for the last twenty minutes!

“Oh hello!” greeted a young woman who took the seat where Jim had just been. “Oh my you look worn out! I hope our old Jim there didn’t frazzle your nerves too much,” she chuckled.

Jade bit her lip. She was ready to snap.

“Now then what can I do for you??

“Is there any way I can spend a few days here? I’ve been traveling so much and am running out of funds. I just need a little corner to curl up in. PLEASE don’t give me the run around like the old man!”

The woman blinked. “Well we’re not normally a hotel. But I suppose I could let you in if you sign these papers…”

“Papers? For what?”

“Saying that you’re here to visit the facility and that you’re interested in being a student. Granted you will have to attend a few classes and wear our uniforms. But it’s the only way I can allow it without going directly to the head master.”

Jade sighed and nodded. “Fine… okay... I suppose I don’t mind. I have been thinking about attending here anyway...”

“Oh good! We’re always looking for fresh recruits! And you look smart and talented!” she plopped down a thick, three inch stack of papers in front of Jade. “There ya go! Now don’t skip any pages.”

Jade’s eyebrow twitched in frustration. Her pen snapped in her hand, spraying dark ink across her neck and face.

***

Shay followed along as Zell showed her through the whole of the Garden. Over all he seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

A bit cocky and overly sure of himself, throw in a pinch of wise ass, and there you had Zell Dincht. He was of medium build, not very tall but muscular. He was however, slightly taller than Shayla but didn't tower over her like most men did at her petite 5 ft 2 inch tall frame.

Thin but well built, he had the compact yet strong body of a fighter and Shay could already tell that he must be some sort of martial artist by just looking at his clothes. He wore baggy black shorts down to his knees, sneakers, and a black tank top with a leather jacket with red flames over it. And on both hands he wore leather fighting gloves spiked with metal over the knuckles.

He was handsome, she hated to admit, his eyes were a sparkling baby blue and his hair was golden blonde which he wore short on the sides and long on top only to have it spike up in the front part on the top his head. He reminded Shay of a cockatoo. The most striking thing about him was a large, black tattoo that ran along the left side of his face and along his cheek. She couldn’t fathom why anyone would put a tattoo there. But for some reason it seemed to suit him.

She brushed a strand of her own golden blonde hair out of her mismatched, blue and green eyes. Which she noticed Zell kept glancing at, but she was use to people looking at her eyes; after all it was very rare to be born with eyes like hers.

“Now then! The last and most important stop on our journey, the Mess Hall!” he spread his arms out in front of him when they reached the yawning arch which lead into the food court.

“Hey wait! You haven’t taken me to the residential area yet!” Shay said in alarm and frustration.

“I haven’t?” he blinked. “Oh that’s right. Sorry, it was my stomach talking, not me! I SWEAR!” he retaliated at the stern look Shay gave him. “Come on! Let’s get something to eat. It’s my treat!”

She nodded and followed him into line, she was hungry anyway.

They idly chatted a few minutes while they waited and finally it was Zell's turn to order. “I’ll take a hotdog please!” he said with a grin.

“Eww you eat those things?” Shay grimaced.

“Heck YES! They’re my favorite!”

“I’m sorry Zell. But the young miss in front of you got the last one. We’re all out again for this week…”

“WHAT!! AGAIN!! I haven’t been able to get one all week!” he cried in dismay and looked around for the girl that had been in front of him. He spotted her over by the ketchup dispenser, he rushed off after her.

“Zell where are you going!!!!” Shay cried and took off after him, unwilling to let the only person she had met so far during her time here out of her sight.

“Ah excuse me miss?” he said to the girl with his hotdog who had her back to him.

She didn’t reply.

“Hey um I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to sell your hotdog to me? I’ll pay you double!”

“Humph, no way buster I haven’t eaten since last night and I’m starving!” she replied but didn’t turn to look at him

“Argh!!! Come on! I’ll pay you triple!”

“Nope”

“Fifty gil?”

“Ummmm...” she paused before plopping on a spoonful of onions, “NO!”

“Aw please!” he watched in horror as she started to raise it up to her mouth. “NO YOU DON’T THAT’S MY HOTDOG!” he reached to grab her shoulder and spun her around to look at him.

They both froze. She had the same tattoo on her face that he did on his. “HEY WHAT THE???” they both said at once, pointing at the others face.

*SPLAT*

The hotdog hit the floor.

Jade stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. She studied his blank looking face, she couldn’t believe it… he looked so much like her. “Oh my God…” she stammered.

“Hey who the hell are you?” Zell asked, totally forgetting about the hotdog that lay abandoned at their feet. “Why do you have my tattoo? AND my face? Well if I were a chick I mean...” he blinked and stammered some words that weren’t audible.

“I can’t believe I finally found you!” Jade cried in disbelief. “My hunch was RIGHT!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…”Shay cut in, “I think some explaining needs to be done.”

A few minutes later the three were seated nearby munching on a pizza that Zell treated them too.

“Sister huh?” Zell said in awe with a mouth full of crust, cheese and pepperonis.

“Well... at least I think I am...” Jade said quietly. “Here, I’ll let you read this.” She pulled out a crumpled old letter from her pocket and smoothed it out on the table in front of her.

Zell watched her quietly, still feeling numb from everything he was just told. She did indeed resemble him greatly. Her eyes, though slightly more greenish silver than his, shown with the same fiery intensity. Her hair was the same golden blonde, which she wore short with an undercut along the back of her scalp and a longer wavy layer swept up away from her face on top of her head. A sophisticated and trendy take on the in-your-face spike of hair that he sported.

There was also that tattoo. The same that was on Zell’s face, only hers was on the opposite side. It looked exactly the same as his there on the right side of her face, one that had been there since he was a baby. Sometimes he thought it was a birth mark.  
In a way it kind of was.

“Here,” Jade handed Zell the paper.

“Well what’s it say?” Shayla asked and leaned closer to Zell, her eyes fixed on the parchment.

After scanning over it he handed it to Shay to read. Shay looked at him oddly but understood the look in his eyes that he wanted her to read it for him.

 _“‘My dear sweet Jade,'”_ Shay begun to read the letter which was written in neat, flowing letters, _“'you’re growing so big now. You must be what? Almost three years old while I write this? I know I haven’t been the mother to you that you deserve. We’ve only met but a handful of times in your young life. You don’t even know that I’m your mother._

 _I’m writing this to you now, before it is too late._  
_I’m dying Jade. I only have a short time to live._

_I knew since before you were born that I was growing ill. That is why I gave you into the care of my dear friend and her husband. By the time you read this I’ll have been dead for many years. That is my wish. For you not to know your real mother is dead until you have grown._

_I also have one more thing I must tell you. You’ve grown up with a tattoo on your face. It’s complicated to explain, but it’s not quite a tattoo. You probably hate it, that large black pattern obscuring your beautiful face. But my child that ‘tattoo’ is special, I gave it to you for a reason. It stands for the strength that flows in our families veins. You have powerful and noble blood Jade. Don’t hate your tattoo. Cherish it, show it with pride._

_That however isn’t the only reason you carry it. You have a brother Jade. A twin brother. He bears the same mark that you do, only on the left side opposite yours. He is your mirror Jade. Always remember that._

_When he was born he was ill like me. The doctors took him away from me within hours. I barely had time to bestow upon him the same marking. But I did so not only in hopes that you’ll learn of the truth behind your blood line, but also in hopes that you will find each other. You must find him Jade. I don’t even know where he was taken. Or what his name might be. I knew it was better that way Jade. Our family has enemies, enemies that would kill you both in a heart beat if they knew I gave birth to you. That is way you and your brother were given up. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do._

_So please Jade. Don’t hate me; know that I love you as much as any mother can. You and your brother both, I love you both so much. Perhaps someday he’ll read this as well. I hope so. The thought makes me so happy._

_Don’t give up Jade. Find your brother. Learn of your past. So much depends on you both._

_Take care; I will always be with the two of you._

_Love with all my heart: your mother,_  
_Callista’”_

Shayla finished reading and handed the letter back to Jade, who up until then was studying Zell just as intently as he was studying her. Zell always knew he was adopted by the Dincht family in the small town of Balamb, just a few miles from The Garden. They didn’t know much about his past or where he had come from so couldn’t tell him why he had that tattoo.

He stared at Jade and something inside him knew her story was true.

“I have a baby sister…” he whispered quietly.

Jade nodded, a light mist covered her eyes and made them shimmer. “I inherited that letter when my foster parents died about two years ago in a vehicle crash…” Jade said solemnly. “And I’ve been looking for you ever since.”

Zell reached out and laid a hand on Jade’s shoulder and squeezed, then drew her in for a big brotherly hug.

Shay watched with tears in her eyes.


	2. Act 1: Roommates!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just an afternoon, Zell Dincht got ran into by a new student at Balamb Garden, learned he has a twin sister that he was separated from since birth AND he missed out on getting his hot dog fix!  
> Now he's in even more hot water when he realizes his little hacking stunt that he totally forgot about has paired him up with a new room mate.  
> Life's really never going to be the same for the poor boy...

After they had finished with their pizza Zell led both the girls into the residential area. They stopped in front of Jade’s door. “Well this is me,” she smiled. “It sure has been a long day.”

Zell nodded. “I’ll check in on you tomorrow okay? Sis...” he added with a slight smirk.

Jade smiled, she felt so very tired. She wanted to talk to Zell more and learn everything about him. But they both knew she had just ended a long two year journey, and it was time for sleep. They both had the rest of their lives to catch up, “Good night Zell. And it was nice to meet you Shayla,” she added, turning to the other woman who had remained silent next to them.

“Good night,” the petite woman replied and bowed slightly as Jade retired into her room.

Shay looked up at Zell who seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, his finger tapping on his bottom lip, his blue eyes starred out at nothing.

When she first met him earlier today, she thought he was such a jerk, but now something about him told him there was more to him. She smiled, she was going to like it here with people like these two around to be friends with.

Then out of no where he let out a huge belch.

“YOWZA! That’s a stinky one!” he said and waved his hand in front of his face.

Shay shook her head. Well maybe her first impression was right after all. “Now which one is my place?” Shay asked finally, pointing at the crinkled paper he again held in his hand.

“Oh yeah I nearly forgot,” Zell started walking again, her bag slung over his shoulder. “Here it is. Unit 345.” A look of confusion crossed his face.

“Now what’s your problem? You gonna fart or something?” Shay asked in annoyance.

“But I don’t understand,” he said and turned the paper the other way to make sure he didn’t have it upside down.

Nope it was right the first time.

“Don’t understand what?”

“Well… this...” Zell blinked.

“Come on spit it out!” Shay raised her voice in irritation.

“This is my dorm number!” he blurted out.

There had to be some kind of mistake! There was no way this was happening! But Shayla stood in the doorway looking at the young man in disbelief. There was no mistake. Somehow Shay had been paired up with Zell and she stood there in shock.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she yelled in horror.

“No I’m serious! Look!” Zell proceeded to open the door and to Shay’s revulsion she stepped into the 7th circle of hell. Before her lay heaps of unwashed laundry, pizza boxes littered the floor, soda cans in one corner, a boom box, TV, couch, everything was buried in clothes or wrappers. Posters of girls in bikinis striking suggestive poses littered the walls.

“Oh this is just SICK!” Shay cried in dismay.

Zell stood in front of one of one of the more lewd posters and stammered, “Well these were left by my last room mate. These aren’t mine! I SWEAR!”

“Yeah right…” Shay shook her head as she peeled a sock off a nearby lamp shade and groaned as it insisted on sticking to it. “I’m going to need a tetanus shot.”

“Oh come on this isn’t that bad!” he self consciously kicked some rubbish farther under the coffee table out sight. Only to push more junk out the other side.

“I’ve seen land fills that were cleaner than this…” Shay poked the couch cushion to make sure it wasn’t actually something that was alive. “How did I get put in here with YOU?”

Zell scratched his head in thought then suddenly groaned.

“What? Do you actually know how this happened?”

Zell chuckled nervously.

“You’d BETTER tell me the TRUTH ZELL OR SO HELP ME!” she balled up her fist. 

"All right all right, yeesh. Can’t a guy have a little fun while hacking into the main computer?”

“What?” Shay blinked.

“I ah... sort of... changed the room mate roster so I’d get a girl room mate…” he muttered and starred at his feet. “But it was months ago! I totally forgot I did it!”

“YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?” Shay lunged at him to ring his neck.

***

The next morning Zell, with a band aid under his slightly swollen left eye, and noticeable hand marks still around his neck, sat at the deans desk, rubbing the large bump on the top of his head. Needless to say Shay had tried to beat the hell outta him. Until he escaped her clutches and barricaded himself in his room. She wasn’t quite strong enough to open the door with his heavy oak desk, oak dresser and bed propped up against it.

So here they both were, trying to undo the damage his little hacking job had done. He was going to get into so much trouble for this too, the dean reminded him again and again.

“I’m sorry,” the young woman behind the desk said. “But with all these new recruits I’m afraid there just are no rooms left open. Not even the one bedroom ones. It’s not our policy to have two people in one room either. We find it’s harder for the other students to study. So having you bunk with another female wouldn’t work either. Well unless you both truly wanted too and we made an exception.”

Shay sighed, “I don’t want to trouble anyone… When do you think a bunk will open up for me?”

“Well...” the woman said as she punched a few keys on her key board. “On average 3-5 students drop out within the first three weeks of the semester. And it’s hard to say what age they will be and if they’ll even be female.”

Shay groaned. “So I have to stay with Mr. Stinky socks for three weeks?”

The woman nodded, “We normally would not allow a male and female to bunk together, but judging by the marks and bruises you gave him. I can see you can take care of yourself. Plus Zell may not look it, but he’s one of our top SeeDs. He knows better than to try anything against another student. He just likes to get himself into trouble.”

Shay looked over at Zell, dumb founded, ‘He’s a SeeD?’ she thought in disbelief eyeballing the man sitting in the chair next to her. He sat fidgeting in his chair and making a very obvious point to lean as far away from Shayla as he could.

“Hey now lady! I was in a serious bar fight last night okay? I didn’t get beat up by some sissy little chick half my size!” Zell protested.

“Oh be quiet Zell!” Shay grabbed the arm of his chair and flung him backwards onto the floor. “It’s YOUR fault I’m in this mess!”

Zell lay on his back and groaned, his feet twitched in the air next to Shayla.

“So it’s all settled then,” the woman smiled. “I’ll let you know first thing when there’s a suitable opening for you.”

***

On their way back to their dorm Shayla and Zell stopped by Jade’s who had been lucky to squeak into the last open single dorm room. They found her inside unpacking her bags.

“So it looks like you’re gonna stay for a while then huh?” Zell asked as he plopped himself down on her couch.

“Well I haven’t really decided,” Jade said as she unloaded a bag of books onto a book case. “The only reason I even bothered to check here was I had heard that one of the SeeDs who had defeated Ultimecia bore a strange tattoo on his face. Seeing how I didn’t have any other leads I decided to check into it. And low and behold here I actually find you!” she turned and smiled at him.

“WHOA WHOA TIME OUT HERE!” Shay cut in, her arms flinging wildly through the air. “YOU were one of the SeeDs who fought against Ultimecia?” she gaped at Zell.

“Ah…. Yeah,” he replied plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I fought right along side good old Squally boy and we brought that old hag down!”

Shay laughed hysterically.

“What’s so funny about that?” Jade asked, blinking in confusion.

“Well come on! The man can’t even throw away a candy wrapper! How in the hell do you expect me to believe HE went up against a Sorceress? And not just ANY Sorceress! THE Ultimacia! They say the ones that defeated her were within the event horizon of her time compression!”

“Well it’s TRUE!” Zell cut in. “I may not look it but I’m top o’ the line pure fighting muscle!” he kissed his bicep.

“Oh please!” Shay exclaimed gagging.

Jade laughed. “You two are funny ya know that? Not to change the subject but how long have you been dating?”

“WHAT!?” Zell shrieked.

Shay turned beet red as her jaw dropped. “Me date HIM? ICK!”

“I ain’t dating her!” Zell exclaimed and jumped to his feet. “I just met her yesterday literally like an hour before I ran into you!”

Jade burst into gut wrenching laughter. “Oh I’m sorry...” she wiped a tear from her eye when she could speak again. “You too just act like an old married couple I just assumed… Sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it!”

***

The rest of the weekend, the three spent most of their time together cleaning up Shay and Zell’s dorm room, trying to make it inhabitable once again. Zell picked up and threw away all the garbage and washed all his laundry, after Shay had to show him how to even use the washing machine. Jade cleaned the kitchen while Shay followed Zell around, barking orders and showing him how to clean properly.

“How in the hell did you clean your clothes before?” Shay asked as she closed the lid on the washing machine that they had found buried under a leaning tower of fried chicken buckets in which Zell was reluctant to throw away. He was insistent that it was an artistic statement.

“I mostly just wore them into the shower with me and stepped on them to clean them,” he replied innocently. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” he laughed as Shay gave him yet another looked of shocked disgust. “I paid some lumpy nerd boy from down the hall to do it. He does student work around the Garden and he offered to do my laundry so I figured what the hell.”

“You should have had him clean your dorm too while he was at it,” Shay replied.

“Don’t think I didn’t try,” Zell chuckled. “The kid took one look in here and ran off screaming.”

Jade shook her head as she walked up behind them. “I can’t believe my twin brother is the world’s biggest pig!” she exclaimed. “I just spent half an hour scrubbing what I thought was the counter but then I discovered it was actually the table!”

“I have a table?” Zell asked and ran off into the dining room.“Hey whaddya know!” came the distant sound of his very pleased voice. The girls couldn't help but bust out laughing.

They continued their tasks late into the night Sunday and soon the whole apartment sparkled. Shay stood there in her yellow rubber gloves and pastel cleaning apron, grinning happily as she took in her new surroundings. It had been hard work but everything looked brand new. What really surprised her was that the bathroom was already sparkling clean. _‘If there’s one thing I can’t stand,’_ Zell had told her, _‘It’s a dirty bathroom. I’d rather fight a hundred Ultimecia's than hafta use some slim covered shower. It’s unsanitary!’_

“Now isn’t that much better?” Shay asked as she spun around to find both Jade and Zell slumped on the couch half asleep.

“Ah-huh…” Jade yawned.

“I don’t know about you ladies but its sleepy time for me…” Zell got up and walked towards his room. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He waved over his head.

“Night Zell!” They both called after him. A few minutes later Jade also called it a night and Shay was left to admire the dorm all by herself.

***

On her way back to her place Jade couldn’t stop yawning. “Good lord I’m bushed,” she said quietly to herself as she shuffled along the long corridor. She stretched and cracked her back, easing the cramped muscles. Through her drowsiness she could hear some muffled voices up ahead of her as she turned down the next hallway.

She came around the corner only to glimpse two males as they entered the elevator. From the side Jade could tell they were both extremely tall and good looking. One had long, dark brown hair and green eyes, while the other had long jet black hair and from where she was his eyes looked almost reddish. The two men got into the elevator and the red eyed one glanced her way.

His eyes locked with hers, and for a moment time froze. Both of their eyes widened and Jade felt as if the air had been pulled out of her body. The words for them to hold the door were on her lips, anything to stop him from disappearing. But the elevator door then quickly shut and whisked the two enigmatic men away.


	3. Act 1: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes for Jade and Shayla as cadets at the Balamb Garden. Jade hates her uniform while Shayla is indifferent to the subject matter until the two enigmatic men that Jade saw last night appear...

Jade got up early the next morning and met Shayla for their first class. Since they were both new students they were placed in nearly all the same sessions, which made them both very happy.

“So what’s our first class called again?” Jade asked as she tugged on the collar of her uniform.

“Um...” Shay checked her sheet. “Weapons and War Tactics 101.”

“COOL!” Jade exclaimed even though Shay gave out a slight groan. “Argh this collar is driving me insane!” she grunted and pulled on it further. “This thing makes me look like a pansy ass!” she grumbled due to the stuffy collar and skirt she was forced to wear. 

“Ya know you and Zell are kind of a lot alike now that I notice,” Shay said as she watched Jade fight against her stubbornly stiff neck collar as if she were fighting off a swarm of bees.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Shay but didn’t bother to comment for they had just entered the class room. They took a seat in the second row of the auditorium style room and waited for the half bald instructor to begin his lesson.

“Hello students,” he began. “I’m Mr. Walsky and this is Weapons and War Tactics 101. In this class you will learn everything there is to know about every weapon there is.” Jade grinned wider and nodded enthusiastically as he continued on with his opening lecture. Shay rolled her eyes thinking that yes, her new friend was indeed very much like Zell.

“Now then,” the instructor said courtly, “I have prepared a surprise for you all, even though this is the first day of class. I invited two master marksmen in to demonstrate and tell you about various fire arms.” He stretched his hand out to an open door on the side of the room. “I want you to welcome Mr. Laguna Loire and Mr. Vincent Valentine.”

The students clapped as the two tall men not dressed in Garden uniforms, walked through the door. Jade just sat there and starred. It was the two men she had seen last night!

“Wow they're hot,” Shay whispered excitingly to Jade and sat up straighter in her chair, finally ready to pay attention.

The two men took their places at the front of the room as the scattered applause died down. “Thank you,” the brown haired one said. “As Mr. Walsky already said I am Laguna Loire and this is my esteemed colleague Mr. Vincent Valentine,” he indicated the black haired man behind him. 

From where Jade sat she should could very much confirm the other man did indeed have eyes the color of blood. It hadn't been a simple trick of the light in the elevator. Something she had went to sleep wondering. 

He stood there, slightly taller than the other man, and took in the room with a cool air of quiet authority as those eyes scanned the crowd over a high clasped red cloak and trench coat that covered half his face. 

“Now then,” Laguna continued. “Since my friend here is a man of few words I’ll just take the liberty of telling you a little about us.”

Jade halfheartedly listened to him as he went on about how they were both world class marksmen and experts in every single form of gun there was. She was too busy watching the one called Vincent who just stood; hands behind his back within that dark crimson cloak, looking very much like an ominous streak of blood in the background.

“Now Vincent if you’ll do the honors,” Laguna indicated towards a target that rose up in front of a concrete wall.

Suddenly without warning Vincent drew a hidden hand gun from under his long thick coat and fired three times at the target. Scarring the hell out of every single person in the room.

“Sorry about that,” Laguna said. “I should have told you to cover your ears.” He walked over and took the foam target off its stand and placed it at the front of the room. “Now then,” he indicated to a male student in the front row. “How many times did Vincent fire?”

“Three,” the male replied quickly.

“And how many holes do you see in this target?” Laguna asked further.

“…one?” the student answered uncertain if he was right. There were a few murmurs from around the room.

“Yes don’t worry you’re eyes aren’t playing tricks on you,” Laguna poked his finger through the hole that was dead center in the thin target.  
“Vincent shot three rounds yet there is only one hole in the target.” A few more mummers could be heard from various students.

“Now you’re all wondering how can a master marksmen have hit the target dead center once yet missed the second and third times??” a few students nodded. “Observe if you will the monitors in front of you,” he nodded and Mr. Walsky hit a button on the terminal in front of him on his desk.

The screen in front of Jade flickered and came to life. They all watched as a super slow motion video of a close up on the target revealed the first bullet pierce through the bulls eye, followed directly behind by the second and third. The reason there was only one hole was because the second two passed perfectly through the one the first bullet made!

Gasps of astonishment sounded through the room. “Whoa!” Shay said quietly and looked at Jade, “Now that was awesome! I think I'm going to like learning about weapons and war tatics! Especially if its 101!” she winked.

Jade looked up and noticed Vincent looking directly at her, then coolly glanced away. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Needless to say, she was also very impressed.

Laguna walked around where Vincent had made his amazing display and picked up three empty shells off the floor and then set them on top of the podium in which he continued to speak from behind. “Three separate shots, three bullets, yet one hole. Such a thing is nearly impossible. That is way we are here today. For the next two weeks we will be your personal fire arm trainers.”

There was an excited murmur that irrupted from the stunned students. 

“All right class settle down now,” Mr. Walsky said as he came to Laguna’s side. “Now it’s time that you all shuffled off into the firing range. We’re going to test each one of you in the use of a hand gun similar to the one Mr. Valentine just demonstrated with.”

Minutes later Jade and Shay found themselves inside a huge, newly built arena on the out skirts of the Garden. It was built like every firing range, with a row of bullet proof glass booths that each opened up and faced a big empty space. On the other end of the large yard a target sat parallel to every booth.

Jade stood in the booth next to Shay as they listened to Laguna instruct them on how to use their handguns. It was simple enough. Every person in the class was already required to have proved they had gun experience. Jade had taken gun classes in her previous school so she had been approved to enroll.

“All right you will be firing with dummy bullets. But still keep safety in mind at all times!” Mr. Walsky warned as the students each put on their thick ear guards. 

“You may begin when you’re ready,” stated a low melodic voice over the internal communication system inside the ear muffs. Jade gave a start at that voice, it was smooth and almost cold. She figured it must have been Mr. Valentine's.

A few shots began to ring out already as Jade took the gun into her hands and flipped off the safety. She aimed and fired off two well aimed shots. Taking aim again she fired a few more until her gun clicked, signaling it was empty. She waited until all the gun shots around her eased and Mr. Walsky’s voice came over the head set. “Put your guns back into safe mode and return them to their original slot in front of you. You may then remove your ear sets,” he instructed as the targets began to slide towards them.

Jade waited until hers stopped in front of her. She took it and exited her booth and joined Shay who was outside the booth waiting for her. “Wow Jade you did really good!” Shay exclaimed when she saw the cluster of holes on and near the bulls eye.

Jade shrugged, “I could have done better I think.”

“Well you sure kicked my ass!” Shayla said and held up her target for Jade to see. Most of the holes where scattered through the target, none were very close to the center at all. 

Jade smiled, “Looks like Swiss cheese!”

Shay was going to retaliate but Mr. Walsky chimed in. “All right everybody. According to the sensors in each of your targets, the one who did the best was…” he paused was he scanned the terminal in front of him. “Jade Sunrider, with 5 hits within the 4 inch mark, 3 within the 1 inch and 4 hits in the bulls eye. Good work Miss Sunrider, no one else even came close to that!”

A few of the students clapped and Jade felt herself blush at the unwanted attention.

“Hey wow that’s not half bad!” Laguna exclaimed as he came up to Jade and took the target from her hands and held it up for everyone to see. “Looks like we might have some competition in a few years,” he said to Vincent who walked up behind him, arms folded inside the thick fabric of his trench coat.

“Hmm,” he nodded. “Impressive, you have a natural stance and ease when you shoot. I take it you are no beginner,” he said in his calm tone.

Jade flushed slightly when she realized he must have watched her as she was shooting. “Thanks,” she said quickly composing herself. “I've taken a few different weapons classes over the years. Handguns are nice and all, but I prefer the elegance of well thrown dagger myself. Adds that little extra personal touch.” She grinned lopsidedly.

Jade thought she saw a smirk play at the edge of Vincent's otherwise stoic mouth and a flash of amusement in his eyes before he looked away to his comrade and merely nodded.

“Ahh… Handguns are possibly too easy then?” Laguna mused suddenly. “So perhaps rifles are a bit trickier then eh?” He turned, “Alright everyone back to your stations! Now we try with my choice of weapon!!”

Jade did always have more trouble with large firearms like the one that now was displayed in front of her. They were usually too heavy and awkward in her long arms. She grudgingly eased the rifle out of its slot and took it out of safe mode.

Hefting it in her hands she felt its weight and turned to the target across at the other end of the firing range. Lifting it to her shoulder she took a steadying breath. She knew this was going to go poorly. Add in her paranoia that Vincent might be watching her, Jade indeed started out terribly. Firing five rounds; each hit the target in totally different spots. 

Then out of the corner of her eye Jade saw that Vincent was in Shayla's booth, instructing her about her rifle. Noting the way her new friend easily flirted and flashed the man an easy smile, being every bit the attentive pupil. Rolling her eyes she turned and quickly pushed that out of her mind and shot another two rounds that hit even farther from the target. 

She groaned.

“My I offer some suggestions?” that deep musical voice filled her ears. She turned to find Vincent standing behind her, he wore a headset like hers but it had a microphone that protruded out along his jaw.

Jade suddenly realized that each head set had its own frequency and he was talking to her only and not everyone at once. She nodded as he stepped up into her booth.

“Let me see again how you would normally hold that rifle,” he said.

She did as she was told and held the rifle the same as she had just done while she shot. Trying very hard not to notice his close proximity in the enclosed space and how it trapped the faintest smell of whatever body wash, aftershave or cologne he used. Jade tried very hard to pay attention to what he was saying but his very nearness was distracting. He was a good four or five inches taller than her.

“It looks as if you are not holding it tight enough against your shoulder,” his hand positioned it better against her. “And your head should be closer to the site as you shoot,” he instructed calmly, obviously oblivious to her internal struggles. “Now look down the barrel and line both the front and the back sites up,” he said then added. “And grip the barrel tighter to yourself, press your face against it also, you’ll have more control over it. Make sure your stance is wider,” he gently nudged her foot with his. “It'll help you keep better balance from the recoil.”

Jade nodded, took a calming breath and followed his instructions to the letter. When she thought she had it right she pulled the trigger. It hit right next to the bulls eye.

She smiled ear to ear and turned to Vincent who nodded. “Good job.” And without a second glance her way, he went to the next student.

***

After class Jade meet up with Shayla in the hallway. “Geeze that class is long isn’t it!” Shay exclaimed as she looked at her watch. The class took up the whole morning so it was now almost lunch time.

“Yeah we should try to find Zell and see if he wants to get some lunch,” Jade suggested to Shay who nodded in agreement.

Inside the cafeteria the girls got their food and spotted Zell at a table with a few other people, upon spotting them he had stood up and was waving them over in excitement.

“Hiya girls,” he greeted as they walked up to him. “It’s time you meet the rest of the gang!” he indicated to the others at the table. “This is Squall Leonhart,” he pointed to a striking young man with a scar across his face who greeted with a terse nod. Jade recognized him as the one who, in the end, brought Ultimecia’s reign to a halt. “And this,” Zell continued, “is his girl friend Rinoa Heartily.”

“Hello! Pleased to meet you!” a cheery dark haired girl next to Squall chimed up and offered them a friendly smile. Jade remembered hearing about her as well. She was the last remaining Sorceress, now that she had inherited Edea’s powers.

“That there is Selphie Tilmitt,” Zell indicated to a peppy girl with hair curled out at the ends who added her own excited hello. “That’s Quistis Trepe,” A slightly older looking girl with glasses waved. “And then lastly there on the end is Irvine Kinneas.”

A tall slender man in a cowboy hat stood and took each of Shay and Jades hands and kissed them with a flourish and a bow. “Tis an honor ladies.”  
Shay blushed, “The honor is all mine.”

“Come on you two take a seat!” Selphie scooted over to let the new comers sit down.

The group wasted no time in beginning their questions for both Shay and Jade.

“So you’re Zell’s long lost twin huh?” Irvine asked Jade, then added, “I can already tell that you’re defiantly a lot more refined than this bug brain!” he ruffled Zell’s hair. 

“Hey you ass watch the hair!” Zell retaliated and everyone busted out laughing.

Jade smiled, instantly feeling at home.

“So,” Shay started as she plopped down on Jade’s couch later that day after all of their classes were over, “that weapons class looks like it’s gonna be a fun one huh?”

“Yeah no kidding,” Jade agreed from in the kitchen were she was retrieving two sodas from the fridge. 

“And that Vincent…” Shay continued. “Wow! I wish he would have spent as much time instructing me as he did you!”

Jade stopped, “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh come on Jade!” Shay turned to look at her friend. “He was so into you!”

“I doubt it. Someone like that is bound to have a girlfriend,” Jade said and handed Shayla the can of soda.

“Well I dunno…” Shay thought a moment then opened her can with a snap. “This place sure is full of hotties though! Vincent, Laguna, the legendary Squall sure doesn’t disappoint, and that Irvine,” Shayla blushed a bit as she remember him kissing her hand. “He’s sure a charmer.”

“You sure get drawn in really fast don’t you?” Jade shook her head and took a drink of her carbonated beverage.

Shay was going to say something but there was a knock at the door. Jade opened it to find Zell standing there. “Yo sis!” he greeted. “I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to head over to Balamb to visit my Ma and Pa tonight? I’m sure they’d love to meet you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know having Laguna appear as a younger version and such is totally not canon and totally ruins the story of FF8 and the whole 'is he Squall's dad conundrum.' But that's the fun of fan fics right? Plus Vincent needs an expert gun wielding buddy... tune in next time for another episode of As the Garden Turns! :D


	4. Act 1: Memories and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zell takes the girls to meet his folks. Jade makes an unexpected friend in the library while Shayla joins the Garden Festival Committee!

They spent their evening in the home of the Dincht family who were a very loving and friendly elderly couple that greeted Jade with such warmth it made her a little uneasy at first. But after a while with them Jade, and Shayla; who Zell also invited along, could both see that Zell had grown up in a loving and cozy environment.

Jade learned tons about Zell and she told them all everything that she could about herself. How she had lived with her foster family since she was around three years old. How they moved constantly and was ushered through a series of different schools and academy’s. She glossed over the horrible vehicle accident that took their lives two years ago and how she numbly went through their belongings. That is how she had found her mothers letter, in a safety deposit box along with her modest inheritance.

“Well there’s not much to say about me,” Shay begun after Zell’s mom asked her about her past.

“Well, I mostly grew up in Kalm. A small village near Midgar, when I was six my parents thought it would be best for me to go to a Garden. So I went to the Garden in Trabia, and up until last month I trained there. But I decided I needed to see some new sights and Balamb Garden has far more to offer than Trabia. So I made the transfer and here I am!”

“And you got thrown in with our little Zell here huh?” Ma Dincht said. “Why you poor dear!”

Shayla giggled, noticing Zell's flush of embarrassment.

They ate a delicious home cooked meal and after, Zell showed them around his childhood home. They stood in his small bedroom up in the loft that was neat and tidy, they couldn’t quite understand how he became such a slob.

“What? Do you NEED a woman to pick up after you all the time” Shayla teased after Jade had poked fun at how spotless his room was.

“NO! I'm a busy guy! I get called out on duty a lot! Who has time to clean junk when the world needs saving?” he stuck his tongue out.

Shayla rolled her eyes and joined Jade who stood over by a shelf loaded with trophies. They were all first place and grand champion in various martial arts and fighting competitions.

“Impressive eh?” he asked cockily from where he plopped down on his tiny twin sized bed, his legs dangling down over the edge.

“I'm sure you have a whole trunk full of participation badges to go along with these,” Shay quipped.

“HA shows what you know!” he said, his eyes on the ceiling.

“Come on Shayla is it that hard to believe that one who helped defeat Ultimacia really IS this good at fighting?” Jade asked as she moved on to a row of pictures on top of his dresser.

“No ones this good,” Shayla mumbled and tore her eyes away from the row upon row of polished honors to find Zell watching her. A smirk of 'oh yes I am' played on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He was about to retaliate when Jade cut him off, “Who's this?” she asked, a small picture frame in her hand.

Zell sat up and went to see what she held. “Oh! That's my grandfather,” he smiled. “He's the reason I became a SeeD. Started teaching me to fight as soon as I could walk. In fact he used to say I could kick and punch before I could crawl,” he smiled and took the frame from his sister. “I miss him...”

Jade nudged her twin, “You're lucky to have grown up in such a great family. I envy you,” she said softly, taking in the story book perfect room.

He flung his arm around her, “You're welcome here any time Jade. I know the folks are getting old, but they always wanted a girl.” He winked.

She chuckled warmly and took in his room, trying to see in her minds eye the two of them as children trying to share the space. “Pretty sure we wouldn't have both been able to fit in here. Where would my stuff go?”

He shrugged and nodded at the tiny door behind a punching bag, that hid a crawlspace, “Closet?”

Jade playfully slapped his arm, “Stated like a brother.”

“Zell!?” Pa Dinchts voice floated up at them from the bottom of the steps, “it’s getting late. You kids better start heading back so you get there before curfew.”

“Aw pop it’s not that late,” Zell protested, coming to the top of the steps.

“You know the monsters come out mainly at night and even a SeeD can’t fight off every creature in the country side!” the old man scolded. “You're moms making you cookies and they're almost done. Come down and have a few before you leave!”

“Whoop!” Zell exclaimed and jumping the railing, flew down the steps after his father leaving the two girls to stand and roll their eyes.

It was a full hour later when they finally stood in the doorway to leave. Zell's mother insisted they stay and enjoy a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of the best cookies Jade have ever eaten.

“It was so good to meet you deary,” Ma said warmly and gave Jade a hug.

“You both as well!” Jade replied, unable to keep a smile from her face. Her eyes glittered in the porches light. “Can I call you Ma and Pop?”

The elderly woman smiled warmly, almost in tears. “We wouldn't want it any other way!”

Jade hugged the woman again and Zell watched in amazment when his dad hugged her as well. He rarely showed affection and Zell smiled, they really liked Jade. His jaw fell to the floor when they both hugged Shayla, “You take care of our little Zell,” Ma was saying. “He's a handful but I'm glad he's found someone who can keep him in line!”

“Ma!” he exclaimed, so red faced his ears were on fire. “It's not like that!”

Pa laughed and slapped his son on the back. “Let your mother be lad,” he said. “It's not everyday you bring such a nice girl around to visit. Your mother tends to get carried away.”

Shayla had the decency to not correct the kindly woman. She merely hugged her back, patted her wrinkled hands and thanked her for the cookies before starting off to the vehicle.

As she walked, she was pretty sure her hair was on fire from her embarrassment.

“You sure have cute parents,” Shay said as they entered their dorm. “I wish mine were as loving and understanding and yours.”

“Yeah I was lucky to be adopted by them,” Zell said as he uncovered the wrapped plate of cookies and took a bite of one. “I'm glad you liked them,” he said through a mouthful.

After a few minutes he continued. “Sorry about what my mom said,” he flushed slightly and swallowed. “You know how mothers nag nag nag about their sons about finding nice girls,” he rolled his eyes. “She's no exception to THAT rule I’m afraid. At least she didn't start going on about grand kids like she has in the past!” Giving a shudder he stretched with a yawn. “Well anyway, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Night,” she said and watched him go to his room.

***

The rest of the week continued on without much excitement.

Zell continued to get robbed out of hotdogs in the cafeteria, Shay had her hands full with picking up after Zell in their dorm and Jade just tried to stay out of their way when they got into arguments.

Friday night however, as Jade and Shay were walking past the Quad after their last class, a crowd of people gathering had caught their attention.

“Let’s go see what’s up!” Shay grabbed her friends arm and pulled Jade over to a pillar where the crowd was chatting excitedly.

“What’s going on?” Jade asked a young girl in front of her.

“You haven’t heard?” the girl squealed. “They’re going to have a dance next week and Wingbeat is gong to perform live!”

“What the hell’s a 'Wingbeat'?” Jade asked, her face screwed up in confusion.

Shayla's eyes however lit up at the mention of them. “What do you live in a cave?!?” she exclaimed. “Wingbeat is only the hottest boy band of the decade!” She stood on her tip toes to read the large poster that was plastered up on the pillar. “Wow a formal dance! This sounds like fun!”

Jade peeked over the crowd. “It says couples get in half price. That’s a joke you gotta pay to go! And you hafta go through all the trouble and get a date... There goes my chance,” she said and began walking away.

“Hey wait up!” Shay called and ran after her. “Hmmm…” she pondered for a moment. “It has been a while since I’ve seen them. I wonder if he’ll remember me...” she said quietly.

“Huh? He who?” Jade asked, stopping near a fountain.

“Oh never mind. It’s not important.”

“Not important my ass! YOU brought it up. Tell me!” Jade insisted.

“Okay fine,” Shay said and took Jade’s arm and lead her farther away from the crowd of people. “I sort of... Kinda... well what I mean to say is I know Wingbeat. I was sort of a groupie for a while.”

“Get out!” Jade exclaimed. “You’ve got to be kidding! When did you do this?”

Shay scratched her head and chuckled. “Well I sorta fibbed when I told Zell’s parents that I transferred here to improve my education. I kinda dropped out for a while out of my old Garden. I went on tour with Wingbeat, but then me and Duo broke up and I dunno… it was a few months after that when I decided to transfer here. My grades had fallen pretty low there... They said a change of surroundings might do me some good.”

“Ah... I see,” Jade's eyebrows raised. “So this Duo he is a member of the band I take it.”

“Yeah, lead singer.”

Jade laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless!”

Shay stuck her tongue out at her.

“I’m sorry,” Jade said, still chuckling. “So, who are you going to ask to the dance then?”

“Eh I dunno,” Shay said. “I gotta try to make Duo as jealous as possible obviously.”

“Well of course. It’s your right as an ex-girlfriend,” Jade nodded with a smile. “So whose the lucky guy?”

“Geeze I don’t know! We have several days to decide!” Shay pointed out. “And besides what about you? Who are you going to take?”

“Me? I ain’t going to go to no stupid dance. Dresses and getting all fancy ain’t my cup o’ tea,” Jade rolled her eyes and began walking again.

“Oh you’re no fun!” Shay bristled behind her friend.

***

Jade was happy that Selphie had asked Shayla to be on the Garden Festival Committee. That meant that she could set up the Quad and plan all the events for the coming week as well as help plan for the dance in particular. Jade however declined when Rinoa asked if she wanted to join. _‘I wanna just relax and get used to this place this weekend,’_ Jade had told her. Rinoa understood, since, after all, Jade had barely anytime to herself since moving here to the Garden. She had spent all of her time with Zell and Shayla so right now all she wanted to do was take in the sites of the Garden by herself and relax, away from all the hubbub and excitement about the up coming dance.

Jade soon found herself in the library, browsing through a large shelf of books. She didn’t really have anything in particular in mind; she was just there for the peace and quiet. She loved books and wanted to find the fattest one to get lost in and hide away from all the dance talk and nonsense.

A book in the fantasy section caught her eye so she reached up and pulled it out its spot. This shelf was relatively empty so the books slid down onto their sides without Jade’s book to hold them up. “Ah crap,” she muttered and tried to steady them. She glanced up through the large hole through the books and froze. On the other side a pair of ruby red eyes glanced up at her.

Vincent was on the other side of the shelf, leaning on the book case behind him, with a rather thick book opened in his hand. All of the racket Jade was making made him stop reading just long enough to glance up to see what was going on.

Just long enough to lock eyes with Jade.

“Oh... ah... sorry,” Jade stammered. “I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

He smiled slightly and shook his head. “Not at all.” He studied her for a moment. Then closed the book with a thud.

Jade pretended to continue looking at books on her side of the shelf when she felt someone standing next to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Vincent had joined her in this row. “A fantasy novel enthusiast huh?” he nodded towards the book in her hand.

She smiled, “Yeah I’m kind of a geek when it comes to stuff like this,” she admitted with a slight blush.

“That’s a good one,” he added. “One of my favorites.”

Jade blinked and for once read the cover and realized she was holding the deluxe edition of a popular high fantasy trilogy. “Really? I haven’t read it. I’ve always meant to but every time I try I just can’t seem to get past the beginning. But,” she added in a cheerful and determined tone, “I do believe that this is the day I shall succeed in my nerdy endeavor!”

This made Vincent smile a little wider, “I hope that it is.”

“Hey there you are Vincent!” a voice broke into their little moment. They both turned to see Laguna walk up to them. “Oh hi Jade!” he greeted with a friendly smile. “I’m surprised you’re not out target practicing on this fine day!” he winked.

“Are you kidding me? This is the only place in the whole Garden that hasn’t been over run by people excited for next week,” she rolled her eyes and shifted the pile of books in her arms.

“I hear that,” Laguna nodded. “Funny. That’s the same thing Vincent said earlier before he disappeared. I should have known he'd be here buried in the biggest book he can find.”

Jade nodded and after a moment of silence, cleared her throat. “Well um... I’m going to look at a few more books now...” she stammered, trying to ease the awkward moment before turning away and return to the vast rows of books.

She made a few more selections and came out the other end of the row. Then, spotting a small empty table in a sunny corner by the window Jade made her way over and sat down.

What she didn’t see was Laguna give Vincent a sharp poke in the ribs and make a little ‘go on’ motion with is hand.

“May I join you?”

Jade looked up from the pages of the art book she was engrossed in and saw Vincent standing over her. The surprises just wouldn’t stop today!

“S... sure!” she pushed her books aside to make room for him to set his.

More awkward silence followed until Jade commented on Vincent’s selection. The conversation then went from there into other areas of interest.

As they talked Jade suddenly took note of something she hadn’t really noticed before. For some reason Vincent never revealed his left hand. Right now he sat there with his right sitting on top of the table, long pale fingers playing with a bookmark. His left arm dangled at his side, hidden inside his thick sleeve. She tried to remember every time she seen him and if he had ever shown it.

Every time she could recall he would either have it behind his back, or hidden in his sleeve like now. He did it so casually that anyone who didn’t give it any thought wouldn’t even notice. Of course maybe she was just imagining it.

They continued to talk for quite a while, actually Jade did most of the talking. Vincent just sat there and listened intently. He was much more handsome this close up than he was in class. For once he wasn't wearing the usual high clasped cape over half his face so she could really see him much more clearly here in the gentle sunshine. Instead of the cape and dark clothes she always saw him in during class, he was dressed casually in a blue button up shirt under a long sleeved black blazer complimenting his dark blue jeans.

His skin was slightly paler than normal, which contrasted with his deep black hair that fell in long strands around and down his shoulders. His smile, when he revealed one, flashed perfect white teeth. But she could tell the smile was in a way sort of hesitant and shy, he wasn’t much of a talker and it was obvious that he usually preferred to keep to himself.

Why he asked to join her was beyond her mortal comprehension.

When he did have something to say he was considerate and well spoken, his voice low and melodic. So she ignored the little disbelieving voice in her head and decided to just enjoy the moment as they lightly chatted.

And those eyes, those deep red eyes soaked up every word she said. Jade had a hard time trying not to get distracted by those eyes. They were kind yet they seemed to radiate with a deep hidden sadness. But then he would smile suddenly at something she said and that shadow around him would vanish.

Jade glanced offhandedly out the window to her left as they talked and took note of the people stroll by along the trail outside. Suddenly a flash of moment behind a tree caught her eye.

She watched for a few more seconds and she noticed a little tuft of blonde hair poking up from behind a boulder next to the tree as it made its way along the row of rocks and shrubs alongside the trail before it vanished out of her sight behind the corner of the building.

Jade groaned. She knew full well who and what it was.

“What is it?” Vincent asked arching a dark eyebrow.

“Oh nothing,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Just some idiot I know.”

“So how did you get to be so good with a gun?” Jade asked, deciding to change the subject.

Vincent shrugged. “It’s a long story...” he said quietly and sat back in his chair. “A depressing one actually.”

“Oh... that’s fine.” Jade said, feeling like she just offended him. “I’m sorry…”

He gave her a strange look, “You don’t have to apologize Jade. I just don’t like to talk about my past.”

“That makes two of us then,” Jade gave him a reassuring smile. “No depressing back stories coming to light on this fine afternoon.” She said lightheartedly.

Vincent smiled back with a nod.

Suddenly, unnoticed by Jade or Vincent, the little tuft of blonde hair reemerged right outside their window. Zell sat crouched next to the building, his body pressed tight against the wall, as he peered up into the library.

He normally would spy on the library to watch his ex-girlfriend. A girl that worked behind the front desk. Their relationship only lasted maybe a month or two, and then she dumped him citing irreconcilable differences. It was a load of crap and Zell knew it. She just wanted in on his Ultimacia fame and once that died down, she wanted nothing to do with him.

So in revenge he liked to freak her out by suddenly appearing outside the window like some ominous creature. He only did this when he was extremely bored and had nothing better to do. But today was different. Today he came to the library and found his twin sitting with Vincent Valentine.

So his motives went from mischievous to curious and he decided to play detective.

‘ _This is odd...'_ Zell thought to himself. _‘What the hell is Jade doing talking to him? That guy gives me the willies!’_ He stretched his neck a little more to get a little better view of the two sitting at a table right next to him.

It was then that the gig was up. Jade casually looked over and froze mid sentence. Zell, who unknown to him, wasn’t as well hidden as he had liked to believe in his imagination. He was practically standing upright, face pressed against the glass and in total view of his source of intrigue.

He gulped. “Ah… Hiya Jade!” his voice muffled through the glass.

Jade’s face turned beet red, her mouth hung open.

Zell grinned; face still pressed against the glass. Then like a three year old child would do, he stuck his lips to the glass and blew, causing his cheeks to puff way out.

This only irritated Jade farther and Zell, slow witted as he might seem, deduced quite quickly that the thin layer of glass between them wasn’t enough to keep Jade from strangling his throat. So like a thief caught in the act, he made a hasty retreat down the trail sending dirt and chunks of grass flying as he ran.

Jade stared at the grimy face mark he had left on the glass then groaned as her head fell into her hands in embarrassment.

“Friend of yours?” Vincent asked, his voice colored heavily with amusement.

Jade nodded, her head still buried in her arms on the table. “Sadly yes. My twin to make matters worse.” Her voice was muffled.

She looked up when she heard the delightful sound of a laugh escape him. The sound was entrancing.

“Though in my defense, I just met him. It's a long story,” she grinned at his confused yet still amused expression.

Later that day, after Jade and Vincent parted ways at the library, Jade prowled the hallways in search of Zell. Who, in her mind, was due for a serious ass whooping and she was all too happy to oblige.

“Where did that little chicken haired freak run off too!” Jade growled to herself as she hunted her prey.

“Did I hear someone mention the chicken wuss?” a voice chimed in from behind her.

Jade turned and saw young man with a scar very much like Squall’s, leaning against the far wall.

“Excuse me?” Jade asked, coming to a halt.

“The chicken wuss. You know,” he took a few steps towards her. “Blonde kid, ‘bout your height. Hair like a cockatoo… has a tattoo like yours as a matter a fact…”

“Yeah I’m looking for him. What’s it to you?”

“Hey now don’t be like that.” He tried to calm her with a smooth smile. “The names Seifer Almasy,” he extended his hand. “You must be Zell’s long lost twin….”

“Jade Sunrider,” she said and shook his hand.

He smiled. “So Jade,” he continued casually. “You don’t seem as yellow bellied as your brother. And you’re much easier on the eyes.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, but I don’t have time for this. Is there a reason why you stopped me?”

“Oh feisty. I should have expected that from you,” he ran a hand through his dusty blond hair. “Actually I didn’t stop you because of your brother. I just thought I’d warn you about the new friend you made today.”

Jade didn’t like the look in Seifer’s eyes. “And who would that be? I'm new here and I've barely met anyone much less made any friends.” She stated bluntly.

“I was in the library and I just happened to notice you and that Vincent Valentine chatting for quite a rather long time. I don’t think it’s wise for you to continue such dangerous behavior,” he said flatly.

“What?” Jade rubbed her temples. “You’re not making any sense. Vincent and I were just talking. He seems like a nice guy. And why in the hell would YOU care. I don’t even know who the hell you are!”

“That’s fine,” he said calmly and began to walk away. “Just heed my advice. Stay away from Valentine, I don’t think he’s all that he appears to be.”

Jade stood there and watched him go, his words circled around in her head. She now found herself extremely irritated and confused, and just plain tired from the whole encounter. She made a mental note to ask Zell about this Seifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently begun to replay FF8 and realized that it doesn't seem like there is actually a Pa Dincht in the picture. I haven't finished the game again to get to any of the flash backs and don't remember if Ma was a single mother? *shrugs* oh well, I kept the story this way because I honestly can't remember and I'm too lazy to check into it. Tune in next episode! :D
> 
> Also please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Act 1 is pretty lighthearted and silly and contains much of my friends and mines original story from high school and all the characters crazy high jinx that came with that.  
> Trust me it'll start ramping up!


	5. Act 1: Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalya runs into an old flame.

“Seifer? What did that loser want with you?” Zell asked that following Monday during lunch.

“I’m not sure,” Jade said and took a sip of soda. “He said that I shouldn’t be talking to Vincent.”

“Oh yeah...” Shay spoke up. “Zell told me he saw you and Vincent talking in the library,” she winked.

Jade rolled her eyes. “Did he mention that he was spying on us and that he made an ass outta himself! I bet his greasy face mark is still on the window!”

Shay looked at Zell who was trying, unsuccessfully, to maintain an air of innocence. “He _did_ fail to mention that part!”

Zell gulped but luckily Jade let it go.

“So what’s this Seifer’s deal anyway?” she asked him again.

“Oh ah...” Zell scratched his head. “He’s sort of a self appointed keeper of the peace. A big shot hall monitor if ya will. Head of the Disciplinary Committee. But, he thinks he owns the joint. Him and his posse run around and fine every little thing someone does wrong. Hell I know a kid that was fined 50 gil for sticking his gum to the side of the garbage!”

“Good,” Shay said. “That’s gross when gum is all over the side like that.”

Zell made a funny face but continued. “He went away for a while after the whole Ultimacia bit. He was on Sorceress Edeas' side after all and that didn’t sit too well with most people around here. Rumor has it he went to Midgar for a few months. God knows what he got himself into in that crap hole of a city. He hasn’t been quite the same since then. Course…” he rubbed his chin, “Seifer wasn’t ever what you’d exactly call ‘normal’,” he made quotation marks with his fingers to emphasis the word, “to begin with. But now I dunno...” he made a crazy motion with his finger by his head.

“Huh,” Jade took in what Zell just said. “He told me to stay away from Vincent but wouldn't say why.”

“What were you guys doing anyway?” Zell asked. “You two looked deep in thought when I found you.”

“We were just having a friendly chat!” Jade gave her brother a glare. “But apparently Seifer was creeping and made sure it was important to tell me he didn't like that I was talking to Vincent.”

Shayla shrugged, “Jealous?”

Rolling her eyes Jade crumpled up her food wrapper, “If he's that desperate to have a conversation I'd be happy to send him your way if you prefer,” she shot at her friend.

“Is he cute?” Shay's face light up.

Zell put his finger in his mouth and gagged. With cat like reflexes he barely dodged the wanton roll Shay hurled at his head.

Things only got hairier around the Garden when latter that evening the tour bus that carried the famed Wingbeat pulled into the Garden. No one was allowed to see them right away but everyone was a buzz with excitement at the new that they were lurking within the walls of the Garden.

Shay was in the Quad with Selphie and Rinoa as they put the final touches on the decorations for that Friday’s dance. Everything had to be done early because other events were going to be going on throughout the week that also needed the Committees attention.. And the dance, being the most important, they decided it was best to not wait until the last minute to get the huge space ready.

“Well we’re going to head out okay Shay?” Rinoa yawned. Her and Selphie had finished with stringing the lights.

“Okay!” Shay said as she neared one of the last tables left to decorate. “I’m almost done here so I won’t be much longer.”

“You sure you don’t want us to stay and help you finish up?’ Selphie asked.

“No that’s okay. I think I can handle two more tables by myself,” Shay smiled and waved them off.

Soon she found herself alone in the large area that was the Quad. It really was an impressive wing of the Garden. It had a large open space with fountains here and there, live shrubs sprouted next to them, their roots reaching into the cool pools of water. Several levels of balcony’s rose up along the walls, supported buy many thick marble pillars, while far over head, a hug glass domed ceiling let in the pale light of the setting sun.

On one end of the room the stage was in the process of being set up, with it’s lights and electrical equipment all in a chaotic disarray. She was on the far end where nearly 200 tables had been placed and in the space between the two areas was the dance floor.

Shay hummed to herself as she placed the glass bowl that would later hold floating candles, in the middle of the last table. She sprinkled silver sparkles around the table top and added a few ribbons and other small decorations. Then finally she was done and she began to gather together the left over decorations into the tote she had at her side.

“This sure looks great,” someone said from behind.

Shay turned and gasped. “Duo?”

A handsome young man stood next to her. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled as they looked upon her. Brown strands of hair fell around his face while the rest was gathered in a thick, long braid that fell over his shoulder. “Shayla Flamedancer.... It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“It sure has…” she said, her mouth had gone dry.

He smiled, “It’s great to see you. I can’t tell you how surprised I am to find you here. You decided to switch Gardens after all I guess.”

“Yeah... it wasn’t the same at Trabia Garden after...” she cast her eyes down to her feet to escape his intense stare.

“Well it looks like you’re doing well though huh?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, looking back at him. “I really like it here a lot. I’ve made a bunch of new friends.”

He smiled wider. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

Shay tiptoed into her and Zell’s dorm around midnight later that night. She was surprised to find that he was still up, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

“Oh you’re still awake…” Shay said as she took her shoes off.

“You know curfew is 11:00. You’re lucky you weren’t caught by macho-man Seifer,” he said without looking at her.

“Yeah I know... I’m sorry. I fell behind on decorating so I stayed longer that I should have.”

This time Zell looked at her, Shay knew he didn’t buy it.

“Eh whatever, I just thought I’d stay up and make sure someone was around to bail you outta the detention area if you got caught,” he got up and started walking to his room.

“Thanks,” Shay said, not knowing what to think or say.

Zell closed the door to his room without saying another word.


	6. Act 1: Dance Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Jade go dress shopping and come home with a cat?  
> And against her better judgment, Shalya goes for a walk with Duo.

Shay and Jade sat outside the Garden gates after their last class on Tuesday, and enjoyed some smoothies that a couple of younger under class students at the Garden were selling at a small booth nearby.

“So it’s pretty obvious by now that you’ve heard Wingbeats here huh?” Jade said.

Shay took a long sip of smoothie and nodded.

“Have you seen HIM yet?” Jade asked then glanced at her. “Duo?”

Shay blinked. “Um… yeah actually. He surprised me in the Quad last night.”

“Ah, I see,” Jade said. “Zell had called me wondering if you were with me or not.”

“Zell called you?” Shay asked, taken back by what her friend just said.

“He was kinda worried too when I said you weren’t with me.”

“Oh” Shay stirred what was left of her strawberry smoothie. “He didn't seem very happy to see me when I got home and he hasn't said a word to me since then. It's kinda weird... Do you know what his deal is?”

Jade shrugged. “Nope. But I wouldn’t worry. I suppose it’s understandable that he was concerned about where you were. But why he hasn’t talked to you, I have no idea.” She took a sip of her raspberry drink and thought for a moment. “So why were you so late? Or is it something I _don’t_ want to know?”

Shay gave her a defensive look. “Hey it’s nothing like that! Duo and I just sat near the fountain and talked. I haven’t seen him in months so we had a lot to catch up on. SERIOUSLY!” she exclaimed when Jade gave her the ‘yeah right’ look.

Jade laughed. “I believe you, I believe you. Geeze don’t get so uppity!”

They finished their smoothies and began walking back into the Garden area. “So do you have any idea if you’re going to have a date for the dance on Friday?” Shayla asked.

“Naw.” Jade said. “I doubt I’ll even go.”

“WHAT! Why not!” Shay protested. “You have to go!”

“I’m not one for dances. And besides I’ll just end up being a wall flower with no one to dance with like always. It’ll be boring. Besides,” she perked up. “I'm finally reading the book that’s been on my to-do-list forever. Its really freaking good!”

Shayla gawked at her friend as if she had sprouted a second set of eyes on her face. “Boring? Oh no it won’t,” Shay insisted. “I promise you’ll have fun. Come on you're the first friend I made here and it'll be all weird if you don't go.”

Jade sighed but said nothing.

“Maybe Vincent will be there,” Shay added with a sly smile.

Jade looked at her with a touch of shock on her face. “So! What if he is?”

Shay chuckled, “Well I dunno…”she said and kept walking.

The petite woman finally did convince Jade to go to the dance. So they decided to make a quick run to Balamb to look for dresses. Hours later and after what felt like a sickeningly long marathon of trying on dresses, Jade finally just settled on one and pretty much forced Shayla to pick hers so that they could get out of there. Jade very quickly made a mental note to never go dress shopping with Shayla ever again if she wanted to keep any sensible amount of sanity.

On the way home they passed an animal rescue and in the window sat a litter of baby kittens.

“Oh look how cute!!!” Shay squealed and ran inside.

“Shay you know it’s forbidden to have pets in the Garden,” Jade called as her friend bolted inside. Rolling her eyes she followed and came up behind Shay who had already picked up a fuzzy black ball of fur with huge blue eyes.

“Isn’t she adorable!!? I’m going to call you Shinigami,” Shay continued, completely ignoring Jade. The later just shook her head and watched as Shay bought the cat and the starter kit that came with it.

Surprisingly Zell was extremely excited about having a kitten, which shocked both Jade and Shay. He instantly started talking to the tiny fuzz ball in a high pitched baby voice and oogling over every cute thing the kitten did, much to the vast amusement of both girls.

Wednesday after lunch during her rare three hour break between her classes, Jade found her way to the gym. It had been forever since she had a hard workout, and with the dance on Friday, she didn't want to feel flabby. She turned the corner and saw through the doorway Shayla talking with someone with his back to Jade.

She managed to duck behind a pillar before her friend caught sight of her. Thinking that perhaps Jade had stumbled upon Shayla and Duo, she crept closer to try to over hear.

“Well if you need anything Ms. Flamedancer, don't hesitate to ask,” a voice floated to Jade's ears. Her eyes narrowed, she knew that voice.

Her friend blushed and smiled, “Aw thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind!”

“So tell me Shayla,” the voice continued and the man casually leaned against the treadmill that her friend must have just gotten off of. “How are you liking Balamb Garden?”

“Oh I love it,” Shay exclaimed. “This place is way better than my last Garden. Everyone I've met has been super nice to me. Rinoa and Selphie asked me to be on the Festival committee, so I've been able to make lots of new friends.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said. “Word on the street is you got stuck rooming with Zell Dincht. That has to be interesting.”

Shayla shrugged, “Eh nothing I can't handle.

The man chuckled, “Brave as well as cute. We need more like you around here Flamedancer.”

A deep blush crept up Shay's neck line and she looked away sheepishly. “Jade!” she gasped. “Hey what are you doing out in the hallway?”

Jade staggered and swore to herself. She wasn't as hidden as she had thought, in her need to over hear the conversation, she had crept right up to the doorway and stood next to a tall potted plant instead of behind it like she had intended.

Acting like she was inspecting the plants broad leaves she turned, “Oh hi Shayla!” she gave a wave and started over to join her friend.

“Come meet my new friend,” Shayla said then turned to the tall man next to her and blinked. “Oh gosh I'm sorry! I never asked your name.”

“Seifer,” Jade said before the head of the Disciplinary Committee could respond.

Shayla's eyes went wide.

“Ah Jade Sunrider,” Seifer bowed. “We meet again. And how are you enjoying your time here at the Garden?”

Jade came up beside her friend and crossed her arms. “I've had good days and bad days,” was all she said as she eyed Seifer.

“You're not still mad about our first conversation are you Jade?” Seifer asked. “If so I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm merely looking out for the well being of Balamb Garden's cadets.”

“Vincent Valentine is a guest instructor,” Jade said, feeling the need to defend the enigmatic man in his absence. “I highly doubt Headmaster Cid would invite Mr Loire and him if there were issues with his character.”

Seifer shrugged, “Headmaster Cid's own wife Edea turned out to be a sorceress. I very much doubt his ability to be the judge of anyone’s character.”

Jade just glared at Seifer and felt her eyelid twitch. This guy got under her skin and she was having a hard time figuring out why. She was about to give a retort when someone interrupted her.

“Seifer!” came a male voice.

They turned and in the doorway stood a dark skinned man and a pale, silver haired woman. “Our meetings in half an hour man! Come on lets go!”

“Be right there Raijin!” Seifer replied and turned back to the girls. “Excuse me, duty calls.” His eyes were only for Shayla, “See you around?”

“Yeah.... yeah sure,” Shayla stammered, taken off guard by the turn of events.

They watched him leave with the other members of his Disciplinary Committee.

“So that was Seifer?” Shayla asked when they had gone.

“Yes,” Jade growled.

Shayla blinked and flushed, “He IS cute!”

Jade gagged, “He's a pompous ass.” She turned, “I came here for a run but now I wanna punch some shit.” Putting on a pair of boxing gloves, Jade proceeded to unleash her frustration on a large punching dummy sitting in the corner.

Shayla Flamedancer shrugged and got back on the treadmill and continued her run.

Later that same evening, Shay sat at the table doing homework when Zell walked out of his room, sauntered through the living room and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Shay asked, looking up from her books.

“Oh Irvine and Squall are going to be here any minute.”

“Really? What are you guys gonna go do?” she asked.

“Well we’ve got to get our tuxes for Friday. And we figured we’d get them tonight and hopefully beat some of the last minute rush,” he replied as he tied his sneakers.

“You’re going to the dance?”

“Um... yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well I dunno,” Shay scratched her head. “You just don’t look like you’re the dance kind of guy.”

He gave her a funny look, “Well that just goes to show that there's a lot about me that you don't know Missy. I'll have you know that I am a fantastic dancer,” he shoved a foot into a stubborn sneaker. “Besides it's a great way to get to know the ladies.”

Shay rolled her eyes, but her remark was cut short by a knock at the door. Zell waved a small goodbye and walked out.

She sat there for a few minutes alone trying to figure out a stupid math problem when unexpectedly there was another knock on the door. Glad for the interruption, she left the books and went to open it.

Shayla gasped.

Due stood there, wearing a hat low over his face with his collar folded up to try to hide himself.

“What are you doing here Duo?” she whispered and pulled him inside. “What if someone saw you? You would have been ripped to shreds by screaming girls!”

He smirked “Well I wanted to come see you, so I took a chance.”

Shay’s face turned serious. “Duo don't start this again,” she began.

“Shay I didn't mean it that way. What’s wrong with wanting to see an old friend?” he asked innocently.

She just kind of shrugged but didn’t reply.

“So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. It’s a beautiful night out, and I’ve been cooped up with the other guys in our guest suite.” He grinned, flashing her his always charming smile, “I even gave my lame body guards the slip when they had their duty change. I've been exploring on my own. This place is great and all but I really need some fresh air.”

In spite of her best judgment Shay agreed and reached for her shoes. “Lame body guards huh? Who drew the short straw to baby sit you boys?”

Duo chuckled, “I dunno but the one that I'm stuck with during the day is a doozy. Claims he's a top SeeD. I know he's just trying to get my autograph though with his tall tales.”

Shay shrugged, typical Duo, making everything about him. They quietly made their way down the halls and after quite the mission of sneaking around the Garden without being seen, they were soon outside of the main gates.

They walked around the whole outside of the Garden which was nearly a full mile walk. But the night was warm and one of the moons hung full over the grassy fields. They talked and talked about every single thing they could think of.

Somewhere during the many topics of conversation, Duo reached over and took Shay’s hand.

“Duo don’t,” she started, her hand stiff in his gentle grip.

He didn’t say anything but still kept hold of her. Shay didn't fight his fingers when they wound their way though hers. She smiled slightly from behind a veil of long blond hair even though her conscious which was screaming at her, _'Remember what he did to you!'_

They came to the gates once again, Shayla had lost count of how many laps they had made. They then decided to go back in since it was getting late. It'd be easier to sneak around now that there would be less people roaming around at this time of day.

After a request from Duo to see the progress on the stage, they decided to look at the Quad again. They stopped on the dance floor and took in the full view of the decorated area and finished stage.

Duo, Shay’s hand still in his, pulled her closer to him and looked straight into her mismatched eyes. He was the exact same height as her. “Shayla, I…” he hesitated, “I really missed you. I never got to apologize for what happened…”

Shay tried to release herself from his grip but he held her hand fast in his arms.

“Please Shay give me another chance,” his deep blue eyes pleaded. “I wrote a new song for you...”

“Duo…”she searched for the right words. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.” She finally said. “Look, I’d be lying if I said that a part of me didn’t want to give you that chance but... you really hurt me last time. And I promised I would never let anyone cheat on me again... No matter how much I cared for them... so please don’t ask me to take you back. I can forgive you but,” she starred back into his eyes, “I could never trust you again.”

Hurt shown deeply in his eyes as he studied her face. “Is there someone else?” he asked bluntly.

She was taken back by his question, “What? No... There’s no one else.”

He looked straight at her, and smiled slightly. “You know I always could tell when you were lying,” he leaned in closer. “But that’s okay,” he said quietly as he touched her face. “I’ll find out the truth in second.” And without any warning at all, he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

Shay couldn’t help but be surprised by this; she squirmed slightly but quickly fell under Duo’s power. He had always been such a good kisser! That tongue of his always had a way of shattering any coherent thoughts she had.

He released her then gave her another couple small kisses, pressing his forehead to hers he said, “I've missed that....”

A small noise to their right caused him to pull away. Shay looked over and was struck speechless. Zell stood there, his tuxedo; still in its bag, lay at his feet.

“Zell…!” Shay gasped.

The blonde SeeD, with a strange, almost detected look on his face, one Shay had never seen before, turned and simply walked off. Leaving the tux lying on the ground.

She looked back at Duo, horror showing fully in her eyes. She didn’t really understand why, but her heart plummeted into her feet at what just happened.

Duo however did understand. He simply nodded, turned, and walked off in the opposite direction without a single word uttered.

Shay stood there alone, confused, and lost in her emotions.

It took Shay a good ten minutes until her mind finally cleared enough for her to move her body. She walked over and picked up Zell’s tux off the floor and held it in her trembling hands.

Knowing she had to talk to Zell, she ran off towards their dorm.

Zell however had not yet returned there when she finally reached it. All the lights where still off; his shoes weren’t in their usual spot by the door.

He wasn’t there.

Shay sunk to the floor by the entryway and started to cry.


	7. Act 1: Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zell needs to let off some steam and gets into some hotdog hijinks

Zell had to cool off. He didn’t really know why, but he was pissed. REALLY pissed!

“Why?” he muttered quietly to himself. “Why am I so freaking angry? Why would I care if Shay’s got a boyfriend? I don’t!” he walked back and forth down the hallway for a moment before continuing on his way.

“NO! Why would I? She’s bossy and moody and picks on me!” He turned the corner and ignored the janitor who was mopping the floor. “Yeah I know,” he grumbled to the old man knowing what he was going to say, “Forty five minutes till curfew!”

But he just kept walking. His mind was a mess of thoughts. He never was much good when it came to trying to figure out stuff like this. The thoughts swirled and muddled his brain; the image of Shay in that guys arms boiled his blood. He had to do something. He couldn’t go into the training wing and fight one of the captive creatures, there was nothing there that was a challenge for him anymore. But what _could_ he do? He walked a while more when he suddenly found himself in front of the cafeteria.

“Ah,” he patted his stomach. “You’re much better at thinking than I am my friend. We need a hotdog!”

He trotted closer to the door and paused when he noticed a janitor robot washing tables in the corner. Before it turned directions Zell dodged behind a large garbage can.

“All right! Looks like this is a job for special agent Zell Dincht!” he whispered and ran his hands through his hair.

He watched the robot from his spot for a few minutes and timed how long it took for it to clean a table and how long it took while it was facing the other way.

When the moment came, Zell, swift like a ninja, took two long strides and using his momentum, he back flipped over the counter and silently landed on the floor behind it.

“Dun dun dun dun da dun dun..” He started humming the theme music from a spy movie he once saw as he crept along as he dodged silently behind ovens and tables in the kitchen area. Then he spotted his objective. He knew there wouldn’t be any hotdogs sitting out anymore; they were all neatly packed away in the pantry area of the kitchen. Or more likely, in one of the massive fridges deeper inside.

Zell calmly waited for his moment to strike, like a cheetah on the prowl, he crouched silently, muscles at the ready and watched the light of the robot along the floor as it went back and forth between the tables beyond his hiding spot.

“Dun dun dun da da dun dun dun.” He continued his theme music. Then, when the time was he charged forth and leaped over a garbage can, tuck and rolled, then landed on his feet in a crouching position in the pantry section, hidden away from the robots view. “Dun DUN DUN!!!” he sang triumphantly.

He then slowly and inconspicuously, slid the door close. He was safe.

“AH HA! Now where are you my pretties?!?”

Shay sat there in silence for a long while, the tiny black kitten Shinigami came up to her and purred as she rubbed against Shay’s legs.

Picking the kitten up, Shay went over to the phone that rested on the end table near the couch and called Jade’s number.

“Shay calm down okay?” Jade tried to soothe her friend’s worries. “I’m sure Zell is fine. No I don’t know where he is,” she replied the 10th time to the same question.

“I’m sure he’s just out wandering around. Don’t worry about him okay? He’ll come back when he’s good and ready.”

“Are you sure?” Shay’s broken voice filled Jade’s ear.

“I’m positive. This isn’t entirely your fault you know. So I wouldn’t worry about Zell, I’m sure he’s just off somewhere cooling off…” Jade tried to reassure her.

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes Jade. I’m serious I just know he’s off doing something stupid!” Shay sobbed, “This _is_ all my fault. That stupid Duo! I can’t believe I fell right into his trap. I just wish I could explain to Zell what really happened.”

Jade thought for a moment then suddenly asked, “Why?”

Shay paused, “Why what?”

“Why do you want to tell him what really happened? You’re not starting to like Zell are you?” Jade asked, right to the point.

Shay stuttered. “What! NO! I don’t like Zell! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea?!? I have to live with the big oaf and I just feel like I got off on the wrong foot with him...”

Jade shook her head. “Okay fine. I just think that you’re both ignoring something or refusing to see it. Why else would you be so upset! I mean listen to yourself Shayla! But fine. If you say you don’t have feelings for Zell then I’ll believe you. But I’ll tell you one thing,” Jade’s tone got serious, “I know I haven’t known Zell for very long. But he’s my brother; even more he’s my twin. And because of this I know that he’s a great guy. He may seem like a big slob of a jerk on the outside but….” Jade paused again for a moment. “I know there’s much more to him. He’s been through a lot Shay. The whole thing with Ultimecia really kind of shook him. Yeah he’s klutzy and loud and annoying, but he’s got the purest heart I know!”

She paused again then added. “The other night me and Zell where up until 4:00 in the morning talking, and trust me Shay, there’s far more to him than you’d ever think when you just take him at face value. So what I’m trying to say is just stop Shayla, okay? Stop ignoring Zell, the real Zell. One I think you need to get to know better before you judge him.”

Shay’s eyes started welling up with tears again. She didn’t understand this new swell of emotions raging through her. “Jade... I’m... I’m sorry…”

Jade replied, “I know Shay, I just wanted to say that. But anyway,” she continued after a slight pause and Shay could hear that her friend had shifted the phone to her other ear. The clinking of glass could be heard as the female twin washed her dishes. “I’m sure Zell is fine and after a good long ponder he’ll realize he’s being stupid because he doesn’t know what really happened and he’ll come home. I’ll tell you what.” The voice brightened on the other end of the line. “Just get up bright and early and make him breakfast. He’ll listen better when there’s food in front of him,” Jade remarked.

Shay giggled. “You’re right Jade! That’s a good idea; I’ll make sure to do that! Anyway I’m sorry to have kept you up so late, I’ll call you first thing in the morning okay?”

“Okay Shay. Don’t be all bent out of shape over this. Good night,” Jade replied.

“Good night.”

Zell opened the last of the giant refrigerators and smiled ear to ear. “Oh yeah baby! JACKPOT!” Before him in the cool insides of the fridge, was the whole next week’s supply of hotdogs. All of them still safely sealed in their air tight packages.

Zell grabbed a whole arm full and begun his mission.

Soon, after acquiring all the buns and condiments he’d need, he wheeled over a portable microwave next to a small table that he covered with a checkered table cloth. He lit a small candle he had found and set it in it’s holder in the middle of the array just as the microwave dung, his first hotdogs where ready.

“Who needs a girl when I got all the hotdogs in the world!” he smelled the hotdog in his hand and put some ketchup on it. “Zell my boy this is absolutely the best prank anyone’s ever done! No one has ever eaten the whole week’s supply of hotdogs! Everyone’s going to be so pissed when they find out there’s non left! HA!” he took a big bite. “MMMmmMMMmmm GOOD!”

A few hours passed and Zell was down to the last package of hotdogs. His belly was swollen, his cheeks where a mess with ketchup and mustard all over them. And he had begun to not feel very good.

He belched, “Oh… my that wasn’t very pleasant…” He groaned and closed his eyes. “Man maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” He tried to open them only to find that the room was spinning out of control. “Whoa… okay… let me off the ride…” he got up and stumbled a few steps and caught himself on a shelf. “Oh…” he held his stomach in agony. “This isn’t normal! I really messed up…” he gasped as a sharp pain ripped through his organs.

“I think…” he patted his forehead to find that it was covered in hot sweat, “I think I need a doctor…”

The room spun faster and faster, he knew he had to get out of there before he passed out and wouldn’t be found until morning. Stumbling farther he fell against the back door of the kitchen and found himself outside on the walkway out back. The path lights lit the way merrily but his double vision made everything distorted.

Small shadows seemed to dart from tree to tree, bush to bush in front of his blurred sight. “Who… who goes there?” he asked and stumbled along the path towards the shadowy creatures.

His fevered eyes widened as three little hotdog shaped people emerged from the bushes and walked towards him chanting in some strange gibberish language.

“Oh no!!!! HOTDOG PEOPLE!” he turned to run, “They’ve come to take revenge! I've committed genocide on their people!” he raised his feet to run but only took a few steps before passing out cold and falling face first on the dirt trail.

Shay had gotten up extra early Thursday morning and cooked pancakes, french toast, sausage, eggs and bacon for Zell when he finally got up.

She looked at her watch. It was 7:15; Zell was usually up by now, hogging the bathroom. But his door hadn’t opened, and there was no sound coming from inside. Shinigami sat near his door and pawed against it to be let in.

The phone suddenly rang and startled Shay.

“Hello?” she said as she answered it. She listened to the voice on the other end and gasped. The phone hit the floor with a loud thud as Shay took off out the door and down the hallway.


	8. Act 1: Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade literately runs into someone as she rushes to the Infirmary to see Zell.  
> Shayla nearly runs into Jade after fighting with Zell.  
> Vincent's right, people like to run a lot in Balamb Garden

Jade ran down the hallway at full speed. “That damned idiot!” she growled to herself. “What did he get himself into this time!”

She rounded the corner and WHAM fell flat on her ass. “Ouch...” she moaned. “Hey watch where you’re going!” she rubbed her butt and looked up and gasped.

“Are you alright?” Vincent stood in front of her with a concerned look on his face. “I guess I should have been watching for people running in the halls at this hour.” He joked and offered her his hand.

“I’m sorry Vincent,” Jade said and took his offered hand. His skin on hers made her fingers tingle as he helped her up. “I didn’t mean to run into you!”

“You’re not hurt are you?” Vincent asked again, letting her hand go.

“No I’m fine,” Jade replied. “I’m really sorry though, I should have been more careful.”

“It’s okay… so,” he continued, “Where are you off too still in your pajamas?”

Jade’s eyes widened when she suddenly realized she was still in her superhero pajamas, complete with fuzzy slippers that had tiny capes on the back of them. Not a smear of make up on her face and her hair an absolute rats nest on her head. “Oh… my… God…” her cheeks turned bright red knowing she looked like a hot mess.

Vincent smiled, “Hey it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I envy you actually. I wish I had super hero pajamas. And those slippers! That's top notch dedication to your interests,” his eyes sparkled with laughter.

“Hey if there's one thing you need to know about me its I'm all or nothing!” Jade laughed nervously then suddenly gasped, “Oh God! Zell! I’m sorry Vincent but I have to get the Infirmary!” The memory of being woken up by a hysterical Shayla over the phone suddenly flooded back to her.

“Infirmary? Why?”

“It’s along story,” she said and turned to go. “I’ll tell you later okay?”

“Hey wait up!” he said and followed her. “I was just on my way there to get something anyway. I’ll go with you.”

Meanwhile in the Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki lead Shay into Zell’s room.

“Now let him get his rest,” she said and checked his charts one more time before leaving.

Shay sat down beside Zell’s bed and just starred at him. He lay there sound asleep with several wires hooked to him that ran to the machines that surrounded him. Each beeped in turn signaling their patient was still alive as they monitored his heart and breathing.

He looked so pale and ill that tears started to fill Shay’s eyes. _‘It doesn’t even look like him,’_ she thought. She reached out and lay her hand on top of his and said quietly, “I’m so sorry Zell…” a tear ran down her cheek. “I can’t help but think you did this because of what…” she paused a moment, “Because of what you saw…” She started to sob more as she continued, “I only wish I could have told you what had really happened. Maybe then you’d understand…” tears flowed harder down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Zell!” she cried and lay her head on his arm and began to sob.

She remained like that for a few minutes until a weak voice broke through, “Would you get off my arm... I can’t feel my fingers…”

Shay looked up to find Zell starring down at her. She sat up and wiped her eyes, “Zell I…” she started but he didn’t want to listen.

He rolled over and looked away from her and cut in, “I don’t want to hear it Shayla. Please just go. I’m tired.”

“Zell let me explain!” she tried to say.

“Nope! GO!” he said more forcefully.

She snarled and balled her fists up at her sides. _‘Can’t he see I’m trying to apologize to him!’_ she thought angrily. She grabbed the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it.

“Hey!” he cried in alarm. “What in the hell are you doing!”

“You big jerk! You have no idea how hard this is for me do you!” she yelled and hit him again.

“Stop that!” he grabbed the pillow before she hit him yet again. “I almost died because of you and now you’re beating me with my own pillow! What? Are you trying to finish what you started?”

Shay gasped. “You’re blaming ME for your stupidity?!” she said in disbelief. “I didn’t make you eat those hotdogs!”

“Yeah well so what? Why don’t you just go back to your little boyfriend and tell him all you’re problems and stop bothering me!”

  
Shay’s eyes welled up with tears, “You don’t get it do you!” she screamed. “I came here to tell you what really happened! But you don’t even want to hear it!” Her body shook violently with anger and rage, “Fine! I’m not sorry! I’m glad you saw me kissing Duo!”

Zell gave her a cold look, “Are you finished yet? I’m tired, so just go.”

“FINE!” Shay said and rushed out of his room, nearly plowing over Jade and Vincent who had just arrived and were waiting for the Doctor to speak with them.

“Whoa!” Jade exclaimed as a sobbing Shay ran past. “Shayla?!! Hey wait! Argh.. She’s gone,” she turned back to Vincent who stood next to her. His face puzzled.

“People sure like to run other people over around here,” he commented.

“Here’s your prescription Mr. Valentine,” Dr. Kadowaki said as she handed him a small plastic jar with the pills inside. “If you still can't sleep, let me know and we'll try something else.”

He cleared his throat and gave her a quiet thank you, not looking at Jade who stood nearby, obviously acting like she wasn't overhearing.

“By the way how did those parts work for you?” Dr. Kadowaski asked.

Vincent froze for a second but continued. “They worked fine.”

“You regained all function of it then?” she continued despite the uncomfortable look on Vincent’s face.

“Yes, thank you again Doctor. You are most kind. Now if you’ll excuse me Jade, I need to get ready for class,” he said and bowed slightly to her. “I hope your brother will be alright…. I’ll talk to you later maybe?”

Jade, who up till then was trying to act as if the pastel green wall was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. “Yeah that sounds great!”

“Would... you like to have lunch?” he asked quietly.

Her eyes lit up, “Sure! Lunch then,” she flashed the best dazzling smile she could muster while standing in her dorky pajamas.

He nodded his affirmative and left.

After he was gone the Doctor turned to Jade and said, “You’re Zell’s sister right?”

Jade nodded. “What happened to him?”

“Well…” the Doctor began. “The janitor bots found him in the back alley around 3:30 this morning. It appears your brother decided to play a prank and eat every last hotdog in the whole kitchen!”

Jades jaw dropped. “You’re kidding!”

“I’m afraid not. And to make matters worse it seems at least one of the packages he ate appears to have been contaminated.”

Jade covered her mouth.

“Now don’t worry, he’ll be alright now. It’s a good thing he was found when he was. Poor thing was delirious with fever. Kept raving about wild hotdog men…” she shook her head at the memory. “Anyway he has a severe case of food poisoning so we had to pump his stomach and give him medications. Luckily it seems to have worked. The toxins in his blood have dropped and his body seems to be recovering just fine. It’s amazing that just eating all those hotdogs alone didn’t kill the boy! Now throw the contaminated ones in there?!” a look of amazement filled her face.

“Well you know Zell,” Jade said. “He’s a different one!”

The Doctor nodded, “Well in a way he just saved the whole Garden from a food poisoning epidemic. If those hotdogs were served to the rest of the students… I shudder at the thought of what may have happened!”

A brief vision of kids keeling over and vomiting all across the Garden filled Jade’s imagination, “Ick no kidding!”

“Anyway Ms. Jade, I’m sure he’s awake by now, so you may go ahead and see him.”


	9. Act 1: Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has some sisterly advice for Zell.

Jade walked into Zell’s room to find him sitting up in bed, flicking through the channels on his TV with the remote.

“Hey!” she said cheerfully.

“Hey…” he replied not so cheerfully without taking his eyes off the TV.

She walked over to the chair next to his bed and sat down. “So how ya feeling?” she asked.

“Fine…”

Jade raised an eyebrow, “Really? You sure don’t look like it.” She watched the television with him for a moment. “So ah… is there anything I can get you?”

This time he didn’t reply, he only flipped through the channels faster.

The seconds wore on and finally she couldn’t stand it anymore so she ripped the controller from his hands and tossed it into the chair next to her, out of his reach.

“HEY!” he cried in alarm. “That’s mine!”  
“You were driving me nuts! And besides you weren’t even paying any attention to me!” Jade hissed back.

He crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

“Oh the cold shoulder huh? That's mature.”

“Shut up!”

“Classic,” Jade grinned. “Come on, what’s up with you Zell?”

“Nothing,” came the flat reply.

“The hell there isn’t! What did you say to Shayla? She went running out of here crying her eyes out!” Jade scolded.

“So?” he asked innocently with a shrug. “Why should I care?”

“Why?” Jade said dumbfounded. “Because Zell, YOU said something to upset her!”

He continued to look away from her in silence for a few moments before finally saying, “She deserved every word I said to her.”

Jade stood up and smacked him across the back of the head. “You idiot! She did NOT deserve whatever you said to her! I bet you didn’t even listen to a word she had to say did you?”

Finally turning to look at his sister, Zell rubbed his head,

“DID YOU?!” Jade nearly yelled.

“Um… not really… What the hell does it matter anyway? She can go tell it to her little boy band boyfriend.”

“Seriously Zell Dincht you can be the thickest skulled creature on the planet you know that!” Jade threatened to hit him once more with her fist. When he just cowered away from the blow she sighed and lowered her hand.

“I know for a fact that she came in here to apologize and to explain to you what really happened last night. And if you would have just kept your wise ass mouth shut you wouldn’t have broken her heart even more than you did when you pulled your little stunt and ended up here!”

Zell blinked at her, “What do you mean ‘broke her heart’?” He asked then raised his voice, “She’s the one who was kissing someone else!” after the words left his mouth, he had to stop and look around; he couldn’t believe it was him who just said that. He cleared his throat, “That Duo guy is a scum bag. Do you know what I've had the pleasure of doing all week? Guard his spoiled punk ass!”

Jade sighed and looked at him, half sternly, half with pity. “Zell, I know you care for Shay. You can’t hide it from me. You two can hide it from each other as much as you want too.” She sat on the edge of his bed. “But sooner or later you both have to wake up. You guys are perfect.”

“Like oil and water,” he grumbled. Zell wanted to deny everything to Jade. He tried to, his mouth opening and closing several times, but then again he just couldn’t form words.

Did he really like Shay? The thought was strange to him. “So what really happened…” he said quietly after a few moments of looking like a fish. “And don’t say ‘she should tell you and not me,’” he mocked in a good imitation of her voice, “cuz you and I both know that’s not gonna fly. I need to know before I can even try to fix things now.”

Jade grinned and nodded. “Well…” she began. “Turns out Duo and her used to date while she was at Trabia Garden. Anyway long story short he invited her on what seemed to be a friendly walk and catch up on old times kinda thing when he suddenly put the moves on her and next thing she knew his face was in hers and well…” she shook her head. “You can pretty much fill in the blanks from there.”

“His face wasn't in hers,” Zell growled, “More like his tongue was down her throat.”

Jade rolled her eyes at his obvious jealousy that he obtusely chose to ignore, “She didn’t want him to kiss her! Then after she didn’t find you at home she called me all hysterical and worried and just sick over what you had seen because she knew you would think the wrong thing.”

Zell sat there for a moment and let what he just heard sink in a little. “Oh God… so that's why she looked like she had murder in her eyes before...” he groaned as he plopped back against his pillow and covered his face with his hands. “I’m such a moron!”

“Hey you said it not me,” Jade chuckled. “So you don’t have to be jealous okay Zell? It meant nothing to her at all.”

He scratched his head, “So you think I was too hard on her then?”

“Over statement of the century!” she exclaimed. “In fact, do you know what she did this morning?”

He looked at her questionably.

“She got up at 6:00 am and cooked you a huge ‘I’m sorry’ breakfast!”

He now looked at her dumbfounded. “She cooked me breakfast?”

“Yes Zell! Breakfast! You know, eggs and bacon with pancakes and toast topped with freaking home made strawberry jam!”

“ I LOVE jam!” He pouted and hit his head with his fists gently. “I messed up big didn’t I?”

Jade was about to reply when a voice cut her short.

“Excuse me?”

The turned to find Dr. Kadowaki standing in the doorway. “I have good news for you Zell,” she continued. “You have one remarkable recovery rate! According to our last test nearly all of the contamination is out of your body. Now this doesn’t mean you can go back to your dorm yet today. But I think it’s safe to say by noon tomorrow you’ll be right as rain.”

“Thank you Doc,” Zell said and she smiled and went about her rounds.

“Hey that’s great!” Jade chimed in. “That means you can talk to Shay earlier than expected!”

Anxiety filled his face, “What the hell am I gonna say? She hates me now!”

Jade shrugged. “I dunno, but you got a while to think of something.” She got up to leave. “Anyway I’d better go get changed and try to get to class so you can get some rest. I’ll see you later okay?”

He smiled rather sleepily, “Yeah okay Jade. Don't tell her what we talked about...”

Jade sighed and took a good long look at her seemingly dimwitted brother. She knew though that he really wasn't dimwitted at all. Zell was the kind of guy that thought long and hard about the things that really mattered to him. He needed time to sort through his thoughts. She just reached out and ruffled his hair, “My lips are sealed bro. Now rest okay?!”

“Thanks Jade,” he playfully slapped her hand away and they giggled at one another. “I'm glad you're in my life.”

Jade blinked, his words thrumming a deep cord inside of her. “You say that now, but I have years of sisterly advice and nagging to unload on you,” she winked then turned serious. “I'm glad I finally found you. Please don't do anything stupid like this again on my watch. Makes me feel like a shit twin.”

“Deal. Now get out of here before someone freaking sees you near me in those pajamas!” he laughed.

She turned to leave and gave him the finger through the doorway when he yelled, “NERD!” at her back as she left.


	10. Act 1: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap did Jade Sunrider just get a date for the dance?!

Jade was able to make it to the last half of her first class, Weapons and War tactics 101, and she took a seat next to Shay who looked rather miserable. She listened to the last part of their lecture on the aerodynamics of various bullets and junctioning magics to projectiles. Her eyes glued to Vincent, thoughts of their interaction this morning playing through her mind.

“Now as you all may have realized tomorrow is our last day with Mr. Loire and Mr. Valentine,” their instructor said. “That means there will be a final field test first thing tomorrow at the start of class so report directly to the firing range. Now since there’s nothing else for today I’ll let you all go early.”

Jade sat there for a moment in slight shock. Two weeks were already up, and soon Vincent would be leaving. She glanced over to where Vincent and Laguna were sitting against the wall behind the podium.

He glanced at her but wouldn’t hold her gaze for long.

“So how’s Zell?” Shay asked quietly beside her as she gathered up her books.

Jade blinked and realized she had totally forgotten about poor Shayla. “Oh he’s fine. The Doc said he can come home tomorrow already.”

Shay nodded but said nothing.

Jade sighed. “Shay don’t look so sad… He’s going to be fine. You can talk to him when he gets home okay? I’m sure whatever happened between you two can be fixed. Just give him another day. Something tells me he’ll be ready to talk tomorrow.”

A glimmer of hope filled her friends eyes, “Okay yeah, you’re right Jade. Thanks.”

“So what are you going to do after tomorrows over with?” Jade asked as she caught up with Vincent and Laguna in the hallway.

“We’re not sure yet,” Laguna said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

They walked along in silence for a moment when suddenly a girl in front of them dropped all of her books on the floor when her bag split open at the seam. Laguna immediately went to her aid.

“Here let me help you,” he said as he helped retrieve the run away books.

“Thank you,” she said as she shuffled a pile of papers together.

Their hands collided in their haste to retrieve all her belongings, “Oops I’m sorry,” Laguna said and for the first time looked up at her.

She met his deep green eyes and blushed. Quickly looking away she stood up, “It’s okay. I’m sorry to have been such a klutz and got in your way.”

He stood up and smiled, “Don’t be sorry! I’m glad to help! My names Laguna,” he held out his hand, his eyes still locked on her face.

“I’m Raine,” she replied shyly as she brushed a strand of brown hair out of her light blue eyes before shaking his proffered hand.

“Here let me help you carry these to where ever you’re going,” Laguna offered with a smile. “It’s too many for you to be carrying all by yourself without a bag.”

“Thank you,” she said gratefully and they walked down the hall together, totally forgetting Vincent and Jade who stood and watched in wonder at what just happened.

“Now that was odd…” Vincent mused.

“How so?” Jade asked. “I think it was adorable.”

“Well usually at the sight of someone Laguna likes he gets this cramp in his leg and he falls over and whines like a little girl,” Vincent smirked. “It's quite the sight to see.”

Jade laughed, “Well maybe its fate then.”

A small scoff sounded in Vincent’s throat.

“What? You don’t believe in fate?” Jade asked, her head tilted to the side as she regarded him.

“Let’s just say there are a lot of things I don’t believe in anymore,” he said rather coldly, more to himself than to Jade. He then sighed as he looked back at her, “I’m sorry. Don’t listen to me. Anyway, what were we talking about?”

“Oh… um…” Jade thought for a moment. “Oh yeah… about what you’re going to do after tomorrow, it being your last day instructing and all…”

“Yeah...” he looked away and they started walking again. “I’m really not sure. We haven’t decided yet.”

“Do you have any sort of idea or plan at all?”

He shook his head. “Not really… Laguna's the planner, not I.”

“Oooo so you're drifters,” Jade teased. “So mysterious.”

He gifted her silliness with a little chuckle, she very much liked the sound of his laugh.

“Are…. Are you going to go to the dance tomorrow?” Jade asked quietly as they made their way down the hall to the elevator.

He glanced at her, “I’m not sure. I think Laguna is planning on it. He says we need to get out more and that a dance would be fun.”

“And what about you? Do you agree that maybe you need a little fun before disappearing off into the sunset with your mysterious drifter self?” she asked as they stopped and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Vincent thought for a moment, his eyes rested on Jade before he looked away and out across the main lobby below them. “Well that depends I guess,” he finally said.

“On what?”

“On if I have a date by then or not…”

Jade smiled, “Well… did you have anyone in mind?”

“Sort of… but I’m sure that she has a date by now…” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh really?” she played along, rocking back and forth with her books in her arms, “Well why don’t you just ask her if she does or not? Her answer _may_ surprise you.”

He sighed, “Well maybe she can just say if she does or not…” He looked meaningfully at her.

She shrugged, “I dunno. But I can assure you that she probably doesn’t have a date.” She leaned against the wall and acted casual as he shuffled his feet uneasily.

He gave a heavy sigh, “You’re a tease ya know that Jade?”

She grinned roguishly, “Shay must be rubbing off on me.”

“Would you like to attend the dance with me?” he finally asked formally, giving into her little game.

Her smiled widened, “Why Mr. Valentine, I never thought you'd ask!”

The two of them went and enjoyed a small lunch of together. Jade ate a bowl of fruit and chicken sandwich while he ate a large salad. Their conversation was light and casual. As they ate she caught a dark look pass over his face.

Jade peered behind her and saw that Seifer and his posse had just entered the Cafeteria.

“My apologies Jade,” he suddenly got to his feet. “I have a prior appointment that I just remembered.”

“Vincent...” she said as he gathered his tray. Faster than lightning her hand darted out and grabbed the edge of it. “I haven't known you for very long.... and don't know what the deal is between you and Seifer. But I just want you to know he's made a point to be a pain in my ass after he saw us in the library. And I'm making a point to make sure he knows that I don't give a damn about what he has to say.”

She watched his eyes as she talked, a range of emotion flew through them so fast anyone not paying attention would have surely missed them. Shock at her boldness, anger and irritation as those orbs darted over to Seifer, then awe as they rested back on Jade before he sighed and nodded. “Thank you Jade. I appreciate that,” his voice was steady. “I do, but I really must be going. Sorry to cut our lunch short but I'll see you tomorrow.”

And with that he left. Jade watched him go and anyone with eyes could see the glare that the two men shot at one another as one entered and one exited.

From across the room Jade saw Seifer's eyes flick up to her and he gave her an infinitesimal shake of his head. She glared back at him as she stabbed the innocent fruit on her plate viciously with her fork.

Later that evening, after the rest of her classes, Jade made a quick visit to see Zell to check up on him. He was grumpy and sullen and she soon got sick of his shitty attitude and after messing up his hair again she left him to his dark mood.

Jade then went to his dorm to see how Shayla was doing.

She found her sitting with Shinigami on the couch, watching some kind of sappy love story on the television.

“Hey guess what!” Jade said as she took her shoes off.

“What?” Shay asked and turned around.

“I’ve got a date for the dance!”

“REALLY!” Shay squealed. “WHO?!”

Jade smiled but didn’t say anything as she plopped down next to her on the couch.

“OH let me guess…. Irvine?”

“Oh lord no!” Jade said and gave her a funny look. “He's much too pretty for me plus he ain’t my cup o’ tea.”

Shay laughed, “I’m just kidding. It’s Vincent right?”

Jade simply smiled in reply.

“YAY!” Shay jumped to her feet, sending poor startled Shino to the floor.

They spent the rest of the night watching horribly sappy romance movies and gossiping about all the juicy relationship tidbits that the up in coming dance had all stirred up in the members of Balamb Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh to be young and have school dances again :p Almost makes me nostalgic for high school  
> Almost!


	11. Act 1: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zell makes it home in one piece

After acing the final field exam in class Jade went off to pick up Zell from the Infirmary. And since class got out way early she was going to meet up with Vincent again for lunch.

She glanced at her watch, it was 10:45 a.m.

Reaching Zell’s room she knocked softly. “Who is it?” he asked from inside.

“It’s Jade.”

“Come in!” came her twin's muffled reply through the door.

Jade entered the room to find Zell in the process of getting dressed.

“What the hell!” she cried and covered her eyes. “Have you no shame!”

He buckled his belt and reached for his shirt. “What?” he asked innocently.

“Well good god you were practically naked!” she exclaimed.

“So. I didn’t think it’d matter. You’re my twin sister after all right?”

“Well yeah but I still don’t want to see you naked! How would you react if you walked in on me?” she asked disgusted.

“Eww… I see. Yeah good point,” he said as he started to put on his shirt. But since he was still really weak he couldn’t pull it over his head, and he got stuck with his arms hanging out the sleeves and his head lost inside the shirt. He struggled for a moment, “Um… little help here?”

“Oh good lord you’re as bad as a child!” she said and pulled his shirt down so his head popped through.

“Well at least I don’t wear super hero pajamas!” he shot back at her. “Nerd ALERT!”

She stuck her tongue out at him and his shot out in reply.

“Now, now children,” a voice chimed in. “I was under the impression we were all grown ups in this facility.” It was none other than Dr. Kadowaki as she entered the room pushing a wheel chair in front of her.

“Here you go Zell. I want you to use this for a few days. You’re still not 100% and you’re body is very weak from all the medicine still running through your system. So I want you to take it easy for a while so you don’t strain yourself. If you walk too much you might exhaust yourself and that may cause the toxins to rebound. So use this if you’re going to be going long distances.” She said and pushed it over to Jade. “Now that means no shenanigans and if you were planning on going to that dance tonight then I suggest you don’t do any actual dancing. Best to just stay home and relax. You need plenty of rest for the next several days.”

“Aw Doc that’s no fair!” Zell protested.

“I don’t want to hear it Zell,” she said and shook her finger. “You were very close to becoming septic young man and you may not feel like it but you’re not out of the woods yet. So take it easy!”

“He will Doctor don’t worry,” Jade said with what passed as a acquiescent smile.

Dr. Kadowaki nodded her satisfaction, “Alright then, you make sure you come straight here if you start feeling ill again you hear? Come back Monday for a recheck. Sooner if you start feeling worse.”

Zell nodded, “Yes Doctor.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you around,” she said as she walked out the door.

Jade looked at Zell, “Are you sure you feel okay to leave. You still look like hell threw up on you.”

“I don’t want to stay here I can tell you that…” he said. “Can I stay at your place?”

“Nice try,” Jade said and pushed the wheel chair up to him. “But you’ve got a room mate to talk to remember?”

“Yeah I guess,” he said glumly.

After helping him get into the wheelchair, Jade pushed him out the door.

Jade could tell Zell was nervous about talking to Shay because he hardly said a word during the whole way back to his dorm. She went slowly and took the scenic route to the residential wing in order to give him enough time to think everything over one last time in his mind. But enviably, they finally reached his door.

“Well…” she began. “Here we are. Are you ready?”

Zell took a deep breath and looked up at her, “Thanks Jade. You’re a good sister. At least I know you’ll never let me down.”

“Hey,” she said and squeezed his shoulders. “It’s no problem. That’s what I’m here for. So, shall we?”

Zell nodded and put on his best game face, “Let’s do this.”

Shayla sat on her bed, playing with Shinigami, who had grown so much in just the few days she had her. Then she heard the door open and shut.

“Shayla?”

She held her breath. _‘That can’t be Zell…’_ she thought to herself. _‘I didn’t think they were going to release him until this afternoon.’_

“Shay are you home?” Jade’s voice called.

Shay let out a sigh, “Oh it’s only Jade,” she said and picked up the purring kitten and made her way into the living room.

She rounded the corner and suddenly dropped the startled feline in surprise, her mouth hung wide open. There sat Zell in a wheel chair and behind him stood Jade.

“Catching flies?” Zell commented, which followed with a quick slap on the head by Jade. “OUCH! Watch it! I’m delicate!”

“Delicate my ass!” Jade said and gave his wheel chair a good push towards Shay.

Zell, not knowing exactly how to stop the runaway wheel chair, let out a shriek and covered his head with his arms as he raced towards Shayla.

His momentum came to an abrupt halt when he reached the edge of the carpeted area so he peeked out from between his arms only to find he was eye level with Shay’s chest. He looked up into her still stunned face. “Ah… Hiya,” he greeted with a stupid grin.

Shay backed up a few steps and cleared her throat. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Well!” Jade cut in, “this is my cue to leave. I bid you two kiddos adieu.”

“Hey!” Zell cried but it was too late, Jade was already out the door. He looked back at Shay and scratched his head. “Well funny thing is it seems I got this hyper-metabolic whatchamacallit thingy, so I healed faster than they thought. So they said I could go home and here I am.” He said and spread his arms. “This IS still my dorm right? You didn’t dink with any of my stuff while I was gone?”

“I didn’t touch any of your crap,” she glared and side stepped him to go into the kitchen.

Zell shrugged and grabbed the wheels of his chair. “Well if you’re going to be difficult…” he backed it up and turned it towards the couch. “I’ll just watch TV. It's shark week after all.”

Shay watched out of the corner of her eye as he wheeled over to the couch, weakly pushed himself up and flopped down onto the cushions.

After a few minutes of him ooing and awing at the dramatic images of sharks flying through the air with prey in their jaws, Zell suddenly cut in, “Say Shay?”

She turned to listen but he wasn’t looking at her.

“Jade told me you made me some breakfast the other day….” He laid his head back on the couch and finally met her gaze, “The infirmary food was all mush… so… I could really go for a nice home cooked meal right about now,” he smirked lopsidedly at her.

A smile tugged at Shay’s lips, “Sure thing Zell.”

Shay watched as Zell ate a few waffles and chugged a glass of grape juice. He didn’t eat much, but she knew he still wasn’t up to a lot of food, she also knew this was his way of apologizing. And for that reason, she was happy.

When he was finished she took his plate and brought it back to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher. After finishing that she went back into the living room to join him in watching TV. She was surprised to find him sound asleep still sitting up.

She smiled to herself as she eased him over onto his side then pulled his shoes off. She began to put a blanket on him when he suddenly groaned, “Oh not now Shay… I’m tired….”

She stopped, _‘What the hell is he dreaming!’_ She wondered to herself. But he didn’t reveal anymore as he drifted deeper off into sleep.

Jade walked towards the main fountain in the lobby and hoped that Zell wasn’t acting like a child. She glanced at her watch, it was almost 11:00. There was still some time before she was going to meet Vincent for lunch. So she went to her dorm to change out of her annoying uniform.


	12. Act 1: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits the fan in the Cafeteria

Zell had been asleep on the couch for over half an hour so Shay decided to use the time to clean up their dorm. Except for Zell’s room, that would take a miracle!

When she was finished she decided to order out for chicken. It arrived and Zell still wasn’t awake yet, so she started enjoying a juicy piece of leg.

She then heard a loud thump followed by a moan from Zell. She went over to investigate and found him sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. “Shay… I’ve fallen and I can’t get up…”

“You are so pathetic sometimes!” she said and helped him up into his wheel chair.

He sat there and suddenly caught a whiff of something good. Sniffing the air he exclaimed, “HEY CHICKEN!” And in a flash he was in the kitchen.

Shay looked down at the floor and saw a set of tire tracks from his wheel chair streaked across the floor. “ZELL!”

“What?” he said innocently and looked to where she pointed at the floor. “Oh… oopsy.”

She shook her head and joined him at the table.

“Hey!” he said. “Where’s the breast?”

“Excuse me?” she said and covered her chest.

“The breast piece!” he replied then added a dumb smile. “That’s the _best_ piece.”

“Oh… here,” she said and reached into the bottom of the bucket and handed it to him. _‘Geeze what’s wrong with me?’_ she thought to herself as she remembered his little comment in his sleep.

After finishing his third piece Zell asked, “So what’s your problem?”

“Huh?” she replied, snapping out of her trance.

“You, you seem kinda spacy,” he said with a mouth full of chicken.

“Oh nothing.”

“Aw come on…” he said and gave her a nudge. “You can tell old Zell what the problem is.”

“Well…” she tried to think of something to say besides bringing up what he had witnessed the other night between her and Duo, but she decided she'd better just shoot the elephant in the room. “I didn't want to kiss Duo you know. He's a jerk and cheated on me. I wanted to punch him in the balls again.... but he just surprised me and....” she trailed off.

Zell slowly chewed the piece of chicken in his mouth then sucked the grease off his fingers before finally saying, “You punched him in the balls once?”

Shay grinned, “Yeah. BOTH of them. I hope I made him sterile.”

Zell roared with laughter. “I would have paid you all of the money in the world to have been able to watch that!”

“It nearly got me thrown in confinement for ruining his singing voice. He couldn't hit those low notes for nearly a month. Those high notes on the other hand.... his falsetto was never better!” Shayla laughed.

Pounding his fists on the table Zell laughed until his sides ached and tears streamed down his face. “Falsetto!” he gasped then nearly fell out of his chair in spasms of laughter.

They sat together and laughed for several more minutes until they finally settled down. A tentative smile passed between them before he said, “Bet you he hasn't changed a bit since then. I had the honor of being his stupid body guard most of this week and my GAWD let me tell you how many times I wanted to pull my brain out of my nose if I had to listen to any more of his petty stories.”

Shayla gasped, “That was you?”

He nodded, “Yeah I was pretty pissed when I pulled the short straw.”

“So there WERE straws involved!” Shayla laughed. “Duo mentioned some 'lame SeeD wanna be' was his body guard when I asked him who had drawn the short straw.”

Zell's eyes turned to steel, “That little punk! I'm going to....”

Shay stopped him with a hand over his fist that rested clenched on top of the table. “He's not worth your energy Zell. That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's always been a selfish little man boy. When I learned he was cheating on me.... well needless to say things didn't end well. Ball punching was the worst of it, but he really hurt me and I learned my lesson. At least,” she chewed her lower lip a moment. “At least I thought I had.”

He sighed, his anger evaporating. “Girls, I don't get why boy bands get your panty's all in a fluster,” he gave a shrug then flexed his arm. “Now this! This is grade A man material right here!”

It was Shayla's turn to laugh until she cried, “Oh Zell you keep telling yourself that!”

“What? Then what do you people _want!_? Tell me cuz I'd really like to know!” he exclaimed, offended from her laughter.

“Zell, all a girl wants is a nice guy to hold the door for her, listen to her problems, and be nice to her. Then tell her things will be okay when she cry's,” Shayla stated as if it were obvious.

Zell blinked, “That's it? Can't be,” he narrowed his eyes. “There's gotta be something more... nice ass? Rock hard abs? Cuz baby I got that covered! What about lots of good cologne? RICHES?”

“You are thick Zell Dincht,” Shayla slapped him on the arm harmlessly and got up from the table and started clearing away the now cold chicken.

“What is it YOU want Shayla?” he asked quietly when her back was to him.

His question stopped her still. The water ranning over the plate she was holding was the only sound in the room for an eternity before she shut the water off and put the plate in the sink with a loud clink.

Slowly she turned to look at him, he still sat at the table, blue eyes watching her. His face was guarded. “I just want someone to dance with tonight....” she said quietly.

“What’s tonight?” he asked stupidly, his whole demeanor shifting.

“Duh! The Garden Festival!”

“Oh yeah that’s right, I nearly forgot,” he said and scratched his chin, which had started to grow a little scruffy looking. “So what’s the problem?”

“Um… I still don’t have a date yet,” she confessed quietly.

“Oh yeah?” he raised an eyebrow. “Well you could still go alone ya know.”

‘ _He’s not reading between the lines very well…’_ she thought to herself. “Yeah I suppose… but I don’t really know anyone yet very well.” She looked up at him. “What are you going to do? I saw that you had bought that tux. I hung it in your room…”

“Me?” he looked a bit surprised by the question. “I ah...” he stammered. “I can’t go. Doc said and I quote, ‘Zell I want you to take it easy and rest’ so that’s what I plan on doing. It’s not wise to go against authority ya know. So my date tonight is the rest of that bucket of chicken and the majesty of sharks.”

She sighed, “Oh I see… well I guess I will have to go all alone then.” She said rather disappointed.

He just looked at her in silence and kept his thoughts to himself, her sad expression softened his blue eyes. A plan started to form in his brain.

“Oh gosh I nearly forgot!” she suddenly exclaimed. “I was going to meet Selphie and Rinoa in the cafeteria! And here I already ate… oh well.” She hurried over to the door and started putting her shoes on.

“Hey I wanna come too!” Zell exclaimed as he made his way over to his chair and wheeled over to her. “And don’t you tell me no! I’ve been cooped up in a hospital bed for nearly two days! I need some social time!

***

On the way there Shay could barely keep up with Zell who was playing race cars with another kid in a wheelchair who had a broken leg.

“Zell wait up!” she called after him but he was literally lost in his own fantasy land.

“OH!!! And Zell takes to the outside!” she could hear him yelling down the hall. She then heard him making car sounds and an occasional squeal.

“Oh man he’s embarrassing!” she grumbled to herself and tried to hide from the stares that shot her way from the people who looked around confused by the impromptu race though the Garden.

“OH no whats this!? The young upstart over takes Zell and fly’s past to WIN THE RACE!!!!” he screamed as he clearly threw the race and let kid overtake him and get to the entrance of the cafeteria first. He started making crowd noised with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Hey great race kid! You beat this old duffer!”

“Yeah Zell good race! Thanks!” the kid replied happily and wheeled away.

Shay had to admit. Zell had heart.

She caught up him and playfully slapped him across the head, “You can be such a child.”

“What? I was having fun!” he replied and rubbed his head. “That hurt ya know,” he lied.

“Good! I hope it knocked some maturity into you.”

He stuck his tongue out and she did the same to him.

“Hey guys!” a warm voice said.

They turned to find Rinoa and Squall approaching them. “Hey!” Zell greeted.

“Wow you’re looking better!” Rinoa said to him. “When we came to visit you were sound asleep and all pasty looking.”

“Yeah you looked kind of dead.” Squall said and grunted when Rinoa jabbed him in the ribs. “But you look much better now,” he quickly added.

“Thanks?”

They entered the cafeteria and found Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Jade already sitting at their usual table so they joined them.

After a few minutes of chatting amongst themselves Shay leaned over to Jade, “I thought you were going to have lunch with Vincent.”

Jade nodded, “Yeah, I just got here really early. He should be here any minute.” She no more got the words out of her mouth when he walked through the entrance, trailing behind was Laguna with a smirking Raine holding onto his arm.

Jade waved to get their attention and the three walked over to them. After a quick introduction of Raine to the group the new trio joined the table.

“Laguna and Raine sure have hit it off,” Jade commented to Vincent after he had settled in next to her.

“Tell me about it,” Vincent replied flatly. “That fate thing you mentioned must be true. They haven’t left each other alone since they met yesterday! It’s a little unsettling…”

Jade smiled and was about to ask him about the dance tonight when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Seifer. He stood at the far end of the cafeteria against the wall. His two posse, the brother and sister duo Raijin and Fujin, stood next to him. An aura of tenseness filled the air around them as the three starred at Jade and Vincent.

“Oh great,” Jade said quietly as the three suddenly left their spot and made their way over to them.

“What is it?” Vincent asked, seeing the look on her face.

Jade tilted her head to indicate Seifer and the others.

A dark look filled Vincent’s crimson eyes.

“Just ignore them,” Laguna said quietly to Vincent after he had noticed the sudden tenseness around his friend.

“Why hello Miss Sunrider,” Seifer greeted as he walked up from behind her.

Jade turned and acted like she cared to see him, “Oh hi… ah… Seifer wasn’t it?”

He nodded with a smile, “I’m honored that you remember my name. Now may I ask for a moment of your time,” he gestured politely away from the table with his hand.

By now the rest of the gang had taken notice of what was transpiring and Zell, who hated Seifer with a passion, spoke up. “Piss off Seifer!”

“Stay out of this chicken wuss. This is between me and your sister. I only wish to have a quick word with her,” then he added rather darkly. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Zell glared at his foe then exchanged quick glances with Squall, who also has had a long run in with the so called self appointed keeper of the peace.

“It’s alright Zell,” Jade said lightly, trying to ease the moment. “No harm in having a word with him.” She got up to leave when she felt Vincent’s hand pin hers down on the bench.

He gave her a little shake of the head and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Let the lady go Valentine,” Seifer said icily.

Jade gave Vincent a reassuring look and he took his hand away, never once did he look back at Seifer.

“So, what’s this all about?” Jade asked when they were a few yards away from the table.

Seifer stopped next to a pillar and leaned on it, “I thought I told you to stay away from him. You've been sneaking around with him haven't you?”

Jade looked at him then glanced at Raijin and Fujin, the rest of his posse, who stood on the other side of Seifer. “Okay first of all no one tells me what to do, and second of all you have some nerve to waltz over and disturb people when they’re having a nice friendly lunch,” she began angrily.

“Can it Jade,” he cut her off. “You don’t even have the slightest idea of what you’re getting yourself into do you? That guy is bad news.” His gray blue eyes turned dark and steely, “Stay away from him, or I’ll make you stay away from him.”

Jade scoffed, “I’m starting to think you’re the one who is bad news…. Look,” she said and crossed her arms across her chest, “I’m sure you’re a decent guy and all. So I’ll forgive this little neurotic paranoia you have with me being friends with Vincent. But I’ll tell you this, if you ever, EVER threaten me again you will be the one who is sorry.”

He smirked at her, “God if that weren't so exactly like Zell I would say its adorable.”

Jade glared at him, green eyes warred with blue. “My brother gives good advice though, piss off!” and with that she turned to leave, only to have Seifer grab her arm and hold her back.

“Don’t you ever turn your back on me Sunrider,” he growled in her ear and made like he was going to drag her out of the cafeteria. He never got the chance to, for something that was faster than comprehension grabbed him by the neck and had him pinned against the pillar.

Through the rush of angered blood in her ears, Jade heard Vincent’s voice growl menacingly, “You should show the lady more respect or you might have to deal with _me_! Remember how it went last time?”

By now everyone in the mess hall were on their feet and staring at the scene.

Seifer gasped for air as his feet dangled off the ground. “The Professor told me you were... different,” he gasped between breaths. “What the hell are you Valentine?”

Jade stood there, a few feet away, and starred in disbelief. Before her stood Vincent, the usual kind look on his face was replaced with an easy hatred. His eyes burned with an inner darkness. And grasping around Seifer’s neck was a golden metal claw on his left arm. She understood why he hid it from everybody. Its appearance alone was terrifying. But seeing it clenching Seifer’s neck, it looked deadly.

“BESERKER!” Fujin cried and brought forth her bladed fan weapons. Raijin next to her took a fighting stance to defend his friend.

Murmurs from the crowd grew louder and louder and found their way through the haze of rage and hate clouding the mind of Vincent and he started to focus on what was really happening.

He let go of Seifer and let him fall to the floor with a thud. “Get the hell out of my sight,” he growled. He then brought his claw up in front of him and flexed his clawed fingers a few times. His eyes suddenly were very sad and full of pain when he looked over and met Jade’s gaze, then he looked away and closed them.

Turmoil filled him. Vincent now knew that his attempt at being normal here was ruined. Yet again. Laughter echoed deep inside his skull, despite the fact that in the cafeteria, you could have heard a pin drop.

He swallowed hard and took one last look at Jade, they held gazes for a moment then he turned and began walking away. He didn’t know where he was going to go. But he knew he had too. Staying would only make it worse.

The crowd parted as he walked by, as if afraid of him. _‘You should be afraid,’_ he thought darkly to himself.

 _'Monster...'_ that voice inside his head whispered.

Jade stood there for a moment frozen as she watched him leave. She then heard herself call out to him. “Vincent wait!” she started to follow.

A gentle hand took hold of her arm and stopped her. “Just leave him Jade,” Laguna’s calm voice said. His green eyes sparkled with compassion, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“No please let me,” Jade said.

He shook his head. “You don’t understand him Jade. I’m all he has; I’m the only one that can talk to him when he's like this.”

“Laguna...” Jade’s own green eyes pleaded to his.

He shook his head again, “You don’t know what he’s been through.”

“Do I really need to? You might be surprised at what I've experienced in my day,” Jade shot back painfully. “Please, let me talk to him...”

He sighed, “Alright Jade. Room 1013. If he’s still there that is.”

“1013. Got it,” she repeated and ran after Vincent.

Jade ran as fast as she could, something in her needed to see him again. And something knew she had very little time.


	13. Act 1: Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and more drama :D

Jade frantically searched for room 1013 but it was on the very far end of the residential wing and she had never been that far into the area before. But after backtracking several times and taking the a different hallway, to her relief she finally found it on the upper most level of the wing. She opened the door.

“Laguna,” Vincent said his back to the door as he shoved a few things into a bag in front of him. “I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. I don’t need your pity anymore. I’m leaving, and this time you can’t stop me.”

Jade swallowed, “Are you sure?”

Vincent froze in mid action.

He slowly turned, almost unsure that the voice he heard was even real. It was. “Jade…” he adverted his eyes and instinctively hid his left arm behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to stop you from leaving,” she said and took a few steps forward.

He took a step back and raised that clawed hand to ward her off, “No Jade.” His eyes gleamed at her through the golden fingers.

Her heart sank, “Vincent you can’t leave… where will you go?”

“It doesn’t matter… I’ll go where I can be at peace,” he said quietly.

“But why?

“You saw what happened back there,” he looked at his claw before him and turned it in the air in front of her to see. “You saw their reaction to this… I… I saw your reaction to this!”

“Vincent…” she said, fighting back tears. “I don’t understand,” she was confused and felt helpless. “It's just your arm...:

He scoffed. “Just my arm... I can’t even pretend to be normal when this stands for everything I really am…” he said quietly. “I should never have talked to you in the library that day...”

Her heart froze. “You don't mean that...”

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

In his distraction she reached out and touched the cold metal of his claw and daringly ran her fingers down its smooth side.

His eyes snapped open, they were wide at her boldness but he didn't draw away.

“Vincent…” she said gently. “I won’t pretend that I know what you mean. I don’t know what pain you hold inside. But…” her voice faltered. “But don’t for once think that I don’t see it… or that I don’t feel it.”

She then wrapped both hands around his claw and drew it to her chest as she stepped closer to him. Looking directly into his eyes she continued, “Every time you look at me… every time I look into your eyes… my heart aches for you Vincent. And… and I don’t understand why. Even that day in the library... you were so kind to me. But yet you were so sad.... you're always like that.”

He then tried to pull away but she held him fast. Her emerald eyes pleaded with him.

“Don’t push me away… Please don’t leave Vincent. Don’t make me have to forget you. If you leave I’ll never be able to get to know the drifter that's caught my attention. I won’t be able to understand… Please Vincent.”

He sighed, “Jade. I will only end up hurting you in the end and I don’t want to hurt you Jade. Not you… I never want to hurt you,” he tentatively ran his real hand along the side of her face then drew away as if it was forbidden, his eyes now sadder than ever.

“You can never understand what I’ve been through… what I’ve done… you can’t help me. And, you’ll never be able to accept me once you hear the truth.” He paused then added, “I’m not like you Jade. I can’t live a long care free life like you or your brother or any of your friends here. I will always be haunted by my past, and I can never ignore what I really am… I can’t let you get involved.”

Jade shook her head, still not understanding.

He gently disengaged her hands from his and pushed her away from him. “Please don’t make this any harder than it already is Jade. I’m sorry… I have to go. I wish I could have gone to the dance with you…” he said quietly and turned around. He couldn’t bare the look in her eyes anymore. “Please shut the door on your way out.”

He heard the door close and he stood there a while in silence, alone with his thoughts. Finally he started putting the rest of his belongings that he had gathered on the table into his bag. He snapped it shut and turned around, it fell to the ground with a thud.

Jade stood in front of the door, her back pressed firmly against it and feet planted in front of her. Tears filled her eyes and started rolling gently down her cheeks but the look on her face was bull headed and stern. “How dare you tell me that I won’t understand! You don’t even know me Vincent Valentine. So don’t even try to feed me that bull and then act like I’m going to take it!” she cried.

He listened to her but couldn’t form any reply.

“Can’t you even see?” she took a step closer. “I’m apart of your life now. You and I are connected… I can feel it… from that very second our eyes met before the elevator took you away that night!”

He gasped, “You remember that....”

“It's etched forever in my mind!” she cried, her voice thick with tears. “So you have no right to push me away and tell me to just accept it!”

Closing his eyes she watched him battle with a turmoil of thoughts and memories unknown to her. Taking three quick and determined strides across the tiny apartment she stopped in front of him and took his clawed hand in hers once more.

Then, looking up into his face she added, “But maybe… maybe we can somehow help each other heal?” She drew his claw up to her cheek, letting its cool surface caress her skin. She watched those blood red eyes slowly open. “I don’t want to force you to tell me. But when you’re ready to open up…. I’m here for you.”

Vincent starred at her in silence. He ran the edge of his claw down her cheek. Emotions swirled inside of those deep red eyes as he tried to grasp the moment and make sense of everything. His clawed hand ran down from her face to along her arm and to her hand and watched as she threaded her fingers through the his metal ones. Unafraid of his touch.

Tentatively she stepped closer, her other hand going to his side. Clutching the thick fabric of his tunic she pulled him to her. He didn't resist, couldn't resist her. And he found that he didn't want to resist her.

Drawing her into an embrace he rested his head on top of her golden hair and breathed in her scent, instantly addicted to it and to how she felt in his arms. “This is a bad idea...” he said quietly, his lips brushing against those golden strands as he almost kissed the top of her head lightly.

He felt her shrug, “I've been told I have a lot of them. But I always see them through. No matter what. That's another little tidbit about me.”

“All of nothing huh?” he asked, bemused.

She only squeezed him in reply.

***

They spent hours together, walking around the walls of the Garden, talking and listening to each other.

Vincent still said nothing of his past, or the pain he held inside. But Jade didn’t mind. Just knowing he was still there and with her made her happy. So instead they talked about the here and now.

How Jade was obsessed with nature and star gazing, comic books and favorite movies, of how she could never decide on her favorite color as it always changed with her mood. Of how she loved art and wanted to enroll in classes someday.

On how Vincent liked sushi and retro rock music, of dark poems and vampire lore. It was small things that they shared with each other. Little ordinary things that most took for granted but for some reason was fascinating for each of them.

Jade looked at her watch as they reached the Gardens gate. “Oh crap it’s 6:30 already. The dance starts in an hour…”

Vincent sighed, “I’m sorry Jade.”

“For what?” she asked.

“For messing everything up for you… I know you were looking forward to tonight,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry Vincent. It’s okay. Really.” She gave a reassuring smile. “I’m just happy that you’re here… that you didn’t leave. I’d rather stay here with you, than go to some silly dance.”

He looked into her eyes and smiled. “I know that’s true. But I can also see that you still want to go to the dance.”

She blushed slightly, “Yeah well… I did spend all that money for that dress… and the shoes… and jewelry… oh man I bought a lot!” she groaned, thinking of the bill she had racked up at the dress shop in Balamb.

He could tell she was more disappointed than she let on. After a moment of thought he started walking towards the entrance of the Garden.

“Where are you going?” Jade asked and followed.

“Well… to go get ready of course.”

“What? You mean you actually still want to go?” she asked surprised.

He smiled, “I don’t like to know that I caused so much disappointment for you. Besides,” he took her hand. “What better way to start our relationship than with a dance?”

Jade couldn’t help but blush, the thought of a relationship with this amazing man sent her heart racing. But just as quickly as it appeared, her smile went away, “What a minute. You’re not planning on running off now are you?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

He blinked. “What? Why would I do that?”

“If I've learned anything from movies about drifters, is they always slink off in the middle of the night....” Jade sighed, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to run off while I get ready… You won’t, will you?” she asked quietly.

Vincent stood there for a moment. Indeed the thought crossed his mind and tugged at him. It would be so easy for him to do. But he looked into her deep green eyes and he found that his heart wanted to stay, “I won’t leave Jade. I promise.”

***

Meanwhile

***

Shay was in her room getting ready. She slipped on her dress and cursed when her straps got all tangled up and she was unable to straighten them.

Giving up she left her room and went into the living room to find Zell in the hopes that he could untangle her. She looked around and didn’t see him.

‘ _Hmmm… Last I knew he was in the shower,’_ she thought to himself. _‘He can’t possibly still be in there!’_ She walked over to the bathroom and found the door still closed.

“Zell?” she asked and knocked. “Zell are you alright?”

No answer.

“Zell did you pass out and fall down or something?” She knocked again. “Zell? Come on I’m serious! If you need help I can go get Squall…”

The door suddenly opened and Zell stepped out, “Geeze I’m fine! What do you think I am some kind of invalid?”

Shay’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Zell stood in front of her in nothing but an oversized towel loosely wrapped around his lean waist, one side hung lower than the other. His well built, muscular body was still wet from the shower and his hair tussled around his head. Beads of water ran down his face, neck and chest as steam billowed out from behind him. Holy crow he was wasn't boasting, he DID have nice abs.

It was like some scene from a porno.

She quickly cleared her throat. “Oh I’m sorry. I just didn’t hear anything in there…”

Zell suddenly realized he was half naked and gave a girly shriek and covered his nipples. “Eeek you pervert!”

“Oh stop that!” she slapped his arm. “I need help with my dress! So stop messing around and dry off so you can fix my straps!” She gave him a pouty look, “Pretty please.”

“Okay fine just a second,” Zell shut the door and a few minutes later emerged dried off and wearing a ratty tank top and paint stained old sweat pants. His ‘lounging’ clothes as he called them. Shay always told him he looked like a bum when he wore them.

Shay sat on the coffee table in front of the couch as he sat down behind her. She lifted her hair away for him. “See they got all twisted and I can’t figure out how to get them right.”

Zell gulped slightly at the sight of her exposing her long lean neck and nearly bare back. She very rarely ever let her long silky hair down, usually preferring to wear it up. But tonight it was free and draped around her like something out of a porno... “Geeze did a monkey help you get dressed?” he asked and started unwinding and untangling the straps.

“No a monkey is helping me now,” she shot back.

He pulled a strap and let it snap against her skin, “Okay all fixed.”

“OUCH! That hurt you jerk!” she glared playfully at him.

He smiled innocently and stood up. “Well come on lets have a look,” he said and gestured for her to get up and turn around for him.

Shayla stood up and spun in a slow circle in her black dancing dress. It was low cut in the front and backless, with the exception of the straps that crisscrossed along her back. The dress was long with a slit up both of her thighs.

He starred at her, unable to say anything. She looked stunning.

She stopped and was suddenly face to face with him. Their eyes met and she quickly looked down as if she had found a broken nail, “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” she asked quietly.

“Well um…” he cleared his throat and scratched his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to come… I can’t… Doc’s orders.”

“…Okay,” she said and there was suddenly a knock at the door. She went to answer it and a frantic looking Jade stood outside, her hair dripping wet with her dress, still in it’s bag, held in her arms.

“Oh thank god you haven’t left yet!” Jade exclaimed.

“Jade what is it?” Shay asked as her friend rushed in.

“My damn hair dryer broke!” Jade said in dismay which made Shay laugh. “Can I please use yours?”

“Sure,” Shay said and led Jade into her room. “Geeze you don’t have much time left! Hey what happened with Vincent?”

“I’ll explain while I get ready! Can you give me a hand?” Jade handed her the dress.

Shay listened to Jade retell what had happened between her and Vincent as she dried her hair. “So you think he’ll actually come tonight?” she asked and helped Jade with her hair.

“Oh god I hope so…” Jade said nervously as she put on her makeup.

After a few minutes she asked. “So… is Zell going or not?”

“No…” Shay said.

“That kind of sucks.”

“Yeah…” Shay finished curling the last of Jade’s hair. “There all done! Wow you so adorable with all those cute curls!”

Jade stuck her tongue out. “I hate curls! They make me look like a doll.”

“Oh but they’re so sweet! I bet Vincent will like them,” she gave her a nudge.

Jade got up and grabbed her dress and headed for the bathroom, “I gotta change!”

She stepped out a few minutes later in her long, dark blue dress. It was similar to Shays in the front with a low cut and low back. Two silver ribbons wove back and forth down her sides to her thighs where the dress opened in long slits like her friends. The dress moved freely around her as she walked over to the couch where her shoes waited for her.

“Wow sis you look great!” Zell said as she quickly strapped the shoes on, it was nearly 7:40.

“Shay I don’t want to hold you up so why don’t you head off and I’ll catch up okay?” Jade said as she was having trouble with her left shoe strap.

“Okay that sounds like a good idea. I’ll save you a seat at the table!” Shay beamed and hurried off.

Jade looked at Zell, easily shoving her foot through the straps like it was no bother, “Are you going tonight?”

Zell sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Come on Zell you coward! You have to go! She’s really bummed that you’re not gonna be there.”

“I know…” he sighed. “I… I just don’t know what I’ll do or say if I go.”

Jade smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll do fine. After all you didn’t mess things up even more this morning when you apologized. I mean you’re still here and alive so you must have done something right!”

He smiled back and gave her a hug. “Thanks Jade. Now hurry up and get going!” He shooed her off. “Find that prince charming or whatever you girls do at these things!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this was part of the bits written while still in high school? LOL   
> Tune in next time for another exciting episode!


	14. Act 1: The Dance

Ignoring stares from a few dateless men who were on their way to the Quad, Jade went as fast as she was able. “Shit I’m late!” she exclaimed as she hurried down the hall. Her high heels made running difficult as she skidded around a corner and swore yet again.

It was nearly 7:50, and she was terrified that Vincent had already been there and had left already, thinking that he was the one to be stood up.

She shook those negative thoughts from her mind as she finally made it into the Quad area which was now alive with music, lights, and dancing.

Jade paced around the main fountain. From here she could see the whole of the area, including all the exits. She took note of Rinoa and Squall standing by the far window, Shay sitting at a table with someone Jade didn’t recognize, and in the main entrance Irvine strolled in with Selphie and Quistis, one on each arm. (He had such a fit when Quistis said she didn’t have a date saying that no lady should be alone for any occasion.) She smiled happily when behind Irvine and the two girls, Jade spotted Zell, strolling in as casual as ever.

‘ _Oh God he’s putting the moves on me,’_ Shay thought nervously as the underclassman sitting next to her offered her some cake. “No thank you. I’m fine,” she politely said and continued to smile and nod as she halfheartedly listened to his story. He was nice, but totally not her type.

His words suddenly drowned out into nothing when Shay focused onto something behind him. She stood up in alarm, totally forgetting the poor guy in front of her.

“Zell!” she exclaimed.

“Hey babe,” he said with a roguish smile as he strolled over to her. “Here I got you this,” he said and placed a small white rose corsage on her wrist.

She watched him with stunned eyes as he glared at the underclassman in his seat and gave a satisfied smile when the guy made a hasty retreat. Shayla slowly sat back down, not once taking her eyes off Zell. He looked DAMN good! He wore a simple black tux trimmed in silver.

He spun around as if he were a model. “Do I look good or what?”

Shay smiled and tried to shake off her shock. “Yeah, who would have thought there was a good looking guy in there?”

“Hey! Oh... you meant that as a compliment,” he grinned and sat down in the now empty chair next to her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Shay shook the last of the amazement from her head, “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“OH I love this song!” he jumped to his feet. “Come on!” he held out his hand as he started to shimmy around like he had ants in his pants. “Lets go dance!”

Shay could only laugh as she watched Zell ‘dance’ around the dance floor. It looked more to her like he was having some sort of seizure.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and shimmied up to her.

“Are you sure you should be dancing like that?” she asked. “The Doctor will have your ass if she saw you now!”

“M’eh.” He waved the thought off and turned around in a circle as he moved his feet. “I didn’t want to sit alone in the room,” he did a little hip shake, “So I said to myself ‘Self, the hell with it! DAMN THE MAN!’ So here I am!”

Shay laughed.

“Come on don’t you know this dance?” he asked.

She shook her head a little embarrassed.

“Here I’ll show you,” he took her hands and tried to make them do what everyone else’s were doing.

Shayla’s stomach hurt from all the laughing bursting out of her and she laughed harder when she looked over and saw the look on the gang’s faces as they watched her and Zell. But soon she got the hang of it and fell in line next to her roommate and matched him step for step. They danced through the song when all of a sudden it stopped and they found each other face to face as a slow song started.

They both froze, unsure of what the other was thinking and what they should do next.

The uneasy moment ended when Shay caught a glimpse of something behind Zell.

“Hey look…” she said to him and pointed behind him as he was shyly scratching his head.

He turned…

***

Jade looked at the clock, it was nearly 8:15. Vincent was late. Way late.

Her heart sank as she bit her lip to hold back the tears. _‘I should have known,’_ she thought to herself and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Looking over she saw Zell dancing and having fun with Shay. Irvine was doing some sort of funky ass jive over by Quistis and Selphie who both ignored him. Rinoa and Squall where by the window talking, off in their own little world as usual. And there, Laguna and Raine had arrived and where making their way, hand in hand, over to the table Zell and Shay had left empty.

‘ _Everyone’s happy…’_ she sighed as she turned her eyes down onto the surface of the water before her. It rippled and flowed gently as the lights shimmered off if it’s surface in a bright and cheery array of color.

The song suddenly changed into a slow song, it just so happened to be one of her favorites.

She hung her head and closed her eyes, trying not to cry, _‘I might as well go back to my room,’_ she thought and got up. She turned towards the exit and covered her mouth in a gasp.

Vincent stood next to the pillar between her and the door, only a few meters away. He smiled gently at her and made his way between the dancing couples, towards her.

She almost didn’t recognize him. He wore black dress pants and a plain dark blue dress shirt. His hair was held back in a loose tie and long strains of hair fell around his face. In his clawed hand, he held a blood red rose.

“You look breathtaking,” he said and handed her the flower.

She weakly took it. Her eyes began to fog over as she dove into his arms. “I didn’t think you were going to come,” she choked slightly. “I was afraid that you had…”

He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. “I did…. I got as far as the outer checkpoint. But… I couldn’t go any farther. The thought of you sitting here crushed, like you were a second ago…” his voice faltered. “I had to come back.” He brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

Jade smiled and hugged him again. “I’m glad you came back…”

After they drew apart again Vincent took her hand and kissed it, “Now my lady… The night is young. And I, Vincent Valentine, shall be your mysterious drifter escort.”

She grinned at him, “My favorite type.”

***

Jade was lost in Vincent’s arms as they slow danced to another song.

Suddenly something tapped Jade’s shoulder, “Excuse me but may I cut in for a while?”

Jade lifted her head from Vincent’s tall shoulder to find Zell standing next to them. “I need to talk to Jade for a second if it’s alright,” he said to Vincent.

Vincent exchanged glances with Jade who nodded and the man reluctantly handed Jade over to her brother before weaving his way through the other dancers to join where Laguna and Raine where sitting.

“So…” Zell said as he took his sisters hand and started a waltz. “Looks like you’ve really fallen for him huh?”

Jade smiled sheepishly. “I can't explain why... but yeah I think I have.”

Zell shook his head, “It’s pretty fast isn’t it? I mean you just met him the other day. Do you really trust him?”

“What do you mean?” she looked at him questionably.

He shrugged, “I dunno… it’s just that he’s not exactly the most innocent looking guy I’ve ever seen. What with those blood red eyes and that claw…” he stopped when he noticed the look blazing in her eyes. _‘Oh man now I’ve pissed her off,’_ he thought and shut up, his mouth closing with a snap.

Jade looked away and over to where Vincent sat next to Laguna who was talking to him and proudly slapped his friend across the back. The unsuspecting Vincent, who was at the time taking a drink of punch, nearly spat the liquid all over the others at the table. He managed to swallow and say something to Laguna which caused everyone at the table to burst into laughter.

She smiled at their antics. “I know he looks rough around the edges but… he’s not. He’s not like any other guy I’ve met. He’s got such a…” she searched for the right word, “…such a noble soul. He’s had a hard life, and he just wants to be accepted. And as for trusting….” She thought a moment. “I’d trust him with my life.” Jade looked at her twin crossly, “Why? Don’t you like him?”

Zell shrugged. “Well if he’s got the ball’s enough to save you from Seifer in front of everyone then… yeah! I guess he’s a-okay in my books.”

Jade smiled, “Good.” Then after a brief silence she added, “Hey, have you danced with Shayla yet?”

“Well yeah a couple of times.”

“No I mean a SLOW DANCE!”

He blushed slightly, “Well… no I ah….not yet…”

“Well get yer ass in gear boy! She’s not going to wait around forever for you to make the first move!”

The song suddenly stopped so they did as well.

He looked over at Shay who was laughing with Raine. “Do you think she’ll even want to slow dance with me?”

Jade looked at him incredulously, “Ya know Zell, I never thought that you were such a coward! Just for once take the bull by the balls and go for it!” she clenched her fist in front of him, giving him a wicked grin.

“Okay fine,” he said, puffing up his chest. “I’ll dance with her the next slow dance.”

She looked at him sternly.

“I SWEAR IT!” he replied defensively.

Just then a different song started so they headed off to join the rest of the group at the table. Selphie and Irvine had joined them along with Quistis. “Hey Selphie,” Zell greeted from behind her.

She turned and said gleefully, “Hi Zell!”

The twins stopped. “Selphie?” Jade asked carefully, “Is there something different about you tonight?” Jade’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on the girls unusually large chest.

Selphie smiled and blushed, “Well…” she bounced on her feet which made her chest jump, which in effect made Jade cringe. “This is the new water bra they keep advertising on TV!” she indicated to her bust.

Zell began to snicker but Jade stopped him with a sharp jab in the ribs.

“Isn’t it cool!” Selphie beamed.

“Yeah and it feels so real,” Irvine grinned.

Selphie glared at him while the others laughed.

“Really?” Zell asked, obviously fascinated by the thought. Then to everyone’s surprise he reached out and poked one of her boobs. “Hey whaddya know! They do feel real!” he gave a light jab.

Selphie screamed in shock and Shay slapped his hand away from poor Selphie's chest. “You pervert! What the hell do you think you’re doing!!!”

“Ouch! Geeze I was just curious…” Zell pouted.

“You really are an idiot you know that you nasty letch!” Shay said and stormed off.

“Way to go Romeo!” Jade slapped the back of his head. “Now you’ve done it! Go talk to her!”

Poor Zell, who had in less than a minute, been poked, slapped and smacked, got up to follow Shayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water bra thing was a weird joke I can barely remember now but I know it was funnier at the lunch table in senior high. Trust me :p


	15. Act 1: First Steps

"Shay! Shayla come on! Wait up!” Zell called as he weaved in and out of tables and chairs and snuggling couples in his pursuit of Shay.

He finally caught her near the door that led out onto the outside balconies.

“Shay stop!” he said and grabbed her hand.

She tried to pulled away but gave up, his grip was too firm. She turned and gave him a stern look instead.

“Come on,” he nodded his head towards the nearby door then led her out onto a balcony.

They passed several couples who were outside admiring the stars. Finally they reached a spot that was open enough so no one would hear them talking.

Or more likely as it was usually with them, arguing.

“Will you let go of my hand now?” Shay asked sternly.

“Oh!” he said in alarm when he realized that he was still holding onto it. “I was just making sure you wouldn’t run off on me…” he mumbled quickly to cover his embarrassment.

Shay relaxed a little, “Don’t worry… I won’t.”

Finally Zell let go of her hand as he leaned on the rail and studied her for a moment.

“What?” she asked as she shuffled uncomfortably in her spot.

He scratched his head for a moment and cleared his throat. “Um, I’m sorry for what I did back there. I was just being stupid. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She raised an eyebrow then started to giggle.

“Now what?” he asked confused.

“Did you see the look on Selphie’s face when you poked that bra?” she said laughing.

Zell began to chuckle. “Yeah that was pretty good huh?”

“It was priceless!” she exclaimed and soon they were both laughing hard at the thought. “Why would she wear such a stupid thing?!”

Zell sighed and wiped a laughter tear from his eye, “Geeze Shay you shouldn’t make me laugh so hard, now my stomach hurts! I nearly died the other night you know.”

“Aw a good laugh like that is good to burn a few of those calories off from all that chicken you ate today!” she said and playfully slapped his stomach.

Before she could remove her hand however, Zell placed his hand over the top of hers. Their fingers interlaced together and he reached up with his other hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up into his eyes, which where a beautiful pale blue, his touch was so gentle, himself so handsome in the moons light that part of her didn’t believe this was the same oafish Zell that lived with her. But there he was, showing her a side of himself she didn’t think could exist.

He smiled shyly, “I ah… I didn’t tell you how… really… really… really, beautiful you look tonight…”

“Wow,” she said. “Three really’s. You must be telling the truth,” she teased.

They stared at each other in the moonlight, only half aware that their faces slowly drew nearer to one another.

Then, as their lips were only inches apart, they heard some commotion off to their side. They each turned in unison towards the window and to their utter horror, there stood the whole gang on the other side of the glass of the balcony. Jade smiled and waved one hand, in the other was Selphie’s tiny camcorder.

Nearly everyone else had non-flash, night time camera’s.

“Oh please!” exclaimed Rinoa, “Continue by all means! Don’t mind us!” she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth and with the other waved for them to continue.

Zell growled and charged the glass, fists barred and ready for battle. Everyone scattered with shrieks of laughter.

He turned back to Shay who was beet red with embarrassment and she quickly looked away from him and back out across the glittering courtyard below. He scratched his head shyly then forced a few chuckles to try to ease the tension. “What a bunch of losers,” he finally said.

“Yeah…” she gave a halfhearted chuckle as well.

After a few more moments of extremely uncomfortable silence Zell heard a slow song start up again inside the Quad. He gently took her hand and pulled her to face him, “Come on room mate,” he nodded towards the dance floor, “Lets dance.”

Shay was taken off guard by Zell’s sudden change of behavior, she didn’t know what to make of it. All she knew was that her heart was beating faster and faster as they neared the dance floor. Her blood rushed so loud in her ears that she couldn’t even hear the music as he put his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. They started to slow dance.

She wasn’t sure how she managed to not stumble all over his feet, but slowly everything became more clear to her as they turned in slow circles. Time seemed to slow, everything around her turned into a haze of blurred sound and lights. Everything except for Zell.

Suddenly Shayla realized that she had never been this close to him. For the first time she noticed little things about him she never had taken time to recognize. Like the smell of his cologne, the sharp angle of his jawline, the little dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, the way his soft breath caressed her cheek. How well built his body and arms were as he held her close to him.

She could feel his heart beat under her hand that rested on his chest, it beat strong and steady as if it was reassuring her this wasn’t a dream. The way his hands, though powerful and deadly, were soft and held hers gently… the way his blue eyes sparkled…

She blinked for a moment and realized that her eyes had wondered up to meet his that were already resting intently on her, the dance lights around them reflected brightly in them as he watched her. Shayla's cheeks blushed, and she smiled slightly. He returned her smile with a confident ease and for a moment the world stopped.

“ALL RIGHT ZELL YOU ROMEO!!” a loud voice rudely interrupted their peaceful moment.

Seifer stood within his group of friends nearby and they all whooped and hollered as the pair were drifting by. “GO YOU LOVE MUFFIN!”

“Argh what an ass…” Zell said as he glared over at the obnoxious group. “I really hate that guy!”

“Don’t pay any attention to him…” Shay said quietly, turning his face away from the ruckus to come back to her. “He’s just jealous you have a date and he doesn’t.”

Zell smiled, “Yeah.”

The song ended.

Jade watched Zell and Shay as they danced together on the dance floor.

“They make a good pair,” a voice said beside her.

She turned and saw Vincent next to her, “Yeah…” she nodded.

He put his arm around her waist and drew her next to him. “Did you want to dance?”

“Naw,” she shook her head. “I don’t want to steal their thunder.”

He smiled and was about to say something when Seifer’s loud call ripped through the air.

“Argh what an ass!” Jade exclaimed.

Vincent said nothing. He only starred at Seifer with complete hatred in his eyes.

“Hey…” Jade said and put her hand on the side of his face and drew it to face her. “Don’t let him bother you…”

His eyes softened and seemed somewhat ashamed as they met hers. “I’m sorry…” he looked away. “He and I... we just don't have a very good track record.”

She caught him off guard with a quick but gentle kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay Vincent.”

Stunned, he looked at her. He ran his hand over where her lips had touched his flesh. His skin still tingled at the memory. “What was that for?”

She smiled gently and shrugged. “You just looked so sad just then…” her eyes shimmered quietly, the lights around them sparkled brightly in them as a tear escaped.

Vincent’s heart sank at the sight of those eyes, “Jade… why are you crying?” he asked and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

“I don’t…” she said quietly. “I don’t know.” Within herself though, her heart was troubled. Here before her stood the man of her dreams. Yet still, even now there was a dark shroud over his heart. That look in his eyes just then, as he stared so hatefully at Seifer, she had seen it, this dark wall that he hid everything behind.

Fear suddenly gripped her soul at the thought he would never let her in. That he would keep that wall around himself and disappear into the ndarkness, without so much as a goodbye. For a moment Jade feared this may be that last time she’ll see him. For by sunrise, he could very well be gone. Lost to her forever. The tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He drew her into his arms and held her close to himself but said nothing. He didn’t even know how to say what he was feeling. So he just held her, shielded her as best he could from whatever she herself couldn’t explain. Then, drawing her away, he wordlessly wiped the tears off her cheeks with his real thumb.

Though he didn’t know it, his eyes said everything Jade wanted to hear from him. The unexplainable doubt and fear that she suddenly had felt lifted from her heart as he drew her face closer into his.

His lips timidly touched hers. It was the softest of caresses, but the effect sucked the breath right out of their lungs.

The world imploded for Jade Sunrider. All existence seemed centered on that one point between them. Their lips met again, and everything exploded the back out from them to reform all of reality. And they were indeed the center of the universe.

Vincent held her in his arms, his and her heartbeats thundering in his sensitive ears. He let his lips grow bolder as hers gently responded to him and met him kiss for kiss. She fit perfectly in his arms, made to be there. Everything was so right.

***

At around 10:00 Wingbeat finally made their grand entrance. The dance floor flooded with a sea of dancing bodies, all pressed against one another as the popular group sang their latest hits. Shayla and Zell sat at their table with Jade and Vincent, taking a much needed break from the constant movement.

Zell sat back in his chair, arm draped around Shayla's shoulders and listened intently to the band sing. He watched Duo dance around, driving the girls wild. He then glanced at Shay, she wasn't even paying attention. Instead her and Jade chatted and laughed together, enjoying their drinks and snacks.

Suddenly Shay looked up and caught him staring at her. “Whats up?”

“I was just thinking,” his eyes went back to the pop star. “His falsetto _IS_ pretty good. I think he owes you some money for helping him out with that.”

Shayla turned and the look in her eyes told him that she hadn't even realized Duo was up on stage singing. A warmth bloomed in his chest. He smiled as she shrugged and turned back to Jade and retold the tale of her fist in Duo's nuts. Sending the other woman into fits of laughter, while a wide eyed Vincent looked on horrified.

“Blood thirsty harpies,” Zell nudged the other man who just shook his head, probably wondering what he was getting himself into.

***

The night passed on and soon the hour struck two o’clock. The dance was over, and the students began to slowly leave the Quad. Each heart heavy with the realization that the night would never come again, that all it would ever be is a memory. Wingbeat packed up and left the stage. Shayla never even give them a second glance.

For some the memory of that night was one that would fill them with happiness until the moment they left this planet. For others it was a turning point, still for a few of the others it was a start of a new life.

Something had sparked within Shay and Zell. A seed was now planted in their hearts. But would it grow… ?

And also Jade and Vincent were no exception, their paths were now intertwined. Where those paths would lead no one could ever guess, nor… would they ever want to know.

For would they walk this new path, if the truth of where it went were shown at the beginning, before the first steps were taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Act 1 of As The Garden Turns!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think!  
> Tune in for the start of Act 2 coming soon! :D


	16. Act 2: A SeeD's Duty

The rest of the semester flew by quickly.

Vincent and Laguna had both enrolled in a few the Garden's classes, not as SeeD cadets officially, but more as militia soldiers in training. They also continued to be weapons instructors in the training classes for the young cadets as well as employees in the armory, making sure the deployed SeeDs had everything they'd need.

Shay and Zell, because of their busy schedules and Zell’s being called away on SeeD duties, started to see less and less of each other in their dorm. Some day's it was little more than a quick 'hi' as one dashed out the door with a granola bar half in their mouth in their rush or a nod in the hallway as they passed to and fro. Both were secretly beginning to wonder if the moments that they shared during the dance those weeks ago was really a true moment of connection or if they had just gotten caught up in the music and atmosphere.

Jade and Vincent were able to hang out most nights after Jade finished her studies. They'd watch movies or take a walk around the Garden until curfew. Some night's they would invite Shay to join them if Zell had been away to try to keep her from getting too lonely. Zell would join them when he was able. Much to Shay’s delight and disappointment, for when he was there, he was so tired from his SeeD duties that he didn’t interact much and more than once fell asleep during the movie, his head drooping over the popcorn bowl.

One night Shay lay in bed and thought about the last conversation she had with Zell.

“You’re off again huh?” she had said to him as he fastened the last buttons on his SeeD uniform.

“Yeah…” he glanced at her for a moment then looked away for his shoes. “There’s trouble at the boarder again. Galbadia and Midgar forces still insist on gathering there. If we don’t find out what they’re up too soon… there's going to be trouble.”

She took a step closer to him, “Will there be fighting?”

He paused for a second, then tied his shoe firmly. “I dunno… Peace talks aren’t going anywhere. We don’t know why they insist on camping there. Though it is rightfully Midgar’s territory. The fact that Galbadia has suddenly taken sides with them has got General Cloud Strife on edge. Lieutenant Barret seems to think they’re up to something. His forces from Timber should be arriving any moment.”

She nodded, wringing her hands in front of her, “When will you be back?”

He straightened himself and looked at her with a sigh, “I wish I knew…” his hand raised as if to touch her.

A loud voice over the Garden's main communication line broke into their conversation, “ALL SEEDS REPORT TO THE DOCKING BAY. YOU’RE VECHILES ARE READY FOR TRANSPORT. LIEUTENANT BARRET'S FORCES HAVE ARRIVED.” The message repeated again in the same robotic monotone voice.

“I’ve got to go,” he said quietly, his hand dropping to his side.

She nodded as he turned to leave, “Be careful Zell…”

He turned back to her and smiled from within the door frame, “I will.” Then with that, he left.

That goodbye between them had been over two weeks ago and she hadn’t heard from him since.

She knew that fighting had not broken out yet. But no one in any official standing seemed to know what was going on. Or, more likely, they couldn't say.

But the very fact he hadn’t written or called had her worried. If he had been gone this long before, he at least would call their room phone and leave some obnoxious prank type message, usually in some ridiculous fake accent.

She checked their messages so often that it was fast becoming an obsession. But every time a messaged played and it wasn't him, a knot slowly grew tighter and tighter in her chest as the days turned into weeks.

Rinoa insisted everything was fine and that she had no need to worry so much. She used to go through the same thing when Squall left, but now she was used to it. She insisted that Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Squall where the best SeeDs in all of Balamb Garden and under General Strife, there would be nothing to worry about if war did break out. Their skills where beyond any normal soldier that the enemy had in their possession. Rinoa reminded Shayla repeatedly that despite his appearance, Zell was a battle hardened veteran and had seen a lot of action in the war against the sorceresses. ' _Give him your faith,'_ Rinoa had asked of her one night. ' _There's far more to Zell than you realize, he's quite smart and resourceful. He'll be just fine and home annoying you before you know it.'_

Shinigami rolled over next to her, pulling from her gloomy ruminations. The feline had grown immensely in the past few weeks for as it turns out she wasn’t actually a normal house cat. She was an ailura, a species of large feline who like a cuckoo bird, were known to leave their cubs in litters of normal cats. The cub would grow and grow and keep growing and eventually would become the size of a large dog and also had the ability to sprout huge wings and become air borne. The feline had grown past the size of a normal cat and was already the size of a large puppy with floppy ears and long awkward legs to match.

Shayla scratched the cat behind the ear and listened to her purr in contentment. She couldn’t help but notice there was no other sound in the whole dorm. She sighed sadly, _‘He didn’t even hug me goodbye…’_ she thought her herself and rolled over. She had almost fallen asleep when suddenly there was a slight shuffling in the living room. Shinigami was already off the bed and running out the door to investigate, her tail floofy and but standing up in greeting.

There was a loud cry of alarm from whoever had just entered the dorm and Shay could hear the sounds of Shinigami's little claws tap and scrape on the linoleum as she jumped up and down.

“Hey get off me! What the hell is this?”

Shay quickly turned on the light, “Zell?”

It was indeed Zell, with an excited Shinigami hopping gleefully around him in between rubbing forcefully along his legs nearly knocking him over.

“Geeze Shay what are you feeding this cat? She’s huge!” he exclaimed and plopped down on the floor next to the feline and starting scratching her behind the ears which quickly turned into belly rubs.

Shay blinked her sleepy eyes, almost unsure if this was a dream or reality. “Zell…?”

He looked up at her. “Yeah?”

Out of no where she kicked him hard in the shins and smacked him with the pillow she was still holding in her other hand.

Zell cried in alarm at these sudden attacks, “You jerk!” she cried and hit him again. “Why didn’t you write? Or call? It’s been almost three weeks! I was worried sick you big loser!”

“Ouch! Geeze Shay I’m sorry!” he scrambled to his feet and held his hand out to block the next wave of attacks from her pillow. When none came he continued. “Me, Squall and Irvine were on special assignment. I COULDN’T let you know where I was!” he added more quietly, “I’m sorry…”

She scowled for a moment then stormed off to her room and slammed the door, leaving a confused Zell to only stand there and scratch his head.

Later that morning Shayla was at the table in the little kitchen she shared with Zell, eating her usual bowl of cereal when Zell exited his room and entered the bathroom. It was a normal routine for him, nothing new or out of the ordinary. He even was shirtless as he usually was as he walked the few feet between his room to the bathroom. This time however Shayla noticed as his back was to her, a large purple bruise covered much of his spine and side. The contusion looked deep and painful and lay over several ribs were the skin was various shades of purple and blue fading to green as it ran down his flank.

Shay gawked at it, at first thinking it was just a play of the light. So alarmed was she at the sight that she spent the whole time she heard the shower running with the spoon hanging mid air between the bowl and her mouth. Only when the bathroom door reopened did she quickly shove the now soggy mash into her mouth.

“Oh hey,” Zell said as he entered the living room after he had gone into his room to don his uniform. Dark blue pants with a button up shirt over black tank. He still had the button up half undone as he tossed the blazer over the back of the couch. “I didn't know you were still here. I thought you had early classes on Monday's.”

“That was last quarter,” she said and shoved another spoonful in her mouth as she watched him pour a bowl and added milk. He sat down opposite her and she caught a whiff of soap and after shave.

“Really?” he shrugged and helped himself to a generous mouthful of the colorful marsh mellow and oat mess he loved so much. “Sorry I guess I've got my days confused....” he rubbed his eyes before shoving another spoonful into his already over full mouth.

They each chewed their cereals in relative silence for a few movements.

“Sorry I didn't contact you...” he said quietly, his eyes on the bobbing marsh mellows in the milk that had turned a sickly shade of green from cereals artificial dyes. “I would have if I could...”

“I know Zell,” she sighed. “I'm sorry I snapped.... I understand what you do is top secret. I was... just worried.” She twirled the spoon in her fingers a moment before looking up only to find him still studying the bits of breakfast floating in front of him as if he could divine the secrets of the universe from their movements.

She finished the last few bites of her own breakfast before asking. “Did you see any action this time? That at least you should be able to tell me,” as she got up and rinsed the bowl out in the sink.

“Naw!” he exclaimed and crammed the last few chunks into his mouth before drinking up the milk. “It was pretty boring. Those Galbadian and Midgar forces may as well be dancing around may poles for all the entertainment they gave us. At least that would have been interesting.” He scooted his chair back with a squeak and joined her at the sink. “How were things around here? How's Jade?”

“May poles huh?” her eyes narrowed. “Since when did may poles leave GIANT BRUISES?” she asked a poked him in the side with a quick, well placed jab.

“Ifrit's fiery ball sac Shayla!” Zell spun away from her, holding his side. He glared at her, unable to keep the tears from glazing over his eyes. “That FUCKING HURT!” he nearly yelled through clenched teeth.

She glared right back, “You saw combat this time didn't you?!” she shouted.

He rubbed his injured side but kept his mouth sealed shut.

“I saw it when you went into the bathroom,” she said in a whisper, her calm demeanor suddenly cracked. “It looked like you were hit by a bus.....” her hand went to her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Shayla....” he reached a hand out to try to placate her anger by placing his hand on her arm. “What do you want me to say? Do you WANT me to tell you I've seen combat nearly every time? That this time, a concussive grenade landed so close to me it hurled a rock the size of my face right into my ribs? Do you want me to tell you the things I've seen? What I've done? Do I tell you that this isn't even the worse of what I've ever come back with? Because it's not Shayla. Not by a long shot.”

She sobbed, tears now falling from her eyes as she covered her ears with her hands and tried to back away.

He reached out and once again took hold of her. Easing her arms down he looked straight into her eyes. “Being an elite SeeD is what I do. I fight because it's my duty to protect the Gardens and their students. To uphold peace and keep the balance of magic and military might in the world. I don't tell you because I know you've got better things to do than worry about me.”

“Idiot,” she shook her head. “All I do is worry about you when you're gone.”

“Really?” he beamed. “That's sweet.”

“Wipe that grin off your face, it's just because if something happened to you I'd get stuck with some dramatic female room mate and all the whining and hair spray in the bathroom would drive me crazy,” she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Hey I whine and use hair spray....” he blinked at her. “Am I as bad as living with a chick?”

She chuckled, “I guess you are then. You even come with your own brand of drama.” She offered him a small smile.

He scratched his head, “Yeah I guess so. Are you still mad?”

She sighed heavily. “Yes... but not at you. Just at this whole stupid Galbadia and Midgar situation.”

“You and me both,” he grumbled.

“Are you going to be alright?” she asked as he took a small step back from her.

“Of course, nothing a few healing spells couldn't fix.”

“Can I see it?”

“You already did,” his eyes narrowed. “Not to mention jabbed it with your finger dagger.”

She glared at him, “Fine. I was going to mention to you that I'm top in my healing and medical courses right now. We just started the course on giant fucking bruises and how a few healing spells doesn't do much to fix them,” she took a menacing step toward him, “You need salves and healing creams infused with elixir to penetrate into the tissues.”

“I told you I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle!” he backed away. Wary of her poker finger she waved at him in an accusatory fashion.

“Let me see it Zell!” she lunged at him. “Did they check you for broken ribs?”

He dodged and darted behind the table, keeping it between his tender side and that harpy sharp finger. “Yes and those are healed too!” he had to resort to leaping over the couch when she made a unexpected zig when he thought she'd zag. “Dammit woman keep your ham fists to yourself! Until I see a certificate you ain't touching me!”

“Ham fists?!” she nearly screeched. “Zell Dincht you call my hands any type of meat again and a contusion on your side will be the least of your worries!” She leaped over the couch after him.

“Eek!” he squealed and flung his blazer at her trying to blind her.

“I want to see it Zell!” she dove for him.

Little did they know that standing in the doorway stood Jade with her mouth hanging wide open to the sight of Shay and Zell tumbling back over the sofa cushions in a tornado of arms and legs onto the floor on the other side.

“You two have the weirdest relationship issues!” Jade exclaimed. “Shayla you've got five minutes before you'll be late to class so whatever you've got planned for my brother make it quick!” And with that she turned and left. Leaving the couple red faced and starring at each other in horror from the floor of their living room.

***

“Whoa really?!” Jade exclaimed as her and Zell got their food trays in the cafeteria line a few days after he had returned from his SeeD mission.

“Yeah, and the best part is it’s free!” he replied in equally excited tones.

“What’s free?” Vincent asked as he came up behind the two and grabbed a tray of his own.

“Zell was just telling me that he, Squall and Irvine had managed to reserve a camping spot on the chocobo isles down south. You know, the sites that have crazy long waiting lists!”

Vincent gave her a funny look. “Camping?”

“Yeah camping,” Zell said as they came up to the serving window.

“Good afternoon Zell!” greeted the lunch lady. “Let me guess… hotdogs?”

Zell visibly turned green and blanched, “No thank you! I’ll have a slice of pizza.”

Jade couldn’t help but giggle.

“Anyway,” Zell brushed off her laughter. “As I was saying. We were able to get a great site. It’s in such a prime location! It's on its very own little island with the finest view!”

“So when do we go?” Jade asked excited, nearly bouncing in her spot as they made their way out of the lunch line.

“Bright and early Friday morning. After all we don’t have classes Thursday night through next week because of semester break,” Zell said as they took their seats at the table with everyone else. “We have the island for the whole weekend!”

“Hey guys!” Shayla greeted as she joined them. She eyed Zell, “Hi,” their little spat last Monday had lead to Zell thinking Shayla had an usual interest in pain and misery. Then when she came home a few nights later with an ointment that she had herself concocted for his injuries and declared he was to be her little end of semester science project, he thought she had completely lost her marbles. Every morning and night she would insist on inspecting the bruise before he would apply the ointment. Her offer to apply it herself had been appealing, but after her first jab he didn't trust her enough to try it again to see how much pain remained. In the interest of science of course.

He had to admit though, the ointment worked well. For within a few days the pain was far improved and the bruise had shrank considerably. Now it was only a faded green and yellow mark barely visible above a few of his once cracked ribs. Those had been mended by healing spells after the incident, but he still left out the details of exactly what had happened that day.

He nodded and sat next to her. “Hey I grabbed an extra slice, wanna share it?”

“Sure,” she smiled and watched him cut the piece and put it on her plate. “So what are you guys talking about? You seemed really excited.”

“Pack your bags cupcake!” Zell exclaimed. “We're hitting the beach!”

“Say what?!?!” Shay stopped mid placing the pizza in her mouth.

Laguna and Raine's ears had perked up by now. Squall sat at the end of the table and even he had a grin on his face. “We were able to secure a camping spot on chocobo isles. We'll have our own tiny island for the whole weekend.”

“Pays to be such a bad ass SeeD,” Zell grinned at Squall who tried to scowl at his friend but let it go. He knew what a one in a million chance this was.

“So are you and Vincent going to come too?” Selphie asked from her seat next to Irvine.

“Me?” Vincent blinked. “You want me to come with?”

“Well sure!” Rinoa smiled, her hand in Squall's who nodded at him as well.

Everyone was looking at Vincent, who sat there nervous under their eager gazes. He was so taken off guard by the invitation that he really didn’t know what to say. Of course he’d go if Jade had asked him. But she hadn’t, the rest of the group did.

“Come on Vincent,” Laguna said. “I think we could all use a vacation. And a little sun,” he winked at his pale friend.

“Su... Sure,” Vincent stuttered, ignoring Laguna's jab. “Yeah.... lets go.... camping!”

Jade grinned next to him and patted his hand under the table. “This is going to be the best weekend ever!”

None of them noticed Seifer leave the cafeteria, a dark look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up folks, Act 2 has begun!


	17. Act 2: The Camping Trip

The Garden was a buzz with end of semester excitement. The 3:00 chimes rang signaling the end of the last class of the day. As well as the last long and important tests that they would all be facing for at least a few weeks.

That Thursday night everyone spent their time packing their bags and gathering supplies they would need for their weekend retreat. At around 8:00 Squall and Irvine were going around to everyone's dorms collecting bags and items and taking them to the transport wing where Zell and Jade were trying to cram everything into a transport van and small pull behind trailer that they'd be renting for the trip.

“Zell for the love of every god in the universe would you stop putting the heavy stuff on top of our bags!?” Jade scolded her brother for the millionth time as he lifted a tent bag and set it right on top of hers and Shayla's stuff.

“Argh quit nagging me!” he yelled back for yet another billionth time. “What the heck are you so worried about? You bringing your fabergé egg collection or something?”

She scowled at him. “It's just rude! If you put that crap on top then all of our clothes are bound to be a wrinkled mess by the time we get to the isle. Shayla will have you skinned alive if you ruin any of her clothes.”

Zell shuddered, knowing full well his sister was right. “Knowing her new fascination with anatomy she'd probably enjoy that...” he mumbled remembering the past week of her constant badgering over his cracked ribs and manly bruise he sported.

“What?” Jade stopped what she was moving and gawked at him then shook her head. “I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. What you two do in your dorm is your own business. I only ask that you keep it away from my tent this weekend!”

“You pervo its nothing like that!” Zell exclaimed as he moved the final suitcase into position onto the trailer. “She didn't tell you what happened?”

Jade paused in her taking inventory of who's bags were present and who's still missing. “The only thing she told me is you've been lying to her about what's been happening on your away missions....”

“Lying! How can I be lying if I can't tell her what I'm up to,” he threw a bag full of tent poles on top of the pile causing a loud clanking as the metal rods jumbled around in their bag. “Oops...”

“Well we know which is going to be your tent,” Jade glared at him. “Anyway she told me you came home looking like a bus hit you. The 'official' word around here is that the Galbadia and Midgar situation is at a standstill. Obviously that's not the case.”

“Oh that situation is still a standstill,” he commented almost too low for her to hear.

She paused, “That's not where you've been is it?”

He stopped, “That’s classified.”

She was about to give him an ear full when Irvine and Squall appeared in the doorway, both rolling carts filled with bags.

“Are you freaking kidding me!?” Zell gawked when he saw how much he had to make room for yet.

Irvine looked shame faced, “Yeah sorry.... I tried to get Selphie to cut back but she claims all this is essential.”

“That's ALL HER'S?!?!?” the spiky haired youth slumped to the cold floor. “Nope that's it! I quit!”

It took a lot longer than anticipated but they finally got the van and trailer packed and road ready. Jade walked with Zell back to his dorm where Shayla, Raine, Selphie, and Rinoa had spent the evening prepping the majority of the food they'd be eating for the next few days. They walked through the doorway and were greeted with the smells of sweets in the forms of brownies and cookies. Shayla was just pulling the last of the brownies from the oven and Rinoa had just filled the last bag of cut apples and fruit.

“Hey you two!” Raine greeted from her place on the floor where she was packing the items neatly into several large coolers with Selphie's help.

“Oh god how in the hell are we going to fit those on the trailer!?!?!” Zell moaned, seeing the oversized coolers.

“Crap we forgot about these...” Jade shook her head. “We'll just have to figure it out in the morning.” Turning to her friends she asked, “Need any help?”

Shay took off her oven mitts and shooed Zell away who had started to wander into the kitchen, eyeballing the warm brownies. “No I think this is the last of it. We've been cleaning as we baked so its just a matter of keeping your brother from eating everything before the morning.”

“No promises!” Zell squealed as he pilfered a cookie and bolted for his room.

Rinoa handed the baggies filled with the cut up fruits to Raine who added them to the half filled cooler. “Once those brownies are cooled and cut I think that's all that needs to be packed up,” she stated as she stood and dusted her knees off. “Lets see,” she pointed at each cooler as she said aloud, “Water, Soda and juice, fruit and veggie bags, frozen hotdogs and hamburgers,” then to a box that sat on the counter, “buns, chips, marshmallows, chocolate, grahams and condiments. I think that should be everything.”

“I feel like we're taking enough to feed an army,” Rinoa commented. “We're only going to be gone a weekend but I think we're prepared for a month.”

“Well we know there's fresh water from the streams and plenty of fishing to be done,” Jade said, slyly sneaking her own cookie from the tray. “So we should be fine even if we do go through all of this.”

***

That Friday morning they had all gotten up early and headed out for a weekend of retreat and relaxation. Away from the world and it’s growing evils, away from classes and books, teachers and authorities. This weekend they weren’t bound to the laws of that world. They were going to live as they really were, as teenagers, just looking for a good time.

***

Zell stumbled out of the large transport van that they had stuffed with people and luggage, and stretched his tired legs. “Geeze that took forever!”

“Yeah no kidding,” Shay said and looked at her watch, it was nearly 2:00. They had been driving for over five hours.

“Well at least we’re finally here,” Rinoa said with a sigh as her and Selphie started to unload the back of the van while Vincent and Squall where untying the ropes that held the tarp over the small trailer behind the vehicle where they had packed the coolers and tents.

Jade stepped out of the van and looked around. It was a long trip, what with having to listen to Selphie sing to every song on the radio, Irvine’s game of ‘I Spy’ and listening to Laguna and Vincent talk about guns, Jade nearly went insane! Thankfully though they were finally at the camp site and the 10 of them could get unpacked and get everything set up.

Looking around Jade could see how it was so hard to be able to reserve this spot. It consisted of two small clearings, separated by a clump of trees around a large fire pit. Down a long trail Jade could see the edge of the water and through the thin tree line behind them she could make out mountains in the distance that stood in the center of the island. They had to drive the last 20 minutes down a small dirt and stone road that was only passable during low tide that had wound its way through a series of islands until they reached the one they were camping on.

“Wow this place is amazing!” she said as she grabbed her bags off the ground.

“No kidding,” Raine said at Laguna’s side.

“Okay everybody!” Selphie piped up with clipboard in hand. “Since everybody brought their own tents it’s girls on that side,” she pointed to the clearing on the other side of the fire pit. “And boy’s on this side.”

“What?” Irvine objected. “What do you think you’re doing Selphie?”

“I’m making sure there’s no hanky panky going on this weekend young man!” she scolded him. “The last thing we need is to have every girl here returning to the Garden with a bun in the oven!”

Irvine was going to object even more and start to turn the charm on when Squall spoke up, “I think it’s a good idea. This is a weekend to relax, not for fraternizing. Besides it’s against school regulations.”

A defeated Irvine pouted and grabbed his bags, “I’m not the one you should be worried about.” He gave a sly smile towards Selphie.

His girlfriend stuck her tongue out, “Pththththth.”

***

Jade gave a sigh of relief when she finally finished getting her tent set up and her things inside. Shay’s tent sat several feet away and Rinoa’s, Raine’s, and Selphie’s on the other side hers. Making Jade’s farthest away from the fire pit and closest to the forest.

But that didn’t stop her from hearing a loud cry of alarm from the men's half of the clearing. Jade joined Shay and the others as they ran over to see what the commotion was. They all burst into laughter when they saw a collapsed tent with someone trapped on the inside, kicking and screaming.

Of course no one had to guess that it was Zell.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” he yelled.

“You really are pathetic you know that?” Squall said as he came to his friends aid. “Stop squirming while I cut you out of there!” he ordered as he took his gun blade and started to cut through the canvas.

Free at last Zell stood up and pouted. “Hey man you wrecked my tent!”

“I don’t think there was much left of it after the hissy fit you threw in there,” Irvine stated.

“Where am I suppose sleep now?” Zell asked as he started to pull his belongings out of the hole Squall had cut in the side of it.

When no one answered he looked around. “Come on guys! I’m not going to sleep on the ground! And the van’s seats are all lumpy!”

“Fine you big baby,” Shay spoke up and grabbed a bag out from Zell’s hands. “I’ve got the only two person tent here anyway.”

Zell looked at her dumbfounded.

“Now is that such a good idea?” Selphie asked.

“Oh geeze Selphie, it’s Zell and Shay we’re talking about. I’ll be surprised if they don’t kill each other!” Rinoa giggled.

“Let's start taking bets!” Irvine cried and went around gathering gil on who would kill whom.

With a glare at their friends, the duo went to move Zell's stuff into her tent.

***

“There,” Shay said as she finished zipping up the dividing wall in her and Zell’s tent. “Now I know you’re pervert eyes won’t try to peak at me!”

“Who says they never have?” came his reply which caused Shay to unzip the wall a ways and give him a stern look.

He laughed, “I’m kidding!”

“Come on you two!” Jade’s voice called from outside. “We’re all going to go for a walk and check out the area. You coming?”

“Just a sec,” Shay replied and clamped Shinigami's leash onto her collar. She couldn’t bear to leave her all weekend alone at the Garden. Even though her presence was known, even welcomed there since she was a rare creature, Shay didn’t want anything to happen to her. Then her and the feline exited the tent. Zell soon emerged from the opposite side.

Raine and Laguna where already heading down the trail. Irvine, Squall, Rinoa and Selphie were going to stay at camp, and Jade and Vincent were standing outside waiting for them to join.

When they did, the four started off after Laguna and Raine.

The wind blew gently through the trees as they moved along the well maintained path through the forest. Distant echoes of chocobos could be heard in the far off reaches of the woods along with other native sounds.

Jade took Vincent’s arm as they made their way and looked up at him with a smile. He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her when suddenly a scream from up a head distracted him.

“That was Raine!” Shay exclaimed behind them.

The four bolted off down the trail and turned the bend to find Raine, shielded behind a gun wielding Laguna, and ahead of them down the trail, stood one huge feline creature. Shinigami hissed beside Shay and her hair stood on end.

“It’s a torama!” Zell exclaimed.

Laguna pointed his rifle at the large cat and was about to fire when Jade stopped him. “Wait Laguna!” she pointed. “Look… it’s not even paying any attention to us.”

She was right, the large creature was facing off to their right. “It’s injured,” Shay said when she noticed the flesh off its left flank was torn off.

“It’s also got young…” growled Laguna.

He too was right. For then they all noticed that in the creature’s mouth was held a small bundle of black fur, grasped by the nap of its neck.

“What’s it doing?” Shay asked as they all observed the giant motionless cat.

They didn’t have to wait long for the answer for just as the words left her mouth, a large lizard like creature suddenly emerged from the woods. Blood poured from its mouth and too everyone’s horror, they could see a dead torama cub clenched in it’s jaws. It gave one quick chomp and the corpse was cut in two and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The torama meant them no harm. It was trying to save the last of it’s cubs from the huge drake that was killing them.

The mother cat’s long, leathery head whips twitched and sparked with lightning as it tried to drive the lizard back but to no avail. The beserked animal charged through its attacks and rammed the torama against its side, sending it sprawling into the tree line.

Jade had seen enough. She wouldn’t let that creature kill anything else. “We’ve got to do something!”

“Are you crazy?” Zell asked in disbelief.

“Would you rather it come after us next or when we’re sleeping? It’s in the area! We have to destroy it!”

Vincent, who wholeheartedly agreed, already had his pistol out and fired two shots at the rampaging drake. It might not have been the brightest idea he’d ever had. For it only made the creature more angry, and now, it was aware of their presence as well.

No longer interested in the half dead torama and its cub the drake turned and looked in their direction. Laguna now fired a shot at it which penetrated its thick hide near it’s eye. The creature screamed in agony and charged the group.

They all scattered.

Laguna grabbed Raine and leaped up into the nearby tree, Zell ducked behind a shrub and Shay behind the one next to it. Vincent had also leaped onto a branch above, “JADE!” he yelled when he noticed she was still on the ground.

Jade reached into her boot and grabbed three sharp spikes and threw them at the creatures eyes as she rolled out of is path just before it reached her. It howled in more pain as the metal spikes drove deeply into the soft orbs, instantly blinding it. It fell to the ground and skidded into a tree.

Vincent leaped from his tree and landed next to the flaying creature. He then pressed his pistol against its head, right between the eyes and fired. The drake went motionless, killed instantly by Vincent’s bullet.

“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again…” Vincent scowled as Jade came up to his side. “Are you alright?” he ran his hand down her arm as he checked her for injuries.

“I had everything under control. Besides,” she kicked the dead lizard just to make sure it was indeed dead. “If you thought my gun skills where good, you should see what else I can do with weapons of my choice.” She gave a smile as she twirled a small dagger through her fingers.

After a few moments to gather their nerves together Zell’s voice could be heard a few meters away. “Ah guys… you’d better come over here.”

They turned to find him kneeling next to the injured torama. They joined him and found that it was still alive but in even more pain than before. It snarled at them and snapped its jaws, still trying to protect the little ball of fur that huddled between its front paws next to its chest.

Vincent raised his gun to kill it.

“No!” Jade exclaimed and stopped him before he could pull the trigger.

“Jade we’ve got to kill it,” he said. “It'd be a mercy.”

Jade shook her head and looked at the dying torama. “Shhhh…” she soothed and put out her hand.

“Jade..... what are you doing!” Zell hissed as she inched closer.

Jade ignored them and slowly edged her way to the injured mother.

“It’s okay…” Jade said as she drew even closer. She was within inches of its mouth. “I’m not going to hurt you. See?” she held out both hands in front of her. “Please don't be afraid friend.” A tiny shimmer of green radiated from her hands.

The torama sniffed her palms, seemingly entranced by the human in front of it.

“Jade get away from it…” Shay warned her from behind.

Then to everyone’s surprise the torama licked her hands and let out what sounded like a purr.

“There now… that’s a good girl,” Jade said as she pet it’s large face. She ran her fingers through its blood clotted fur. “You poor thing,” she whispered. “You didn’t have a chance did you.”

The cat growled in response and its eyes grew heavier as it began to pant.

“It’s okay,” she took its big head in her arms and rested it against her chest. Her the green glow of her hands faded.

Everyone watched in amazement as the feline slowly closed its eyes, “I’ll take care of him for you,” they could hear Jade whisper. And with that the torama breathed it’s last breath and Jade, unable to hold the large head any longer, let it slump slowly down to the ground.

Jade crouched next to the dead feline and reached in between its front paws and pulled out a squeaking bundle of black fur, no larger than a small house cat. She cradled it in her arms as she walked back over to the others.

“Wha… how…?” Shay asked as Jade reached them.

Jade looked up, faint tears rimmed her eyes. She smiled, “I’ve always been good with animals.”

“Wow you’re like a Druid or something?” Raine asked in awe.

Jade shook her head. “Sort of I guess. Nature has always responded to me when I've asked.”

“So what are you going to do with that?” Zell asked and peered at the fuzzy cub until he decided to try to pet it.

The baby opened its large silver eyes and twitched it’s tiny head whips, giving Zell a small shock when he tried to touch it. “OUCH! You little bugger!”

Jade laughed, “Torama’s are lightning based creatures Zell, you’ve got to be careful.” She shuffled the cub in her arms. “Anyway, I’m going to keep him of course!” she answered Zell’s question.

Vincent shook his head and came up next to her to get a better look at the cub.

“Look little one, it’s your daddy!” Jade giggled.

Vincent gave her a strange look then smiled as he reached out and petted the fuzzy wonder behind the ear.

“Hey how come he doesn’t get shocked!” Zell exclaimed in annoyance.

Everyone laughed.

***

Later that evening, back at the camp, the group had gathered around the fire and were enjoying their home cooked meal that Rinoa and Selphie had prepared while they were away.

“Geeze a drake you say?” Selphie said in awe as she listened to the retelling of the events earlier. “Those usually aren’t found around here are they?”

“No,” Squall’s brow furrowed deep in thought. “They’re not native to these parts at all. It’s odd that one would be here… especially on this archipelago.”

“Now that you mention it that is awfully strange,” Zell said. “And it was beserked. Something or someone had to have cast that spell on it.”

Squall nodded and looked at Irvine who also nodded then back at Zell. No one else understood what they were all concluding in their minds, nor did they want to know or think about it right now.

Shayla saw the exchange and bit her lip. It stank of SeeD business.

Jade sat on a log next to Vincent with the baby torama in her lap. “I think I’m going to call him Grifter,” she said and smiled as the little one looked up at her with it’s big silvery eyes.

“That’s a good name,” Vincent reached over and scratched Grifter’s chin who purred in response.

“The Garden is becoming a regular zoo,” Zell mumbled to himself more than to anyone. Shay had Shinigami, Rinoa had her dog Angelo and now Jade had this torama. “Headmaster Cid is going to have a fit!”


	18. Act 2: Storm on the Horizon

The next day everyone spent down by the lake.

Shay busied herself with burying a sleeping Zell in the sand.

Rinoa and Selphie sun bathed while Raine read a book under her large umbrella.

Squall, Irvine and Laguna were out on a boat they had found tied to the dock, catching fish.

Jade had slept in so she got there later than everyone else. As she laid out her towel on the sand she looked around and realized that Vincent wasn’t anywhere amongst them.

“Shayla have you seen Vincent?” she asked.

“Nope,” Shay replied and popped on another handful of sand onto Zell’s chest.

“Is he asleep?” Jade asked, referring her sand covered brother..

“Yep,” Shay gave her a sly smile. “I can’t wait to see his face when he wakes up and he’s got giant boobs on his chest!”

“Boobs where?” Zell suddenly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. “Hey what the hell!” he grunted and struggled to sit up against the weight of the heavy sand on top of him. “Shayla what did you do to me!”

“You big moron I was working really hard on that!” Shay scolded.

Zell rubbed the sand off his arms, “Ah man you got sand all over me! There better not be any in my happy place or I’ll be super pissed!”

Jade busted up laughing while Shay’s face grew red.

“What the hell does that mean!” she exclaimed. “I wasn’t digging around in your trunks! If any sand got down there you must have put it there you sicko!”

Jade turned away from the two and let them continue arguing about who was the bigger pervert. She scanned the area and spotted Grifter and Shinigami down the beach a ways chasing turtles in the sand. Then she spotted a shape sitting in the shade of a weeping willow farther down the beach where the sand gave way to rocks and dirt.

She picked her towel back up and made her way to the tree line. “Grifter come!” she commanded as she tied the towel around her waist. The little torama squeaked his reply and ran after her, leaving Shino to try to puzzle out how to tip her turtle back upright.

“Vincent?” she asked as she came closer to the tree.

“You finally got up I see,” he replied as she stepped through the curtain of leaves between them. He was leaning back on a low branch that stretched out over the water. One leg was bent and drawn up to his chest while the other dangled down so his bare foot was submerged in the clear ocean. Unlike everyone else who was wearing their bathing suits or shorts. Vincent was clad in loose black swim shorts and a dark blue muscle shirt. A long red bandana was wrapped around his forehead and through his hair.

“You could have woken me up,” Jade said and untied the towel from her waist, revealing the bright blue two piece bikini that contrasted against her tanned figure. She draped the towel over a branch next to Vincent, but it was one that was slightly higher then his, and sat down.

Vincent watched her settle into her spot, noting how the sun dappled on the exposed skin of her stomach, glittering on her belly button ring. Clearing his throat he quickly looked away before she caught him staring at her. “I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, I only got here a short while ago.”

“I see,” Jade said and leaned back against the smooth trunk of the tree.

After a few minutes of watching Grifter play with a crab he had just discovered Jade said, “Why aren’t you with the others?”

He threw a rock into the water before replying. “I don’t like being in the sun very much…”

“Oh… Do you burn easily?” realizing that his complexion was the palest of them all. Sunlight wasn't something he obviously spent much time in.

“Something like that…”

A look of confusion filled her face. She thought for a few moments, “Did you maybe want to go swimming then? There’s a shadowy spot farther down around the bend where the sun hasn’t broken through the trees yet.”

He shook his head. “I’m not much of a swimmer either.”

“I could teach you if you don’t know how…”

“No,” he cut her off more harshly then he meant too. She fell silent.

He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry Jade. Forgive me… I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m afraid I might be a little cranky today.” He threw the last stone from his hand into the water, making a loud plunking sound.

She looked down at him with concern. “Don’t worry about it Vincent.” Thinking back to the morning when Zell was in the infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki had given him some sleeping pills to try. “Did… did you maybe want to talk about it?”

He raised his eyes to meet hers, for the first time she saw how troubled and sad they looked. “Thanks Jade but no… not right now. Maybe later.” He looked away again, eyes distant and far off as they watched the sun dance on the waves.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. “Don't shut me out Vincent... I want to help you if I can.” He nodded but didn't meet her gaze just yet. “Do you want to be left alone then?” she asked quietly when he made no reply.

He turned back to her and searching her face deeply with his eyes he suddenly scooped her off of her branch and slid her down to join him. Settling her on the branch with him, Jade sat sideways between his legs, her back to his propped-up knee and legs draped over his other one to join it in the water below.

“I take that as a no?” she smiled at him.

He gave her a smile back but it didn't seem to touch his eyes.

“Not alone but silent?” she asked, observing his face.

When he opened his mouth to say something Jade lay a finger over his lips to stop him. “I know Zell's my twin but I can manage silence once in a while, unlike him,” she winked.

“That’s not what I was going to say,” he said against her finger then ended with a kiss on it.

She moved her finger away, giving him a chance to speak.

“I was going to say...” a sly gleam flashed in his eyes. “That I hope you can swim!”

Without warning he had his arms around her and was pulling her off the safety of their branch to land in the water below.

“Vinc....!” was all she could shriek before they plunged into the chilly water.

The water wasn't very deep, only mid chest height and they were soon in an all out water war with one another, splashing and dunking each other until they were breathless and half drowned.

***

Soon they found themselves on the beach down the shore around the bend. Jade sat down on a rock in the sun to dry off. “Vincent you got my towel all soaked!”

He shrugged from where he lay on the warm sand, not caring that it stuck to his wet form. “It was worth it. You should have seen your face.”

She chuckled, “You got me good. Mark my words Mr. Valentine that I'm already plotting my sweet sweet revenge.

He smiled and was going to reply when a squeaking noise stopped him. They both turned to see little Grifter paddling through the water towards them. It being far too deep for him to walk through, the poor thing was exhausted as he struggled to swim towards them.

“Grifter!” Jade cried and ran out into the water and retrieved the shivering cub. “What were you doing!” she scolded him as she put him on the sand in a spot of sunshine.

The little cub shook it’s body fiercely to dry it’s fur, nearly tipping over in the process. The feline took a few steps towards Jade then stopped and suddenly sneezed. When he did two tiny purple wings suddenly sprang out of his back.

“What in the world!” Vincent exclaimed.

“Oh my god! He’s half ailura!” Jade said and watched in amazement as the tiny cub flapped its wings a few times before they disappeared back into its back.

They returned to the beach where everyone now sat, all enjoying the afternoon sun.

“Hey guys,” Jade greeted.

“Hiya Jade, you two sure have been gone for a while!” Shay gave a little wink.

Jade rolled her eyes. “Whatever Shay. Hey you’ve all got to see this!” she said and suddenly flung the tiny torama cub into the air. Everyone gasped.

“Jade are you insane!” Zell yelled and went to catch the fast falling feline.

They all were surprised when on pure instinct, the feline sprouted wings and glided down the ground.

“WHOA COOL!” Shay exclaimed and picked up the cub. “He’s an ailura just like Shinigami!”

***

They spent the day on the beach swimming, snoozing in the sun and playing rounds of beach volleyball. The game was quickly cut short when the ball popped on one of Vincent's claws when he went to spike it.

“Don’t worry about it bro,” Laguna laughed again as they made their way back to the camp.

“I feel terrible though…” Vincent apologized for the hundredth time.

“Really Vincent it’s no biggy!” Selphie said. “Besides look at those storm clouds…” she pointed across the water where dark clouds were forming. “We’ve got to go secure the camp anyway.”

“Yeah that looks like a nasty one…” Shay said and ducked a branch that came flying at her head. “Geeze Zell watch it!”

Zell, who was in front of her turned, “Oh sorry! Here,” he held a branch out of her way, “You go ahead of me then.”

“Thanks,” she said with a smile.

They all walked for a moment longer when suddenly Grifter, who had been in Jade’s arms, started squirming so fiercely that Jade had to put him down. “What’s gotten into you?” she asked the little cub who’s head whips where twitching and sparking.

The cub looked off into the distance down the trail back the way they just came from. Then, without warning he took off through the underbrush.

Shinigami, who had since become close to the torama, almost in a way like a surrogate mother, ran from Shay’s side to follow the cub.

“Shino!”

“Grifter!” the two girls cried and both ran off through the woods after their beloved pets.

“What’s going on back there!” Squall called from up ahead.

“Nothing! Just keep going without us we’ll catch up!” Zell called back and ran off after Shay with Vincent close behind.

Jade was much faster than Shayla and the petite woman was having trouble keeping up with the little cubs.

The wind started to pick up and the trees groaned in argument with it. “Shay wait up!” Zell called to her as she disappeared through a thicket of trees in pursuit of her friend and pet.

Shayla turned to looked back at Zell but failed to see the root in front of her feet until it was too late. Unable to stop it from happening, her foot caught on it and sent her flying through the underbrush. Twigs and thorny bushes cut her arms as she fell to the ground with a cry of alarm.

“Shayla?!”

She rolled over and propped herself up with an elbow. Zell suddenly appeared at her side.

“Ouch…” was all she could manage to say through the pain.

“What happened?” Vincent asked as he came upon the scene.

“I’ve got this,” Zell said. “Go get Jade,” he pointed through the underbrush in the direction his sister ran. Vincent nodded and ran off after Zell's twin. Thunder started to rumble overhead and the sky grew ever darker with the threat of rain.

“Are you okay?” Zell asked, helping Shay sit up.

“I think so…” she said and moved her leg and then yelped in pain. “Ahh…” she gasped through clenched teeth. “Never mind…my ankle…”

Zell looked and found that her ankle was wrapped up in roots and long ivy. The tangle of vines had woven around her leg causing tiny thorns to scratch up the skin badly all the way up her calf. During her tumble she had ripped the roots, vines and all, right out of the ground and had lost her sandal some where in the process.

He gently began to unwrap the tangle of roots from her leg, being extra careful of the tiny thorns embedded in her skin. “Geeze,” he said and looked at her cut up ankle. “You really did a number on yourself. It’s already really swollen.” He shook his head and looked up into her face. Dirt smudged her arms and chin where a tiny cut flared angry against her skin. Grass and twigs stuck out of her hair and it would have been hilarious if not for the rim of tears in her eyes. Inspecting her foot and toes gently he concluded that they seemed fine. Filthy but unharmed with the exception of a few cuts.

However her ankle worried him. He took a gentle hold of her foot in one hand and the other grasped right above the ankle. “Does this hurt?” he asked and slightly moved her foot one way.

“Kinda…” she said then nearly screamed when he moved it the other way.

“Shit I'm so sorry Shayla! I barely moved your foot!” He looked at her with concern in his blue eyes. “I think it might be broken..... It’s sprained badly at the very least.”

“Dammit!” she swore and hit the ground repeatedly with her fits. “Stupid me, now I’ve messed up the whole weekend,” trying to hold back a sob she bit her lip.

“It’s not your fault,” he said reaching up he ran his hand under her chin. “Don't be upset Shay, it could have happened to any of us. Please don't cry,” he wiped a tear that fell away with his thumb.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, streaking the dirt along her face.

“You are a right mess,” he teased and reaching up started to take off his shirt.

“What are you doing?!?” she asked in surprised, flushing instantly.

He looked at her strangely, “I’m going to make a brace for your ankle,” he said matter-of-factly. “Didn't they teach you basic first aide in anatomy class? Or would you rather walk out of here the way you are?”

She blushed further as he proceeded to find two thick sticks and using his shirt he made a crude, but very effective, brace for her ankle. She watched, memorized by how gentle he was with her injury. Never once did he cause it to hurt anymore than it already did.

“There,” he said. “How does that feel?”

“Okay…” she said. “You’re really good at this sort of thing aren’t you?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got to know this stuff being a SeeD and all.”

“Right…” she said and started to move like she was going to get up.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said. “I was just kidding about you walking. You ain’t gonna be doing none of that for a while I’m afraid.”

She was about to sarcastically ask how then hell she was going to get out of here when he suddenly crouched in front of her with his bare back offered to her. “Can you climb on?”

Blinking in confusion it took her a second to figure out what he meant. “Come on now,” he said and looked around at the trees, which were swaying more violently and the sky flashed brightly with the coming storm. “I would carry you but I don’t want your leg to be sticking out and have it smack against something… Piggy back would be safer,” he explained.

Wordlessly she slowly and carefully maneuvered herself around without trying to move her ankle too much and wrapping her arms around his neck, he slipped his arms around the back of her knees and swiftly stood up.

“Thanks Zell,” she whispered quietly as she rested her head against the back of his neck.

“Don’t mention it babe,” He replied and started off through the woods.

Shay stayed like that for a while, unsure of the emotions running through her. She never knew what to think when Zell acted like this. So strong and noble yet gentle at the same time. She closed her eyes and let the sweet smell of his sun kissed skin lull her into a hazy nap while they made the hike back up to the camp.

***

“Grifter!” Jade called again as she ran through the woods, unaware that Shay had taken a nasty spill behind her. She noticed the wind had picked up considerably and the air was heavy with humidity and the smell of rain. The trees suddenly gave way to the sandy shore of the beach, and the sight made her stop in her tracks.

Some twenty full grown and small torama’s had all gathered on the beach, more still emerged from the tree line as she watched. Vincent suddenly came up behind her. “You run fast enough you know that?” he said with a huff then stopped and marveled at the same sight as Jade.

“What are they doing?” Jade whispered as a full grown cat walked by them towards the beach.

They watched a moment and then Vincent spoke quietly. “Look…” he indicated to their head whips, which were all swaying gently in the air and sparking intensely. The sound of sparks and electricity along with growls from the cats filled the air. All answered by loud rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning from the black clouds above them. “I think they’re recharging their electrical elements…” Vincent offered an explanation.

Jade nodded, “Wow… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of torama’s doing anything like this…”

“Me neither…”

“I wonder where Grifter is in all this,” she said and scanned the ever growing crowd of huge cats. Suddenly she spotted Shinigami running towards them. “Shino!”

The cat came up to them and rubbed against Jade’s legs, her head being thigh height now. “Did you find Grifter?”

The feline growled a response and Jade sighed and shook her head. Knowing that she had meant ‘no’.

“We’d better go,” Vincent took Jade by the arm and gently pulled.

“But Grif…”

“He’ll be alright,” he said. “We on the other hand better get to the camp before the storm hits.”

Jade scanned the crowd of torama’s then looked back at Vincent. “Alright…” she agreed sadly. A violent clap of thunder sounded as a bolt of lighting hit the shore on the other side of the water on the island on the other side. Jade and Vincent, along with Shinigami following, ran off towards the camp as fast as they could as the first rain droplets started to fall.

***

“What happened!” Raine cried as Zell and Shay emerged from the woods.

“She fell when she followed Shinigami into the woods…” Zell explained and took Shay over to the log near the fire and set her down.

Shay sleepily stirred and opened her eyes to find everyone crowded around her.

Squall crouched down in front of her and examined her swollen ankle. “I don’t know,” he shook his head. “Looks like it could be a break to me…”

Zell emerged next to him with a bag of ice from the cooler and placed it on her ankle. “I hope not…”

“Come on you guys help me secure the tents!” Selphie cried behind them as her and Rinoa busied themselves with double checking all the tent steaks making sure that they were secure in the ground.

Zell picked Shay up in his arms once more and carried her over to their tent. He placed her gently inside and made sure the ice bag was snug against her ankle. “I’ll be right back,” he said and disappeared through the doorway. She watched as his shadow checked all the ropes and seams of their shelter.

Jade and Vincent suddenly emerged from the woods. “Hey Zell where’s Shay?” Jade asked, walking over with Shinigami at her side.

“She fell and twisted her ankle in the woods,” Zell said. “She’s in the tent.”

“I’m in here!” Shay called.

Jade peeked inside to find a bruised and cut up Shay with a big bag of ice on her wrapped ankle. “Oh no I’m sorry Shay!” she said and joined her friend inside.

“It’s not your fault Jade,” Shay said and her eyes light up when Shinigami pounced into the tent after her friend. “Awww you found her!” she scratched the felines head. “You were a naughty girl Shino!” she scolded. “Did you find Grifter?”

Jade’s eyes turned from concern for Shay to those filled with worry, “No…”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Jade…” Shay said trying to reassure her friend.

“I know,” Jade said then turned to leave, “I’d better go secure my tent!” And with that she was gone.

Zell soon came through the doors flap with the emergency med kit from the van in his hands. Sitting down next to her he rummaged through the bag for a moment before pulling out a bottle of pain killers, “Here take this.” After she had taken a dose and washed it down with some water he nodded and placed his slightly damp and cold hands on her ankle. The it had begun to really drizzle while he was outside, and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

“I'm not very good with healing spells...” he grumbled. “But I have a few learned at the moment... unless you want me to go get Rinoa. She's much better with white magic than I am....”

Shay shook her head, “No that's alright,” she said as the tiny drops of rain started giving way to large angry ones that pattered on the outside of their tent. “The storms going to hit soon, I don't want anyone out in that. You're a SeeD right? This is what you train for!” she gave him a reassuring smile.

His blue eyes glittered in the flashes of lightning that shone through the tent, closing them he focused for a moment and a warm glow passed from his hands into the skin of her ankle. The pain lessened and the minor cuts started to close over.

Opening his eyes he surveyed his handy work. “Not too bad. How does it feel?”

So mesmerized by his hands on her skin as he healed her she just blinked at him in confusion.

Taking her reaction as pain he sighed, “Sorry its the best I can manage... Now to get you cleaned up,” he said and taking a wash cloth, he dampened it with a splash from a water bottle, he started cleaning off the dirt smears on her legs, arms and face. Turning again he pulled out the peroxide and cotton balls from the kit and went to work cleaning the remaining cuts where he had cleaned her skin.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he said as he dabbed the cuts and scraps on her legs with the cotton balls then placed a medicated band aid over the top of each wound.

“You don’t have to do this…” she said quietly, snapping out of her stupor.

He stopped and his blue eyes met hers. “But I want to…” came his simple yet powerful reply.

Shay smiled happily and left him to take care of her as the storm grew worse around the bubble of their tent.


	19. Act 2: Nightmares

Everyone had taken shelter in their tents by the time the first wave of the storm hit. It rained hard until about midnight then seemed to slow down. The wind howled like some wild thing and the air became frigid as the night wore on.

Vincent bolted upright in his sleeping bag. His breathing was ragged and his heart pounded so fiercely in his chest that he thought it would rip through his rib cage. Pressing his claw there he tried to calm his ravaged nerves.

“Vincent?” Laguna’s voice broke through his troubled thoughts. “Are you alright?” his friend asked and, unzipping Vincent's tent, peeked inside.

“Yeah,” Vincent said hoarsely, rubbing his eyes. “I’m okay now.”

Laguna came inside and sat down near the doorway. “That sounded like a bad one again….” He said, grave concern filled his green eyes. “Vincent these nightmares are getting worse…”

Vincent nodded but said nothing, he only continued to rub his fevered chest.

“They’re tearing you apart... You have to get some help! Those pills the Doc gave you haven't done anything...”

“I’m fine…”

“No you’re not Vincent!” Laguna said louder than he meant to. “Look at you! You’re a mess! You can’t tell me you’re okay when I know you’re not. Please Vincent you need to get some help for this. When we get back to the Garden you’re going to see the…”

“Doctor?” Vincent growled with contempt. “I’m not seeing a doctor about this! Asking for pills was bad enough... I can get through this.”

“No you can’t Vincent… I’m really worried about you.”

“What do you know?” Vincent said darkly and grabbed his cape from next to Laguna.

Laguna sighed, “Now where are you going?”

“For a walk,” and with that, Vincent left the safety of his tent. A very worried Laguna frowned after him.

***

Jade lay there in her sleeping bag, clothed in her pajamas, and worried about Grifter. It tore her heart every time thunder clapped its fierce hands outside and rang in her ears. She couldn’t sleep. The thought of that tiny, motherless cub, outside in this storm pulled at her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore of the worrying. She had to go look for Grifter. Getting up, she unzipped her tent and went out into the stormy night outside.

The rain had stopped for now but she could tell more clouds where building and moving in. The wind howled angrily and felt like phantoms were touching her bare arms. She had to be fast.

Quickly she made her way past the muddy fire pit and over to the guys’ side of the area. She was nearly past the tents to the trail beyond when suddenly a red flash out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. When she turned to look she found nothing, though she could have sworn she had seen Vincent somewhere within that red mass.

Going over to his tent she said quietly. “Vincent? Vincent are you awake?” She waited a few moments but when no reply came decided he must have been asleep so she turned to leave.

“Jade?” a voice said. She turned to find Laguna peeping out of his tent just a few feet away.

She went over to him, “What are you doing out here?” Laguna asked.

“I'm looking for Grifter while the storm has calmed, but I thought I saw Vincent out here…” she said then the look on his face made her stop. “What is it Laguna?”

“Come in here Jade,” he motioned for her to join him inside.

She swiftly obeyed and waited for him to continue.

“Look Jade…” he began. “I don’t know how much I should tell you. But…”

“Yes?”

“You probably did see Vincent out side just now.”

“Why is he outside now at this hour?” she asked.

He sighed, “Alright… um…” he searched for the words. “He’s probably never told you this but. Vincent suffers from terrible nightmares. And it’s not any kind of nightmare that you or I would ever have. For him, it is more than just a simple dream gone bad. For him it’s real. It’s as real as you or I.”

Jade’s heart sank as she listened.

“He’s been like this for a few years now. Ever since… well… someday I’m sure he’ll tell you the story. Nearly every night is the same, he wakes up from something that only he knows. These nightmares cut deep into him , and a little more of him goes into darkness.”

“Darkness?” she asked alarmed by his choice of words.

“Jade… Vincent’s not like you or me. Something terrible happened to him and horrible things where done to him. He's different because of them. The claw is only one part of what happened to him. Those inner demons we each have is different for him. For him his demons are real… so to speak,” he said quickly suddenly aware he was starting to say too much.

“I need to find him then…” Jade said.

“No Jade!” Laguna grabbed her arm to stop her. “You mustn’t go after him this time. Give him a while to wake up. He’ll be okay after he’s had a chance to come back into the waking world. His minds always kind of hazy after he’s had a nightmare. Like in a way he’s still in the dream.”

“He needs me Laguna, I want to help him!” she forcefully yanked her arm away from him and stood up.

“Jade I mean it. Listen to me! You won’t like the Vincent you’ll meet if you go out there.”

“I don’t care Laguna. Maybe he’ll talk to me! Maybe I can help him… I have to try. I hate to know he’s in such pain.”

He sighed and shook his head. “Okay, but be careful. I'm only letting you go alone because...” he paused.

“Because why?”

“Because you make him laugh.”

She blinked at him, confused. It was the last reason she expected.

“If anyone can help him. I think its you. But keep in mind that he can be unpredictable in times like this. He might say things or do things that may hurt or alarm you. He doesn’t mean them but.... Just keep your guard up.”

Her brow creased in confusion, “Come on Laguna, this is Vincent we’re talking about,” she unzipped the tent and stepped out. “He’s not a monster.”

He watched her walk towards the trail, “If you only knew,” he said to her retreating shadow.

***

Jade left the safety of Laguna’s tent and ventured back out into the building storm. The trees were now once again waving violently in the wind and the lighting flashed more and more.

She decided to go down the trail that led to the beach, since Grifter was last down there somewhere, maybe he was on or near the trail waiting to be found. All the while though, she kept an eye out for Vincent.

The ground was wet and muddy as she slopped through puddles in her bare feet. She cursed a few times, wishing she’d have thought to bring shoes. Rubbing her hands on her arms to keep them warm Jade reached the bend in the trail and stopped. She looked around but only saw trees and shadows. They all blended together in the flashes of dark and light.

“Grifter!!!” she called into the night. “Grifter!!” waiting a few seconds she went a little farther down the trail and started calling again. “Argh…” she said in frustration. “GRIFTER!!!!!” she gave one last loud yell.

Waiting a few moments she sighed. Rain droplets started falling around her once more, turning back to the camp, she made to return to her tent. She looked up the trail and gasped, startled. Vincent sat behind her on a dead tree branch a few feet off the ground. He hadn't been there just a moment before.

“Vincent…” she said and lay her hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. “You scared me!”

“What are you doing out here Jade?” he asked in a hollow voice.

“I wanted to look for Grifter while the storm calmed down a little. Then I thought I had seen you near the camp and I wasn’t sure or not. If it was you I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

He looked at her over the top of his high fastened cape. Only his blazing red eyes could be seen. He said nothing.

“Come on Vincent,” she said. “Lets get back to camp before the next storm hits.”

“No… ” he said. “I want to be alone right now...”

“Is something wrong?” she came closer to him. “You can tell me you know.”

A gust of wind suddenly blew up and caught his cape, and for a second, if reminded her of the wings of some great bird of prey.

His eyes suddenly narrowed. “You talked to Laguna… didn’t you?”

She stopped, unnerved by the accusing tone in his voice, “Well… yeah, but just to see if he knew where you were.”

“Liar,” he hissed and jumped from his perch. Landing just a few feet from Jade he stood up to his full height and towered over her. “He told you something didn’t he? That prying bastard...” He growled so fiercely that Jade took a step back.

“Vincent…” she said quietly. “Come on… you’re tired. Let’s go back to the camp… please.”

A flash of lightning caught in his eyes, making them appear all the more sinister and deadly. “God dammit why can’t you people just leave me alone!” he said loudly, almost shouting.

“I just want to help you…” she reached a hand out to him then withdrew it in fear. Those eyes were like two mirrors of blood.

When the lightning faded, those eyes still glowed on their own, illuminated from within. “I don’t need any of your damn help… I’m sick of you’re worthless pity too!” he snarled. “I don’t need Laguna… or those other brats that pretend to be my friends,” he paused and looked directly into her soul. “And you… always pretending to care. Pretending to be so nice to me. Batting your eyelashes at me and smiling like I mean something to you. I don't need them.... and I especially don’t need you!”

Jade stood there frozen, wanting to believe this was a dream. That the man in front of her wasn’t really Vincent. This was all a terrible dream! It had to be!

“You don’t mean that…” she said hoarsely, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Go away,” he growled then turned from her and with one powerful push from his legs he leaped high into the air and into the tree tops.

She stood there a few seconds, stunned by the sheer harshness and cruelty she had just witnessed from the one person she cared about the most. So much evil and hatred had poured from him that it terrified her. There was an empty void that opened in her chest, like he had reached in, grabbed her heart and broke all of her ribs as he tore the beating organ from her chest. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. She ran all the way back to her tent, leaving Vincent somewhere behind in the darkness, to be one with his shadows.


	20. Act 2: Soothe the Demon

Jade returned to her tent and covered herself in her sleeping bag and blankets and sobbed herself unconscious as the lightning and rain drowned out her agony.

Suddenly her eyes flung open, for she thought someone had whispered her name.

Lightning flashed outside, revealing a dark silhouette standing outside of her tent, “Jade?” she barely heard above the thrumming of the rain beating against the canvas.

“Vincent?” Jade rubbed the lingering tears from her eyes and cheeks, took a deep calming breath before going to the door of her tent. “Vincent?” she asked again when there was no response.

Another flash revealed he was still there, wincing at the deafening clap that followed the blinding flash she unzipped the tent flap and gasped as a deluge of frigid water poured inside. “Vincent what are you doing?!” she exclaimed, realizing he was standing in the ice cold rain. “Get inside!”

He visibly hesitated, his cloak was wrapped around him and clasp up in front of his face, hiding his expression from her. Only his red eyes peered at her over its rim, instead of the intense glowing red she saw earlier, they were now soft and cautious. “I found Grifter,” he opened his cloak slightly and presented a soaking, dripping wet cub who mewed in protest of leaving the relative shelter of his cloak.

Jade reached out and he leaned down to hand the kitten to her but tried to pull away again when she took his wrist instead and began to pull them both into the tent with her. “Jade...”

“Vincent come inside, its pouring out there,” she managed to pull him down to the tents mouth and Grifter leaped from his hands and darted into the shelter inside. “Please...” her hands trailed down his wrist and took his hand, his skin was like ice. “You're freezing,” she gasped. “You're going to catch something standing out in this weather! Don't make me drag you in here!”

She thought she heard him sigh as he finally acquiesced and let her led him through the small opening. Zipping it behind him Jade grabbed her bag and began pulling out the remaining clean towels she had in there and started drying her drenched arms and the sopping wet torama cub cowering next to her. “Here, take that cloak off,” she instructed, handing him a towel. She quickly dried the cub with fierce rubbing with her towel until he squeaked and squirmed away from her to find a cozy corner of her tent to curl up in.

Turning to Vincent she found him still kneeling there in the entrance of the tent, loosely holding the towel in his hand. He hadn't moved an inch. Flipping on her tiny camping lantern Jade blinked sleepily in its anemic light. “Vincent?” she took the towel from his limp grasp, once again feeling his icy hand as her fingers brushed his. “Vincent you're like ice, let's get that cloak off you and get you warmed up.”

“I'm fine, I just wanted to get Grifter back to you safely. I'll go now,” he mumbled dully before he turned to leave.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Jade grabbed fists full of the soaking wet crimson cloth of his cloak. “It's pouring out there Vincent. At least stay and dry off until it lets up.”

Another flash of lightning blinded her and the clap of thunder that instantly followed was deafening. They both flinched.

Grifter whimpered and burrowed down into a discarded pile of clothes. To prove Jade's point the rain began to pour even harder against the tents already taut surface as the wind threatened to pull the tiny shelter off the ground. “I'm not mad at you Vincent...” she said softly, she knew her words reached him over the roar of the storm for his shoulders slumped visibly. He nodded.

Finally convinced he'd stay, Jade then turned back to her lantern and flipped on the heat setting and moved it closer as he slowly undid the cloaks clasps with fingers made numb from the cold. “Let me help you,” she helped released the last clasps and took the heavily soaked cloth from him and threw it over into a tote where it wouldn't drip and get everything else in the tent wet. Taking the towel she began rubbing his arms. “Shit Vincent you're turning blue!” she exclaimed as she was finally able to view his face and the blue tint to his already pale skin.

He watched her silently and allowed her to gently dry his face and mop the dark clinging strands of his hair out of the way. “I'm sorry....” he whispered, eyes downcast. “I didn't...”

“Shhhh Vincent,” she stopped him with a finger over his blue hued lips. “Don't worry over it. I just want you to dry off and get warm before you get sick. We can talk about it when I know you're not going to die of hypothermia.” He knelt before her in a soaking wet tank top and sweatpants that both clung to him like sheets of wet ice. “Let's get that shirt off of you,” she went to pull it over his head but his hand shot out and tightly gripped her wrist.

“No!” his voice was gruff and strained, “Leave it on... I'll be fine.” He still wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Jade starred at him hard and could feel his hand tremble on her wrist. “You are NOT fine! You're shaking because you're so cold. Now take your shirt and your sweatpants off so you can dry and get into my sleeping bag before I kick your ass Vincent Valentine!” she commanded in the most 'do it or else' voice she could muster.

He slowly released her wrist and she took the towel to his hair and began rubbing the black locks vigorously. Icy cold droplets splattered on her face and her own T-shirt, soaking through the thin fabric and making her shiver.

The little heater hummed next to them, trying in vain to warm the space and take the chill away. Suddenly she felt a hot drop on her hand as she dried along his neck and shoulders. Pausing she felt another, then another before she finally looked up to his face.

What she saw broke her heart.

Tears streamed from his red orbs and ran freely down his newly dried cheeks. He tried to suppress a sob but was too late to catch it. “Vincent...” placing her hands on either side of his face she forced him to finally meet her gaze. “What's the matter? I'm not upset with...”

“Take my shirt off,” his soft whisper interrupted her. “So you can finally see....” his eyes were pools of sorrow.

Something in his request stabbed her to the core and she hesitated, he went to start peeling the cloth up off his stomach. Snapping out of her trance she helped him pull the soaking shirt over his shoulders and she gasped, hands shooting up to cover her mouth, “My God Vincent...”

As the cloth was pulled away, the dim light of the tiny lantern revealed what he had long tried to hide from her. A deep angry web of scar tissue ran from under his left collar bone down over his heart to end at the base of his ribs on the right side. He hunched and half turned from her, revealing even more horrors on his back as more long jagged lines crisscrossed against his pale skin. “Who did this too you…” She reached out her hands to touch him but they hovered just inches from him as if her caress would shatter him.

He drew away from her and tried to hide his face with his hands. “I’m sorry Jade… I didn’t mean to say all those things before… I…”

Quickly she stopped him, pulling his arms away from his face she gathered him to her. The moment her arms wrapped around him and pulled him to her chest, Vincent Valentine fell apart in her embrace. He clutched to her like a man drowning, burying his face in her neck he began to sob.

Tremors from both cold and agony shuddered through his body and all Jade could do was hold him as he broke. “Shhh....” she gently tried to soothe him as she ran her fingers through his damp, tangled tresses. The sound that forced its way out of him was of a soul no longer able to carry on in its current state and it utterly broke her heart. Jade knew she would never be able to erase the sound of his anguish from her memory, no matter how long she would live.

With one hand she managed to pull one of her blankets out from the tangle that was her sleeping bag and tossed it around him and herself, effectively cocooning them both inside. He shuddered against her as he tried to regain control of himself.

Jade wasn't sure how long he cried, but when his tears finally ran out, her knees and back ached with the effort of holding him upright. He was exhausted and swayed slightly against her when he finally tried to release her. Despite her discomfort she would do it again for a thousand years if it would help him.

She slowly drew away from him, releasing herself from the blanket and wrapping it around him fully. He settled back on his legs, sitting there before her, still as a statue; his red eyes staring off into the distance at the ground between them, not meeting her gaze. The occasional tear slid down his face between shuddering breaths.

Retaking the towel from where it lay forgotten next to her, Jade continued to wipe his face, neck and hair. As she dried him she occasionally planted a kiss along his temple. Soft and tenderly she continued to press her lips to his eyelids, against his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the space before his ear. Gently whispering his name with each touch of her lips.

Every kiss coaxed slightly more response out of him, drawing him farther and farther from whatever silent precipice he stood upon within his mind. Her lips softly drew a line along his jaw and ended at the corner of his mouth where a tear had settled. Kissing it away she could feel him lean into her, his breath hitching in his throat. “....Jade?” came the faintest whisper as if he doubted she was there.

Jade drew away and found him silently gazing at her, his red eyes sad and solemn but finally very much present and in the moment. “Welcome back Mr. Valentine,” she whispered softly. “I was afraid I had lost you there for a moment.”

He took in a long slow breath, dark circles smudged the pale skin under his eyes telling her tales of his fatigue but the blue hue that had alarmed her moments ago was beginning to fade.

Jade however, in her old thin T-shirt and flannel bottoms that were now good and soaked due to Vincent's arrival, couldn't suppress a shiver.

“You're cold,” his voice was hoarse and heavy from crying.

She waved a hand to dismiss the fact. “Not nearly as bad as you,” she moved and unzipped her sleeping bag farther open. “Now come on let's get inside. In a few moments we'll both be a lot warmer.”

He obviously misunderstood her meaning for his eyes grew into the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped open.

Jade felt her cheeks turn hot despite the chill. “Vincent Valentine I never knew you were such a pervert,” she teased. “First rule of survival training, skin to skin contact is the best conductor of heat...” She flushed hotly, “Okay that DID sound more by the book in my head but was way more perverted when I actually said it....”

He snapped his mouth closed, the tiniest hint of a grin played at the corner of his mouth when he asked, “Did you still want my pants off?”

 _'Okay two could play at this game'_ , she thought to herself before answering. She was all too happy to distract him from whatever he battled with. “Yup and now that you've gone and gotten my pajamas all soaked through, they've now got to go as well!”

The gleam in his eye told her he caught her dare and he leaned in, “Your wish is my command,” he whispered and now it was her turn for her eyes to bug out of their sockets as he unwrapped the blanket from his shoulders and sat back onto the ground and pulled the clinging pants off his legs with such vigor he very nearly took his boxers with them.

Jade felt the heat rush from her pinky toes up to her hair line as she watched Vincent reclaim the blanket and crawl to her sleeping bag and began to climb inside wearing only a soggy pair of dark green boxers. He seemed to truly be himself after his near catatonic state just moments ago,

“Unless you want these off too,” he teased right before he was fully inside the thick walls of the sleeping bag.

For once Jade Sunrider was without a witty or pervy reply, and he must have taken her shocked silence for something else.

“I'm kidding Jade... I'd never...”

He stopped mid-sentence when she began to remove her own flannel pants and wet T-shirt before she climbed in next to him wearing only a pair of purple panties and matching camisole.

“Unless you want these off too,” she asked slyly as she snuggled in next to him. They both shuddered as their ice cold feet and legs touched deep inside the bags depths as she settled in. “Shiva's armpit this thing cooled off fast,” she sore to the icy guardian force. Her comment brought forth a small chuckle as Vincent adjusted to allow more room as she slid into the crook of his arm.

She smiled gently and reached up and tucked a strand of black hair away from his face. Propping herself up on one elbow so they were face to face she let her fingers linger along his jaw and down his neck. His breath hitched again as her fingers very gently brushed along the deep mass of scars that ran along his pale chest. “Who did this to you Vincent? Is this why you hide from me?”

He made to draw away from her but he forced himself to stop, warring between the want to flee and hide away against the staying under her soft caress. Soft as butterfly kisses her fingers sent tingles through his body. The wave of emotions he had just battled and were defeated by this beautiful woman’s tender care and playful teasing, suddenly began to crawl back into his mind.

Jade must have seen the war reflected in his eyes for she took hold of his clawed hand in one of hers. “Remember when you first reveled this to me Vincent? How you thought it was hideous enough to drive me screaming into the night?”

His face softened at the memory and his body relaxed despite him saying, “This is far, far worse than a simple metal claw Jade...”

She kissed the cool metal appendage, knowing full well he couldn’t feel it. At least not the same way flesh feels. “I adore you Vincent Valentine,” she said softly, “And believe me when I tell you that mere scars and metal claws are nowhere near enough to keep me from wanting to be with you. Whatever demons you battle from your past, whatever nightmares plague you.... whatever happened to you and what you keep from me and those that care about you.... whatever it is, know that despite _all_ that, I will NEVER leave your side.” She kissed his claw again, lips lingering on the cool metal.

“I would take it all away if I could, make you whole again if it was in my power.” She stole his breath from him with her words and the kiss she gently then planted on his lips, sealing her declaration to him. “But for now, let's get some sleep okay?”

He kissed her back, “You can sleep. I'm not sure I'm ready to yet....” he murmured, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the nightmare that forced itself behind his lids. If only she could hear the whispers inside his skull in times like these, then she'd understand....

_'Monster....'_

“You have nightmares often?” she asked, no pity in your voice. Just fact.

He nodded in reply, eyes becoming dark once more. “Nearly every night.....”

_'Thing of shadow...'_

She lay down again next to him and gently coaxed him to lay beside to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she lay his head on her chest. “No nightmares are allowed here,” she said softly, her voice hummed in her chest against his ear pressed there. “There's simply no room for them to be here with us in this sleeping bag so they can just piss off for a night.”

The whispers had nothing to say to that.

He chuckled and she loved how the sound vibrated against her, low and deep, tickling the delicate flesh beneath her camisole. His breath caressed the skin of her neck and shoulder as his breathing slowed and after several moments of silence she thought he had fallen asleep.

Jade reached over and flipped off the little device beside them, still trying tin vain to light and warm the tiny tent. She knew they wouldn't need it, her plan of sharing the sleeping bag more than made up for the lack of heat. Soon she was warm and cozy, her eyes growing heavy lidded as she listened to his slow rhythmic breathing.

“Thank you Jade,” his deep whisper broke the stillness, hesitant as if he too thought she was asleep.

“For what?”

He shrugged against her and adjusted how he lay on his side more comfortably. Their bodies folding perfectly against one another, he lightly ran his hand down her arm that held him in a lose embrace. “For being here... for being you... for not prying.”

She ran her fingers through his hair for a few moments, earning her a contented sigh from him. “Oh there'll be prying....” she teased then grew serious. “But not now, not tonight. I want you to tell me someday but only when you're ready... or, I guess.... when you think I'm ready?”

She tilted her head down to try to see his face but in the darkness she could only see shadows. Her arm lightly ran it over his back, feeling the thin raised lines of those scars, each one she knew told a story of pain and misery. Her eyes misted over again at the cruelty he must have suffered at some point in his life.

No, what he still suffered....

His arms tightened around her as she lovingly caressed his back and he gave a tiny, nearly imperceptible shudder. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked, hesitating.

“No,” came his muffled reply against her neck, his lips brushing the skin of her collarbone. “I've never really let anyone see, much less touch them before.... it feels.... right that you are. It soothes me.”

She kissed the top of his head, relishing the smell of his damp hair, of him. “Your wish is my command,” she purred and continued softly running her fingers along the smooth contours of his tightly muscled back and shoulders. No longer lingering on the scars that marred the skin but just feeling every line of muscle and every ridge and angle of bone beneath.

So very slowly she could feel tension ooze out of him as every muscle began to relax. She very much doubted that even he realized just how tightly wound he had become in his turmoil.

At some point during those blissful moments, the dark whispers inside the mind of Vincent Valentine were silenced. The shadows of nightmare no longer plagued his thoughts or flashed behind his closed eyelids. He was just himself, cradled in the arms of the most warm, caring and brave woman he had ever known. Somehow she had chased the demon away with nothing more than her heartbeat steady against his ear and her warm, tender caresses against his damaged form. He lay there content listening to her heart, and as its steady rhythm lulled him into blessed slumber, Vincent Valentine knew peace.  
  


****

The morning light pierced Jade in the eyes when she finally forced them open. Groaning she rubbed them and rolled over slightly, only to come to a halt against something next to her. Freezing she realized her legs were tangled not with her blankets as usual, but with another pair of legs. Rolling over in her spot she came face to face with a sleeping Vincent. Sometime during the night he had rolled off of her and had come to lay curled next to her against her back.

Her movement hadn't disturbed him in the slightest, for his even breathing in and out sent a few stray strands of hair fluttering in front of his peaceful face. His usual pale pallor seemed almost aglow in the sunlight haze filtering through the tent walls.

She smiled in seeing him so serene, so unguarded and innocent. Very much the opposite person that had come into her tent during the nights storm. He mumbled in his sleep and rolled away from her onto his back, his clawed arm twitched at his side while his other arm draped over his eyes giving her a full view in the daylight of the horror story etched deeply across his chest.

It was as if something had tried to slash its way to get to his heart. The skin around the angry red line seemed frosted with a series of tinier spider scars etching their way out along the smooth surface of his skin.

Perfectly sculpted muscles lay beneath the scar tissue however and this now caught her eye as she unashamedly admired his compact and lithe body. Toned and muscular but not bulky, he had the physique of a cat with wider shoulders that narrowed to a slender waist and lean hips. He was all grace and power coiled at a moment's notice to strike.

He was smooth and hairless with the exception of a thin and delightfully a dark trail below his belly button that disappeared beneath the edge of his low riding boxers. That dark barrier of cloth that vexed her vision of the lower region of his body disappeared out of view under the cover of the half zipped sleeping bag.

“I can't tell if you're staring in horror or if you're having your way with me with your eyes,” his voice ripped her out of her musing and she realized she was chewing on her bottom lip.

She met his gaze, his eyes were cautious but curious as they peered at her from beneath his arm. “You're beautiful Vincent Valentine,” she whispered huskily.

He sat up before her, coming face to face, a slight smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. “Jade Sunrider were you oogling me while I slept? I should be offended...” he mock scolded her as a smile finally did spread across his face.

“Sorry...” she cleared her throat. “I wasn't.... I mean I didn't... I just...” he silenced her with a finger laid over her lips.

“If you turn any redder you'll match my eyes,” he chuckled. “No harm no foul. This creature is flattered by your appraising stare.” He ran his hand hand up along her arm and pushed the strap of her camisole back up onto her shoulder. Fingers lingering on her skin he continued, “As long as you don't mind me oogling you back this fine sunny day. I've decided that morning Jade all wrinkled clothes and crumpled hair the best Jade yet,” he winked.

She couldn't help but smile and giggled at his teasing. In the moment of comfortable silence that followed another sound caught her attention... that of a camp already awake and starting their day.

“SHIT Vincent!” she gasped, “What time is it! Oh my GOD everyone’s already awake!”

She hustled out of the sleeping bag and in a tornado of arms and legs began tearing through her bags to find some clean clothes. Grifter stretched and yawned and rolled off of a pile that was his bed as she tried sorting through it. He gave her a hungry and sleepy mew and proceeded to 'help' her sort through her clothes by attacking them as she flung them around the tent.

“I take it back, frenzied morning Jade is best Jade,” Vincent nearly chortled through his hand as he tried to keep his laughter quiet.

“Vincent!!!!!” she hissed through her teeth and threw her pillow at him. “Get your pants on and HELP ME FIND MINE!”

He bit off a bark of laughter and did as he was told, chuckling all the while Jade frantically made a mess of her tent.

“Jade, JADE!” Vincent nudged her. “You're shorts my lady,” he presented her with a pair of cropped jean shorts.

“Pants, Vincent. PANTS!” she hissed again.

“But these look good on you,” he pouted and halfheartedly returned to the search.

A few minutes later Jade had given up and donned the pair of shorts Vincent had found, much to his declared satisfaction, and a bright pink tank top. After quickly brushing her hair out she slightly unzipped the tent to let the pawing Grifter out before his claws ripped a hole in the canvas.

She turned to Vincent who had pulled his shirt back over his body. “Give me a few minutes before coming out. I'll distract them so maybe they won't notice....”

He snorted, “Jade they probably heard you in all the commotion you were causing looking for your pants,” he smirked.

“SHHH!!!” she smacked his arm. “Vincent I'm serious they're going to get the wrong idea.”

“So?” he asked flatly.

“So?! What do you mean SO!” she squeaked back.

“I'm not a member of Garden and technically neither are you. _SO_ who cares what they think? Let them have their little pervy thoughts. Besides watching you crawl around in your panties was well worth any remarks they're going to make regardless of what they think happened,” he replied.

When her silence stretched on he said, “Jade you're turning red again.”

She took a deep calming breath. “You and I are going to have a long deep talk about when and where we can oogle one another. Got it mister?”

He grinned, very obviously finding this all supremely amusing, “Yes ma'am.”

“Give me five minutes,” she ordered then turned to unzip the tent.

She was stopped by him suddenly grabbing her and kissing her fiercely on the lips, his teeth nibbled gently on her lower lip before letting her go. “Good luck,” he teased and unzipped the tent but stayed out of the way of the opening.

“You're going to pay for that!” she hissed, breathless and head still swimming from his affections.

“Oh I hope so,” she heard him reply as she nearly tripped over the canvas lip of the opening in her distracted haste to exit.

“Hey there sis!” Zell cheered when Jade righted herself and made her way to the group after she zipped her tent back up behind her, but not before making sure she shot a scowl inside at the chuckling Vincent.

“You’re such a sleepy head!” Raine added with a smile.

“Hi guys,” she waved and went over to them and sat down next to Zell and Shay.

“Here you go Jade,” Rinoa handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage.

“Thanks Rinoa,” Jade replied and took a spoonful of eggs. Then, looking around, she noticed Laguna giving her a strange look, she met his gaze evenly, neither confirming nor denying the questions in his eyes.

The circle was suddenly alive with chatter when Selphie jumped from her tent and yelled in her cheery voice. “Morning everybody!!!”

Jade was taking a bite of sausage when suddenly Vincent emerged out of her tiny tent with his wrinkled cape in hand and hair a mess.

Silence now replaced the lively chatter and all eyes turned to Jade who, sausage hanging from her mouth, met their accusing eyes with an innocent and muffled. “What?”

They all stared at her.

Turning, Jade saw him walking off. “Vincent that wasn't five minutes!” she cried in dismay.

He just waved and continued on his way to his tent.

“So that’s why you slept so late…” Shay teased. “You’re all wore out!”

“That’s not what happened!” Jade insisted as she watched Vincent climb into his tent.

“Ah huh…. Surrrre.” Shay said with a wink.

Jade glared at her, “Yeah whatever I bet you kept Zell’s cajones nice and warm all night to repay him for bandaging your wounds!”

Shay growled and turned beet red.

“Why are you bringing me into this!” Zell cried in alarm, a smear of egg on his face.

Shay was about to retaliate to Jade’s accusation but fell silent when Vincent stepped out of his tent once more and came over to sit next to Jade.

All eyes were on the couple as Vincent gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Morning.”

Jade blushed, feeling extremely uncomfortable under their accusatory gazes. “Ahh… Good morning.”

“Is there a problem,” Vincent glanced over at the rest of the group and added an icy tone to his voice.

Then as if nothing had happened, the group returned to their earlier conversations.

Vincent turned back to Jade and, taking the half eaten sausage off her plate, took a bite. “Works every time.”

“You seem awfully cheery this morning. Being mischievous really isn't your thing,” she commented. “You must be in a great mood to ignore my five minute request to try for a distraction...” She tried to glare at him but his smile softened her ire.

“I guess you could say that,” he finished the sausage. “Huh... I _am_ cheery. Weird isn't it?”

“I like it.... Care to enlighten me why you're so cheerful? I doubt watching me in my undies could bring that much joy to anyone,” Jade nudged him with a smile.

“Oh that was just an added bonus,” he grinned then looked her straight in the eye, his own radiant, “I didn’t have any more nightmares last night… in fact. I had a good one,” he explained, unable to keep his smile from widening.

His happiness was contagious and Jade replied, “Really!?” a little louder than she had meant too.

“Yeah… and I have you to thank for it…” he leaned in closer to her.

“You going to tell me what it was?”

“MMmmm…” he thought for a moment his finger tapping his bottom lip in mock contemplation. “Maybe.”

“Vincent Valentine you are a mystery,” Jade scolded as she leaned closer to him. They were about to kiss when the sound of snickering stopped them, Jade looked over and found everyone staring at them once again. Shay and Zell were hiding behind their hands doing most of the giggling. “WHAT!?!” Jade yelled, jumping to her feet. Her face once again beet red. “You pervo's got something to say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so quiet! Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!  
> I will try to update every Monday! Remember this fic is technically finished so I may post faster if there is enough interest :)


	21. Act 2: Last Day in Paradise

Later that day, this being their official last day of the trip since tomorrow they would pack and make the long drive home, the group were all congregated near the beach area again. Even Vincent had joined them and he sat with Jade under a large umbrella to read a book while she sunbathed. Jade couldn't keep a grin off her face for every time she glanced at him, his eyes darted back to the page he had been reading for the last who knows how long as he pretended not to stare at her.

Zell and Shay sat next to each other in the sand a ways away in silence before he finally turned to her. “Shay? Can I ask you something?” he asked has his fingers idly made designs in the sand.

Surprised filled her face, “Um… sure yeah.”

She had noticed that he had seemed pretty jittery all morning. Shayla had even caught him giving his sister and Vincent what looked like jealous glances as the two seemed inseparable today after what may or may not have happened in their tent last night. ' _Note to self,'_ Shay had thought to herself earlier, _'Need to have some serious girl talk sessions when we get home!'_

“Um…” he struggled, then Shay thought she saw him blush slightly. “Would you like a soda?” he asked quickly.

“Yes please…” she said and watched him trot over to the coolers, spraying sand everywhere.

He quietly walked back to her, seeming to take his time. “How’s the ankle?” he asked as he handed Shay the not so chilled can.

“It really hurts,” she admitted. Her eyes went to her bandaged ankle. Rinoa had taken her turn at using a healing spell right when they had gotten up this morning. But that was hours ago and the dull ache had returned despite having taken pain medication at lunch. She was really starting to fear it was indeed broken.

“I wish we had more ice for it…” Zell said, his eyes also on her wrapped appendage. “Most of it’s melted. And there’s no way to refreeze the ice packs that have thawed...”

“I know,” she said. “I’ll just have to deal with it.”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to…” he replied quietly then scanned the area, deep in thought before suddenly saying, “I’ve got an idea!” And before Shay could ask him what it was, he had already picked her up in his arms and was walking down the beach.

“Zell!” she squealed, drawing gazes from the others as he carried her several yards past the edge of the beach were the sand became grass and rocks.

After a few moments he came to a fresh water stream that flowed out to the ocean. Turning he followed it upstream until he found a small area in a thicket of trees where the water had pooled into a large basin. Setting her down on a rock outcropping over the waters edge he peered down into the clear depths.

“What’s this?” she asked, unsure of what was going on or what he was planning.

He crouched on the edge and stuck his hand inside the pool that had formed in front of them. “This is run off from the mountains over there,” he indicated to where a large formations of mountains lay in only a short distance away in the middle of their island. “It’s a little far but,” he pulled his hand out the water and shook the wet from it. “The run off from the melting snow is still cold.” He then jumped down into the water which came up to his waist. “WHEW-WEE!!! THAT’S COLD! That's gonna shrivel the turtle!!!” he exclaimed and hopped around in the water for a few moments sputtering in discomfort. Finally he became used to the numbing temperature and said, “Come on now, give me your foot.”

Shay obeyed skeptically and he started by unwrapping the bandage he had applied earlier. Clicking his tongue in disapproval he muttered, “Still swollen.” His fingers gently traced along the discolored purple ridge of her ankle.

Slowly he lowered her foot into the water, “BURRR!” she squealed and tried to draw it back out. “Are you insane?!” she exclaimed. “You’re standing in that!”

“Eh, it’s not bad once you get used to it,” he said and began massaging the still puffy area on her ankle. “How’s that feel?” his hands glowed softly as he cast the last of his healing spells into her ankle.

“Much better…” she said and watched his hands soothe the pain away, memorized by how gentle they were. Strong, calloused, and made for fighting, her mind wandered into what other things those hands could do.... After a few moments she snapped out of her daydreaming and cleared her throat, “Zell?”

“Hmm?” he said without looking up at her.

“Um…” she hesitated, “what was it you really wanted to ask me? Back there on the beach?”

His hands stopped a moment, but quickly continued. “Oh uh… it was nothing. It wasn’t important.”

“You’re a terrible liar you know that Zell?” she said and leaned in closer. With him in the water below her, they were now eye to eye.

This time he looked up at her, his bright blue eyes locked with her mismatched ones and held them for a moment then he quickly looked away. This time she caught his blush.

“It looks like the swelling is going down,” he said as he continued to massage her ankle.

She reached out and took his shoulders in her hands. “It’s okay. You can ask me Zell,” she said quietly.

He tensed and cleared his throat. “I was um… just wondering…” his blush spread down his neck along his collarbones making him look sun burnt, “I was just wondering what ‘we’ were…” he suddenly looked away from her and started to massage her ankle again, this time more nervously than before.

“But like I said it’s not important. It doesn’t matter right now. You're hurt and what matters is getting you back to the Garden where we can get your ankle all fixed up.”

Her breath stiffened in her lungs. For a moment she thought she had heard him wrong, but no, he really did ask her what she thought he had. It was something she herself had been wondering ever since the dance weeks earlier, but never had the courage to ask. She would never have in a million years guessed that he was thinking and wondering the same question. Especially after she had caught him lying to her about his injury he had suffered on one of his SeeD missions.

Reaching out, Shay took hold of Zell’s chin and turned his face to meet hers, “What do you want ‘us’ to be?” she asked gently, her thumb played along his jaw.

He looked deeply into her eyes and inched closer to her. “Well… this is nice…” he said and touched her, running his fingers slowly along her leg.

The gesture sent shivers up her spine. Partly from his ice cold hands, partly because she couldn’t believe this was really happening. “Yeah, it is,” she said with a smile.

“I never really thanked you for making that ointment for me last week,” he said. His hands had now come to her face as he ran his thumb over the cut on her chin. A disapproving line creased between his eyes at the abrasion.

“You're welcome,” she shuddered against hand. _'Yes his hands could do so much more than fight,'_ she thought as his thumb ran lightly over her lips. She watched his eyes as they were locked on what he was doing. Those blue orbs where focused on playing with her bottom lip, as if nothing else existed in the whole world. His pupils were wide and dilated when he suddenly looked up into hers.

“Shayla...?” he said softly, low in his throat.

“Mmm?” was all she could manage, barely able to breathe.

“I'm going go kiss you.” It wasn't permission, just stated as a simple, straight to the truth fact. In the most Zell like way.

“Oka...”

She couldn't even finish the word before his mouth was suddenly devouring hers. She often had dwelt on wondering what Zell Dincht kissed like. Were his kisses soft and sweet? Quick or languorous? Did he even know how to kiss?

Oh yes. Zell Dincht knew how to kiss!

The fierceness of his kiss surprised her at first, but equally surprising was the rush of her response. Hungry but not forceful his lips drank her in deeply. Running his tongue teasingly along her lower lip she responded in kind with her own.

A groan issued from his throat when she sucked just the tip of his searching tongue before teasing it again with hers. He pulled her down into the water with him and stifled her gasp at the cold water surrounding her body with his mouth as he held her against him with his arms tight around her. Her own fingers had found their way along his face and into his hair, holding him there.

All too quickly it seemed his kissed slowed, and he drew away. He planted one quick kiss, then another slightly longer one on her lips before pressing his forehead to hers and took a slow deep breath. “Whoa....”

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. “That was fun,” she whispered, trying to catch her breath and still her racing heart.

He opened his eyes and his gaze pierced through her, “We should have done that a long time ago.” He smirked at her.

“No time like the present...” she brought her mouth back to him and he gladly accepted another round.

But, as fate would have it, their sweet moment was interrupted by a loud, “WHOA! Looks like Zell’s finally getting some action!”

They reluctantly broke and turned their heads to the shout. There on the edge of the trail back to the camp behind a thin veil of trees stood the entire troupe looking down at them in their little lagoon.

Jade pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, “He’s just growing up so fast,” she sobbed.

“Oh shut up!” Zell exclaimed and splashed ice cold water onto the spectators who all fled from the oncoming tsunami.

***

Later that evening, Selphie, Raine and Jade headed up to camp a little earlier than everyone else to get supper started and get some early packing done. The others remained on the beach and where gathering up their belongings.

“You seem much more relaxed today,” Laguna said to Vincent. “You two didn’t really…”

Vincent glanced at his friend, a stern look in his eyes, “Laguna, I thought you knew me better than that.”

“I know,” the other man said. “But you weren't yourself last night after your nightmare.... I have no idea what happened after. You can be.... very unpredictable.”

“I found her in the woods,” Vincent explained as he picked up their cooler. “I was still trapped in my dreams.” Laguna nodded, knowing what he meant. “I said terrible things,” Vincent continued. “It took me a while to come back to myself... when I did I found Grifter. I nearly kept the cub with me in my tent but... not after what I had said to her. I broke her heart Laguna. _HE_ made sure that what I said hurt us both deeply. There was no way I _couldn't_ go to her.”

They started up the trail, well behind Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa. Zell was behind them gathering Shay into his arms readying to carry her to the campsite.

“And....?”

“And I brought her Grifter,” Vincent looked sideways at his friend who eyed him skeptically.

Laguna's eyebrow rose.

“The storm had picked up long before I made up my mind to go to her,” Vincent explained before his friend could badger him more. “I was soaked to the bone and freezing. My mind still hazy. She was still awake though....” he thought about how she had opened the tent, eyes still red from crying. “She wouldn't let me leave, frozen and wet as I was. She convinced me to stay.”

“And......?”

Vincent sighed and pulled his memory back from those tender moments he had shared with her. “She held me Laguna. I showed her my scars and then came apart in her arms. Weeping like a child. It was... cathartic. Then we fell asleep. She held me as I cried and asked nothing of me. That's it.”

“Oh,” Laguna gave a sigh of relief. “I just had to make sure. But honestly, you seem more at peace today. More so than you have been in a long time…”

Vincent smiled and nodded. “I didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night. No more whispers as I slept. All thanks to her. I never thought....” his sentence what cut short by a shrill scream from up the trail at the camp.

“That was Selphie!” Irvine exclaimed ahead and raced off up the trail with Squall and Rinoa at his heels.

Vincent and Laguna exchanged looks and before quickly following their friends. Zell and Shay had to stop and he swung her to his back so they could move faster but they quickly followed, bringing up the rear.

***

The camp was in shambles when they arrived, tents were tore open and coolers broken on the ground. The van was smashed and the trailer overturned, its contents scattered across the ground, and the large crate which held their weapons sat a few feet away, open. Several of the weapons where gone.

“It looks like a war zone!” Rinoa said and covered her mouth.

“Come on everyone!” Squall, always the leader of the team, shouted as he ran over to the weapon crate. “Grab your weapons!” he retrieved his gunblade and shoved a handful of shells into it.

“It looks like the battle went this way!” Irvine said and ran off down a trampled path into the woods.

“Shay you stay here!” Zell commanded and put on his iron knuckled gloves.

“NO WAY!” she exclaimed and strapped her griffon claw gloves onto her hands, they shimmered for a moment with magic. “I’m fighting too!”

Zell looked sternly at her then started to protest when a huge roar filled the air and made the very ground tremble. He then nodded, knowing that they were probably going to need all the help they could get. “Don't go too far from me,” he knelt back down so she could climb back on his back.

“Zell I can take care of myself,” she scolded as they followed the others.

He was about to argue when they turned a bend in the trail.

They weren’t expecting to see what they found as they finally reached the battle site.

Jade and Selphie were barely holding four large drakes at bay all while trying to protect an injured Raine. A huge hexadragon hovered at the opposite side of the clearing, its large multi-eyed head slowly waved back at forth as it observed the fight.

“It’s about time you ladies got here!” Jade exclaimed as she stabbed the nearest drake with her dagger, it finally fell over dead.

Laguna instantly abandoned Vincent's side and ran over to Raine who was staggering back to her feet. He cast shell and protect spells on her to keep her safe. “You all should have made sure you had plenty of magic spells stocked up!” he scolded them and opened fire on an attacking drake with his machine gun.

“Well we weren’t expecting to get to the camp to find it over run with monsters!” Selphie exclaimed and cast a small cure spell on her friend.

Vincent came to Jade’s side and slid a clip into his pistol, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m okay,” she said, despite the large gash on her shoulder which said otherwise. “But I’m glad you all came as quickly as you did.”

The rest of the drakes fell easily to their combined efforts.

The hexadragon, who for some reason hadn’t attacked at all, stood before the exhausted group and waved its huge blue tail in the air, knocking over full grown trees.

Selphie cast a scan spell on the beast and gasped, “Guys... this thing is strong,” her voice wavered. “I don't know if we can do this.”

Rinoa sank to her knees, “I haven’t much power left and nearly all of my spells are gone…”

“We can do this,” Irvine growled. “Selphie, you keep casting your support and regenerative magic’s. Laguna, Vincent and I will fire at it with our guns while Jade and Zell… you’ll have to keep it occupied with physical attacks. I hope you two have enough magic to use as well. Raine, Shay, try to keep everyone healed as much as you can.”

The creature suddenly gave an ear slitting roar, the ground trembled.

“Great, I think it’s ready to dance,” Jade said and barely got out of the way as the huge tail slammed against the ground where she stood just a moment ago.

The six eyed beast then reared up onto its back four legs and kicked it’s front pair into the air and slammed them down onto the ground. The earth shook violently and everyone stumbled, unable to stay upright.

Without warning the dragon unleashed a fireball around the company, causing major damage to them all. “Dammit!” Jade exclaimed. “That took out what was left of my shell spell! I’m unprotected now!”

Others grunted through the pain. “We could scatter,” Squall said, eyeing the creature. “If we split up it can't follow us all...”

Zell turned to look at Shayla who was barely able to stand on her injured ankle. “Raine get Shayla out of here!”

“No way Zell I'm not going anywhere!” Shay shot back and released an ice spell at the beast as it lunged for Squall and then turned to Jade.

“Don't argue with me! Someone needs to get to the van and see if the radio works!” He punched the rear legs of the creature and dodged its massive swinging tail. “If this thing charges you, you're the least likely to be able to get out of the way!”

Raine, clutching her side ran up to Shayla, “He's right Shay. I'm out of spells and I'm no fighter....”

Shayla swore, frustrated with her current situation. Her eyes were locked on Zell and his twin, the two of them dancing right up in front of the creature, attacking viciously and retreating only for the other to hit it at another angle. It was a deadly dance of fists and dagger attacks interspersed with magic and the sound of gunfire from the others.

“Wait just a few minutes,” Shayla pleaded with her friend, unable to take her eyes off those up front, dread growing in her chest.


	22. Act 2: A Glimpse of Chaos

The next few minutes were a blur, but the party battled on with all their strengths and abilities. Soon however they found themselves all without any of their magic left, their bodies either hurt or worn out while the dragon showed no signs of letting up.

Jade rolled out of the way as the creature tried once again to smash her with it’s tail. As she did she reached into her boot and flung four sharp spikes she retrieved from inside. They sailed straight at the beast’s eyes, hitting their marks the creature roared in agony as four of its eye were blinded.

“Got ya!” Jade cried in triumph allowing herself a moment of celebration.

“Jade watch out!” Vincent yelled but it was too late, they all watched in horror as the huge beast blindly charged right for her. Screaming in revenge for its lost sight.

She couldn’t get out of the way in time. Her body filled with pain as the creatures head rammed into her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her under its massive head. Blackness filled her vision as she felt her bones crack and break, as the beast smashed her into the ground. _‘It’s going to crush me!’_ she thought to herself in horror. With all her remaining strength she brought her dagger around and stabbed it into one of its remaining eyes, bursting it to nothingness.

The hexadragon roared and reared its head up in pain and staggered back, the momentum of the movement caused Jade to skid across the ground. Her body rolling back towards the group.

***

Vincent watched all this as if it were through the eyes of someone else. It seemed surreal to him, as if it were all another one of his nightmares. But it wasn’t, he knew it. He watched helpless as the creature pinned his beloved Jade to the ground, watched as she struggled to defend herself, then watched as if flung her away, her body tumbling on the ground like a broken doll.

His anger began to swell within him, his blood ran hot in his veins, _‘Go on boy…’_ mocked a sinister voice in his head, like nails raking the inside of his skull. _‘You know you want to… give in to it… give form to your anger… release it. Release_ ME! _’_

He couldn’t stop it; the white hot rage boiled inside of him, and reached the breaking point……

***

“Jade! Jade open your eyes!” a voice filled her head. Forcefully she obeyed that voice and found that her eyes were blurry for a moment until she realized that it was Zell hovering over her and calling her name. He looked so worried… she didn’t know why. Then she tried to move, big mistake.

“Owww!!” she groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

“Jade don’t try to move!” Zell exclaimed and eased her back down to the ground. “Just lie still and stay awake!” he insisted. Faintly Jade realized that her twin was panicking.

Unable to reply she wearily just nodded her head. Here eyelids felt far too heavy to keep them open and she gave in to letting them close. Just as she could feel the blackness of unconsciousness wash over her, an ear piercing scream filled the clearing and ripped her back from the edge of the blackness.

Her heart froze at the sound, her eyes snapped open.

The sound was not one made by the wounded hexadragon but it came from a very different source, the sound was quickly followed by a frantic Laguna yelling, “Vincent don’t do it!”

“Oh my god,” Zell gasped and turned, allowing Jade to see the whole of the clearing.

There, near the edge stood Vincent. Only it wasn’t him. He seemed larger somehow, taller and more powerful looking. The air around him seemed to pulse and darken and within the swirling void his eyes glowed a hellish red, the likes of which few mortals lived to tell the tale of.

“Vincent FIGHT HIM!” Laguna screamed as he ran to his friends aid.

The unsuspecting Laguna slammed into an invisible force field around Vincent and flew back from the force of the impact. Vincent took no notice of his friend's vain attempt to help him.

From where Jade lay she could hear an inhuman growl emanating from deep within Vincent Valentine. The sound chilled her blood. The very air around him swirled as he took a few steps forward. Lightning rose from the ground and bounced off his legs and arms as he made his way over to where the dragon swung his head back and forth as if it would return its sight.

The beast then turned to glare at this new challenge with its good eyes. It rose from the ground and roared so loudly many had to cover their ears. The creature charged.

Vincent stopped and gave a bone chilling smirk, revealing two long fangs where normal canine teeth once where. He calmly spread his arms and the beast ran head long into him. Vincent’s feet dug into the ground sending dirt and rocks flying as he brought the rampaging animal to a halt. “So you like fire do you?” he asked as he peered eye to eye with the creature.

Without warning, Vincent hands, which held onto the sides of the beasts head, burst into flames. The creature roared in agony as its flesh was seared from its face, tissue and veins burned away and bone exposed.

Vincent let the creature fall to the ground where it twitched and tried to get back up.

The horror continued as the possessed man calmly walked along to the side of the dragon, lovingly running his clawed hand along its shuddering flank, caressing the beast like a lover. No warning could ever prepare for what he did next and a collective gasp issued from those nearest him. In a movement that was quicker than lighting, he thrust his claw through the ribcage of the fallen beast into its chest cavity.

The dragon screamed in more agony as Vincent brought his hand back out of the gaping hole. In that clawed metallic hand, was one of the creatures still beating hearts.

Vincent gave a yank and the pulsating organ ripped free of its tender restraints. Blood sprayed through the air and covered Vincent’s face and neck in thick, syrupy liquid. With a smirk he licked away the blood on his lips and backed up to the front of the creature. Then, gazing into its fading eyes he squeezed his fist, turning the heart into mush and covering him with more gore.

His eyes began to glow brighter the air around him pulsated outward, the shock wave hit the stunned onlookers, knocking them all back to the ground.

“Vincent please stop this!” an injured Laguna pleaded from on the ground behind his friend.

His reply was a demonic chuckle that rose out of Vincent, “You’re too late fool,” a dark and evil voice echoed. “Vincent is no more!”

Laguna’s face turned deathly white.

“What’s going on?!” Squall yelled above the deafening sound of the hell storm around them.

“Run…” Laguna said quietly at first. He then looked at the others, total fear in his eyes. “RUN! Go! GET OUT OF HERE!”

They had no chance of escape. For just as the words left his lips, Vincent threw his head back and roared once more. The very ground trembled at the sound of it and cracked open around him.

He doubled over and to his friends continuing terror, two large, black, leathery wings ripped through the flesh of his back. Followed by two long, smooth black horns from the sides of his head that curved up and back along his skull, his skin had taken on a strange purple hue.

Throwing the dead heart at the hexadragon Vincent then charged it, smashing his claw into its temple, making a sickening thud, killing the suffering beast instantly. But that didn’t stop Vincent, or whatever he had become, from having his fun.

Jade wanted more than anything to look away, she wanted more than anything to wake up and find that this was a nightmare. That she was unconscious having some sort of dark dream. But she watched in fixated horror as Vincent relentlessly beat the head of the hexadragon, caving it in. Bone shattered and cartilage broke apart, flesh tore open and blood and brains splattered through the air and soaked Vincent in a blanket of red.

Over and over he pummeled it. Smashing and tearing the dead creature apart as he laughed.

The smell of the creatures steaming insides was enough to make several of the onlookers retch and be sick. Some of them were reduced to tears and sobs of fright, all unsure of what hell they had just fallen into as they watched Vincent reduce the dragons head to mush.

Vincent slowed his attack then grabbed his head as if in pain.

Laguna sprung to his feet and leaped on top of Vincent’s back. “Vincent no! FIGHT HIM! I know you can! You can’t release him! Sto…” his pleas where cut short when Vincent suddenly grabbed him and flung his friend aside like a child’s toy.

Laguna came to a stop not far from Jade.

The demon that was once the man she adored started towards them both.

“Vincent… stop this…” Jade said weakly.

The demon stopped and glanced down at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

It wasn’t the Vincent she cared for. Not anymore. His eyes glowed a deep red, fangs filled his mouth and his face was so contorted with hate and evil that he now truly looked like a monster. “Please…” she whispered and finally gave into her pain and slumped over, unconscious.

***

That last plea, however small a word, held a power greater than the force that had taken hold of the one called Vincent Valentine. From somewhere within the vast abyss that had swallowed him, that one word reached him and echoed around him. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the anger that had taken hold, dissipated from his mind and he was back in control.

Vincent blinked his crimson eyes and looked down at Jade, who lay on sprawled on the ground before him, looking as if she were dead.

Vincent leaned down to touch Jade to see if she was alright when he saw that his hand was covered in blood. Holding it up in front of his face he watched as the purple tint in his skin slowly begin to fade back to normal flesh. But his hand remained red and covered in blood. Vincent looked around him, at the faces of his friends. All returned his gaze with looks of horror. His eyes locked with Laguna Loire’s, who shook his head and looked away from him.

Vincent’s heart sank, Laguna never looked away from him, he would never avert his eyes… unless that is… _‘Oh God…_ ’ he thought in horror, _‘what have I done?’_

He swallowed hard and tasted blood in his mouth and noticed the fangs. With a trembling hand he reached up behind him and felt the large wings that towered over his head. He found himself backing away from his friend, only to slip and fall to the ground. His lungs froze… it was a heart that lay at his feet, and he was sitting in a pool of blood. Looking off to the side he saw the source of it all. The hexadragon, or rather what was left of it.

Then it all came back to him. He remembered fighting the monsters, the hexadragon was too much for all the them and they were losing, then, Jade… he suddenly remembered seeing her pinned under the creatures head, seeing her body tumble across the ground as it flung her away, hearing the chilling laughter in his head when he gave into his anger…

Chaos had awoken.

These thoughts raced through his mind, he had to get out of there, before anyone else got hurt, before anyone died. He stumbled to his feet and took one last look at Jade, “I'm sorry,” he whispered. Then turning away from his friends, Vincent ran off into the woods.

He didn’t have any clue where he was going or how long he had been running. But all Vincent Valentine knew was he had to flee. Flee from that place, flee from his friends, from Laguna, from Jade. And above all else, flee from himself. He couldn’t let this happen anymore. Never again, he swore to himself as branches cut into his arms and face as he ran only to have the cuts heal nearly instantly on his slightly purple flesh. Never again would he allow this to happen.

Better to live alone, than to hurt those he cared about…

***

Squall came into Zell and Shayla's tent, the only structure that had survived the creatures attack. It now served as a primitive care unit.

“I finally got through to the Garden on the vans communication link,” he said to Irvine and Zell, “Headmaster Cid is sending Quistis with a team of medics on the Ragnarok. They should be here in an hour.”

“An hour?!?! That's too long!” Zell exclaimed.

“That storm the other night was worse there than here. A tornado hit near the Garden and damaged the airport hangers. They haven’t totally cleared away enough of the debris to get to the ship.”

“Thank God they’re coming in any case,” Shay said from next to Zell as she bandaged a gash on his arm.

Zell starred down at his unconscious twin.

“How is she?” Squall asked.

Zell looked up at him, “Not good…” his face was drawn with worry.

Out of the ten of them, Jade had the worse injuries. Broken ribs for sure, probably internal damage as well. She lay there on a make shift pile of blankets, pale and blood splattered, her breathing shallow and erratic.

Laguna was also badly injured; Rinoa guessed he had possibly broken his arm. The others injuries ranged from burns to cuts and bruises to deep lacerations. They’re all lucky no one was dead. Yet anyway.

After finishing up with his arm, Zell went to sit at the mouth of the tent. Shayla quietly followed. He looked up at her, his blue eyes seemed gray in the dim light. Sitting behind him she draped her arms around his chest and settled down with him, being careful of her throbbing ankle. “She’ll be okay.”

Zell glanced over at his sleeping sister then looked away quickly, unable to see her in such a condition, “I hope so…”

Shayla squeezed him gently, knowing nothing she could say could make him feel better for the doubt in her own words hung heavy in the air. Sighing he leaned into her and after a moment reached around her and guided her into the crook of his arm so she sat next to him.

“When I was little...” his voice was barely above a whisper. “I always felt like part of a person Shayla. My whole world shifted and changed in one single day.” He looked at her and brushed a hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “That day was when I learned I had a twin sister, and when I ran into a lost girl looking for her room. Today there's a real possibility that I could have lost one or both of you....” his voice cracked. “I can't...”

“Shhhh....” she soothed and ran her hands down the sides of his face, forcing him to look directly at her mismatched eyes. “Jade is my best friend. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of what you two share. Especially in the beginning when we all first met. You two became so close so fast.... I can't take Jade's place and I never want to. I know you're scared, I am to. But Jade needs you right now. I need you... we all need each other. So let's go over and give her our love and our strength. Okay?”

He sighed and gathered her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. “I wanted to spend the day making out with you.... but I'm afraid that I'm not in the mood anymore....”

“Zell!” she giggled, feeling the heat rise to her face in a blush.

He chuckled, “I'm just trying to be honest.” They grinned at each other for a moment before his smile faded, “Come on, let's go sit with Jade...”

“Okay,” she nodded and allowed him to help her up and together, with her leaning heavily on him for support, they made their way back over to Jade.

After getting Shayla settled down Zell sat next to his sister and took her hand. Pale and chilled, her face was drawn in pain, her eyes were still closed. “Jade, it's me Zell. Hang in there sis, help is on the way.”

Her only response was a wheeze and a tiny squeeze of his hand.

“That damn plane can't get here fast enough....”

After several minutes of sitting with Jade and Zell, Shay got up and hobbled her way over to where Raine was trying to make a sling for Laguna’s arm.

“Here I’ll do this,” Shay said and took over for Raine. “Selphie needs help getting everything together. The medics will be here soon and we have to be ready when they get here.”

Raine nodded and after giving Laguna a kiss on the cheek she limped off to help Selphie outside.

“Laguna…” Shay started.

He put his hand up to stop her, knowing what she wanted to ask. “Shayla no…”

“No Laguna. You have to tell me. I know you know something. What the hell was that back there! What _IS_ Vincent?” she asked him quietly but sternly.

He sighed heavily, “Look, even I don’t know all the answers okay? So don’t expect me to tell you everything… but…” he looked around and saw that everyone there had stopped what they were doing and was listening to him. “I don’t know everything that’s happened in his life, but I do know this. Several years ago, Vincent somehow was involved in some program. And against his will some insane Professor did that to him. He was experimenting with dark and rare forms of Mako and combining them with living tissue. The results of whatever he did to Vincent is what you all just witnessed. That demon transformation… it calls itself Chaos.”

“Demon?” Shay asked.

Laguna nodded. “That creature Vincent began to turn into is a demon. I’m not quite sure but I think it is something that the Professor somehow merged with Vincent’s subconscious mind. And when he looses control of himself, that thing… Chaos, is unleashed.”

“So that thing back there was a demon?”

“No, Vincent had only begun to turn into Chaos. That back there was something in between the two, but I do know this, if he had fully transformed, we’d all be dead. Us, and this entire area would be nothing but a smoldering wasteland.”

After a silence Shay spoke up again, “So what do we do now?”

Unexpectedly Laguna stood up. “You all will stay here and wait for the medics to arrive. I’m going to find Vincent.”

“Are you crazy!” Zell exclaimed. “That thing will rip you apart!”

Laguna stopped and glared at Zell. “That THING is my friend Zell! Vincent is like a brother to me. I have to go after him. If it were Jade instead of Vincent, wouldn’t you do the same?” When Zell didn’t reply Laguna gave a huff and left in search of his friend.


	23. Act 2: Aftermath

Laguna went as fast as his injured body would allow him. It took him nearly thirty minutes to locate his lost friend. Finally finding a creek that ran down a deep ravine, Laguna followed it to where it emptied back out into the ocean, a mile or so down shore from the camp. There, in the low tide of the water, sat Vincent.

“You’re hard to track, you know that?” he asked the dark, winged figure that was his friend.

Vincent didn’t reply, he just sat there motionless and starred off into oblivion. Then all of a sudden he threw his head back and Laguna watched as the man struggled to retract his fangs. The effort caused great pain for Vincent and he grunted against it. But finally, he succeeded and the demons fangs sank back into his skull. Exhausted he slumped forward onto his hands in the water.

Laguna walked up behind him and stopped just feet from him.

“Who am I Laguna…?” Vincent quietly asked, not taking his eyes off his reflection in the blood red liquid before him.

“You are Vincent Valentine,” Laguna replied gently as he watched his friend with a heavy heart.

Vincent thought for a moment. “No… I’m not him anymore,” he sat back onto his legs and drew his clawed hand up to his face and examined it. “He’s dead my friend. It’s time you except that and let him go… after all these years we both have to accept that I'm not the person you once knew.”

“Vincent what are you talking about?” Laguna asked angrily.

“Look at me Laguna,” Vincent looked at his friend solemnly. “I’m not even human anymore. I’m nothing but a monster.”

“Vincent…”

“I don’t want to hear it Laguna!” his red eyes blazed for a moment. “My mind is made up this time! You saw what happened back there! What if Chaos had fully emerged! You all would have been dead and yet you still insist on coming all this way to stop me when you and I both know its better this way. I can’t pretend to be Vincent anymore when the very humanity that I had was robbed from me!”

“Jade’s injured,” Laguna blurted out, ignoring his friends self-pity speech. “Badly.”

Vincent closed his eyes and his wings twitched slightly at the memory of her pale body sprawled out on the ground. “Laguna don’t…”

“We all fear it’s internal. The Garden medics will be here soon but it might be too late. She's going into shock.... Won’t you at least go to her?”

Vincent said and did nothing.

“God damn it Vincent!” Laguna roared and took a step towards his friend. “Don’t you comprehend what I’m telling you? Jade is dying!”

“She’s strong, she’ll be fine...”

“You don't know that!” he marched over in front of Vincent. Plopping down in the blood-stained water, Laguna faced his brother head on. “She needs you now more than ever and all you will do is sit here and sulk about the past and everything you can’t change! Jade's here right NOW. It’s time you opened you’re eyes Vincent! You have to stop living in the past! Let go of it because you can’t change it. You can’t bring Lucrecia back!”

Vincent’s eyes glared at Laguna and bore a hole through his soul and the man knew the very moment the name left his lips he should have never said it.

“Don’t you ever say her name again Laguna! Or so help me, Chaos will be the last thing you’ll need to worry about...” Vincent rumbled low in his chest.

“I’m sorry Vincent,” Laguna apologized, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in front of his friend who was in between forms and still very dangerous. “I know I can’t understand everything that happened but,” his tone softened, “but that’s in the past. You have to move on and accept it. You have so much right now to live for! You can’t tell me that you don’t love Jade. I see it, how she changed you these past few months. How just last night changed you! I've known you all my life... I've seen you before this,” his hand motioned to encompass his form. “And I see you now and how you need her Vincent, and she needs you. And right now you’re letting her die without you ever telling her. You promised yourself you’d never let that happen again…”

Vincent didn’t reply but Laguna could tell he had hit a nerve and somewhere deep under his cold emotionless expression, a storm of pain raged through the heart of Vincent Valentine.

“The Ragnarok will be here in a little while,” Laguna said and stood up. “I guess if this is how you want it to end Vincent then that’s fine. I won’t make you come back with me. But _I_ am going back. Raine needs me and I won’t abandon her. Things are finally good for me... you'll always be my brother, but you can't be what she is to me. Zell, Shayla, Jade and all the others. They've also become my family now here in the present. If being with them means that I need to let you go then.... I'm sorry Vincent. I have to leave you.” He took a deep, slow breath as his heart broke to say the words. “I love you my brother but... If you say he's dead then maybe I have to be the one to move on and live my life with them. So I'm going... Goodbye Vincent Valentine…” and with that Laguna turned and headed back towards the camp. Leaving his friend behind in the water, contemplating his destiny.

***

That hour soon came and went, and soon nearly an hour and a half had drug on before the Ragnarok finally appeared over the horizon.

The party had all gathered at the beach, where there was enough room to land the ship and were waiting anxiously.

“Laguna!” Raine exclaimed and ran up to him as he was making his way down the shore.

He gave her a hug and smiled, “Hey.”

“Did you find Vincent?” Shayla asked, limping slowly up to them.

Laguna nodded. “Yeah, I found him…”

“Is he coming back with us?” Zell asked coming to Shay’s side and supporting her.

Laguna shrugged. “I’m not sure…”

“How can he leave Jade at a time like this?” Zell growled as he looked over to where they had Jade wrapped up in a blanket on the sand. Rinoa and Selphie were both still hovering over her.

Just then the sound of jet engines filled the air and a large, dragon shaped ship zoomed overhead. The red paint gleamed brightly in the sunlight.

“It’s about time!” Irvine exclaimed as they all watched the Ragnarok circle back over the water and lowered altitude then landed down the beach at a safe distance.

The ramp lowered and Quistis, followed by several medics, came running down it towards them.

“Are we ever glad to see you!” Selphie exclaimed and gave Quistis a hug.

Quistis patted Selphie on the back. “Geeze I leave you kids alone for three days and you nearly get killed!” she looked around at all her friend’s weary faces. “You all look like hell!”

“Instructor Trepe,” one of the medics said to Quistis. “We need to get this girl out of here and back to the Garden ASAP!” They turned to find him kneeling down next to Jade, “Her vitals are weak. I’m afraid she’s gone into shock. We're losing her.”

“Well you heard him!” Quistis said. “Get a move on everybody! Back on the ship NOW!”

***

It took only a few moments to get everyone safely on board.

Zell sat next to Jade and held onto Grifter as Shay tried to keep Shinigami calm.

“Laguna come on we need to go!” Quistis shouted over the roar of the engines.

Laguna, who was standing at the foot of the ramp turned and looked up at her and nodded. Then, after scanning the shoreline one more time he reluctantly climbed the ramp and hit the button to raise it and close the hatch. They didn't even wait for it to shut before they were airborne.

“I’m sorry Laguna…” Raine said as he sat down next to her with a sigh. “I really thought he’d come.”

Laguna nodded but said nothing.

The majestic Ragnarok turned skyward towards Balamb Garden. Then, in a burst of power from the engines, it rocketed off towards its destination.

After a few minutes of silence, a sudden clang from the outer haul rocked the ship and caused the warning alarms to blare. “What the hell?” Quistis said to herself as she brought the ship back under control. “Squall?” she said over the inter comm. “The sensors are picking up something outside of the ship but we can’t get a visual on it. Can you guys see anything from where you are?”

Squall, along with everyone else, were soon crowded near the windows, trying to see what was smashing up against the hull. A sudden shadow flew past them. “Oh my god it’s Vincent!” Selphie exclaimed as they all watched in fascination as the winged man struggled to match the Ragnarok’s speed and stay clear of its engines.

After a few failed attempts and near misses with the inferno of the jets engines, Vincent was able to maneuver above the wing of the ship and with a sudden drop he came crashing against the hull with enough force that his claw dug into the thick metal deep enough so he could hang on.

“Aw man he’s scratching the paint!” Irvine growled as the speed and wind from the ship tore against the perched Vincent, causing him to inch back, peeling away the ships beautiful red finish.

The Ragnarok landed safely back at the Garden several minutes later. They had pushed the ship to its limits, the engines steamed as the ramp lowered. Everyone piled out of the ship as fast as possible. The wounded where hurried down the ramp and Zell was close behind.

“Vincent!” he yelled as the winged man detached himself from the side of the ship and fell to the ground, landing on all fours feet like a cat. “Geeze man you almost missed the boat!”

Vincent straightened himself. “Sorry,” is all the darken figure said as he flexed his wings and folded them around himself. “Where’s Jade?”

Zell and him turned and both spotted the medics running towards the entrance of the emergency ward of the Garden with Jade on a stretcher carried between them.

“Jade!” Vincent breathed and rushed to the entrance of the infirmary.

“I’m sorry sir,” one of the medics stepped in front of him before he could follow the others inside. “She needs immediate medical care. I cannot let you through.”

Vincent glared at him, his eyes flashed menacingly, “Let me through.”

The man quivered slightly but stood his ground. “Sorry, but I can’t.”

Vincent’s wings flung from his shoulders in anger. “Let me see her…” he hissed. “NOW!”

The medic couldn’t help but tremble in fear at the sight of Vincent’s demonic wings.

“Sir,” another medic burst through the door. He paused to glance at Vincent for a moment before remembering his task at hand. Then turning to the first medic he began whispering into his ear.

“What’s going on?” Zell asked, coming up behind Vincent.

Vincent did not reply, instead he continued to glare at the medics.

“Right,” the first man replied to the other then turned to Zell and Vincent. “Which one of you is Vincent?”

“Me,” Vincent said to the terror of the medics.

“The young miss is asking to see you. Follow me.”

Vincent followed behind the second medic, Zell tagged along behind him.

The medic stopped in front of the E.R. and turned to Zell. “Since you’re her brother maybe you should go see her first.”

Zell glanced at Vincent, “You okay with that?”

He nodded, “Of course, family first. That’s the way it should be.”

Zell entered the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Vincent to shuffle his feet in the hallway, waiting for Zell’s return.

It seemed like an eternity, but only a few minutes had actually passed before Zell opened the door. He stopped in front of Vincent but said nothing. He didn’t have to, his eyes said everything Vincent needed to know. Zell instead just nodded sadly and walked away, covering his eyes as he did.

Vincent hesitated a moment before entering the room himself. Did he really want her to see him like this? Somewhere between the world of demons and world of men, walking of the very edge, part of himself was still lost in the darkness. He remembered the look of terror in her eyes when she saw him… or was that a dream? Either way, she was so terrified of him, it broke his heart.

_'You're a monster....'_

No! Vincent shook the voice from his head. Jade was dying, and wanted to see him now. He knew he needed to be with her. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. What he saw, froze him still. Before him, within the pale room, sat an array of machines, all flashing and beeping, all working feverishly to keep the life in the frail woman on the bed in the center of the room.

Dr. Kawasaki came up to Vincent when she noticed him standing there. “Please be quick Vincent. We must get her into surgery as soon as possible. Her broken ribs have punctured her lung and its collapsed. She essentially will drown in her own blood if we don’t operate now.”

The breath was squeezed out of him and his heart dropped into his feet. He nodded and made his way over to Jade. He gasped in horror, she looked nearly dead to him. Her slender arms and face where pale, her lips slightly blue in color. Cuts and bruises littered her frail body.

The claws on the top bend of his wings scrapped against the ceiling, causing Jade to stir slightly. “Vincent…” she said weakly as he hovered nearer to her. “Oh thank God…” her voice was muffled by the breathing mask over her mouth.

“Jade…” he began.

“No Vincent. You don’t…” she wheezed slightly. “You don’t need to apologize… It’s okay. I don’t care about any of this...” she gestured to the leathery black wings.

He took her hand in his and shook his head. “I’m sorry Jade… but... I have to go,” he choked on his own words.

“No…” she said, her voice very upset. “Please no… don't say what I think you're going to. Please just stay. We'll.... we'll talk later....”

“Shhh…” he pleaded, placing his hand on her forehead. “I’ll just be gone for a while... until I can regain full control. Yes we'll talk after you are all better...” he tried to soothe her.

_'Coward...'_

“NO!” she moaned louder and tried to grab hold of his shoulders. “No… don’t leave… No… no…” she said over and over, growing more and more upset, her breathing becoming more ragged.

“Jade please calm down!” the Doctor exclaimed as the instruments began beeping out of control. Her vitals plummeting dangerously.

“NO!” Jade screamed and suddenly a coughing fit raged through her body. She coughed so violently that blood sprayed from her mouth and covered the inside of her breathing mask.

_'YES! Kill her! Free yourself!'_ that damn voice slithered in Vincent's skull. The demon was enjoying the agony and blood.

“Please Jade for God’s sake don’t move anymore!” Vincent cried, panic started to grab at his mind as he held her to himself as if the gesture alone would stop the violent fit. Her fragile body shook in his arms; he could feel the life drain from her.

“That’s it!” Dr. Kadowaki said. “We must operate!”

Other medics started to enter the room and they tore Jade from Vincent’s arms. One stuck a needle into the woman's arm and injected her with a sedative.

Her body relaxed and slumped back onto her pillow. “Please Vincent no…” she weakly reached her hand out to him as they wheeled her into the next room to prep her to operate.

Vincent stood there a moment in silence, then slowly exited the room and returned to the empty hallway. He felt something warm on his neck; he drew his hand away and found it red with Jade's blood.

 _'Delicious...'_ the demon purred in Vincent's mind.

Stunned he stood there a moment longer, staring at the thin liquid on his fingers. The storm of fear and sadness inside him then broke; tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

***

Laguna found his friend several minutes later, still kneeling on the cold marble floor. His face was worn, eyes filled with sorrow. His wings hung limply at his sides. He knelt next to Vincent and gazed at him a moment. “Come on Vincent,” he finally said and took his friends arm. “Let’s go rest up. There’s nothing more you can do.”

Vincent sat there motionless, lifeless in his friends grasp.

Laguna pulled a little on Vincent’s arm. “Everyone’s back in their dorm rooms already. You’ll need your strength too Vincent….”

“I can’t stay…” Vincent’s voice sounded, though it was quiet and small.

Laguna paused for a moment, feeling an iciness about the situation. He had a bad feeling.

“Vincent… where will you go? We’ve been through this before! You need to be here with Jade.”

Vincent stared at his bloodstained hand. “All I will ever be able to offer her is a shadow… an image of what I truly am. A lie, nothing more. I can never give her happiness Laguna… nothing like what she deserves. In the end all I can give her is pain…” he met his friends eyes. “You and I both know Lucrecia died because of me… if I wouldn’t have loved her so…” his voice faltered, “She’d still be here… and now the cycle is starting again! First my parents… then Lucrecia… then your parents... now Jade. When does it end Laguna! WHEN!” his crimson eyes blazed.

Laguna, a bit afraid of seeing Vincent like this, took a moment and thought everything trough. Then with a sigh he replied, “Vincent… you can’t blame yourself for everything that’s happened. None of it is your fault. But you keep running from all of it! This is where you need to be, this is where you need to start facing yourself and your past. Here, with me, with the others, and with Jade.”

“NO Laguna!” Vincent flung himself away and was suddenly filled with such anger that Laguna took a step back. “I can’t stay here! Wherever I go Hojo and his minions will find me. We both know those monsters in the forest where of his doing. They were sent to find me and bring me back. As long as I’m here I pose a threat to everyone around me. I can’t let that happen. I WON’T let him take any more loved ones from me!” his eyes glowed fiery red.

_'ANGER...!'_

“Fine Vincent…” Laguna's face hardened to meet his friends expression. “Fine, run away. Leave and you’ve killed Jade. I know that when she finds you gone…” he shook his head. “But fine, that’s how you will be until the bitter end. Take your revenge for all he’s done to you. But while you’re there you’d have caused the death of one more you love.”

Vincent didn’t want to hear anymore. Though Laguna’s words held truth in them, he needed to leave. Turning he began walking towards the exit.

“She’ll never know you love her!” Laguna called back. “And you’ll live with that until the day you die Vincent Valentine. I think that pain will be the worst you’ve ever carried!”

Vincent paused for just a moment, “I endured it with Lucrecia and I will do so it again. But it’s mine to bear…alone.” he said, more to himself than to Laguna. And with that he stepped outside of the door and with one mighty push from his legs, flung himself high into the air, flung his wings out and took flight, disappearing over the meadows and forests beyond Balamb Garden.

***

Zell helped Shay onto the couch in their dorm room later that afternoon after the medics had wrapped her ankle and confirmed it was not broken but very badly sprained. He sat down next to her.

Shinigami pranced into Zell’s room, happy to be home. Grifter shuffled along after her, uneasy in this new and strange environment.

Silence followed.

“Zell…” Shay turned to him only to find him leaning forward, his hands covering his face. She placed her hand on his back and rested her head against his. “She’ll be okay.”

He sniffled slightly and looked at her, his baby blue eyes red from holding back tears. He lost the battle though, for they slowly trickled down his face.

She was shocked to see him actually cry. But if there was one thing she was learning about Zell as of late, was that he never did what would normally be expected from someone like him. Her heart ached at his pain and she took him into her arms and held him as the day waned into evening. Her mind raced with how all things were now very much different than they had been when they had left, just three days before.


	24. Act 2:Lifelines

The world was nothing but a haze of light and sound as Jade Sunrider tried to open her eyes. They were slow to respond at first, like lead weights held them down, but soon she was able to open them enough to see her surroundings. A loud whooshing sound filled her ears but she suddenly realized it was the sound of her breathing with the help of machines. Then, like hitting a brick wall, she was aware of the agony.

She groaned slightly and then gagged from the breathing tube in her mouth.

Something or someone filled her hazy line of vision, “Jade!” it was Shayla. “Jade oh my God you’re awake! Don't move I'll get the nurse to take the tube out. Just relax!”

Jade tried to do as her friend instructed, but it was all confusing and painful. Thankfully a nurse was there quickly and got the endotracheal tube removed. After moving the breathing equipment out of the way the nurse took Jade's vitals and did a quick exam, and after being reassured she was doing good she left to find Dr. Kadowaki.

“Shayla??” Jade blinked a few times until her sight cleared enough to see her friend.

“Oh thank heavens you’re awake!”

“How long…” Jade gasped for a moment, “how long have I been here?” her voice was scratchy from misuse.

Shay sighed, “You’ve been asleep for ten days. You almost didn’t make it a few times… you had us really worried.” She turned and indicated to Zell who was still fast asleep in the chair next to Jade’s hospital bed.

“Zell…” Jade said quietly.

“Poor thing,” Shay said. “He's barely stepped out of this room once since you got here. He’s exhausted.”

“Vincent… where… ?” she asked looking around.

“Please don’t move too much Jade!” Shay exclaimed placing her hands on her friends shoulders preventing her from trying to sit up.

“Why isn’t Vincent here?” Jade asked sternly, trying desperately to remember what had happened.

“What’s going on…?” a sleepy voice said. “Holy crap Jade!” Zell cried when he noticed she was awake and in a heartbeat he was at her side, her hand in his. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit…” Jade replied weakly. “Though you don’t look much better…”

He smiled from ear to ear, even though his face was thin and worn looking. “I’m so happy you’re finally improving.”

“Where is Vincent?” Jade asked once again.

Zell looked up at Shay who returned his glance.

“Ah..” Zell cleared his throat. “Maybe you should get some of your strength back before…”

“He left,” Jade cut in. “Didn’t he…”

Shay nodded. “I’m so sorry Jade. Laguna tried to stop him…”

Jade turned her head away from them, her heart sinking to her toes.

Then she realized.... that she couldn't feel her feet.

Her eyes darted down to her legs, visible under the blankets. “My legs...”

Zell squeezed his sisters hand, “You broke several ribs and cracked a few vertebrae Jade....” she heard him swallow hard. “The Doctor's not sure, but there might be damage. But she also said they've got you pretty doped up right now, so you might not feel much of anything until they wean you off. It's just too early to know for sure.”

Horror flooded Jade's mind and she met her brothers' solemn eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, large dark smudges shadowed his usually bright blue eyes that were now dull and lackluster in the rooms artificially dim light. He reached out and brushed a tear off her cheek she didn't even know was there. “I'm so glad you're doing better. You had me worried sick.”

“That bad huh?” Jade whispered.

Zell couldn't answer, but Jade saw it in his eyes. He had seen her dance with death, and it had left a mark on the usually happy go lucky Zell Dincht.

At that moment Dr. Kadowaki came in, the same nurse from before was right behind her. “Okay you two, we need to take Miss Sunrider and do another scan now that she's awake and been talking. If the sutures in her lung came undone again we need to know now...”

“Is she going to be okay Doc?” Zell asked, for probably the billionth time.

“Hard to know for sure but,” the portly woman laid a reassuring hand on his arm and with a gentle pat she smiled, “your sister is strong. Seeing her awake this early gives me a lot of hope. It's a very good sign.”

Zell let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding his breath this whole time that Jade's been here.

Dr. Kadowaki turned to Shayla, “Take him home, he needs to rest. If anything happens I know how to contact you both. Go sleep.” She all but ordered.

Shayla nodded and gave Jade's hand a comforting squeeze. “We'll check on you later,” she then put a hand on Zell's arm and gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the room to wait in the hall.

Zell leaned down and kissed the side of Jade's head over her tattoo. “I’ll check on you in a little while okay sis?”

Jade nodded, suddenly feeling very drained and heart sick. She watched her twin join Shayla in the hall and saw through the blinds them exchange a hug and small kiss before leaving the infirmary together arm in arm.

She listened silently to Dr. Kadowaki explain in more detail what Zell had already told her. The hexadragon had shattered several of her ribs and cracked two vertebrae when it had pinned her. Splinters of bone had lacerated and collapsed her left lung. She had nearly drowned in her own blood more than once when the first operation had missed a stray shard of bone.

Laying in her hospital bed Jade listened and tried to focus on what the Doctor was telling her. About her having a seizure only a few days ago, how she had stopped breathing, how they had to forcefully remove Zell with guards multiple times just so they could work on her. How he had offered to slit his own arm open when they began running low on Jade's blood type in their blood bank, him being the only exact match readily available at the time.

“You're scan looks good dearie,” the elderly woman patted Jade's arm gently after they had wheeled her back into her room. “Your lungs are mending nicely. Seems like we've finally got you all back together in one piece,” Jade could see the relief in the woman's eyes. “In all my years as a medical professional and I can say that I've seen some bad things. I'm not going to lie,” the Doctors voice became hushed and she met her gaze. “You by all rights should have died girl. I can't explain how you are still with us. Whatever you two twins have in you that heals you so fast...” she shook her head. “You are medical miracles. Now,” she turned her attention to a tray that the nurse brought in, drawing out of her dark thoughts. “Time to give you your nightly doses of medications. As I said we really can't be certain the extent of the damage to your spinal cord. A few more days and I'll start lowering your medications. It's no surprise to me you can't feel your legs right now. I actually prefer it until I'm convinced your vertebrae are healed. But all the magic and medical wonder in the world can't fix things right away. It's going to take a bit of time so we all have to be patient.”

Jade was now only partially listening, her mind was dull and in shock from hearing how close she had been to death. From hearing how her brother nearly lost his mind watching her almost die more than once. She'd have to remember to do something nice for the big lug she thought as her body quickly numbed to match her brain when the Doctor injected the medication into her I.V. line. Within moments Jade's eyelids became blissfully heavy and she quickly fell asleep to the older woman's monotone voice. Unfortunately however, the drugs did little to easy the hole in Jade's chest.

***

A dark figure peered through the window of Jade’s hospital room, solemn eyes studying her face quietly as her own sad eyes slowly shut, giving into her exhaustion. Checking once more on her vital signs and instruments attached to her, Dr. Kadowaki and the nurses left the room and dimmed her lights, letting the woman sleep.

She would never know how many times he had sat here, in this spot in the bushes outside of her room and watched her. He had sat here just as much if not more than her brother hovering over her at all hours of the day and night. He had sat silently and watched her in her unconsciousness, watched her seizure, watched her as she nearly died over and over.

Those moments of terror had been so great, his distraught mind could only think of his pistol strapped to his hip, and how he would go and end it. Nothing would be worth living for after watching her leave this world like the coward he was. By some miracle she didn't die, and day by day she grew stronger and would never know how many times he rested his hand on the cool surface of the glass, longing to touch her face.

Vincent Valentine had not journeyed far from Balamb Garden the day that he had left. He landed in a forest near the Fire Cavern which lay on the edge of the island that the Garden occupied. There he fought with his emotions and the demon within and was able to retract his wings. After that painful process was over he sat there, in the midst of the trees as his mind raced for what he would do next. After many agonizing hours he finally understood what Laguna had said to him.

His brother had been right. So he returned to the Garden to find Jade barely clinging to life.

So like all the nights before, here he sat outside of her window. Wanting so badly to go to be at her side, but afraid to go there.

What he didn’t understand was why. Why was he so afraid of her now? Was it that he really truly did love her? Was it that he didn’t want to put her in danger? Would she hate what he was once he told her everything? Or did he mistrust something in himself?

Today she had finally awaken from her slumber and he had never been so happy and relieved in all his life to see those gray green eyes open. She was out of danger now, she would survive. But then he watched as she realized he was not there with her. How her face turned so sad and the tears ran down her cheeks.

It was hard to watch her cry, knowing that he was the cause of it. All he had to do was go to her, tell her he was here and that everything would be alright. But he didn’t. He stayed glued to his spot and wrestled with that fear inside of him.

The nurse came into her room a few hours later, well after midnight and after checking her charts and confirming Jade was sleeping comfortably, she turned the light off fully and went about her rounds.

Vincent sat there alone in the shadows; he could still make out her face in the moonlight. So peaceful and beautiful she was. He couldn’t take it anymore; he had to go to her, if only to sit next to her. He would be finally able to sleep tonight if he could be in her presence for just a moment.

He carefully crept into her room, taking great care not to be seen. It was very late and only a pair of medics where on duty now. They mostly kept to the front desk area and only ventured into the other rooms to check on patients from time to time or if there was an emergency.

With the silence of a shadow, Vincent slowly circled her bed and quietly sat in the chair next to her. The one that Zell had practically lived in for over a week. He gazed solemnly at her sleeping face, then, reaching out he brushed a few strands of limp blonde hair away from her eyes.

She stirred slightly, causing him to freeze. “Vincent…” she said softly, barely audible.

‘ _She must be dreaming,'_ he thought as a small tear ran down her cheek. “I’m here Jade,” he whispered into her ear then taking her hand, kissed her knuckles gently.

A smile crossed her lips, and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around then room and her eyes rested on the open window next to her bed. The long pale curtain blew up in the breeze and danced slowly, as if confirming what her mind suspected. She sighed heavily and allowed herself to drift back to sleep, the empty hole in her chest grew slightly smaller.

***

“It’s about damned time you decided to show up,” Laguna said from his spot in the corner of the room as he turned on the lamp next to him.

The shadow which had just crawled through the window froze a moment then turned its body to the light. “You seem to have me mistaken for someone else,” a voice said from inside the oversized hood which covered the beings features.

“You’re not Vincent…” Laguna’s eyes narrowed and he swiftly stood and grabbed his gun that always rested by the wall. He raised it at the unwanted guest. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m simply a messenger here to speak with Mr. Valentine,” the figure said quietly.

“Yeah well Vincent’s not here so you’d best just leave the message with me and I’ll be more than happy to relay it to him.” A loud click echoed through the room as Laguna cocked the gun. “That was the beep of the answering machine,” Laguna stated without humor, “in case you didn't know.”

The figured chuckled, a very unfriendly sound that it was, as it straightened a little higher. “Foolish human, you think you can stop me with your little toy? No matter… Think what you want.” It raised its hand and the gun flew from Laguna’s grasp and landed on the couch, it’s bullets emptying in midair and flying in all directions. “Though it is to my displeasure, I was ordered not to cause any harm to either you or Valentine, so allow me to be quick. I trust you will relay my message well enough for Vincent to get the picture.” The being, male by what little Laguna could guess, paced along the row of windows as it continued to speak from within its dark cloak.

“Tell Valentine that his Master is through with these little games. His patience is running out, as is the time left to him to complete his final experiment. If Vincent does not return by the time both moons are full,” he chuckled again, “Well… let’s just say it won’t be a pretty sight. Vincent knows full well what could ensue if our Master is angered.” He paused for a moment, “Give him this,” he brought his hand out from under his cloak and opened his fist. A small ring floated in his palm for a moment then glided over to Laguna. “Valentine will know what it is… If he goes against Masters wishes… all will suffer.” Then with a puff of smoke, the figure vanished. “Remember Mr. Loire…” its voice echoed, “he has until the duel full moon…”

***

Three more days would pass until Vincent Valentine finally showed his face to his friend Laguna Loire.

Laguna had just gotten out of the shower late one night and, clothed only in flannel pants, was making his way to the refrigerator for a quick snack before bed when he noticed the window was wide open. He paused for a moment, remembering the rather nerve wracking visit he had a few nights ago, he scanned the dark living room for any signs of the cloaked figure.

Not finding any he quickly and quietly made his way long the wall to the light switch and swiftly flipped it on. The room filled with light, he wasn’t ready for who he actually saw.

“Vincent!” he cried as the dark haired young man stirred on the couch. “What the hell man you nearly gave me a heart attack!” He sighed and gave himself a moment to catch his breath. “Where in the hell have you been!”

Vincent sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Hey Laguna…. Nice pants.”

Laguna, who was now at the foot of the couch, grabbed a pillow and pummeled his friend with it. “Geeze man you’ve been gone for what? Two weeks almost! Where the hell have you been?”

Vincent stood up and gave a slight grin. “I’ve been here most nights. You just sleep like a rock and never hear me come in!”

Laguna blinked in astonishment then gave a chuckle. “Well I guess you got me there.” Then he thought for a moment. “Ya know I was wondering where some of the food was going too…I thought maybe I was sleep eating again.”

Vincent chuckled and gave his friend a hug, “It’s good to see you again Laguna.”

“Likewise Vincent,” Laguna smiled but that suddenly vanished when he remembered the ominous visit he had just three night before. “Vincent, someone was here the other night looking for you.”

Vincent gave him a strange look, “What do you mean?”

Laguna shook his head. “I didn’t see his face; well at least I think it was a he. Anyway he wore a long cloak and spoke with the most unnerving voice…” he gave a shudder as he walked over to the end table nearby and reached in the drawer. “He wanted me to give you this.” He flicked the ring to Vincent and it sang with a high pitched note as it soared through the air.

Vincent caught it and studied it, his face went deathly pale.

“He said you had until the next duel full moon to return to your ‘Master’. After that he just vanished.”

Vincent slowly sat back down onto the couch, still clutching the smooth silver ring in his fingers. The light glinted off the three tiny snowflake diamonds set snugly in the precious metal. So many memories swirled through his mind at the sight of it that it nearly made him dizzy. “This…” he began astonished, “This is…”

Laguna nodded, “I thought that’s what it was too.” He sat next to his perplexed friend on the couch and said more quietly, “Lucrecia’s engagement ring…”

Laguna studied his friends face intently as the minutes passed slowly by in deafening silence. “So what does this mean?” He finally said. “And more importantly… what do you plan on doing?”

“Vincent?” Laguna asked again when his friend didn’t answer.

The silent Vincent was stirred from his storm of thought and glanced at his friend and shook his head. “This is bad Laguna…”

“I know Vincent,” his friend agreed. “I assume that by ‘Master’ he meant Hojo… correct?”

Vincent sighed and returned his focus back to the ring in his hands.

“And that cloaked figure was what? One of his lackeys??”

“You say he just vanished into thin air correct?” Vincent asked solemnly.

Laguna nodded, “Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Vincent closed his eyes, “That was no mere lackey… by my guess that was Sephiroth. Though I can’t be sure…”

“WHAT!” Laguna cried in alarm. “Did you say Sephiroth? THEE Sephiroth? WHOA whoa wait a minute here! I thought he was defeated by Cloud Strife and Avalanche twelve years ago…”

“He was,” Vincent suddenly got up. “But deaths’ never stopped Hojo from getting what he wants…” he finished and went to the door.

“Hey now where are you going?” Laguna asked as he followed him.

“To see Jade…” Vincent closed the door behind himself.


	25. Act 2: Reunited

Zell was returning to his dorm that he shared with his room mate and girlfriend, Shayla Flamedancer. The thought made him smile as he exited the training wing of Balamb Garden. Relationships weren't forbidden among its members per-say, but there'd be much frowning amongst the higher ups if they new that one of the highest ranking SeeD members was possibly setting a bad example to the underclassmen by dating his own room mate. Which he wasn't even suppose to have in the first place. His little impromptu hacking job all those months ago was really paying off in the long run, he mused as he turned the corner.

Squall and Irvine were coming his direction. “Hey guys!” Zell greeted his fellow SeeDs.

“Just the guy we were looking for,” Squall said in his usual calm demeanor.

“How's Jade?” Irvine asked.

Zell grinned, it had only been a few days since his sister had finally awoken. “She's doing great. Doc said her lungs are nearly healed. Her ribs are mending and soon she'll start rehab for her legs. She's sick of being cooped up though. I wanted to say thanks to all of you guys for visiting her and keeping her spirits up. Really means a lot to her, and to me.”

“Don't mention it buddy,” Irvine laid a friendly hand on Zell's shoulder. “Jade's one of us now.”

“Which brings us to why we were looking for you,” Squall said, always right to the point.

Zell looked at their faces and saw trouble. “What's wrong?”

Irvine sighed, “We waited until Jade was out of the woods before coming to you with this information. You know that Squall and I returned to the isle to retrieve all of our belongings that were left behind?”

Zell nodded, he did know that.

“We also scouted the area heavily. Trying to find out how or why those creatures were on the island,” Squall stated.

“You found something?” Zell asked.

His friends nodded, “We did. Our island was not the last in the archipelago strand,” Squall stated. “There are three more after, each one getting progressively smaller and insignificant. So much so that they don't even appear on the maps even though you can see them from the island. On the second to last one, we found these.”

Irvine reached into a deep pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a few items. Placing them in Zell's outstretched hand, the spiky haired man gasped. “Son of a FUCK!” he swore.

In his hand lay half of a badge sporting a Galbadian Infantryman logo and 2 shells. They weren't ordinary shells. His blue eyes went up to Squall's, “These are...”

Squall nodded, “Gunblade shells....”

Zell knew only two people that had mastered the difficult weapon. One stood in front of him. Was a friend and brother in arms, a man he'd gladly lay his life down for.

The other.... “Seifer.” Zell spat the name.

***

Jade’s condition had improved greatly since she had first awoken in the Garden's infirmary.

“You and Zell are two of the most remarkable people that I’ve ever seen!” Dr. Kadowaki said as she studied Jade’s charts before leaving for the night. “I mean good gracious! Any other person who wouldn’t have been crushed by that awful monster would have drowned in their own blood in minutes!” She shook her head for the hundredth time. “But your lungs are healing nicely and tomorrow I think we should try some physical therapy and get your legs working again… it’s good that you have feeling in them now. But not being able to move them is a bit unsettling.” She gave Jade a smile, “But don’t worry. We’ll get you up and walking very soon!”

“Thanks Doctor,” Jade said and returned her smile.

“Alright now Jade, get some rest. You’ve got a big day tomorrow,” the Dr. said and with one final pat on Jade's arm, she left.

Jade sighed and leaned back into her large medical grade pillows. They had finally allowed her to sit up today and after so many days of laying flat on her back she welcomed the change in scenery.

Her sleepy eyes wandered around the room then came to rest on the chair in front of the window next to her bed. _‘I wonder if he’ll show up tonight…’_ she thought to herself.

She sighed again and flipped on the TV. But after a few rounds through the channels she flicked it off and her eyes came to rest on the empty chair once more. A few nights ago she had a dream that she heard Vincent’s voice. So soft and vivid it was to her that she thought it was real. Then she woke to find the window open, curtains blowing gently in the breeze. That next morning the Doctor scolded the nurses for leaving the window open all night and the nurses all denied that they had done it. Which could only leave Jade to wonder… Maybe it was wishful thinking. But it made her heart less heavy to think that Vincent had indeed visited her that night. In fact she had a feeling that he had visited her every night since then as well. She couldn’t explain why or even prove it but she just had this feeling he was next to her… sometimes holding her hand, as she slept and healed.

Though of course, it may have been nothing but a dream. But in either case, she missed Vincent terribly and her heart ached for him. Every night since then Jade had tried to stay up as late as she could and pretend to be asleep in hopes of seeing him. But her medication always got the better of her and not long after she’d close her eyes she’d open them again only to find that it was morning.

Tonight was no different. As she lay there her eyes grew ever more heavy and her head swam, her body exhausted from the sheer effort it took for her to be awake through everyone visiting her throughout the day and all the tests the Doctor. put her through to monitor her progress.

Jade smiled slightly, Zell had come to see her every single day and spent hours with her. Shay came before and after class and gave Jade news and gossip about what was going on in the Garden, she would also sneak Grifter in by means of her 'suitcase'. Rinoa and Squall stopped by yesterday along with Irvine and Selphie. All the gang had stopped in at some point over the past few days.

But the oddest visit she got was from Laguna, not that many hours before. Jade let the memory pass through her mind as she drifted off…

***

‘ _Have you seen any sign of him yet Laguna?’ she had asked him._

_He shook his head. ‘I’m sorry Jade… I don’t know where he is. I wish I did.’_

‘ _It’s okay…’ she sighed heavily._

‘ _Look Jade,’ he came up to her bed side and sat down in the chair. ‘I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Vincent.’_

‘ _What about him?’_

_Laguna reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph. ‘Here…’ he handed it to her. ‘Tell me what you see.’_

_Jade studied the worn and tattered photograph. It was several years old and faded but she could still plainly see the two figures that occupied the image. One was a small boy perched atop the shoulders of a much older looking boy. They both were smiling and laughing, the sun gleamed off their faces as they themselves beamed with joy._

_She looked at Laguna and then back at the picture, ‘The little one is you isn’t it?’ she studied the small boy, his hands outstretched over his head, reaching for a large insect that flew over them. Those little eyes, the same piercing green that he had now, beamed in the sunlight from within the a cherub face._

_Laguna nodded. ‘Yep, that’s me. Do you recognize the other boy?’_

_Jade studied the image harder. The second boy, maybe twelve at the oldest, was tall and thin. His thick black hair was tousled around his head, windblown from hours of running and playing with the younger Laguna. Jade felt as if she should know this boy. His face reminded him of someone she knew._

_But those eyes… those eyes that sparkled at her on the young boys face puzzled her. They were the absolute bluest eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to glow with an almost unnatural aura from deep within his soul. She had never known anyone with eyes that radiated such an intense presence… the only person that came to mind was… ‘Vincent?’ she gasped._

_Laguna nodded. ‘This picture was taken sixteen years ago. I was only five at the time. Vincent is nearly twelve,’ he smiled at the memory. ‘It seems like only yesterday this picture was taken.’_

‘ _I… I don’t understand Laguna,’ Jade said puzzled. ‘He looks so much older than you… how?’_

‘ _Yes… Vincent is older than me. Seven years to be exact.’_

‘ _Seven?!?!’ Jade shook her head not understanding at all._

_Laguna sighed, ‘I know what you’re thinking. If that were true Vincent would be in his late twenties,… but he isn’t.’_

_Jade could only stare at Laguna dumbfounded._

‘ _Excuse me,’ a nurse poked her head into the doorway. ‘I’m sorry Mr. Loire. Visiting hours are over. I’m afraid you have to leave.’_

‘ _I’m sorry Jade. I know you have many questions,’ Laguna said. ‘I shouldn’t have brought this up at so late a time. But I promise I’ll explain to you everything later okay?’_

‘ _But!’ Jade tried to protest but the stern look on the nurses face silenced her._

_Laguna got up to leave, ‘You can hold onto that for a while okay Jade? As long as you promise to keep it safe for me.’_

‘ _I promise.’_

_He smiled, ‘It’s precious you know. That there is a Vincent that only exists in my memory and that picture.’_

_***_

So then Laguna had left Jade to sit and ponder the enigma and stare at that photo until she finally forced herself to put it in the nightstand next to her bed.

Sleep had soon taken hold of Jade Sunrider and she felt herself drifting farther into the land of dreams. Her eyelids closed and her breathing became shallow. Her mind wandered through a hazy mist of thoughts and memories. Voices from people she knew drifted through her ears as she began to dream. Zell’s laugh filled her mind as did Shayla’s as Jade remembered how they told her that they were now officially dating.

A slight scraping of a chair as it slid across the floor next to her and someone take hold of her hand… _‘Wait… I don’t remember that…’_ she thought to herself and the haze slowly lifted from her mind and her eyes fluttered open.

“Vincent!!” she gasped, astonished to actually find him sitting next to her.

He gave a nervous smile, some what ashamed that he was caught after so many nights of slipping past her, but at the same time relieved to hear her voice. “Hey…”

Tears rimmed Jades eyes, “Am I dreaming this?”

He shook his head, “No… I’m really here.” He wiped the tear from her cheek with the edge of his claw.

“You’ve always been here… haven’t you?” she whispered.

He smiled again, “Guess I’m not as sneaky as I thought I was huh?”

“I missed you so much.... I’m glad you came back… I was so afraid…”

Vincent cut her off with a swift and tender kiss that silenced her immediately.

“Don’t Jade…” he said quietly as he gazed into her eyes. “It pains me to know what I put you through… it was a mistake. I should have been here with you...” his real hand gripped her fingers, unwilling to let her go. “You almost died.... I....” he shook that haunting image from his mind. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Jade smiled at the man before her and ran her thumb over his hand that clutched at hers, “There is nothing to forgive Vincent. You came back, and that’s all that matters to me.” Her free hand went to his face, tracing the lines of his jaw, locking every angle into her mind.

“I’m here now... and I’m not leaving ever again. I swear it.”

“Don't swear, just kiss me and I'll believe you,” she whispered.

He leaned in and his lips drank her in deeply but softly, as if he was afraid to break her. Finally he drew away, his red eyes were still sad, she could see the memory of what had happened was still haunting him.

“Vincent, whatever you're brooding over right now, please let it go. What happened back there at the camp was both the best day and the worst day of my life. But I'd do it all again if I could spend the night in your arms.... just like we did in my tent,” her cheeks blushed ever so slightly.

His eyes softened, “You saved me that night.... but,” his eyes darkened again. “I nearly destroyed you all the next day.”

“Yeah about that,” she gave him a mock scowl, “We're going to have to get you to start meditating or something so you can control your anger better.”

He couldn't help it, he had to cover his mouth to muffle the bark of laughter that rose in his throat at the absurdity of her statement. “If only it were that simple...” he chuckled. “You have a magic that tames the demon inside of me Jade. Until I figure out how you do it, I'm your slave until the day I die.”

“Slave hmmm?” she grinned. “Don't go giving me ideas, you know Shayla says I have a dirty little mind.”

Vincent gave a sly smile, “Oh of that I've never doubted.” He kissed her hand again, this time palm up so she could cup his face. “I've disturbed your rest,” he stated when she gave a huge yawn.

“You can keep me up any night of the week Vincent,” she mumbled sleepily, her eyelids growing very heavy. The Gardens central clock chimed 3:00 am, “Will you stay with me again tonight?”

He gave a smile in return and leaning his head down next to her, watched as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing Jade saw were those beautiful crimson eyes guarding her and she knew no fear. The hole in her chest evaporated.

***

A loud shriek of alarm sounded and tore both Jade and Vincent from a sound sleep. They awoke to find a nurse standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. “How did you get in here!” she demanded to know once she recovered from her surprise, her finger pointed accusingly at Vincent.

“I ah... well…” Vincent stammered, rubbing his the back of his head in embarrassment.

The nurse stormed off and quickly returned with Dr. Kawasaki in tow. “Mr. Valentine!” the older woman scolded. “How on Earth did you get in here! And more importantly it’s strictly forbidden…”

“Doc its okay…” Jade cut in.

“No Miss Sunrider I’m afraid he’s broken both curfew and the rules of the Infirmary…” Kowalski continued.

“Please Doctor! I asked him to say....” Jade argued then suddenly started to cough.

“Oh now see you’ve gotten too worked up Jade,” the Doctor said and brought Jade’s water closer to her. “I’ll overlook this offense just this once…” she eyed Vincent for a moment before looking once again at Jade as her coughing passed. “There now….” She said and put the glass down. “After you try to get some breakfast in you we’re going to take you down to physical therapy.”

“Okay Doc.” Jade said and Kadowaki left.

“Physical therapy?” Vincent asked.

“You didn’t hear?” Jade fidgeted for a moment.

“Hear what?”

“Well… the hexadragon… when it attacked me I mean… while I was pinned, it… cracked a few of my vertebra. I can’t move my legs…”

Vincent’s eyes widened, “Oh Jade…” His face had the look as if someone had just told him the world was ending.

“I can feel them though,” Jade said optimistically. “Well… sorta. But the Doc is confident I’ll be able to walk again.”

He took her hand. “You will walk again. I’ll make sure of that.”

***

“Jade! Jade!” Shay exclaimed as she skidded through the doorway before her first class, then cursed when her ankle twisted funny. It was almost healed but if she moved it the wrong way it still hurt. “Jade guess what I just heard!”

“What Shayla?” Jade said after swallowing what the nurses claimed were eggs but Jade couldn’t be convinced that’s what they really were.

“I just talked to Laguna and he said that Vincent’s back!”

Jade smiled, “Oh I know.”

Shayla, now at her bedside blinked in confusion. “Geeze word does travel fast around here… how did you find out.”

Jade nodded her head towards the door and Shay turned to find Vincent entering with a tray of food for himself, “Oh hi Shayla, long time no see,” he hesitated then came to Jade's side.

Shay blinked, “Wha…? Argh no fair! I wanted to surprise you with the news.” She pouted.

Jade laughed, “Thanks anyway Shay. So how’s Zell this morning?”

“Oh he’ll be here any second. Couldn’t get his lazy ass outta bed this morning…”

“Geeze what where you doing to him last night?”

Shay’s face turned beet red. “You pervert! I didn’t do a damned thing… geeze you and you’re dirty little mind. You’d better watch yourself Vincent,” she winked as she walked past him out the door. “Anyway I’ll see you later, gotta get to class! Glad you're back buddy!” her voice floated back to them from the hallway.

A few moments later Zell appeared in the room. “Hey sis!” he greeted coming to her bedside. “Hey Vincent,” he said then paused, suddenly realizing Vincent was there IN the room. He slowly turned and studied the enigmatic figure before him sitting in the chair that he himself usually had occupied these past many days.

“Hi Zell…” Vincent replied slowly, feeling the wrath growing and billowing off the young man.

Rage suddenly boiled up inside Zell and out of no where his fist came flying and punched Vincent square in the jaw.

“ZELL!” Jade screamed.

“Owww man your jaw is like iron!” Zell exclaimed as he shook the pain from his fist.

Vincent, who had openly accepted the blow, slowly turned back to face Zell. His crimson eyes could be seen through the thick folds of hair that had fallen in front of his face. “Nice to see you too.”

“God dammit Zell what’s your problem!” Jade threw her remote at him and it slammed into the side of his head. “Vincent are you okay?”

“OUCH Jade geeze!” Zell rubbed the bump that immediately formed on his skull.

“I’m fine,” Vincent said and stood up from the chair. “I deserved that.”

“You’re damned right you did!” Zell exclaimed, suddenly remembering his anger. “How in the hell could you leave Jade like that! She nearly died and all she did was cry for you! You BASTARD! You’re lucky all I did was punch you!”

“Zell knock it off!” Jade scolded. “Leave him alone okay! What’s done is done. He’s here now so leave him alone!”

Zell snorted as Vincent bent down to retrieve the remote off the floor and handed it back to Jade who reached up to examine his jaw.

“I’m fine,” he assured her as her fingers searched his face for the mark that should have been there.

“Geeze…” Jade paused, slightly confused. Zell had laid full force into Vincent, but there wasn’t even a bruise or mark to be seen on his face at all. She decided not to make a big deal of it now as his eyes met hers and read exactly what she was thinking. There would be time enough for her questions to be answered. Right now she had a twin who was fuming with anger.

“Zell calm down okay?” she said, turning back to him.

“Fine…” her brother sighed. “But I’m going to have my eye on you Valentine. If you ever hurt my sister like that again I swear…”

“I'll gladly be your punching bag,” Vincent nodded but said no more.


	26. Act 3: The First Steps into the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I wrote this before Dirge of Cerberus came out. So Vincent's father is completely an original character. Vincent's backstory is also not canon. If anyone's actually reading this, sorry its a bit late. The week kind of got away from me.

Jade’s physical therapy was grueling. From the moment she woke to the time she went to bed she worked on strengthening the muscles in her lower back, feet and legs. But for every painful moment, Vincent was at her side, giving her strength.

He was there encouraging her as she struggled to wiggle her toes and rejoiced when she finally made it happen. He was there when she finally was able to move her ankle and bend her foot, when she was able to bend her knee and lift her legs. He refused to let her give up and never left her side.

“Okay Jade,” Vincent said from his position between the two bars on either side of him. “You can do this. Just take it nice and slow.”

Jade lifted herself up out of her wheel chair with her arms and held herself up on the two bars. Today she was attempting to take her first steps in two weeks since she first woke up.

Vincent stood in front of her, arms held out, ready to catch her at a moments notice.

Jade put some of her weight on her right foot, then slowly and carefully brought her left foot in front and repeated the process. It was painful, her arms trembled at the effort of holding herself up, but she wasn’t going to give in.

“Alright Jade!” Zell exclaimed from along the wall.

Jade smiled and took another step on her right foot.

“Way to go,” Vincent smiled at her. “Whoa hey!” he exclaimed and caught her as her legs, pushed to their limit for the day, finally gave out and she fell into his arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” she sniffled against his neck.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and began carrying her back to her wheel chair.

“This is taking to long…” she sobbed, her frustration finally getting the best of her as she clenched at his shirt.

He tried to place her back in her chair but she held firmly to him. “Jade,” he looked down at her. “It’s going to take some time…”

She looked up at him, emerald eyes shimmered. “I know…but.”

Kissing her softly he held her a moment longer. “You're doing great,” he reassured her and moved to place her back in her chair.

This time she allowed him to put her back in the cushioned seat. He went to push her back to her room but she quickly grabbed the edge of the railing that had just defeated her. “No… I want to keep trying.”

“You’re tired Jade,” Zell said coming to her side. “You need rest.”

“Zell’s right,” Vincent agreed.

“NO!” Jade’s eyes flared with determination. “I’m not leaving until I make it to the end!”

Vincent Valentine sighed in defeat and knew he could never argue with her now. Her mind was fixed on her goal. He then took his position in front of her again.

It took her what seemed like an eternity, but after so many failed attempts she finally made it all the way. To celebrate Infirmary agreed to let Jade go for a few hours to do as she wished so Vincent took her out and bought her ice cream.

Now the two sat outside, perched high on a balcony that hung over the outer wall of the Garden.

Jade eyed Vincent carefully as he finished off his ice cream cone, his main focus however, seemed to be fixed on the waxing moons as they sunk lower near the ocean.

At that moment, with the wind gently blowing his ebony hair and the setting sun gleaming in his thought filled eyes, Jade found him more handsome than she ever had before. But at the same time he was more mysterious and almost cold, with a slight aloofness to his aura. Her mind lingered back on that photograph…

“Vincent,” she finally spoke up.

“Yeah,” he turned to her.

“Um,” she hesitated a second. She didn’t want to spoil this perfect moment in time. But her questions couldn’t go unanswered anymore. That photo, his abilities, his distance from her despite all she tried. She had to find out what it all meant.

She had to find out tonight.

“Okay, here it goes,” she cleared her throat. “Look, I know you said you’d tell me everything in time. But, but I think you should tell me now. I mean, I would like for you to tell me now…” she corrected and looked away from him. “A lot has happened… and of course I’ve seen more of you. More sides of you I should say,” her green eyes glanced up quickly at him then looked away again.

She could feel his body stiffen uneasily next to her.

“But… but if you don’t want to yet,” she broke in rather suddenly. “It’s okay... I’ll understand. It’s just that, well… here.” She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the small photograph then quickly handed it to him.

His body seemed to go numb at the sight of something from so far in his past. “Oh my God…” he said quietly, his voice shaky.

“I’m sorry,” Jade watched all the emotions possible swim through his eyes. “Laguna let me see that the night before you had returned. But with everything that’s happened and with my rehab I sort of forgot about it until this morning when I opened my drawer and there it was again. Please Vincent,” she lay her hand on top of his. “I want to understand everything that’s happened to you…”

They sat there a few more moments in silence. He still studied the small image clutched in his hands. Then, looking up at her he saw her face, so lovely that it made his heart ache. He smiled. “I had forgotten about this day… it was taken three months before my parents died…”

*****

16 years ago

*****

“Now boys hold still!” a short yet slender women laughed as she, for the fifth time now, held up the camera in front of her.

“Don’t forget to say cheese!” another woman, taller than the first said from behind the other.

Two young boys, the smaller on the shoulders of the older one, stood in front of their mothers next to a large oak tree on top of a lone hill overlooking a prairie.

“Oh lookie!” the small one cried and reached his chubby hands out over his head to try to catch a large fat bug that nosily fluttered over head. The other boy burst into laughter.

_*CLICK *_

“Oh Laguna! Mommy took the picture and you’re not even looking at the camera! Oh and it was the last on the film…” Isabella Loire scolded with a smile on her face as the youngsters continued to laugh and giggle.

It was a Sunday afternoon and both the Valentine family and the Lorie family had gathered on the grassy hilltop that lay in the very center of where their two properties met and shared a picnic together, as they had done on every sunny Sunday for many years. Not far in the distance there loomed the gigantic city of Midgar. Like an ominous mountain.

“Now, now Isabel,” a tall, well built man with brown hair came up behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Boys will be boys.”

“I know Orin,” his wife replied and brushed a blonde curl away from her dazzling emerald eyes.

“Mommy? Lugy and I are gunna go down to the creek okay?” the older of the two boys came trotting up to his mother.

“Alright Vincent,” the slender woman said with a smile. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

“Be careful boys!” a black haired man called from his spot on the over sized blanket that was sprawled across the grass.

“We will!” the youngsters said in unison.

“Man they’re getting so big aren’t they,” the black haired man said as his wife sat back down next to him.

“He takes after you Lucien, you know that don’t you,” she teased.

“He may have my rugged good looks but he’s got your wild imagination.”

They all sat there and smiled as they watched the boys run down the trail and disappear into the woods.

“So Aria,” Isabel turned to her. “How is the Project going? I was too busy enjoying my vacation that I never even bothered to call and make sure I wasn’t needed.”

Aria nodded, “It’s going well. Professor Gast and that new assistant of his are making great progress.”

“Oh that’s right I forgot about his new assistant. What was his name again?” Isabel took a sandwich out of the basket.

“Hojo I believe,” Aria replied. “He doesn’t say much to anyone besides Gast and he’s so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t even pay any mind to anyone else at all.”

“So that’s the name of that weasel looking fellow I’ve seen wandering around in a Shinra headquarters huh?” Orin scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Hojo… I tell ya that man gives me the creeps. Always walking around rubbing his little clawed hands together and mumbling to himself.”

“I’m surprised you have time to even notice people around you,” Lucien spoke up. “What with you supposedly being so busy heading SOLDIER. That is what you do isn’t it?” he joked.

“Oh I can recall a good many days where I’ve found you lounging around the cafeteria with the rest of your Turk squad doing absolutely nothing!” Orin shot back.

Lucien chuckled. “Okay, okay I was just kidding. I’m afraid you got me there.”

“So tell us more about that little ‘Project’ all you scientists have been slaving over all these past weeks” Orin said with a mouthful of food.

“Well it’s no secret in any part of Shinra that the last excavation team up at the north crater twenty years ago found a decayed body thought to be a Ancient,” Isabella started.

“But what was even more surprising was that we found cells still alive in this thousand year old corpse,” Aria joined in. “These cells are more powerful than anything we’ve ever encountered before. They hold some sort of inert energy that we are only now beginning to understand.”

“Yeah, yeah we know all this,” Orin waved his hand impatiently. “What I wanna know is why you people keep taking away my best SOLDIERs.”

Isabel sighed, “Always like you Orin, impatient.” She said and poked him in the side.

“For the last few years we’ve been perfecting a way in which we’ve been injecting members of Soldier with a combination of these cells, which we’ve code named ‘JENOVA’, and Mako, to enhance their agility and strength.” Aria continued.

“Ahh.. so that’s why they all come back and act as if on steroids…” Orin nodded to himself.

“Right,” Isabel said. “With this new process we’ve been able to form a newer, stronger SOLDIER.”

“And Turk…” Lucien cut in.

“Yes and Turk,” Aria smiled. “Many Turks have also undergone the treatment.”

“So what’s it like Lucien?” Orin asked. “Do they strap ya down and pump ya full of needles?”

The dark haired man thought for a moment, his blue eyes radiated an intense glow from them. A tell tale sign that some ones undergone the treatment. “Well it was many years ago, about a year before Vincent was born that I had it done to me. Course that was long before they perfected the procedure, in fact, the amount of Mako they injected into me is now considered to be a toxic dose…”

“Say isn’t that how you two love birds met?” Orin, always the one asking questions, inquired.

Aria smiled, “You’re memory serves you well. Yes we did meet during the screening process for candidates to under go the treatment.”

“I remember it like yesterday,” Isabel said smiling. “One day I remember Aria talking about this great guy, then I find out he’s one of the candidates, then I find out she’s pregnant less than half a year later! Time flies so fast!”

“Gast never was happy about the situation…” Aria said, the memories flooded back to her. “He was concerned about the level of Mako still present in Lucien’s sperm….”

“Whoa geeze when did this turn into a sex ED class?” Orin exclaimed and Isabel silenced him with a punch on the shoulder and a hushed, ‘Oh grow up.’

“Yeah that old wind bag threatened to end both of our careers if we didn’t abort the child.” Lucien continued, unphased at the mention of his Mako enhanced sperm. He always found the thought rather funny.

“We almost did too…” Aria’s eyes glazed over slightly. “But thank God we didn’t. We would have missed out on our little Vincent.”

“Though I’d be wary,” Isabel chimed in. “Hojo, when he heard about Vincent and the circumstances in which he was conceived, seemed a little more than intrigued by it…”

“What do you mean?” Orin asked, a mouth full of sandwich.

“He’s taken an interest in my son is what it means…” Lucien said, his voice icy. “Every time I run across him he brings up Vincent. Frankly I’m beginning to get a bad feeling about it…”

“Funny, he never says anything to me about it,” Aria frowned.

“Well you are Professor Gast’s most trusted scientist. I don’t think Hojo would risk getting on your bad side. That would mean getting on the boss’s bad side,” Isabel added.

Lucien gave his wife a stern look. “I’m telling you Aria, you need to keep a close eye on that Hojo. I don’t like how he struts around there like he owns the joint. I can’t shake this feeling that he’s up to something…”


	27. Act 3: Hojo

Time soon passed by, as it always does. Hours flew into days and days into weeks and life continued as it always did for the Loire and Valentine families.

But one day, Lucien’s suspicions would prove to be all too real. And their peaceful lives began to crumble around them.

“What do you mean you’re resigning!” Aria exclaimed as Professor Gast emptied his desk.

The middle aged man sighed heavily, his eyes, though no older than 55, looked as if they belonged to a man twice that age. “I’m sorry Aria,” be scratched his thick white beard. “I’m getting too old for this line of work.”

“But I don’t understand! What about your research! What about JENOVA!?” she cried.

“Shhh…” he pressed his gnarled finger to his lips, “You mustn’t talk about the project to lightly anymore my dear… I fear that the walls may have ears,” he whispered then, gathering up his box in his arms, he motioned for her to follow him out the door.

Only after they were in the safety of the elevator and it swiftly began gliding down did he speek once more. “Aria, I want to you keep an eye on Hojo. Don’t get me wrong I have total faith in his experience and abilities as a scientist… it’s just that… well… it’s his morals that I’m worried about.”

“Morals?” she blinked in confusion, “what do you mean sir?”

The old man sighed once again, “I shouldn’t be telling you this dear but… Hojo recently has asked the President’s permission to take the JENOVA project to a whole new level.”

“What kind of level?” Aria asked, knowing the answer could never be good.

He pressed the stop button on the elevator and they came to an eased halt. “Aria, you are the only thing I’ll miss about this place. You’re warmth and kindness renews my faith in humanity everyday. And I can’t for the life of me understand why you work at a place like this, doing what you do. Shinra is corrupt, and growing more so with each day. It only wants money and power. This land Midgar stands on is nearly depleted of Mako reserves. Now the company has it’s sights on the country Esthar. And I can assure you war will ensue if they try to build any reactors there…” his thoughts wandered a moment before he continued. “Hojo has foreseen this war, which will more than likely happen, and he has already devised the perfect plan of attack.”

“And what’s that?”

“Hojo plans to do more than just give light doses of Mako and JENOVA cells to selected Soldiers and Turks… he wants to grow them from scratch,” he said bluntly. “Hojo got my position because of his advancement in the field of cloning. He’s the best there is at that. Not to mention his works on Materia and Mako… I could go on and on about what he knows about that. And his knowledge of genetics and mutation match if not exceed my own.

“He’s spent his whole life up till now genetically engineering plants and animals. Some just because he feels a need to play God, but some he creates for sheer evil. I’ve seen some of his creations Aria and trust me there is no monster that walks this Earth that can withstand some of these beings. He’s somehow found a way to enhance his cloning techniques with some Materia that he himself has created.”

“Created Materia? How can that be? Materia is Mako in its condensed form. It takes thousands of years under unfathomable pressure and temperatures to form into Materia. How on Earth could he possibly be able to create his own?” Aria said in disbelief.

Mako was the life blood of the planet, often called the Lifestream, this was well known. Magic in the world sprung from this source, and man kind had learned to harness magic in various ways. Materia was a purified Mako, rare and very powerful. Ordinary people had long ago learned to draw into and tap various ways to take magic from the life force of the planet, but if one had Materia, their power was exponentially increased.

Gast nodded, “I know. The very thought of it chills my blood. But he has done it. Now he wants to move out of the plants and animals and use his methods on humans. And not just any humans, unborn fetus’s.”

Aria’s blood froze, “You’re not serious!”

“Oh I’m afraid I am… He literally plans to grow a genetically enhanced army for Shinra. An army that, not only will have strength unsurpassed by any other human, but have magic abilities unlike any Materia that we know of could ever possess…”

“My God…” Aria gasped.

“I don’t know which is worse,” Gast continued, his voice full of anger. “… Hojo or President Shinra for even considering such a barbaric plan, growing humans to be used as weapons…”

The elevator started again, Aria could see through the glass of the tube that many people were gathered at level one and were impatiently waiting for their elevator to arrive.

“My dear Aria, there is more that I must tell you.” Gast said, this time more solemnly.

“What is it?”

“A few weeks ago, I was working very late. Later than usual anyway,” he began. “I was on my way out when I noticed your office door was open. Curious I naturally walked in to see if you needed assistance so late in the evening.”

“I never stayed late at all this month…” she said. “Who was it?”

“Hojo. He was looking through your personal files.”

“What! Why? What on Earth could he be looking for in there?”

“When I asked him what his purpose in there was he nervously shoved your files back into place and walked off. After I was sure he was gone I figured I’d correctly place the files back in their proper order, since in his hast he rudely shoved them in the drawer. I got to your file, the one on you and your family and noticed something rather odd…”

“What’s that Professor?”

“The sections relating to your son where missing…”

“WHAT!”

The elevator dung as it arrived at the first floor.

“Take care Aria. I hope everything works out for you,” Gast said as several other employees pushed their way through the door as he exited.

Aria watched him leave, her eyes filled with shock and worry.

***

Professor Gast’s words swirled through Aria’s as she walked back to her office. She hesitated when she found the door closed. She didn’t remember closing it, but she also knew she had a habit of doing things without realizing it.

Cautiously she opened it and entered the small room. Everything was as she left it. A large table in the center of the room was still full of all her equipment. Beakers and jars, gadgets and instruments all with various functions all sat upon its surface as she had left them. Along the wall sat glowing orbs of Materia that she was studying. In the corner on her desk her computer still sat among the piles of papers. Everything was still in order.

The file cabinet… her eyes darted to the tall metal structure next to the wall opposite her desk. Closing the door behind her she made her way over to it and immediately began searching for her personal files. She soon found them and nervously flipped through the folders contents.

It was all there. Not a single paper missing or out of place. Relieved yet slightly frustrated she returned the file to its spot and slammed the drawer shut.

Did Gast make that whole story up? No, she shook her head. Gast wouldn’t lie about something like that. Hojo had been in here and had managed to slip everything back into place before she had realized the theft. What really bothered her was why didn’t Gast say something much earlier? And why did he all of a sudden resign?

“See you later Aria,” a familiar voice chimed in through the doorway.

She looked up to find Isabella standing there with her head poking inside the room.

“Wait up, I’ll leave with you.”

The two beautiful scientists made their way through the winding tables and equipment that made up the Shinra’s Science Department.

“Did you hear Gast resigned today?” Isabel asked.

“Of course I did…” Aria replied.

“It’s so sudden,” Isabel continued. “I mean one day he’s head of the department and all of a sudden poof! He steps down. Very odd if you ask me.”

“Very odd indeed ladies…” a voice hissed behind them.

They both turned to find Hojo standing next to a large canister, its liquid churned and bubbled inside.

“Do you have any idea Professor?” Isabel asked, taking no notice of his sudden appearance out of nowhere. “Why Gast left I mean?”

The rail thin man walked up to the two women, his yellowish eyes seemed to linger on Aria a moment longer than she would have liked. He was rather unattractive, she always noticed. Not very tall, rather sickly and thin looking, with a slight hunch in his back and that large slopped forehead that seemed to protrude over his gleaming eyes. His long, somewhat greasy hair was always pulled back in a pony tail, making his receding hair line ever more noticeable.

He pushed his small rimmed glassed back up his nose, “I’m afraid I don’t have much of an answer for you Mrs. Loire. I only know that he and the President got into a rather nasty spat this morning and Gast came storming in here fuming and causing quite a stir. He then announced his resignation effective immediately, packed up and left.”

“Hmmm…” Isabel said, “Well it’s too bad. I’m going to miss him.”

“Won’t we all…” Hojo replied with a sneer.

Aria nodded with a fake smile, _‘I wonder if it all had anything to do with your little proposal to the President,’_ she thought to herself. “Anyway it’s getting late Professor and I’m expected home soon. So if you don’t mind Isabel and I are going to head out.”

“Actually I do mind,” he cut in before they could turn to leave. “I wanted to ask if I could have a moment of your time to ask you a few things Mrs. Valentine. If that’s alright with you of course.”

“Well Isabel and I were going to go ride home together…” Aria started.

“It won’t take but a few minutes,” Hojo assured. “Mrs. Loire may sit outside my office and wait for you.” He turned and indicated the small room to his left.

“It’s okay Aria I can wait,” Isabel smiled oblivious.

Aria bit her tongue then nodded and entered Hojo’s dimly lit office. He closed the door behind her. “Please have a seat.”

She sat down slowly in the small chair facing his large oak desk, even littered with more papers and things than her own. “So what is this about?”

“Right to the point I see,” Hojo chuckled to himself. “A good quality I must admit. Anyway yes, to the matter at hand.” He paced for a few moments before stopping behind his desk, his eyes roaming the wall. “Tell me about your son. Vincent? I believe his name is correct?” he asked, his back turned to her.

“Vincent?” she asked, not in the least bit surprised by his question. “I don’t understand Sir, what do you wish to know about him?”

Hojo turned to face her now, a strange gleam shown in his eyes, “It is to my understanding that your husband is one of the Turks to receive the Mako treatment correct?”

Aria nodded but kept silent.

“Not only did he receive the treatments but he was one of the first too… and he received the highest dose, if I’m not mistaken, of Mako into his blood. Is this not also correct?”

“It is,” she stated carefully.

“Well then Mrs. Valentine answer me this, is it not true that all other recipients of the treatment are sterile or dead?”

“It is…” she said, growing more uncomfortable with his questions, her skin prickled as if in warning.

“Then how is it your son came to be? It’s rather fascinating isn’t it?” he scratched his chin. “A child born with high levels of Mako encoded into his very DNA… think of the secrets such a creature could reveal to the world of science!”

“Creature!” Aria exclaimed. “My son is no creature Professor. He’s a normal boy who goes to school, has friends, falls down and scraps his knees. He cries like any other child, he laughs like any other! My son is no _CREATURE_!”

“My apologies,” Hojo bowed slightly. “I meant no offense. But you must see my point. He is a genetic miracle! There is no other like him on this planet! Why just think! Pulsing through your sons veins flows the very life force of the planet! Mako! He holds the keys to unlocking a revolution in genetics! Haven’t you even considered studying him?”

Aria’s face grew pale, “Is this what you wanted to ask me? To make my son a guinea pig for your demented experiments! My son will not be a lab rat!” she screamed and rose to her feet and came face to face with him.

“Oh come now Mrs. Valentine,” his icy voice mocked. “You can not for a single second tell me that you, a great scientist in her own right, has not for even one small second, thought about studying your child… You know as well as I do the possibilities his body holds for science!”

“You MONSTER!” she screamed, her body trembled with rage. “You will never lay a hand on my son! Not as long as there is breath in me I swear Hojo, you will die before you even lay eyes on him.”

With that, she turned and marched off.


	28. Act 3:The Night of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI This ones has some violent imagery

Aria wasted no time in telling Lucien, and the Loire’s later that night, everything that had happened.

“That scheming bastard,” Isabel swore. “I knew he was no good, he gives me the creeps!”

Aria nodded, but in her anger and despair she didn’t say anything.

“There’s no doubt in my mind he’ll stop at nothing to get Vincent,” Lucien said as he filled his pistol. “You can be damned sure he’s not going to get him.”

“I’m with you Lucien,” Orin said. “Though there’s just one problem. What do we do now? We can’t go back to work for Shinra knowing what that lunatic plans to do!”

“I know I won’t,” Isabel said quietly, drawing her knees to her chest.

“You don’t have to hon,” Orin said, drawing her closer to him on the couch. “We’ll figure out what to do.”

“Mummy?” a tired little voice broke the tense moment.

They all turned to find Laguna standing in the doorway, clothed in his pajamas, one hand clutched a ragged blanket while the other rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“Yes Laguna what is it?” Isabel said and took the child into her arms.

“Vincent keeps stealing my covers… so I can’t sleep…”

“Here you go babe,” his mother wrapped her throw around him. “Now Vincent can hog the covers all he wants and you can still stay warm.”

The little boy smiled sleepily. “Otay mummy…” he yawned and slowly climbed down off his mothers lap and walked back to bed.

After he was out of sight Orin turned to Lucien, “I think it’s best that you all stay here tonight. Tomorrow night we’ll head for my summer home in Shumi Village. We’ll all be safe there and we can figure out all our plans then.”

It was settled. Tonight they’d sleep at the Loire’s and tomorrow after dark had fallen, they’d flee out of the reach of Hojo forever.

***

That next day started the same way all the others did in the world of the twelve year old Vincent Valentine. He had just spent the night in Laguna’s room, just as he had a thousand times before. Together the youths hopped down the steps to find their parents all gathered around the table eating breakfast.

“Hey sleepy head!” Vincent’s dad ruffled his hair. “I thought you’d never get up!”

Vincent giggled as his dad scooped him up to sit next to him. “What’s for breakfast?” he asked.

“Pancakes!” Isabel replied and filled a small plate for him and then one for Laguna who hopped up and down next to her, waiting for his share.

“So’d you sleep well last night?” Lucien asked.

“Yeah…” Vincent said with a mouth full. “But Lugy kept poking me.”

“My names not Lugy!” Laguna cried.

“Now Vincent say you’re sorry, you know Laguna hates that name,” Aria scolded.

“I’m sorry…” Vincent lowered his deep blue eyes and made rivers of syrup on his plate.

“Now when you two are finished, go get changed and go play okay?” Orin said from behind his morning paper. “The adults have stuff to do. But stay on the property!”

The boys did as they were told and were soon out the door to enjoy the morning sunshine.

They were inseparable, Laguna and Vincent. Strangers would automatically assume they were brothers, very close brothers at that. They rarely ever fought with each other, despite their age difference.

Vincent had always been a bit of a loner. He was usually quiet and kept to himself and was very mature acting for his age. Laguna on the other hand was outgoing and energetic. Ever since Laguna was born Vincent insisted on playing the big brother role to him. And Laguna looked up to Vincent in turn and admired him more than anyone ever really could understand. It showed too, when other five year olds would be whining or complaining about something, Laguna would take after Vincent and would handle the situation better than would be expected of him.

Now summer had arrived again and the two were busy setting up their tent near their favorite spot near the creek.

“Let’s camp out tonight Vincent!” Laguna exclaimed as he pulled hard on a rope to try to make the tent raise.

Vincent lent a helping hand and together they finished tying it down. “Well that was what I had in mind. Maybe our dad’s could join us! Wouldn’t that be fun!”

“Yeah!” Laguna jumped up and down.

“We’ll toast marsh mallows and tell scary stories…”

“Mallows mallows!!” the energetic youngster couldn’t contain his excitement. “But Vincent…” he whistled slightly through where he had lost a tooth a few days ago. “I don’t like scary stories…”

“Oh don’t worry Laguna. Our dads will be here, and even if they don’t wanna camp out with us I’ll be here. No scary will ever come to get us while I’m here!”

“Yeah you’ll smash them up good! Won’t you!”

Vincent smiled, “You bet.”

***

“I can’t believe you let them stay in that tent all by themselves!” Aria exclaimed as she packed a bag full of Vincent’s clothes and favorite toys.

“They’ll be fine Aria,” Lucien soothed. “Besides their tent is close to Orin and Isabella’s. If anything happens they’ll be there in no time.”

“I know,” she sighed and closed the lid.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. “Come on, lets finish loading the car. The Loire’s should be done soon too, we’ll pick the boys up on our way over there.”

She nodded and grabbed the rest of the bags and together made their way downstairs to the car. They descended the front steps and walked around the house towards the garage. They rounded the corner and stopped.

A group of men stood between them and their car. They had smashed in the windows and slashed the tires.

“Going somewhere?” one of them asked darkly.

Lucien drew out his pistol in a blink of an eye and with the other hand eased Aria behind him out of harms way. “What do you want? Who the hell are you!”

“Now, now Mr. Valentine…” a sinister voice hissed. From within the shadows of the open garage door emerged Hojo, in his usual stark white lab coat.

“Hojo,” Aria hissed back, her voice full of hate.

“It seems you all are planning a little vacation,” Hojo indicated to their bags. “And you didn’t invite me,” he mocked.

“What do you want Hojo!” Lucien demanded and cocked his gun, his eyes flared blue.

“Awww yes… this must be the famous Lucien Valentine. Leader of the Turks am I right? Recipient of the highest level of Mako to ever be injected into a human being and lived to tell the tale… fascinating… truly fascinating,” Hojo sneered.

Lucien fired a round, coldly killing one of Hojo’s lackey’s instantly. “I’ll say it one last time Hojo. What do you want!”

“Tsk tsk, what a temper,” Hojo mockingly scolded him with his boney finger. “Of course you know what I’m here for. Hand him over and I can assure you no further damage will be done.”

“Go to hell Hojo!” Aria spat.

“All in due time,” his lips turned into an ugly snarl. “But first I think I’ll have to send you two there in order to get what I want…”

All hell broke loose at that moment. Armed men jumped from nearby shadows and outnumbered Lucien 20 to 1.

Grabbing Aria and holding her under his arm Lucian ducked and rolled, then sprang to his feet and dove behind a picnic table, flipping it onto its side as he did. He fired off round by round as bullets slowly ate away at the thick oak table. Pieces of wood bit into their skin as Lucien frantically tried to think of a way out of this.

All Aria could do was clutch the front of her husband's shirt and pray.

“Aria,” he said quietly.

She looked up at him to find he was bleeding from a wound in his arm. “Lucien you’ve been hit!”

He nodded, “I know. Look, you need to get out of here. Run as fast as you can. Find Vincent and Laguna and get to the Loire’s.”

“What about you!” she asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

The hail of bullets intensified as he peered over the edge and fired four perfect rounds, bringing his death count to nine already. But that still left eleven more. Not including Hojo.

“I don’t matter Aria. You and Vincent have to get out of here!” he started to push her away from him.

“Lucien no!” she screamed and just as she did bullet tore through a weak spot in the oak table and pierced through his shoulder.

“Argh,” he clenched his arm. “Please Aria, this table won’t shield us for long. Please,” his blue eyes illuminated his love for her. He swiftly kissed her, “I love you.... now RUN! I’ll give you cover!”

With one violent shove he threw her from their meager shelter and he himself leaped the other way, firing and killing as he did.

Aria did as she was told and ran. She ran so hard her legs pleaded for her to stop. Tears streamed from her green eyes and matted her brown hair to her face. But still she ran as the sound of gunfire continued behind her. Out of no where something came out from behind a tree next to her and grabbed her. “NO!” she screamed again and again.

It was no good. She was captured.

The man, a genetic freak himself, with huge muscles and cat like eyes, held her in his iron grip as he literally drug her back into the war zone.

Lucien had found new cover behind one of the large trees that stood in front of their house. He had killed seven more of the assassins, which only left a few more. But he had paid dearly for it.

Blood poured from the multiple wounds in his chest, the ground around him was red with his blood. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he had seen Aria reach the far end of the lawn and entered the woods. She would be safe now.

Or so he thought.

The gun fire suddenly stopped. Confused Lucien turned back around again and to his horror he saw a freakishly large man dragging his beloved wife along by the hair.

Laughter suddenly irrupted from the shadows again and the above clouds parted revealing the full moons above, filling the lawn with their light, revealing Hojo, still standing next to the garage. He hadn’t budged an inch.

Lucien watched in horror as the man drug his wife past him, he unloaded the last of his clip into the creature but the bullets seemed to bounce right back off as it walked over to Hojo. With a flick of his hand Hojo commanded the creature to release her. She lay there sobbing in the blood stained mud.

“Now you see Lucien?” Hojo’s voice mocked. “You can not win. Give me your son! And I will let you live.”

Lucien was defeated, he had no choice but to play his trump card. He slowly stepped out from behind the shelter of his tree, clutching his wounded body as he did so. Aria took one look at him and began sobbing hysterically.

At that moment, he became aware of something within himself he had never known before. The side effects of the over dose of Mako began to reveal itself. As the stunned guards watched, the man that was Lucien Valentine began to change.

The Mako in his blood pulsed and swirled. His eyes began glowing even more fiercely and a blue aura surrounded his body. With a thought he called forth lightning and he instantly fried one of the armed men, first one, then another, and another.

Horrified the remaining guards open fire on this new demon among them. But it did no good, the bullets ripped into the man but he did not slow his advance. Over and over bullets tore through his clothes and into his tender flesh. But he didn’t feel them.

“What power!” Hojo exclaimed to himself, as he rubbed his greedy little hands together.

Another guard was killed, some began to flee for their lives. Lucien turned to the mutant and in a cold voice said, “Back away from my wife…”

When it refused Lucien’s eyes glowed ever brighter and the creature began gasping for air. Lucien was strangling him, with only the power of his mind.

“Enough!” Hojo shouted and brought forth a glowing orb from within his lab coat.

The red liquid inside swirled and pulsed and as suddenly as it had happened, Lucien’s powers vanished, and he slumped over into the mud next to the dead mutant and his sobbing wife.

“Lucien!” Aria screamed and came to his side. She pulled him to his knees and together they faced Hojo as the demented man slowly made their way towards them.

“What an impressive power you have Lucien. Let’s hope your son has the same abilities,” Hojo grinned and pointed a gun at the lovers faces. The remaining guards came up behind him, their silhouettes blocking out the brilliant moonlight.

“Go to hell you animal!” Aria screamed as she could feel her husbands life drain from his body. Her clothes soaked in his blood.

The rest of the guards raised their guns.

***

“I can’t believe you forgot the mallows!” Laguna exclaimed as the two boys walked through the woods.

“I’m sorry okay! I forgot,” Vincent said and batted away a mosquito. “Don’t worry I left them all on the kitchen table so if mom hasn’t put them away yet, all we hafta do is sneak in and take them. They’ll never know we were there!”

The two walked along in silence for a few moments before a strange sound filled the woods.

“What was that?!” Laguna cried.

Vincent froze, he knew what it was. “Gunfire? MOM! DAD!” he yelled and burst into a sprint up the trail.

“Wait Vincent!” Laguna called and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

All through out the dark woods the sound of gun fire could be heard. Vincent knew the sound well. And amongst the sounds he could hear his fathers pistol. He had memorized that sound. His father used to let him sit next to him as he practiced. He even let him fire it a few times.

“Vincent!” Laguna screamed and the older boy turned and found his friend sprawled out across the ground.

He hurried over to to the tear stained boy, “Come on Laguna, we’ve got to help my parents!” he exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes. He picked Laguna up and slung the youth onto his back and once again ran up the trail.

“Maybe we should go get my Daddy!” Laguna protested. “Vincent I’m scared! My Daddy could help us!”

Vincent ignored the small child on his back and continued to run. The branches cut into his arms and face as he darted back and forth through the shrubs and trees, barely visible to most in the dark night.

The hail of bullets grew louder but then suddenly stopped. Vincent’s heart froze in his chest and he doubled his pace. He had never run so fast in all his life. “Vincent slow down! You’re going to drop me!” Laguna began to cry in fear.

Moments later the bullets started up again, along with the sound of thunder. But the sky was beginning to clear. Even the moons had come out.

Finally they reached the edge of the clearing. Vincent put Laguna down next to him as they crouched behind a large fallen tree and took in the scene before them.

From their point of view they could see everything, the house was on their left facing them, with the tree in front of it. The garage and car was on their right. And in the middle were his parents, among several dead bodies. They were kneeling on the muddy ground in front of people Vincent didn’t recognize. There were maybe four or five armed guards, their guns glinted in the moon light. And another man stood slightly ahead of the others, wearing a long white coat. He also had a gun.

Time seemed to slow but yet it went too fast for someone as young as Vincent to comprehend. He watched, unable to move, as the man in the coat lifted his arm and pointed his gun at his father. The other men raised their guns. And to his horror, they opened fire.

No child should have to see such raw carnage. No image could ever be washed away from such a young mind. Vincent Valentine stood witness as the gunman’s bullets ripped through first his fathers head, then rip both his mother, and fathers bodies to shreds.

The onslaught did not let up and the night sky soon filled with the sound of guns, the flashes they emanated with each deadly shot, and a haze of smoke.

Next to him Laguna had closed his eyes, somehow knowing what was going to happen, he didn’t watch. He rocked back and forth and sobbed as he tried in vain to block the noise from his tiny ears with his fists.

Vincent, purely on instinct, began to move as if he was going to go save them, he threw his leg over the tree’s trunk and tried to leap over. But a strong arm came out of no where and pulled him back. With the other it picked up the sobbing Laguna and began running with them through the woods, away from the terror behind them.

Vincent, his eyes still locked straight ahead, stared at that scene until it disappeared behind the trees and shrubs of the forest. The bullets stopped.

Then, he heard it.

Laughter.

Laughter so evil and maniacal it made his blood run cold. He would never forget that sound. It would remain forever fixed with the image of the man in the white coat within his memory.

The man who had killed his parents.

***

Orin Loire had made it there too late. His friends where already dead. But what was worse, the children had seen it happen. Or at the very least, Vincent had.

So he did the only thing he could do. Grabbed them and ran. He would get them out of there. Take them to safety, and somehow, heal their tattered minds.

But first, hey had to get to the hidden transport. Glancing back he saw a bright orange haze illuminate the night sky behind them. _‘They’re burning the house…’_ he thought to himself. _'They already know Vincent is not there...'_

With all his speed and strength he ran until he was in the deepest part of the forest. Far beyond his property and that of the Valentines. Deep into a place few had ever ventured. Here the trees suddenly gave way to a wide open space. In the center of it he saw what he was looking for.

Isabella stood nervously next to their all terrain vehicle. She had just gotten the last of their belongings inside. Her worry soon vanished from her face as Orin brought the boys up to her.

“Oh thank heavens,” she sighed then looked back into the woods expecting the Valentine’s to burst through at any moment. “Where…” she began.

Orin meat her eyes, and she knew instantly that her friends where gone.

Tears filled her vision and she took the sobbing Laguna from her husbands arms and tried to soothe him, while at the same time falling into her own despair.

Vincent stood there silently, tears streamed down his face but his expression had not changed. He still looked shocked and filled with terror.

He stood there motionless, among people he loved, but he was still, so utterly, and terribly alone.


	29. Act 3: An Even Darker Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot and posted a chapter for my other fanfic (a Dragonlance Fanfic called "The Star and the Hourglass") here by accident.   
> So apologizes if this caused confusion to any that may have seen an update or gotten a notification. To make amends, here is a short bonus chapter this week!

Jade sat there and listened to Vincent speak of that tragic night, tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him. He looked so detached from the pain, he told the story in a monotone voice, but yet at the same time she could feel the storm rage just below the surface within his very soul.

Vincent didn’t look at her as he spoke, instead he fixed his gaze at the photograph still clenched in his hands on his lap. His voice wavered in many places, and more than once he had to stop and pull himself back together before he could go on.

“Oh Vincent…” she whispered as she placed her hand on his. “I’m so sorry.”

The warm touch of her skin brought him out of those horrid memories and back into the present. Slowly he turned to her and let his eyes rest on her gentle face. Vincent Valentine looked at Jade as if seeing her for the first time. With his clawed hand he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. His crimson eyes studied her features quietly in the fading sunlight. He noticed the way her emerald eyes glistened in the suns dying rays. Her blond bangs waved in the breeze along her face.

She was so beautiful.

Just like Lucrecia had been.

His eyes closed at the memory of the other woman's face as it came racing back. Jade had opened a flood gate with her questions tonight.

She would get her answers. All of them, whether she liked it or not.

“I’m afraid my story does not end there Jade,” he said quietly, his eyes raised up to meet hers. “That was only a prelude to the pain that was to come….” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver ring. The light of the setting sun caught in the tiny clear diamonds, sending a flash of light up to dance between them for one brief moment.

“Her name was Lucrecia…”

****

10 years ago

****

The Loire’s had taken Vincent in and raised him as their own. They watched him grew into a fine young man. He was now 18 and Laguna was nearly 12 and still looked up to Vincent like a brother.

It had been six years since that horrible night that changed all of their lives, the night that Hojo had murdered Vincent’s parents in order to get a hold of the young boy and use him in his twisted experiments.

It took months for them to get Vincent to speak again, the poor boy had withdrew into himself so much so that the Loire’s did everything they could for him. But the Shumi, a human like people that inhabited the small village on the very north continent, could only do so much with the help of their mystic healing powers. The boy had just seen his parents mutilated with his own eyes. Such a thing was irreparable. But eventually, with enough love and care, Vincent finally began to speak. And it was the small Laguna that finally broke through Vincent’s shroud of despair and brought him back.

But he was never really the same again. A darkness had crept into that pure little heart and now he hid it. He separated himself from everyone, built walls around his emotions and detached himself from those around him.

Laguna was the only one who he ever truly talked to. The only one in the world he felt comfortable with… until he met her…

Ever since that terrible night six years ago Vincent had vowed to walk in his fathers footsteps. To be the best he could be at everything he did.

He wanted to be a Turk.

Just like his father.

Orin and Isabella tried to discourage Vincent from walking that path. But the youth’s mind was made up. He was going to Midgar to train. He also knew that his parents murders were in Midgar, even though the Loire’s refused to tell him who they were.

He would find them, and have his revenge.

So thus it was, Vincent Valentine left his surrogate home in Shumi Village and moved to Midgar. He enrolled in the Shinra army and quickly rose through the ranks. He excelled at using firearms, and his talents were quickly noticed and he soon found himself wearing the blue business suit of a Turk. He was youngest Turk recruit in all of Shinra history.

That was how he met her.

Lucrecia.

He was assigned to guard the science level at Shinra headquarters. There had been several failed attempts by terrorists to destroy that level and wipe out all of the twisted experiments that where rumored to be taking place there. It was only a few years prior when members of a rogue team of terrorists had saved the planet from destruction. A man named Sephiroth, bio-engineered and given cells from the alien being known was JENOVA, had tried to wound the planet so deeply, in hopes that the Lifestream bleeding from the planet would give him powers of a god.

Vincent had arrived early on the Science level his first day on assignment. Hardly anyone was there, few of the lights were even on, casting the room in dark shadows.

Vincent made his way around one of the large tables filled with vials and beakers to something that caught his attention. It was a row of glowing orbs at the far end of the room. He examined them carefully and guessed they must be some sort of top secret Materia.

“May I help you?” a female voice said from behind him.

He turned to find a young woman, she couldn’t be much older than 22, standing next to a large cylinder in the middle of the room. Her arms filled with folders and papers. Long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and behind small round glasses shimmered soft brown eyes. The illumination from the cylinder next to her cast shadows all over the slender features of her face. She was the most beautiful woman Vincent had ever seen.

It took a moment for it to register with him that she had asked him a question, “Ah yes,” he cleared his throat nervously and straightened his posture. “I’m looking for a Professor Hojo. I’m the new guard the President assigned to this level.”

She studied him for a moment with those vibrant eyes which Vincent couldn't help but stare at, before she finally spoke. “Alright,” she said and shuffled the papers in her hand. “I’d take you to meet him but I’m afraid he’s not here for three more months. He’s out supervising the construction of the new reactor in Esthar,” she said and several files slipped from the top of her pile and began falling to the ground.

But Vincent had made a quick rescue and caught the stray papers before they had a chance to scatter themselves on the floor.

“Here,” he said and laid them back on top of her pile.

“Thank you…” she said, surprised by his quick reflexes.

He gave her a nervous smile. “My names Vincent by the way. Vincent Valentine.”

She returned his smile, “I’m Lucrecia Crescent. Professor Hojo’s assistant. Pleased to meet you.”

***

A barely twelve year old Laguna ran down the driveway towards his parents home with a letter clenched in his fist.

It was from Vincent.

Like every younger sibling, Laguna had looked up to Vincent and admired him and when he moved away, Laguna had missed him greatly and watched the mail everyday for a letter from him.

Vincent was good about writing back to the Loire’s. He wrote at least three times a month and left nothing out of his letters. From pictures of his apartment to the boring and ordinary daily tasks he went through everyday. But the letters began to come farther and farther apart since Vincent had become a Turk.

But Laguna understood, and Vincent made it up to him by writing a letter just for him.

This letter was a bit different, Laguna soon found out as he began to read it. Vincent had just been hired as the security guard for the Science Department at Shinra Headquarters. But that wasn’t all. The letter stated that Vincent had met someone….

Inside the letter Vincent had included a picture of him and this new girl near a fountain in Sector 7 of Midgar.

‘ _Lucrecia’s amazing,’_ Vincent wrote. _‘I’ve never known anyone like her. She’s smart and beautiful and so much different than anyone else I’ve met here in Midgar. She’s not stuck up like all these other scientists and I can’t imagine how someone like her ended up here. But it doesn’t matter, what matters is that I think I’ve finally found a friend here. Maybe we can be more someday, but I guess time will tell._

_Take care of your folks okay? I miss you all very much. I’m excited for the next time I’ll be home. You must have grown like a weed by now Lugy. You’ll probably be able to beat me up now!_

_I’ve got to go now, I’ll write soon._

_Love,_

_Vincent V.’_

“My, my,” Laguna’s mother Isabella said as Laguna finished reading the letter to her. “It’s good to hear that Vincent’s finally meeting new people.”

“And what a looker too!” Laguna’s father piped in as he glanced at the photo.

“I still have a really bad feeling about him being there…” Laguna said as he folded the paper up and placed it back in the envelope.

His parents exchanged a knowing glance. They knew more than Laguna did, they weren’t sure but their fear was that Hojo was still working at Midgar, and now that Vincent was in the science department… things didn’t look good. But there was a glimmer of hope in the fact that Vincent had not even mentioned a Professor Hojo in any of his letters, in that they took comfort that maybe, just maybe, Hojo was no longer part of Shinra. They had heard rumors that he had a hand in Sephiroths plan and the meteor that nearly destroyed the city a few years back. Perhaps he was dead.


	30. Act 3: Caught in the Web

Two months passed, and Vincent and Lucrecia were growing even closer. They saw each other nearly every night now and were entering the 'more than friends' category.

“So where are you from?” Lucrecia asked as they walked through the half empty streets late one night. “I’ve known you now for a while but you never like to talk about yourself.” She stopped and turned to face him. “Come on Vincent. Tell me about yourself!”

He stopped and gazed at her for a moment then shook his head, strands of medium length ebony hair fell in front of his eyes. “There’s nothing really to talk about… I was born here in Midgar and lived in the countryside until I was twelve… then…” he hesitated, “Then I moved up north. When I was seventeen I decided to come here and train to be a Turk. Now, here I am.”

“Hmmm…” she said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“I still get the feeling that you’re hiding something Vincent…” she said then poked him. “Come on tell me!” she teased.

He batted her hand away a little more violently than he meant to, “There’s nothing to tell okay?”

When he saw the hurt look on her face he sighed, “I’m sorry…” he said. “There is more. But it’s still to hard to talk about…”

“Oh… I’m sorry Vincent. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her with a smile.

They began walking again. “So what about you?” he then asked. “What’s your story?”

She shrugged, “Nothing fascinating really. I grew up here in Midgar, upper level,” she hastily added, “not in the slums. I graduated top of my class and was chosen by Shinra to be trained in the field of science because of my high scores. I had no objections, I’ve loved science all my life. So being hand picked by the great Hojo himself was such an honor,” she said, her eyes beaming. “So I’ve been here nearly five years training and studying under him.”

“Five years?” he asked, a bit surprised.

“Yeah I know, I can hardly believe it myself,” she said. “But time flies when you’re doing what you love.”

They walked a while in silence before she asked, “Do you like what you do Vincent? I mean you’re line of work must be very challenging and difficult…”

He thought a moment, “Yeah, I guess I do. It’s always been my dream to be a Turk.”

They stopped near a fountain outside of Lucrecia’s apartment building. Large, fluffy snow flakes began to drift silently through the night. Glowing yellow and pink in the light of the street lamps.

“Wow…” she held out her hand and caught one. “It’s so rare to see white snow now days… what with all the pollution from the reactors and everything.”

Vincent watched her as her eyes remained fixed on the floating beauty around her. Snowflakes caught in her hair and fell against her pale, unprotected skin.

All he could see was the beauty before him.

She turned and found him looking at her, and blushing, she quickly looked away at the fountain next to her. Despite being frozen, the lights inside of it still worked and illuminated the ice with a blue haze. The affect only adding to her beauty.

Vincent wasn’t sure if it was the serenity of the moment, or the way she looked in the pale lights around them, snowflakes and all, or the feelings growing inside of him. But he knew he needed to kiss her.

He reached out and gently brushed the snow from her shoulder and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Lucrecia looked up at him and met his blue eyes. Those Mako infused eyes…

He leaned down and kissed her softly, as winter slowly fell around them.

***

That next day, Vincent came into the office and greeted Lucrecia with a smile when she looked up from behind her desk lamp. Every morning she sat there and went through mounds of paper work. He set down a cup of cappuccino for her. Hazelnut, her favorite.

“Thank you,” she tried to keep her smile under control as a colleague of hers walked by.

“Can I see you tonight again?” he asked quietly as he sipped his own cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry Vincent… But I can’t,” she whispered back.

“Why?” he asked a little loudly and drew the attention of a few nearby.

She gave him a stern look. “I’m sorry Vincent, but Hojo is returning tomorrow. I have to get everything ready for him. It’s going to be different with him around now…”

He frowned slightly, “I thought he wasn’t going to be back for a few more weeks.”

She sighed, “Well plans have changed and he’s returning ASAP. So I need to spend tonight catching up on everything I’ve been putting off lately...”

“Well what about tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Hojo will need me to be here with him…” she started to explain.

“But I need you to be with me…” he cut her off.

She stopped and looked away from him. “Vincent… I…”

But she was cut off by the slamming of doors on the far end of the laboratory. Vincent raised his eyes to find a scrawny, hunched man, with thick glasses and yellowish eyes come charging through the door. “All right you miserable sacks of garbage, there will be no more slacking around here now that I’m back!” his raspy voice declared.

He bristly walked past Vincent and gave him a glance then stopped dead in his tracks. Turning the little man's yellow eyes bore through Vincent, seemly stripping him down to the core.

“You must be the new Turk they sent down here to be the security guard…” Hojo glanced at Lucrecia who gave a nod.

“Vincent Valentine,” Vincent said courtly.

“Ah….” Hojo straightened himself a bit. “Of course you are…” and with that he turned and went into his office. Vincent thought that he heard him chuckle to himself as he walked away and the sound prickled in the back of the young man's mind.

***

Hojo wasted no time in setting his plans into motion… Vincent had gotten away once and there was no way in hell he’d escape his grasp once again.

Vincent had noticed a change in Lucrecia after Hojo had returned. She didn’t say much to him anymore. She wouldn’t even see him as much as he wanted her to, and when they did get together, Lucrecia acted like a very different person.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Vincent said quietly as they sat together on his couch and the credits of the movie they were watching began rolling.

“I already know what it is you want to ask…” she cut in.

“You do?” he blinked.

She nodded, “You want to ask me if anything was wrong. Right?” she turned and looked at him.

He returned her gaze, “Yeah… pretty much.” He ran his hand down her arm.

Lucrecia took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Look Vincent,” she began. “I like you… a lot…”

“I like you a lot too…” he said during her pause.

“But…”

“Oh… there’s a but,” he said quietly, drawing his hand away.

“No it’s not like that… really,” she said nervously. “Okay, the thing is, for now at least… I don’t think we should see much of each other.”

Vincent felt his heart sink.

“See Hojo has some new project in the works and since I’m his assistant I have to be with him almost non stop…” she sighed. “I don’t have a lot of time now for us…”

“I understand,” Vincent said.

“Don’t be sad…” she said and lifted his chin. “Everything works out for the better," she gave him a smile.

He half smiled in return then drew her into his arms and held her against his chest.

She didn’t resist him and together they lay there like that until the movie ended, rewound on its own and began playing once more.

***

Vincent’s tone was some what melancholy as Laguna talked to him on the phone a couple days later.

“It’s so good to finally be able to talk to you Vincent,” he said. “But you sound so… I dunno, depressed…”

“Oh it’s nothing,” he said. “I’m just tired.”

Laguna paused, “Does it have to do with that Lucrecia?”

He heard Vincent sigh heavily; he knew that was a yes.

“She doesn’t want to see me as much now days…” Vincent said softly.

“Aw buck up,” Laguna said cheerfully. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea Vincent.”

“You don’t understand Laguna, I bought a ring for her and everything,” Vincent suddenly confessed.

“What? You’re going to ask her to marry you! Aren’t you rushing things a little?” Laguna said as shock filled his voice.

“Maybe… but I can’t ignore how I feel about her. I want to be with her Laguna.”

“Did you tell her how you feel?” Laguna asked as he dried a dish his mother just handed him. She gave him a funny look as she eased dropped on their conversation.

Vincent gave a slight negative groan.

“I take that as a no. Look Vincent maybe she’s got a good reason for wanting to not see you as much,” Laguna tried to sound optimistic. “Did she even give you a reason?”

“She needs to be at work with Professor Hojo now that he’s starting a new project,” Vincent explained.

“So see it’s not you. This Hojo fellow has her on a leash,” Laguna was cut off as a plate dropped from Isabel’s hand and crashed on the floor.

“What was that?” Vincent asked alarmed.

Orin, who was in the other room, came rushing in. “What is it Isabel?”

She couldn’t speak, only point at the phone in Laguna’s hand, her eyes filled with horror. “Ho..jo..” she managed to say.

“What’s going on Laguna!” they could hear Vincent’s voice through the receiver.

Orin grabbed the phone from his son. “Vincent?”

“Yeah Orin it’s me. What was that sound? Is everyone alright?”

“Vincent tell me something, how do you know this Hojo person?” Orin blurted out suddenly.

“Well um…” Vincent began, caught off guard by the sudden change of events. “He’s the main Professor down here at Shinra. He’s been away for the last two and a half months and finally got back last week…”

“Listen to me Vincent. Listen very carefully,” Orin’s voice was suddenly uncharacteristically serious. “You’ve got to get out of there. Get on the first train out of Midgar and come straight home.”

“What? Why?” the confused man on the other end of the line asked.

Orin hesitated to say it, but say it he must if he was to get Vincent home. “Vincent the reason why we didn’t want you to go to Midgar was because of Professor Hojo. Vincent…” he paused. “Hojo was the man who killed your parents!”

Orin could sense the shock fill Vincent, who was now silent on the other end. “He killed them because they would not turn you over to him!”

“I don’t… understand…” Vincent said.

“Your father was one of the Turks to receive a Mako treatment only he had a massive dose. He survived not only to be the only one to do so but to be the only one to produce an offspring. Vincent, Hojo wants to study you because of the Mako properties that run through your blood! You must listen to me and get the hell out of there before that lunatic gets a hold of you! I'll bet my skin that YOU are his next project!”

On the other end of the line Vincent Valentine’s body had gone numb. Memories of the night came rushing back… the sound of the guns ringing in his ears, the flashes of light, that horrid laugh… that laugh, he knew that laugh now.. it WAS Hojo!

“Vincent?” Orin asked when the young man didn’t respond anymore. “Vincent!”

*CLICK*

The phone went dead....

***

Vincent didn’t know what he was doing… he was driven totally by instinct and emotions. Hojo had murdered his parents in cold blood.

Now, Hojo too, must die.

Vincent grabbed his gun and loaded it. Then, grabbing a few rounds and clipping them to his side holsters he left in search of his prey.


	31. Act 3: Taken

“Dad what is it?” Laguna asked, suddenly very concerned.

“It’s Vincent,” Orin said. “He hung up on me.”

“Oh God no!” Isabel began to weep.

“What’s going on!” Laguna demanded. His father then told him the whole story as he raced through the house and gathered what he would need to go rescue the son not of his blood.

After hours of raging and pacing in his apartment planning his revenge, the young Turk made his move. Vincent Valentine charged up the steps of the Shinra building and shoved aside the two guards that stood in front of the main desk. “Is Professor Hojo still here?” he demanded.

The receptionist looked up from behind her thin rimmed glasses and a bubble of gum popped in her mouth. “Who’s asking?”

Vincent held out his ID card and she nodded, “Yeah he’s working late tonight…”

He didn’t reply, instead he ran past the stunned guards on the floor and caught the elevator.

Vincent reached the science level within minutes. The elevator doors slid open and with gun in hand, he cautiously made his way across the hall to the main doors. Peeking through the small windows he didn’t see anybody, though in the far off corner there was a light coming from a room near the back of the laboratory.

Slowly and quietly, like a shadow; he crept into the main room and stayed close to the wall as he made his way over to the source of the light. It was now 2:00 am and he couldn’t phantom why anyone would want to stay here so late into the evening…

He reached the edge of the doorway, just as he expected, it was Hojo’s main office/private laboratory. Straining his ears he could not hear any movement from within the room, only the soft churning of liquids as they burned in their vials and the beeping of equipment. He risked a quick glance inside with one eye…

Inside the room, hunched over a row of glowing and steaming beakers, sat Lucrecia. Her long, lustrous brown locks were tied up in a tight bun but the hours of feverishly working had sent several hairs to become loose. Her eyes were baggy and her face thin from her devotion to this project.

She was alone.

Vincent quietly stepped into the room and walked closer to the table where she sat. His shadow cast over her working space causing her to frown at the disturbance. “Hojo, I’m nearly finished with this would you…” she turned and fell silent. “Vincent? What are you doing here!” Then her eyes rested on the gun grasped tightly in his hands. “What’s going on? What’s the matter?”

“Come on Lucrecia I’ve got to get you out of here…” he said and grabbed her arm and pulled her off her stool.

“Hey!” she gave a cry of alarm. “What do you think you’re doing!” she scolded and yanked her arm away from him. “What’s come over you?”

Vincent sighed, “Look Lucrecia the reason why I’m here is irrelevant but you can't be apart of this place anymore!”

“You think you have the right to disrupt me while I’m working?” she asked angrily.

“Lucrecia it’s not like that…” he said, taken back a bit by her sudden rudeness. “I'm getting you out of here! You’ve been here too long. You look worn out. I care about you too much to see you trapped here like some animal forced to work.”

“Forced? Vincent no one is forcing me to stay here! I’m here because Hojo needs me to be here to help with him prepare for his new projects.” She said gruffly, then folded her arms in front of her. “If you really care about me that much you’ll let me stay here and finish my work!”

“Lucrecia… I can’t let you stay…” he said and took a step up to her. “Please…..” Vincent tried to take her arm but she backed away even farther.

“I didn’t want to tell you this Vincent,” she said, her tone now quiet. “But I’ve made a decision. About us I mean.”

Vincent felt a lump in his throat.

“I really need to focus on my work. I… I can’t see you anymore,” she lowered her eyes. “I know this is the right decision because if you cared about me you wouldn’t interfere with my future. You wouldn’t weigh me down like you are now…”

Vincent’s hand fell to his side. He heard the words yet something didn’t feel right. “You’re lying.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

He took a step forward and grabbed a hold of both her arms and held her tight. “Why are you saying these things? Was it Hojo? Is he making you choose between him or me? Is he poisoning you with his lies? Lucrecia he’s an evil man! He slaughtered my parents as I watched when I was a child! My mother was a scientist, like you! And he betrayed her and killed her!” His voice broke. “I won’t let that happen again! Not to you! Please! Let me get you out of here. Together we can go far away and build a life better than anything the Professor has promised you!”

Her body stiffened in his grasp, shock filled her body at his sudden outburst and revelation. “Vincent…”

“No Lucrecia!” he cut her off. “You know I’m right. Has he even told you what it is you're working so hard to prepare for?”

She shook her head.

“ME! He killed my parents to get to me,” his Mako eyes glowed softly at her. “We’ve got to get out of here! Please…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out something which he concealed in his fist. “Lucrecia…” his voice softened. “Maybe you don’t believe I’m serious… but I am.”

He opened his hand for her to see.

Sitting in the middle of his palm rested a small silver ring. Three snowflake diamonds rested within the shiny metal as it glinted in the dim laboratory lights. “I love you Lucrecia,” he confessed. “I will always love you…”

Tears streamed down her cheeks now as he lay the ring in her palm and closed her fist around it.

“Please Lucrecia, I want to get you to safety before…”

“Before what…” a voice hissed from somewhere in the shadows.

Vincent turned to find a dark figure standing in the doorway. He couldn’t make out the face but the way the eyes gleamed yellow in the light, Vincent knew who it was. “Hojo…” he growled and turned to him, tucking Lucrecia behind his back as he did.

“Ah how nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Valentine…” Hojo took a few steps into the light. “Do you know how many years I spend searching for you? I combed every inch of this God forsaken planet and found nothing… now here you are.” He raised his arms and an amused smile slide across his face. “Here you are and I didn’t even have to lift a finger to find you. You walked right into my web.”

Vincent raised his gun and pointed it right at the Professors head. “You killed my parents… WHY?!”

Hojo chuckled, “Of course I did… no one’s ever told you? Your parents, your father in particular was quite an extraordinary man. You see he was one of only a select few Turks to ever undergo the Mako Treatment.”

Vincent listened quietly, his gun fixed right between Hojo’s eyes. He had never heard much about his parents careers or the mysteries surrounding them. Orin and Isabella always tended to steer him away from the subject when it arose.

“Not only that,” Hojo continued gleefully. “Your father received the highest dose ever given to a human and survived! This was a rare thing indeed! He was also the only recipient of the Mako treatment to ever produce an offspring.” Hojo took a few more steps closer as his smile grew even wider and more hideous in his twisted joy. “You my boy… you were that offspring. Which makes you a _very_ special individual indeed.”

“That still does not answer my question,” Vincent growled menacingly. “Why did you murder them!”

“Oh patience, patience!” Hojo shook his head. “You’re quite a lot like your father I see. No matter… yes…” he paused and gathered his thoughts. “Yes I killed them. What does it matter? They, even your mother, a very intelligent and talented scientist herself, refused to hand you over to me. So when they were reluctant I was forced to use rather drastic means… Unfortunately you seemed to have slipped out of my grasp and were never seen again…”

Vincent’s mind felt numb.

“So you, young Valentine,” Hojo’s voice was filled with amusement and glee despite the fact that a gun was just inches from his forehead. “You are a rare commodity for science indeed. You are unique which I’m sure you’ve always been aware of… but why… why? You’ve always wondered. Well I’ll tell you,” he turned and began to pace along the table.

“Lets start with your eyes shall we? Everyone knows that a side effect to the Mako treatment is that strange inner glow that emanates from within the eyes. But you Vincent you yourself have never had the treatment. No the Mako flowing through your veins is natural! Somehow the very source of magic flows through you like a tidal wave! You are the key to unlocking the secrets of the Lifestream! Your DNA is infused with it!”

“So you want me to be your guinea pig…” Vincent said coldly. “You killed my parents because you thought you were going to use me in your twisted experiments?!”

“Yes…. and no…” Hojo chuckled, the sound sent chills down Vincent’s spine. It sounded so much like that laughter her had heard all those years ago on that dark night.

“But you have no need to know all the details. Lucrecia and I are the only ones fully aware of what’s in store for you…”

Lucrecia stirred behind Vincent and side stepped him. Backing away from him she made her way over to Hojo, her eyes were hard and cold looking. She took Hojo’s arm in hers and the latter just smiled at Vincent.

“What…?” Vincent stood, stunned.

Vincent had no time to react. His mind and body where numb by this sudden new development, this unexpected betrayal. From within his lab coat, Hojo pulled out a pistol of his own, and with no warning or hesitation, fired.

The bullet ripped into Vincent’s left arm, right at the elbow. All the feeling from the joint down was gone as blood sprayed through the air.

Vincent fell to one knee with a cry of pain and tried to pull his handgun around to fire back at Hojo. But, something else flew from deep in the shadows and knocked the weapon from his hand.

Through blurred eyes Vincent could make out the figure of a tall male standing between him and Hojo. Long silver hair fell along muscular chest and arms. In his breastbone a black orb was embedded deep within his skin. His eyes glowed a deep and vibrant green. Vincent had seen this man before, but in his pain couldn’t place where….

“Vincent Valentine…” Hojo’s voice echoed through the dazed man’s consciousness. “I’d like you to meet one of my most prized specimen’s. You might remember him from when Meteor nearly destroyed this planet. This is Sephiroth 2.0.”

Next to Hojo, Lucrecia opened her fist. The ring within her grasp dropped from her hand and clanged onto the floor between them to roll over in front of Vincent. “Here, I won’t be needing this…”

With the massive loss of blood draining his life from him and the ache of sudden betrayal. Vincent fell unconscious on the hard marble floor. The last thing he remembered seeing was Lucrecia’s face, so hard and emotionless… nothing like the woman he had grown to love…

*******

Laguna and his father had wasted no time in leaving for Midgar. They left immediately and arrived in the colossal city two days later.

But they were still too late.

There was no sign of Vincent.

“Vincent Valentine?” the receptionist at the Shinra front desk asked then scanned through the employee files. Finally she looked up at them. “I’m sorry but there is no record of a Vincent Valentine to ever have worked here… are you sure you’ve got the right company?”

Orin bit his lip to keep from swearing at the young blonde. He instead grabbed a frustrated Laguna’s arm and left the building.

“We’re too late!” Laguna cried and kicked a nearby garbage can. “They’ve taken him! God knows where he is or what they’re doing to him!” He clenched his fists and fought against his rage. “Dad what are we going to do! We can’t let them do this to him!”

Orin sighed heavily, his posture full of despair. “I know Laguna… but don’t worry. I’ve got a plan…”

Latter that night, after most of the staff had left, Orin and Laguna sneaked into Shinra headquarters by means long forgotten and unknown to most.

“Ha!” Orin exclaimed when he found what he was looking for.

They had followed the railway deep underground and, just where he last knew it to be, Orin had found their entrance into Shinra HQ.

He bent low and examined the tiny opening between two large pillars. “Well… this is it,” he said. “This tunnel goes all the way into the depths of the main reactor. There we’ll be able to enter the basement. From there I have no guarantees but at least we’ll be inside.”

Laguna nodded and without hesitation he followed his father into the hole, and into the unknown.

It took them hours of crawling on hands and knees through spider webs and rat nests until they finally saw a tiny light at the end of the winding tunnel.

“There,” Orin whispered. “There’s the grate and on the other side is the basement.”

They reached the small opening in the wall next to the floor and peered through the iron bars. They seemed to be in a janitors room now or a boiler room of some sort. With a quick kick Orin broke the rusty hinges and the grate came free and they crawled out into the open.

Laguna carefully replaced the cover as his father surveyed the room.

“Huh, well it wasn’t a janitor’s closest six years ago but it’ll due,” he opened one of the lockers nearby and grinned ear to ear.

“What is it dad?” Laguna asked and came to his side.

Orin pulled out a janitor’s uniform from within the locker and handed it to Laguna. “Here put this on. I’ll find one for myself.”

Minutes later they were making their way through the darkened halls in the bowels of Shinra headquarters on their way to the science level.

They took the back stair cases just as a precaution and it paid off. They made it to the laboratories without incident. But when they walked through the doors, their hearts filled with dismay.

“It’s… empty…” Laguna said quietly, blinking his eyes as if thinking it was just an illusion. The whole level from the entrance to the very back, was completely barren down to the studs in the walls.

“Shit!” Orin punched a support beam, leaving a large hole in the sheet rock. “That bastard! He’s taken him and ran! This is all my fault!” He punched the beam again, “If I would have told him the truth!”

*POUND*

“He would have never have come here!”

*POUND*

“I’ve failed!”

*POUND*

“DAD!” Laguna tried to keep his father from hitting the damaged beam anymore but it was no use. The enraged man slammed his fists into the surface again and again until his fists where bloody messes.

Tears streamed down both their faces.

“Dad… it’s not your fault,” Laguna pulled his father away from the ruined beam.

Orin stared at his bloody hands. “When Lucien and Aria were killed I swore to their memory that I would protect Vincent… and I’ve failed. I’ve failed them, I’ve failed you, I’ve failed Vincent…” he sank to the floor. “My God Laguna… there’s nothing we can do…”

Laguna looked into his fathers eyes, “Yes there is… we can’t give up dad. As long as we know Vincent’s alive we can’t give up hope!”

Orin’s face softened at his son’s words.

“I for one will not give up until I find him! Dead or alive… I WILL bring my brother home!” Laguna made his oath right then and there.


	32. Act 3: Birth of Chaos

He had no idea how long it had been since he had been captured. But Vincent had finally come too. He opened his hazy eyes to find himself strapped to a table. Looking around he couldn’t see Hojo or Lucrecia anywhere, he didn’t recognize this place as the laboratory in Shinra Headquarters.

His body ached terribly and his head was pounding. But the pain was worse in his left arm. Then he remembered being shot. Looking over to his wounded arm he was horrified to find it gone. Removed from the elbow down, it had now been replaced by a half finished mechanical device.

Wires jutted out from openings along where his flesh became metal and through openings in the smooth gold sides of the half constructed appendage.

“Ah look…” a cruel voice hissed.

Vincent turned to find Hojo entering the room, followed by Lucrecia.

“Looks like our patient is finally starting to awaken,” the demented Dr. sneered.

Vincent, too weak to speak, only could lay there and try to remain conscious.

“I see you’ve taken notice to the improvements I have made to your arm,” Hojo indicated the false limb laying next to Vincent. “I didn’t mean to wound your arm that badly…” he mocked. “But no matter, this new one will suit your new persona quite nice if I may say so…”

Lucrecia passed into Vincent’s line of sight, his eyes pleaded for her to help him.

She looked away.

Hojo, sensing Lucrecia tense under Vincent’s eyes spoke up, “Now, now Mr. Valentine. I must ask you not to harass the help. Lucrecia you see has been in on this from day one…”

Vincent didn’t want to listen to Hojo, he closed his eyes as if that would make it all stop. But it only continued.

“Quite the clever girl this one…” Hojo said and ran his finger along Lucrecia’s jaw, drawing her face back to them. “She’s so good at acting the part whenever I need her too.”

Vincent opened his eyes again and they locked with Lucrecia’s, she looked away from him. And for a moment, Vincent saw the Lucrecia he thought he had loved…

“Enough with the stalling!” Hojo exclaimed, anger in his voice now at how Lucrecia was behaving as of late. “We’re falling behind on the project at hand.” He walked up next to Vincent and adjusted the light over head then leaned very close to Vincent’s face. “Such a handsome face…” he grasped the sides of Vincent’s head in his boney fingers. “What I wouldn’t do for a face like yours…” he thought for a moment then glanced up at Lucrecia with such a menacing glare it made her shrink back into the corner.

Whatever had happened between Hojo and Lucrecia, Vincent had no way of knowing. He knew something was different. But in his state he really no longer cared.

Hojo fixed his gaze back on Vincent then said, “Now then… I think it’s time you had another nice LONG nap. Unless you’d like to be awake as I finish your arm…” With a movement that was quick and decisive Hojo had taken a tool that he had grasped in his hand and jabbed it deep into the joint of Vincent’s arm.

Sparks filled the air and Vincent screamed out in agony for several minutes as Hojo continued to construct the metal appendage without any anesthetic. Soon however, the pain was too much, and Vincent fell back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

****

Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks to months. Months, passed away into years… but through the long eight years that had passed, Laguna never stopped searching for Vincent. He combed the planet over and over. Followed every lead, searched every single city and abandoned farm house in between.

But found nothing.

Orin had traveled with Laguna in the beginning and together they searched for him. But one day they returned home after several months away and found Isabella, Laguna’s mother, had fallen gravely ill.

Cancer was claiming her.

Within a year she died. In his sorrow of loosing both a son and his beloved wife, Orin crawled into a bottle and never came back out.

Now, Laguna too was alone in the world and had been so for three years.

So many times he had nearly given into his despair… but hope kept him going.

He knew Vincent was alive. Somewhere his brother existed and he just needed to find him he thought as he made his way down the mountain along the Esthar border. A brand new Mako reactor glittered in the distance.

****

On the other hand time had no meaning for Vincent Valentine. One day was just like the one before and the next to follow. Every one of them was filled with pain… such blinding pain that he wished for death and would often scream for it until he destroyed his voice.

Most of the time that he was awake, he was either shackled to a wall or laying on a table with needles and wires stuck in his skin or submerged in a giant tube filled with glowing liquids. Many times he was forced to be awake while Hojo subjected him to several tests….

He remembered days fill with with nothing but darkness and cold. Days of suffocating loneliness only to be broken by the hideousness leers and taunts of Hojo as he paraded Lucrecia before him again and again, reopening the wound in his heart.

The days of endless agony were many, but some of the worst where the days of nothingness and the waiting for the pain was just as unbearable. But there were countless more that he spend in oblivion.

***

“Stop!!” Jade cried. “Please don’t say anymore!” she pleaded as she buried her head in her hands. “Don’t tell me anymore!” her voice cracked as she started to sob.

Vincent watched Jade’s horror turned to grief as she wept for his pain. “Jade…” he lay a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. “I can’t bear the thought of what they did to you! Please I don’t want to hear anymore!”

“You wanted to know my story Jade…” he said quietly, almost emotionless. “And I’m telling it to you.”

Her lower lip trembled and her emerald eyes studied his face. “But I didn’t know it was anything like this…”

He sighed, “I know…” he drew her into his arms. She clutched at his shirt and let her tears fall. “But Please Jade… let me finish. In a way this helps me heal… it heals me deal with what happened.”

Then he said more quietly, “I haven’t even told Laguna as much as I have you… but…” his eyes studied her for a moment. “But unlike Laguna… I know I can confide all this in you… and that is way I can’t stop now…”

She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw pain in them. Pain so vast and old it seemed ancient. Jade merely nodded, “Okay Vincent,” she said, wiping her eyes. “I said that I wanted to help you carry this. SO I will. I'm ready, please continue.”

Vincent regarded her for a moment, truly seeing her for the first time. He saw such strength in her. Strength and compassion for him. All of it, she offered him without a shred of pity. Instead of that, there was anger, she would help him get his revenge. Satisfied that she was ready, he took a deep breath and continued.

“Months had passed… maybe even years. At that time, I had no way of knowing for sure. But one day, I found myself in a room, unshackled and unbound. I was all alone save for a mirror on the far side of the dark room,” he closed his eyes and let the memories flow back to him.

“Other times, whenever they'd leave me by myself it would be in a tiny room that wasn't even large enough for me to lay down in. It was always cold and dark. I guess I never realized that after a while I could see in the pitch blackness. It never dawned on me that I was changing. Now this day, I was in a new room. A larger room with the smooth mirror before me. What I saw when I finally looked in… I will never forget…”

***

Vincent Valentine stood before a tall, slender mirror. The edges of it were cracked and broken away. But enough of it remained where he could fully see himself.

At first he didn’t recognize the person in front of him. At first he thought it was someone else standing there, but he soon realized it was indeed him.

His ebony hair had grown long and ragged. The long strands hung around his face and down his bare chest and shoulders all the way down to his knees. His skin was pale, and covered in dirt and old blood stains. But what shocked and horrified him most of all, more than the golden claw that now replaced his left arm and a strange scar across his chest, were his eyes.

Gone was the tranquil blue hue that was so vibrant. Gone was the look of compassion and tenderness of a gentle soul. Replaced now instead with a look of pain and hatred, blanketed in a sea of crimson, and like two glowing orbs of blood they now stared back at him and mocked him. Unbelieving what he was seeing Vincent reached his left hand up to touch his thin face. He wasn’t aware of how sharp his claws actually were for when he ran his metal fingers over his skin, the sharp ends cut into his flesh.

He looked like a creature out of a horror movie…

Something suddenly whispered… _‘Monster…’_

Vincent turned around so violently that he lost his balance and fell into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. “Who’s there!” he cried.

The voice chuckled as his eyes searched the dark corners of the room but found no one. Then he suddenly realized that there was no trace of light in the room. There was no light bulb or window, no cracks in the walls or holes in the ceiling to let in the suns rays. But yet he could see, just as clear as if it were daylight.

“What am I…” he asked himself and picked up a large shard of the broken mirror and gazed at his blood red eyes again almost doubting what he had seen a moment ago.

_'Demon....'_ the voice whispered then gave way to laughter. The sound grew louder and louder until Vincent screamed and threw the glass in his hand, the sound of its shattering silenced the hideous laughter.

A door suddenly appeared in the wall and a figure stood in the door way.

It was Hojo.

With a flick of his hand the lights suddenly turned on and flooded the bare stone room with light.

Vincent blinked fiercely to clear the sudden blindness, the light pierced his brain like a knife.

“So I see you’ve met your new friend…” Hojo smiled evilly.

“What have you done to me?!” Vincent said weakly, arms wrapped defensively around his wane chest. The skin there had scarred over and around the edges of a vast, old wound that he had no memory of receiving.

Hojo laughed, “Done? Done!” he laughed harder, “No my dear Vincent, I haven’t done anything to you. I have merely enhanced your inert abilities, abilities that would have otherwise gone dormant if I wouldn’t have intervened.”

Vincent didn’t respond, partly because he had no idea what Hojo was talking about, and partly because he was unable to muster enough strength to utter a single word.

“You see Vincent,” Hojo began paced back and forth in front of his weary prisoner, tapping the tips of his fingers together as if deep in thought as he spoke, “your father, Lucien Valentine was quiet an extraordinary man. Not only was he leader of the Turks, but he was the only human to undergo the Mako treatment with a massive dose of raw Mako and survive.”

Hojo paused and marveled at that fact just as he had hundreds of times past. “On top of that,” he continued lost in his tale, “He was the only living creature to undergo the treatment and still produce an heir. His seed managed to survive and give rise to you, Vincent Valentine. Out of the dozens of subjects, you were the only offspring conceived by anyone under the original Mako treatment.”

Vincent had heard this before, countless times. So many times he wanted to rip the mans throat out.

_'Rage...'_

“So you see Vincent,” Hojo turned his yellow gaze to the broken man before him. “You are very special to me. You are the key to uncovering the true nature of JENOVA and of the Ancients that defeated her. Through your blood, your Mako infused DNA, I was able to unlock many properties of the Lifestream that no other person could have ever dreamed of!”

“From conception you were graced with powers unknown to the rest of humanity! Do you know why that is?” the deranged scientist leaned close down to Vincent. “DO YOU!” he yelled as he grabbed the back of Vincent’s hair and violently pulled the tormented youths head back to look at him.

Vincent starred into those cold yellow eyes, eyes that had long gave in to the clutches of insanity.

Vincent gave Hojo no answer. For he simply had none to give.

“Fool!” Hojo yelled and flung the other man away from him.

Vincent lay sprawled out on the ground as Hojo continued his rant.

“You’re parents were fools too…” the madman continued. “They refused to hand you over to me. So I had no choice but to try and take you by force. They put up quite the fight. You’re father especially. He killed my prized specimen at the time… but I soon disposed of them. But even then, somehow you slipped through my grasp… and through all these years I searched for you. I had nearly given up hope. But imagine my surprise when I heard of Shinra’s newest and brightest young Turk was none other than a Mr. Vincent Valentine. I immediately requested President Shinra to reassign you to the science department. Because of my urgent need to be at the Esthar reactor for so long I had Lucrecia make sure you became nice and acquainted, enough so that you’d trust her and follow her right into my little plan.”

He began to chuckle at his cleverness.

Vincent however, remained motionless on the ground. His eyes fixed on nothing, as memories of him and Lucrecia spun through his mind. Thoughts of Laguna and his parents and all the happy times they shared. It all seemed like a dream, such a cruel dream. How long had it been since he had seen them? Since he had even thought of them? All he could remember was agony and darkness.

_'Monster.... anger.... agony....'_ the voices hissed in his mind, rolling around each other in a nauseating tumult.

His parents had died defending him, they gave Orin time to get Vincent out of there and to safety. They had died because of Vincent. _'Your fault!'_

Lucrecia, her beautiful face drifted silently through his mind. His heart ached, she had never loved him or even cared for him. She was using him, keeping him there until Hojo could return and capture him. She had freely handed him over to the mad scientist. _'Betrayal... hate...'_ the whispers swirled, he felt each word scratch itself inside his skull.

Hojo’s laugh echoed through the empty room and finally subsided. “Now here we are. So much later and finally, FINALLY I have made my break through. You my dear Vincent, you are now, nearly perfect.”

Hojo walked to the far wall, the one in which Vincent was blankly starring at, and flipped a switch. Several large TV screens light up and displayed several shots of Vincent and/or displayed scientific data that had been discovered about him.

“Marvelous isn’t it?” Hojo asked, mostly to himself as rows upon rows of data scrolled across the screens. “How the Mako in your body is unlike any else ever discovered… it’s properties, non-magical, rather, transformational…” Hojo turned back to Vincent, his eyes ablaze with such twisted joy the devil himself would have looked away at the hideousness of it. “Since it is part of you, part of your DNA, you have yet to discover its potential! But never fear my Vincent, for I have unlocked that door for you! You have now to only walk through it!”

Suddenly, without warning, two long mechanical arms sprang from the walls, one on each side, and took hold of Vincent’s wrists. They pulled the weakened man up to his knees and stretched his arms out to either side of him, pulling so hard it felt as if his arms where going to be ripped from his sockets.

Hojo only took more pleasure in seeing Vincent’s pain as the man tried in vain to pull himself free from the iron grasps of the mechanical arms. “Now, now Vincent,” Hojo scolded, “I wouldn’t want you to damage that new arm of yours before you've gotten used to it…”

Bolts of lightning suddenly shot down the wires and into Vincent’s unprotected flesh.

“There, that should settle you,” Hojo said once Vincent’s screams stopped and the man was reduced to a smoldering slump still held aloft by the robotic arms.

“Now, as I was saying,” the Professor took hold of something from the table. What it was Vincent could not tell. But from what he could make out through his blurred vision, it resembled a glowing red and black orb. “You see this Vincent?” Hojo brought it closer to his captives face. “This orb contains ‘Anti-Mako’ It will allow me to control you once you harness your true from.”

“What… true form…?” Vincent asked, still wheezing from the violent shock before.

_'Demon... monster...'_

A sly smile slid across the Professors face. “An excellent question,” he replied, very amused. “You, for obvious reasons are very different from normal humans, but aside from that you are different not only because of your physical properties but because of your mental properties as well…”

Vincent only stared back silently, not understanding the lunatic’s rants.

“Let me recap your life shall I? Oh where to begin?” Hojo rubbed his chin. “Well for one you witnessed first hand the gruesome deaths of your beloved parents, you watched as their bodies reduced to smoldering piles of human remains,” he grinned and turned to a screen nearby and the memory, taken from Vincent's own mind, replayed before him all in hideous detail.

“Yes…” Hojo nodded as he watched Vincent struggle with the images. “You were so young then… just a child. No child could ever go undamaged by such an event. Physically you went on with your life, you grew up into the fine man you are before me. But your heart…no your soul on the other hand is another matter completely. Through those long lonesome years you grew up beside people who loved you dearly. But that memory was never forgotten, the wound never healed within you.” He stated Vincent's memory replayed again. The gun shots, the screaming.....

“Instead it grew and festered in the dark shadows of your soul.” Hojo smiled ad new images came across the screen. Ones from the small boys past as he grew, looking at the world through changed eyes. “As you grew you isolated yourself from others, only making this darkness within you all the more potent. And now it is ripe, ripe for the harvesting!”

From the deep pocket of his white laboratory coat, Hojo slowly pulled out a coiled up whip. With a crack that echoed through the dank room he uncoiled it, giving life to the deadly weapon.

He wasted no time in proving his theories right, Hojo needed to see that his experiments were a success. The snake like whip bit into Vincent’s tender flesh, the ends of it ripping deep into tissue and muscle beneath.

Vincent screamed in agony as his back was reduced to a bloody mess.

“Do you feel that Vincent?” Hojo’s eyes gleamed from behind blood splattered glasses. He took a moment to lick the bright red blood from his lips. “The pain? Oh yes the pain… and the anger…” he leaned in close to the trembling Vincent who could do nothing but sob as his body screamed for death. “Do you feel that anger Vincent? Before, when you first awoke, you heard a voice did you not? Well listen…more closely this time.”

_'ANGER!!! HATRED!!'_

Hojo struck Vincent several more times, each more violently than the last. Blood sprayed through the air and covered everything in the room, the floor was a red pool of blood. But yet Vincent would not die.

Or something would not _let_ him die.

_'Demon... monster...'_ the voices echoed in an ever writhing crescendo.

Vincent’s screams echoed through the room and seemed to shake its foundation. He couldn’t take it anymore, the pain was too much, Hojo had taken everything from him. Hojo had taken his parents from him, he had taken Lucrecia… he had taken his body and his life. How he hated him, how deeply and powerfully Vincent hated this creature before him.

_'Darkness! Hatred!'_

Vincent’s anger soon had taken over and he no longer could feel Hojo’s onslaught on his body. Vincent could feel something, something stir inside of him, giving form to the whispers.

“You hear it don’t you?” Hojo asked, halting the torture when he saw Vincent grew quiet and tense. “Yes, yes! Listen to him! Listen to that creature you gave birth too through your pain and suffering. Release him! Chaos!”

_'CHAOS!'_

As if on command Vincent’s anger came to a raging boil and reached its peak. With a roar that shattered every computer console in the room and cracked the very foundation of the floor, Vincent broke free of his restraints and doubled over in pain. Clenching his head in agony Vincent could feel everything, he could feel the large leathery wings rip through his body and out his back. He could feel the sharp horns tear through his temples and the fangs spring from his jaws. He watched his hands as the skin faded to deep purple, even the metal that was now his left arm faded away into purple flesh. Vincent could hear laughter. But the sound wasn't coming from Hojo, rather, it was he who was laughing manically.

Or rather, whatever he had turned into.

Vincent had no control over this new body of his as it rose to its feet and stood tall over the Professor who stood dumbstruck by the spawn of his genius experiments that now stood before him.

“Chaos…” Hojo said weakly but soon found his strength again. “Chaos! I am your master Professor Hojo! You will serve and obey my every command!”

“I serve no one human!” Vincent heard himself say, though it wasn’t his voice, rather it was a dark and malicious voice that rumbled through the space around them like thunder.

Hojo held up the glowing orb of Anti-Mako before the creature who took a violent step back. “You WILL obey me!” The orb flashed brighter with the command. “Vincent, I know you are still conscious in there…” Hojo glared gleefully into the monsters eyes. “I have allowed it to be so. Normally you would be lost to the power of your inner demon, but with this I am able to keep your conscious mind active and aware. So you can watch everything that you do…”

The demon Chaos seemed to try and resist the power of the Anti-Mako, but soon even it’s strength and resolve buckled under the strange power of the glowing orb. He bowed low before the mad scientist who laughed manically at his triumph.

Just then the door opened and in entered Hojo’s cloned Sephiroth, and clenched tightly to him was Lucrecia. “Let me go!” she screamed as she struggled. Then her eyes rested on the demon that stood before her.

“Don’t be rude Lucrecia,” Hojo smiled. “Why don’t you say hello to your dear friend Mr. Valentine here.”

The poor woman’s eyes widened in shock and horror, “NO!” she screamed suddenly. “How could you! You lunatic! How could you do that to him!”

‘ _Lucrecia!’_ Vincent screamed from within the demon. _‘Let her go! What are you going to do with her!’_

The demon chuckled, “The boy wants to know what we are going to do with her,” it’s eyes glowed a hellish red. “Well Master, what ARE we going to do with her?”

Hojo smiled evilly then looked the demon square in the eye straight into the place where Vincent resided inside. “Kill her.”

‘ _NOOO!!!’_ Vincent screamed in horror as Sephiroth released the frightened girl and the demon leapt forth to claim its prize. He could feel its claws as they sank into the tender flesh of her arm as the demon grabbed hold of her and spun her around to look at it.

Her neck was just inches from his fanged mouth as Chaos prepared to bite her delicate neck and crush away her life in his jaws.

In the instant before the demon could fulfill his gruesome task, Lucrecia’s tearful eyes locked with his, and with Vincent’s deep within.

“Vincent please…” she whispered.

The words hit the demon like a blow to the head and it flung the poor girl away from himself as if she were the creatures undoing. The girl flew through the air and tumbled across the ground like a rag doll, then slammed into the far wall with a sickening thud. She did not move.

“What the hell’s the matter with you!” screamed Hojo as he came up to the demons side and held the Anti-Mako in front of Chaos’ face. “I order you to KILL HER!”

Chaos flung his head back and roared in violent anguish. The shock wave caused the orb in Hojo’s hand to crack.

The Professor gazed at the orb in dumbfounded awe. “Impossible!!!!”

“Professor we must get out of here!” Sephiroth grabbed the entranced Hojo and flung him over his shoulder and headed for the exit as the structure around them began to crumble, its foundation no longer strong enough to withstand the rage pouring out from the demon within it.

With the Anti-Mako orb cracked Hojo’s hold over the demon was now lost. Vincent’s consciousness had been sucked into the dark depths of the demons control and now all that remained was the raw and unbridled power of hell itself.

The demon was now berserked. The creature took one look around the room that was now set ablaze from the exploding computer consoles all around. His eyes rested a moment on the still body at the far wall. Chaos roared in pain as something from within tried to take hold.

As if to flee from the war raging within itself, Chaos took one mighty leap into the air and crashed through the ceiling.

Spreading those huge leathery wings, he took flight into the night sky.


	33. Act 3: The Lost is Found

“I’m nothing but a monster...” Vincent whispered as he neared the end of his painful tale.

A vortex of emotions swirled through him. Memories he had tried over and over to bury and forget had now resurfaced. Feelings and emotions he had tried to destroy and kill were now being re-felt with the same agony as before.

Vincent had pushed everything away so many times and with such violence that he had in a way managed to numb parts of his heart. It was the only way he knew to survive all that hurt, the only explanation and reasoning he had for his unanswered questions was to lock them away and silence them.

But, now he knew that he had never fully succeeded in destroying them. He was not stronger because of it, instead he realized that he was still that little boy, standing in the middle of that field, so lost and utterly alone.

Tears fell from his crimson eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself and began to softly sob. He still felt it, all that hurt. He had reopened those old wounds and they bled more fiercely now than they had ever done. The ache was unbearable.

He was truly a monster. _'Monster...'_ that voice he had grown to loath whispered deep in his mind, confirming what he already knew to be true. That whisper was always there when he let his control slip during times of intense and negative emotions.

This was the simple truth to it all. He was a freak born into the world and because if it fate had punished him time and time again. His parents died because of him, Laguna’s parents both wasted away because of him. Lucrecia had died because of him, Jade nearly had as well… he was a monster, created for nothing but death.

_'Not death... Chaos...'_ the words were like claws to the inside of his skull.

Now he had told Jade everything. He had emptied his box of secrets before her. She now knew what lurked in the shadows of his mind, what monstrosities that plagued his dreams… and the reasons behind every one of them.

Jade sat there next to him, and with silent eyes watched him as he wept bitterly for a past that was still far too painful for one soul to bear.

Her mind whirled at everything he had just confided in her. From the murder of his parents, to his capture and torture, to the night he watched helplessly through Chaos’ eyes as the beast nearly tore Lucrecia apart. The women Vincent had once loved.

This was why he wanted to flee that night so many weeks ago. This was why he said that staying with her was a bad idea. He feared he would bring ruin down upon her as well. He had watched nearly everyone he had cared for fall because of him or because of the real monster that lurked deep inside of him.

Jade had seen Vincent when he was transforming into this being that called itself Chaos. She could still remember how he had turned the skull of a mighty hexadragon into a pile of bloody mash. And he had done it with a smile on his face.

When he lost his war with the being inside of him, Vincent was a thing of destruction.

The thought terrified Jade beyond anything she knew.

But still, even as she looked upon Vincent now… knowing that he transformed into that thing, she could only help but love him.

She reached around a sobbing Vincent and gently lay her arms around him. Then, resting her head on his she whispered, “You’re not a monster…”

For a brief moment Vincent had forgotten Jade was still next to him, sitting there on the edge of the wall where they had been for quite some time now. But her gentle arms warmly wrapped around him and pulled him from the edge of despair.

Through the vortex of his emotional pain he had heard her whisper that he was not a monster… “I killed Lucrecia…” his voice cracked again.

“You didn’t kill her Vincent,” Jade said gently. “Hojo was controlling Chaos. There was nothing you could have done. It wasn’t your fault.” She kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his long hair.

“Hojo is the monster!” she continued when he stayed silent. “Hojo is the one that did this to you, he was the one who betrayed Lucrecia and killed her by using Chaos. He forced you to watch it happen because he knew it would break you! Don’t you see? Lucrecia never loved you in return and in the end Hojo turned against her and killed her. Just as he turned against your parents. He is the true monster… and he used you to fulfill his twisted dreams. It was all Hojo’s doing Vincent! _You_ didn’t kill her! _You_ are not the monster!”

Jade’s words slowly sank into Vincent’s head, but they did little to ease the pain. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. “That thing lives in me... I can hear him sometimes.... I can hear him now! He's there, in me, he IS me....”

“I don't believe that,” she tried to argue.

“I created him... not Hojo,” Vincent tried to release himself from her arms but she refused to let him go.

“The result of a damaged consciousness of a child through no fault of your own Vincent...” Jade said softly. “No person could have ever seen such a thing and not be changed by it. I would be more horrified of Chaos if you had told me you felt nothing at seeing your parents deaths.”

Vincent blinked, her words bringing to light something he had never considered.

“Vincent, the fact that you hold Chaos within you speaks volumes to how you are NOT the monster. Don't you see? Whatever it was your power would have let you become... Hojo twisted it,” she lay her hands on either side of his face.

“Vincent,” Jade said on the verge of tears once again herself. “I can’t bear to see your soul so full of pain… But, now I understand. I know why you tried to push me away… why you always seem so distant and why you’re always afraid of me.” She gave a slight reassuring smile at the confused look in his eyes, “Vincent I know you’re afraid of getting close to me and loving me because you don’t want what happened to Lucrecia to happen to me. Right?”

Though he had never said it, she had figured it out, and knowing that she knew worried and troubled him more. For now she knew the risks, and he would never blame her if she just turned around and walked away.

He nodded in silent reply.

“But that’s what makes me different than Lucrecia…” she began. “Lucrecia never shared your feelings for you. But I do Vincent… maybe even more so…” she added quietly. “And where she watched you suffer, where she tormented you day and night instead of helping you, I will try everything I can to restore what she has wounded. You, more than anyone I know Vincent, deserve to be happy. Because not only do I see such pain and anger in your eyes, I also see there is kindness and gentleness… and all those things that can never be extinguished from a person with a GOOD soul.”

Her eyes caught the light of the setting sun, setting them afire. “You do have a good soul Vincent Valentine and Hojo failed to break you. I see you Vincent,” she reached up and traced her fingers along his face. “I can see that little boy still crying for his parents… You’ve suffered too much… let me bare some of your burden. Let me be by your side and help you to not to forget, but to heal. Let me heal you, let me help your soul.”

“What of Chaos…” Vincent heard himself say.

“What of it?” she replied simply. “I do not care what may happen. You do carry monsters with you Vincent. But that does not mean that you, yourself, are the monster. If Chaos does emerge again, we will find away to defeat him, together. We'll find a way to undo whatever Hojo did you to to bring that entity into existence instead of what you were suppose to be before all of this.” She thought a moment, “You said that Hojo claimed that your abilities were transformational correct?”

He nodded silently.

“What if you can transform into something else?” she asked. “If Hojo had never done this to you, then I what form would have Vincent Valentine have taken?”

Wonder now filled Vincent’s eyes… wonder at Jade’s strength at and at her words. There was a truth to what she said that he had never even considered and for the first time since he was changed, he felt Chaos inside of him grow utterly still, as if afraid.

Wrapping himself with this new revelation Vincent pressed his forehead against Jade's and gazed at her. Marveled at her love and affection for him, something he had never gotten from Lucrecia.

Then a realization dawned on him.

He reached up and brushed the hair away from her eyes with his clawed hand and smiled softly at her. “You know…” he said gently, his voice now calm, his eyes, serene. “When I first saw you… those many months ago in the hallway as I entered the elevator… “

Jade smiled, “I didn’t know you still remembered that.”

He nodded, “I could never forget that moment. But, when I first saw your eyes, I thought of Lucrecia's, so filled with the same determination and strength. And as I got to know you I also realized that there were many more things about you that reminded me of her… Like the way you walk… the way you chew your bottom lip when you're deep in thought…little things that are like her that, for a short while, it scared me.”

“But,” he sighed, “That’s were I’ve been so wrong. And it’s where I’ve made the most horrible mistake. For I just now realized, that a part of me was getting the two of you confused… I’m sorry Jade,” he said quietly. “but I fell for you for the wrong reasons…”

She sat there quietly, not understanding what he was trying to say.

“Now I do understand,” he continued. “I fell for you because you are everything that Lucrecia never _was_. You are everything she could never GIVE me. You are _not_ her. I was a fool to even put you two in the same category.”

He reached up and pulled her bottom lip free of her teeth, “You are right Jade… she never loved me. Not as I had loved her.”

Vincent looked down and opened his other fist, within was still clenched that slender silver ring. “I had bought this ring for Lucrecia despite the fact that I knew she loved gold instead…” he thought a moment and dwelt on how strange a fact that was to him. Then he held up the ring before Jade. “But I think I know why I did that… I think a part of me knew she was never meant to have this. I somehow knew you’d come along and save me and that was what I saw in your eyes that night. Not anything from my past. I saw my salvation instead.”

Then, to Jade’s surprise he slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. It was a perfect fit. “I want you to have this, consider it a promise from me to you only. A promise that I will never leave you, no matter what the future is going to bring.” Then he said more gently. “For it no longer holds any connection for me to Lucrecia… It’s meant for you now. You are the stars that shine in my sky not the snowflakes I thought I wanted it to represent from that night when I first kissed her. Lucrecia never wanted or accepted my love.” His eyes locked with hers, “but I hope that you will…”

Jade could not reply, she only stared back at those ruby eyes, so filled with emotions. Finally she nodded, tears rimmed over and spilled down her cheeks shimmering in the dying light of day.

She smiled.

Vincent did not need a reply or reassurance that his feelings for her were felt in return. Her smile said enough.

“I do not really know how long I was in Chaos’ from…” Vincent started quietly, “But the next thing I remember was Laguna, hovering over me like a frightened mother hen.”

**********

Laguna had wandered for two months straight. He was tired, hungry, and still without any clues to Vincent’s ware a bouts. His wanderings had now once again led him deep into the mountains that bordered Esthar. From his lonely camp site Laguna took in the view of the newly finished Mako reactor in the ravine far below. Off in the distance the massive city of Esthar could be seen, its vibrant lights illuminated the night sky.

He sighed to himself, _‘How many times have I been here, in this very spot?’_ he asked. _‘And still no sign of you…’_ his thoughts drifted away as he leaned farther back against a stump and prepared to fall asleep.

He didn’t get the chance, for as soon as slumber was about to take over, the ground suddenly shook. Laguna opened his startled eyes and tried to figure out what had just happened.

In the distance, where the reactor had stood just a moment ago, now stood a flaming inferno as the structure burst into flames.

“What the hell…” he rubbed his eyes, thinking all this must be some sort of dream. But he watched as the reactor below was ripped apart by massive explosions.

Just then Laguna noticed something flying towards him, away from the blaze. He watched it for a moment before he realized to his horror that it was some sort of winged, manlike creature. A demon or monster that had escaped from the reactor… _‘Or was the cause of the explosion perhaps,’_ he thought to himself.

The creature gave an earsplitting scream as it flew closer to Laguna then over his head and crash through the treetops behind him.

Laguna grabbed his gun and stood there, expecting the creature to make another pass and come rampaging after him. He could hear tree branches and twigs snap as the creature flew recklessly through the thick forest.

Something didn’t feel right to Laguna though… besides the fact that a demon had just flown over his head! But something else entirely gnawed at his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud crash and a very human sounding scream.

His common sense told Laguna to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. But then there was that something that tugged at his mind. “Aw hell I’m gonna regret this,” he mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the creatures crash site.

It didn’t take him long to find the downed being. Laguna found it in a small clearing a couple hundred meters from his camp.

The demonic thing was writhing in pain on the ground as if badly wounded. Raising his gun Laguna took a few cautious steps towards the creature. Suddenly its spasm began to subside and it grew more still. Then, to Laguna’s utter shock, the creatures skin began to fade to a normal flesh color. The wings folded back and re-entered its body and within minutes nothing of the demon was visible.

“What the hell?” Laguna said in awe and took a few final steps over to the motionless man that lay face down in front of him. “Hey…” Laguna poked the man gently with the tip of his boot. “Hey bud… you still alive?”

When no response came Laguna figured the man had died from whatever had just happened to him. So without thinking it through much he nudged the man over onto his back with his foot.

What he saw took him by total surprise. “VINCENT!” he cried and dropped his gun as he rushed to his friends aid. “Holy SHIT what happened to you!?!?!” he gasped as he took note for the first time of the gaping wounds on Vincent’s chest and back from Hojo’s merciless whipping.

“Vincent hold on!” he grunted as he pulled Vincent up and put one of the mans arms around his neck, and half carried, half dragged him back to his camp.

**********

Vincent lingered for six days on the verge of death before he finally regained consciousness. His eyelids slowly opened and were met with the brightness of the afternoon sun. Closing them immediately he gave a painful groan.

“Thank God you’re finally awake!” a voice said. “Vincent open your eyes! Come on pal please!”

Vincent slowly opened his eyes at the strangely familiar voice that called to him from the blurred shadows around him. Soon his vision cleared enough and he instantly recognized the face that hovered before him. “La… guna..?”

Laguna breathed a sigh of relief in seeing his long lost friend awake. “Yes Vincent, it’s me. Don’t you worry about a thing now, I’ve got everything under control. Just sit back and take it easy. You gave me such a scare! I thought you were going to die on me there!”

Vincent blinked a few more times upon realizing that Laguna looked much different than he had remembered. “Laguna…? What…” he tried to sit up but gasped as the pain in his chest struck him.

“Hey relax Vincent!” Laguna cried and stopped him from sitting up any further. “You’re badly hurt so you shouldn’t be moving okay?”

Vincent lay back and realized that he was laying in a small bed, in a room he was not familiar with. “Where am I?” he asked quietly then looked back at Laguna, “And… why do you look so different Laguna?”

Laguna blinked. “You should be the one to talk Vincent,” Laguna pointed at Vincent’s metal arm but then just shook his head. “You’re in Windhill, I made some friends from here during my travels to find you and they have always been gracious enough to let me stay in this loft of theirs when I was in the area. And as for me looking different… well I guess I don’t really know what you mean. As far as I’ve known I’ve always looked like this,” he shrugged.

Vincent didn’t find it amusing. He sat there, deep in thought. Then it occurred to him, Laguna didn’t look different… he looked _older_. Much older than the last time they had seen each other. “How long was I gone Laguna?” Vincent asked quietly.

Laguna gulped. “Vincent you need your rest. We’ll talk later about…”

“How long was I gone Laguna!” Vincent asked forcefully.

Laguna took a step back from his friend, the darkness in Vincent’s eyes unsettled him. He had never seen such a look on his friend’s face before. “It’s been nearly eight years since the day you disappeared.” Laguna said quietly.

Vincent knew he had been gone a while. But that answer took the breath from his body. “Eight… _years_?”

Laguna nodded. “When you hung up the phone on dad that night, me and him immediately went to Midgar. We tried to find you but by the time we got there Hojo had already packed up and left, taking you and every trace of you with him. We spent everyday since then looking for you…”

Vincent’s mind whirled as he tried to grasp this new information. Hojo had kept him captive for eight long years. The thought made Vincent sick to his stomach as the memories began to flood back to him. His capture, all the torture, then… the night he had… Lucrecia…

“Leave me alone Laguna,” Vincent said quietly and closed his eyes.

“But Vincent I…”

“LEAVE!” Vincent roared, his eyes blazed red for a moment.

Laguna, both hurt and frightened by Vincent’s demand, simply turned and walked out of the tiny room, leaving the confused man to be alone with his thoughts. He paused though, outside of the door to steal one look at his wounded friend, the man that was like a brother to him, and he then sadly realized it was not the same person he had remembered.

Vincent lay there deep in his world of troubled thoughts.

It had been eight years since Hojo had captured him… Vincent slowly sat up with a quite grunt. His body still ached terribly from the beating Hojo had put him through. Slowly, full of determination, Vincent eased his way out of bed and over to the dresser next to the wall a short distance away. Above it hung a small mirror.

Vincent peered into the smooth surface and once again beheld his face. Like that other night when he had first awoke, he still could barely recognize himself. His skin was so pale, his hair thick and long. And his eyes were red as blood. They unnerved him. Then he paused, remembering Laguna’s revelation to him that it had been eight years.

Eight years, and Vincent hadn’t aged a day.

If he had lived his life normally Vincent realized that he would be around twenty six years old. But he had the face of a man still eighteen. The world around him had changed, even Laguna had grown from an adolescent into a man. But Vincent had stayed exactly the same. Frozen in time so that Hojo could forever study his youthful body, never worrying it would change or grow old.

A wave of anger filled the tormented man and he slammed his metal fist against the tiny mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

“What’s going on?” Laguna rushed into the room, a plate of food in his hands. “Vincent? What’s wrong?”

Vincent stood there, his emotions raged through him. His anger rose and fell like a tidal wave. Then he felt it, that presence. _'Anger....'_

Chaos, the demon Hojo had brought to life from the damage to Vincent’s subconscious began to stir within Vincent as he started to lose control of himself.

Filled with quiet despair, Vincent sank to his knees amongst the shards of glass.

“Vincent…” Laguna came up to him and knelt beside him. “You shouldn’t be up yet.” He gently took Vincent’s arm and helped him back into bed. “Here,” he said after Vincent had settled back into the small bed. “I thought maybe you could use something to eat.”

Vincent glanced coolly over to Laguna and for the first time really took a good look at him.

Laguna had indeed grown much in the past eight years. He was tall, nearly the exact same height Vincent was. His hair was long and darker brown than Vincent remembered. His face held a strong resemblance to his fathers and his eyes still shimmered with the same warmth and compassion they always did.

“So you’ve looked for me all these years?” Vincent asked, and took the bowl of soup from Laguna’s hands.

Laguna nodded. “We never gave up hope… Dad and I…” Then he grew very silent.

“Orin? Is he here too?” Vincent asked, noting the roughness of his voice from the long periods of disuse.

Laguna shook his head and lowered his emerald eyes, but said nothing.

“Laguna? What is it?” Vincent asked when the other didn’t answer.

His long time friend stood up and strolled over to the window, keeping his back to Vincent. “He helped me look for the first few years,” he began. “But one day we returned home to visit mother… we found her dying.” He now turned to look at Vincent, “She had cancer. It was too late to help her.”

Vincent, both surprised and saddened by this news only sat and listened in silence. Somehow knowing more bad news was on the way.

“Father was never the same,” Laguna slowly walked back over to Vincent’s bedside and sat down in the chair next to it. Staring at his feet, he continued his story, his voice growing more quiet with every sentence. “At first he tried to be so strong for me. And for you. He kept searching, but as time went on… he… began to fade away from even me. He began to drink. Soon there wasn’t a moment where there wasn’t a bottle in his hand. Nothing I could ever say or do would reach him… until one day…” Laguna shook his head sadly, tears formed in his eyes. “He was gone…”

Vincent watched Laguna as he told him about his parents. Watched him slowly slip into his own world of despair, “I’m sorry Laguna…” Vincent lay his hand on his friends shoulder.

Laguna sniffed and looked up. “Hey, but I fulfilled my promise didn’t I? I finally found you! Now, I know ma and pa will rest in peace…” he said and suddenly unraveled as he spoke those words, and broke down before Vincent.

It was then Vincent realized that Laguna never had gotten the chance to grieve for his parents. Instead the youth continued on without them and searched for him everyday of his life. Suddenly Laguna didn’t seem like the young man that sat before Vincent a few moments ago, he was still that boy Vincent remembered the last time he had seen him.

“Thank you Laguna,” Vincent said, as he gave the tearful Laguna a brotherly hug.

Laguna had put his whole life on hold to find him. Now Vincent owed him everything.

**********

“You two sure are close huh?” Jade asked, her head rested against Vincent’s chest, stars well underway in filling the sky as he finished his tragic tale.

He nodded, “Laguna is like a brother to me. He’s always been there for me, always understood and supported me through everything. I don’t think I would have gotten through the reality of everything that I had gone through if he wasn’t there. For the two years since he found me, he's never questioned what happened. Never pushed me for answers when I wake up screaming. Like you, he just accepted who I had become. I owe him everything.

“It’s funny,” he continued after a small pause. “Since I didn’t age for eight years Laguna is now slightly older than me. Now he’s the big brother looking out for me…”

Jade smiled and looked up at him. “You’re lucky to have him. It’s so rare to find someone who’d spend all that time searching for someone they love.”

Vincent looked at her, “Isn’t it the same with you and Zell? I mean you’ve searched for him for such a long time. And you hadn’t even seen him before.”

Jade thought a moment, “Yeah… I guess that you’re right!” she chuckled. “Though I found a loud mouthed chicken brain after all my years of searching.”

Vincent smiled then in a swift motion, quickly swept Jade up into his arms and began carrying her back to the infirmary, leaving the shadows of his past behind.

Where they would stay.

The past meant nothing to him now that he had Jade Sunrider beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new kudos! I'm glad someone is actually reading this :)


	34. Act 4: Choices of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the very beginning I'd label the chapters when things began to get spicy.   
> Some light smut in this chapter so probably NSFW

Shay returned to her and Zell’s dorm room after a long and hard day of classes. Her feet ached, her back ached, her head throbbed and she was worn out. Not to mention very crabby. “Argh I can’t wait to get out of this uniform!” she growled and opened the door to their place and went inside.

For a moment she thought she was in the wrong dorm.

“What the hell?!?” she said as she slowly took off her shoes, still gazing in wonder at the sight before her.

The living room was filled with dozens of rose bouquets of all colors and sizes. Candles lit the whole of the apartment and filled it with a gentle warm glow. In the middle of the room sat a table adorned with a feast and next to it all stood Zell, dressed in a tux. A blood red rose was held in his hand. “Hi,” came his nervous greeting.

Shay was speechless and could only stand there in utter silence until finally she was able to find her words. “Zell? What? What is this all about??”

“Happy Anniversary,” he said and bowed. Then he sauntered over and took her hand in his and handed her the rose. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Shay blushed, “Well you sure did!” She looked around and took in the whole of the room. “You did this??”

“Well…” Zell confessed. “Irvine did help…”

“Figures,” Shay said and rolled her eyes.

“Hey it was my idea though!” he protested. “I’m just not as big a Romeo as him... so I asked for his help…”

Shay smiled and he lead her by the hand over to the table. Pulling out her chair like a gentleman, Zell grinned at her chocked face. He then removed the lid from the center piece to reveal a roasted chicken, stuffing, and all sorts of other delights.

“Wow!” Shay exclaimed.

“Yeah… Rinoa helped me with the food,” he said and sat down.

“You had everyone in on this huh?”

He shrugged. “Well I did try to make you something.” He reached over to another small, covered plate and took the lid off revealing a lopsided cupcake covered in chocolate frosting in the shape of a heart with little candies making a smiley face. “Since we don’t have cake pans I tried to make you cup cakes,” he explained. “This one was the only one that survived.”

Shay laughed and laughed until her eyes filled up with tears. Not just because it was so funny, but also because of how sweet he was for doing this for her. After a few minutes she regained her breath and wiped her eyes.

“Geeze I didn’t mean to make you cry…” he said sounding worried.

“No Zell these are good tears,” she said with a sniffle. “I’m happy that you did this for me.” She reached across the table and touched his face. “Thank you Zell.”

He smiled, “Well, we’d better eat before it gets too cold huh?”

She nodded and looked at the cupcake a little more closely. “Hey it’s missing it’s nose!” she said and indicated the little dimple in the middle where a candy was once sitting.

Zell scratched his head. “I ah… sorta… ate the nose… Sorry! I couldn’t help myself! I ate all the other candies while waiting for the food to get done! I couldn’t resist eating one more!!!”

Shay laughed again and set the cupcake to the side of the table and they began to enjoy their feast.

After they were finished Zell took the plates and set them in the kitchen. “Hey aren’t you going to eat that?” he asked and pointed to the cupcake next to Shay.

She took it in her hands and studied it then shook her head. “No… I want to keep it. As a reminder.”

A confused look filled Zell’s face as he stopped next to Shayla who was making her way to the couch, cupcake cradled in her hands. “What, are you afraid I did something to it?”

“No of course not!” she said then sighed. “Fine if it means that much to you I’ll eat it.”

“No you can save it if you want,” he said. “Besides it tastes awful. I had to eat the ones that didn’t turn out and trust me. It’s probably better that you _don’t_ eat it!”

They laughed for a moment and Shay set the cupcake on the counter next to them so that wouldn't squish it as she went in and gave Zell a warm hug. “Hey wait a minute!” she said drawing away and looked at him closely. “Anniversary?? What anniversary?”

“Um… our two month of course,” he replied sheepishly.

“But it hasn’t been two months yet…” she said then stopped when a sad look filled Zell’s face. “Oh Zell....”

He sighed and looked away from her soft eyes that seemed to dance in the candle light, “I ah… did this now because… I won’t be here for when it is our true anniversary. I’m being sent to the front lines… and I don’t know for how long this time,” his voice grew very soft, “It may be until the fighting stops…”

Shay felt a lump fill her throat. She then remembered, war had broken out between the combined armies of Midgar and Galbadia against the nation of Esthar. And just yesterday they attacked the Tribia Garden. Reinforcements where being deployed in the morning, and this meant that Zell, one of the highest ranking SeeDs in Balamb Garden, was to be sent out with the first group.

“I’m sorry Shayla…” he said softly. “I wish we had more time to spend together. I feel like I haven’t been a very good boyfriend to you. I’ve been so busy worrying over Jade and now I’m being sent away…” he closed his eyes. “It’s not fair… especially for you.”

She gazed at him with sad and quiet eyes, unable to say anything. In the candle light he looked so gentle, but so torn.

“Zell…” she began slowly, unsure of exactly what she wanted to say. There was so much she had _wanted_ to tell him, but words failed her at this moment.

She gently took his chin in her hand and lifted his face to look into hers. Still unable to find the words she was searching for, as she meet his soft blue eyes. Leaning in closer she gently kissed him, hoping that somehow the words she wanted to say would be told to him that way.

With everything going on during the past weeks, they had had no time to each other, and their kisses were few and far between.

They would sometimes give one another pecks on the cheeks before leaving for the day, or steal small kisses in the elevator or before they'd fall asleep together on the couch after a long movie. But this one was different. This one was deep and gentle. Full of warmth and tenderness. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but to them that eternity was far too short.

He smiled gently and caressed her cheek with his thumb where his hand still lingered on her face.

“I wish I could go with you,” she said quietly, nuzzling into his palm letting her lips graze the sensitive skin there.

“I wouldn’t let you,” he replied, his breath against the skin of her cheek. “I couldn’t bear it if anything were to happen to you.”

“And how am I to bear it if something happens to you?!?” she asked, small tears rimming her mismatched eyes.

He sighed, “Nothing will happen to me. I promise,” he said gently and took her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

Moments passed silently, and Shayla listened to the steady beat of his heart pressed against her ear.

“Shayla....?” he asked so softly she almost didn't think he had spoken.

“Hmm?” she asked from within his embrace, noting that his heart picked up its pace.

When he didn't say anything she drew away and looked up into his eyes. His face was beet red, but those blue orbs were bright and intense.

Her heart skipped a beat.

“Remember... after our first kiss,” his fingers found the sides of her face once more, his pupils dilated in the low candle light. “When I wanted to spend the day making out with you?”

He didn't have to say another word.

They never made it to the couch.

*******

“The moons will be full soon,” Laguna said to Vincent, who sat across the room from him in the open windowsill. “It’s only a matter of two weeks or so until he comes looking for you.”

Vincent nodded, but said nothing, as he gazed upon the two moons, now half full. Because of their orbits around the planet and each other, the moons took nearly three months to both be aligned and be full at the same time.

It had been almost a week since Vincent had told Jade everything about his past. He had reopened all his wounds for her, and she had gently and lovingly bandaged them, and now, was helping him to deal with his inner pain. But that hadn’t changed the fact that someone was still after Vincent. Whether or not it was Hojo, Vincent could only speculate. But one thing was for certain. Someone had been here earlier that evening and had left another reminder for him.

For scrolled across the far wall of their dorm, burned into the wall itself, read: Veni, veni, venias, liberi fatali.

“Come, come, oh come, fated children,” Vincent repeated the words quietly to himself. It had been written in Ancient, a language that Hojo adored and one that Sephiroth used.

“What are you going to do?” Laguna asked, still a bit shaken from everything. He didn’t like it one bit that someone had once again sneaked in to their dorm without them knowing.

“There’s only one thing I can do,” Vincent replied, then gazed at his friend, his eyes full of steely resolve. “I must go to him.”

“But Vincent!” the other man growled. “That’s what he wants! You can’t possibly be able to face him! What do you plan on doing?” Laguna questioned Vincent’s decision.

“If I don’t go he’ll come back for Jade and the others. He'll do anything to hurt me. And he knows the best way is to take those I love! I won’t let him harm her,” he growled. “So I must end this! Once and for all,” Vincent stood but remained fixed like a living shadow within the window sill.

Laguna sighed and knew that Vincent was right. They couldn’t just sit around there and wait for whoever was after him to come and take him by force. The risks were too great if that were to happen. Everyone they cared about would be in danger then. “You’re not going to just leave her here are you? With out telling her I mean?”

Vincent shook his head. “I'll tell her... but I don’t want her involved.”

Laguna growled in frustration, “So what, you’re just gonna run off into the night, head long into a fight you have no chance of winning. Jade will want to come. How will you be able to stop her?”

Vincent sighed, Laguna was right. He always was. With that he started to leave.

“Now where you going?” Laguna snapped.

“Where else…” Vincent glanced at his friend. “To talk to Jade…”

Laguna smiled and watched his friend go.

***

“Jade,” a voice buzzed over the small walkie-talkie at Jade’s bedside, stirring her from her sleep. “Jade are you awake?”

It was Vincent.

“Yeah I’m here…” she replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Vincent had insisted on walkie-talkies for her to keep in constant contact in case anything went wrong now that she was back home in her dorm. He didn’t like it that she was there alone while still recovering.

“Could you let me in?” his cool voice buzzed in her ear. “I want to talk to you about something…”

“Yeah give me a minute,” she replied, her eyebrows crinkled in concern.

He sounded unusually troubled.

It took her a few minutes to find a sweatshirt to put on over her camisole and make her way to the front door in her sleeping shorts. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she opened it to find Vincent standing there, his face looking even more worried than his voice had sounded.

“What’s wrong Vincent?” she asked and stepped aside to let him enter.

He stepped past her and walked a few feet into her tiny living room. He turned to speak to her then stopped what he was going to say and gave her a stern look when he noticed her wheel chair still in the corner where they had left it when they brought her back here earlier that evening after rehab. “Jade why aren’t you using your chair?” He took her by the fore arm and gently guided her to the couch. “You’re over working yourself, no wonder why you’re so exhausted.”

“Vincent…” she tried to cut him off as he helped her sit down.

“You’re not going to heal if you keep doing this…”

“I’m fine…” she tried to say.

“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself so hard, you’re still too weak,” he put a blanket over her. “What if you fell and I wasn’t here to help you or...”

“Vincent!” she snapped and put her hand over his mouth. “I’m fine. Okay? I can walk normally now so don’t worry so much about me, I’m doing just fine.” She gave him a stern look. “Now I know you didn’t come here to play nursemaid to me,” she gently wiped a hair away from his eyes. “What’s wrong Vincent? You look like something’s bothering you…”

He sighed and fidgeted for a moment in his spot, he didn’t know where to begin. But Jade waited patently. “Jade…” he began, “I… I think Hojo is still alive. And that he’s trying to find me.”

“What??” Jade's eyes went wide. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

He looked into her eyes, “When you were still in your coma, and before I had returned here, someone visited Laguna in our dorm. The person was cloaked in a black robe and used magical powers. He gave Laguna back the ring I gave you. The one I thought I lost the night I first became Chaos.” He swallowed hard at the memory but continued, “He told Laguna that my Master was waiting for me. And that I had until the next duel full moon to return to him. The whole incident left Laguna rather shaken and tonight now again, when Laguna and I returned home after dropping you off, we found a message burned into the wall of our living room.”

Jade could only search Vincent’s face with eyes filled with concern and worry. “What are you going to do?” she asked quietly.

He shook his head. “I don’t know…” he said and looked away from her. “I don’t want to get you involved Jade, and I know if I stay here he’ll only come looking for me...”

Jade silenced him by placing her hands over his, “I’m coming with you.”

He met her eyes once more, “I was afraid you were going to say that…” he said then shook his head. “I won’t let you Jade. If he even knew of your existence he’d use you against me…”

“Vincent,” she placed her hand along his face, “I’m well aware of the risks and of the dangers. But I won’t stand aside and let you do this alone. I’m coming with you, whether you want me to or not…”

“You're stubborn,” he smirked.

“That's why you love me,” she teased then froze. The word hanging between them.

His eyes locked with hers and he kissed the palm of her hand, lips gently grazing her skin, “It is,” he murmured gently. “One of the many reasons....” his eyes never wavered.

Her breath caught at the light caress and from the intensity of his eyes.

“I watched you nearly die,” his voice was quiet as her thumb ran gently over his lips. “If something were to happen to you...”

“Remember when I said you should take up meditating? Maybe it'll give you a more sunny outlook on life,” she teased. “Nothing will happen to me.”

Slowly he took her into his arms and held her against himself, as if the world were going to take her suddenly away in that moment. He noticed how thin and fragile her body felt since being injured. But yet at the same time she still possessed more strength in her than he had in his whole being.

They drew apart and Jade suddenly yawned. “Oh… I’m sorry,” she tried to stifle the yawn with her hand as it forced its way out of her.

Vincent smiled, “No I’m the one who should be apologizing Jade. I should have waited until morning to talk to you about this. You’re tired, and need your rest.”

Jade rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “No I’m glad you told me now, by tomorrow you might have talked yourself out of it…” she gave him a knowing smirk.

He nodded, she had a point. With that he untangled himself from her and stood. Then offering her his hand he said, “Come on, I’ll get you settled in so you can get some sleep.”

She smiled and followed him to her room, hand still clasped gently in his. Her eyes were locked on his back as he lead her down the dim hallway and entered her bedroom with her. Her blood rushed in her ears, he glanced back and gave her an easy smile. She wondered momentarily if he could hear her heartbeat change?

Going to her bed he held the covers up and she let him help her down into its sanctuary.

Panic crept into Jade's chest, her heart beat erratically. She didn't want him to leave.

He covered her in her blankets then kissed her forehead softly. “Goodnight Jade,” he whispered and turned to leave but her sudden hand on his prevented him from going.

“Stay with me,” she whispered quietly. “Please. Even if its just until I fall asleep…”

Wordlessly he allowed her to pull him down onto the edge of the bed. He studied her, “What's wrong Jade?”

Her lip trembled, the panic in her chest seemed to suffocate her.

“Your heartbeat changed...” his eyes softened.

“You can hear that?”

He nodded, “When we're alone and its quiet yes. It's racing right now,” his clawed hand palmed the side of her face, “but you look like you're going to cry.”

“I'm just tired,” she said lamely. “Tired and scared for you.... I don't want you to leave me.”

“I won't leave you Jade. Ever,” his eyes were fierce. “You needn’t fear.”

“Then stay,” she lifted up the edge of the covers. “Keep my fears away....Sleep beside me tonight.”

Staring at each other, they both felt the world shift between them.

He gave the slightest nod. Jade moved over and waited as Vincent took his socks and pants off then slid under the covers next to her wearing only his boxers and shirt.

Being in the cold air of the room for so long Jade felt frozen to the bone and shivered slightly as she rolled over and settled into her spot next to him.

Noticing her shiver Vincent leaned in against her, pressing his stomach against her back he drew her to him, his hand found its way under her sweatshirt and camisole, firm and warm against her stomach, holding her and guarding her in her turmoil.

Jade laced her fingers in with his, giving him permission to explore. She guided him beneath the folds of fabric, his fingers traced the plane of her stomach, up her ribs. “Vincent...” she moaned softly as his thumb brushed against a nipple, gently caressing the tender flesh.

His breath tickled the side of her neck where his face lay against the back of her head. As his hand explored and cupped the tender flesh of first one breast, then played with the other, his breathing increased.

As did her own.

Jade's body responded to that touch. Arching into his hand as he worked her nipples into hard nubs of buzzing flesh.

Suddenly that hand fled and she felt him bunch the fabric of her shirts and gently tug at her. Following where he pulled her Jade turned and rolled over to face him. As she did she pulled the sweat shirt up over hear head, rolling out of it so that she only wore the thin shirt beneath it. Her skin suddenly very warm from his caresses.

Gently Vincent’s hand retreated down along her side to rest on the curve of her hip.

His eyes seemed to blaze in the darkness as she faced him. Reaching to him she ran her fingers over his own chest. In her minds eye she recalled the story he had told her, of the experiments and tortures Hojo had inflicted on him, giving him all the scars that he now bore. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, her fingers found their way beneath the fabric of his shirt and explored, just as he had done to her a moment before. “Let me see again...” she murmured as she removed his shirt.

This time he didn't resist her.

Vincent closed his eyes as her fingers gently traced the ghastly scars that ravaged across his chest. A moan issued low in his throat as she daringly leaned in and ran her lips over the edges of the long line over his heart.

Easing him to lay onto his back, Jade planted several light kisses along his chest. Following that scar up to his neck where she softly kneaded the smooth skin with her mouth as her fingers continued to play with his chest, over nipples tight with pleasure. Grazing his skin up his neck and along his jaw, with tongue and lips, Jade ended by covering his mouth with her own. She kissed him deeply, fiercely and passionately. He responded in kind, their tongues dancing together.

Vincent's hands up until now had been gripping the blankets next to him. But now they moved down her sides and suddenly, with a gasp from both of them, he gripped her leg and shifted her half up onto him. Jade's top leg bent over his stomach, his clawed hand held her bottom, careful not to dig the sharp points into her skin. The other hand held her leg, grasped gently in the crook of her knee.

“Jade...” he said low in his throat but her mouth silenced him again as she slid the rest of the way so she rested on top of him, her legs on either side of his lean hips, her hands on either side of his face.

She could feel him against her, that which made him a man. The only thing separating them were a few thin layers of cloth.

“Is this what you want Jade?” he whispered heavily when she drew away to catch her breath. His eyes a light with desire for her. “Now?” His fingers ran down along her thighs, giving her goose bumps.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes fixated on his lips, they were swollen from the intensity of their kisses. “We don't have to do _it_...” she said quietly, her voice husky as she met his gaze. “But I want to learn you Vincent.... we can,” her blush reddened, “do other things...” She moved her hips just slightly against the claw he still held her bottom with. Grinding herself against him. He growled gently, it wasn't a violent sound and stirred no fear in her. But other feelings and needs flared.

“Right now, I just want you to touch me.”

And touch her he did.


	35. Act 4: Departure and Goodbye

Shay awoke the next morning to find herself alone and laying on the floor in front of the sofa beneath a warm blanket. She looked around but Zell could not be found anywhere in the room.

She sat there a moment, still lost in the lovely daze from spending the night sheltered in Zell’s strong arms.

The air was still fragrant with the scent of all the flowers he had given her. Their clothes were still scattered around the floor where they had tossed them in their haste to get them off. Her pillow was still his tuxedo jacket, now wrinkled beyond hope.

Heat rose to her face as memories from last night flooded back to her. Oh yes Zell Dincht could kiss... and so much more with that mouth of his. Her skin flared at the memory of his touch, of his lips on hers, of him against her body, in her and around her.

Like all the other times he had surprised her, Zell shocked her with the depth of his love making. It was both tender and fierce, possessive yet freeing. Powerful and in control yet unsure and careful at the same time. Yet like everything he did in life, once he made up his mind on a course of action, he followed it through to mind blowing results.

Her heart skipped a beat as she replayed all those moments in her mind. She looked around for him, not understanding why he wasn't there next to her.

Eyes fell onto the clock. Time froze. ' _That’s right!’_ her mind screamed. _‘He was being sent out this morning!’_ It was 6:45, she had fifteen minutes to catch him if she wanted so say goodbye.

“That ass!” she screeched as she frantically threw her discarded clothes back on, knowing he had sneaked out, hoping she'd sleep the morning away without saying goodbye to her. It was such a stupid thing to do but at the same time it was so very much something that Zell would do. Of course he'd leave without saying goodbye thinking it would be the right thing. He would think he'd be sparing her the pain of a goodbye.

Shayla jumped to her feet and ran to grab her shoes, swearing as she realized her shirt was on backward. Quickly combing her fingers through the mess of hair and smoothing out her uniform with trembling hands she darted out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

********

Jade slowly stirred from her deep yet dreamless slumber. The foreboding that seemed to consumed her mind in sleep had lifted from her thoughts, but her heart was still heavy. The same as it was when she had asked Vincent to stay with her.

She opened her hazy eyes to be met with two crimson orbs with radiated warmth down upon her.

Jade smiled, Vincent had indeed stayed with her all night. Now he lay next to her, propped up on his elbow, and watched over her quietly as she slept.

“Hey,” she said sleepily.

“Hey,” he returned her smile. “You sleep well?”

“Yeah…” she nodded and buried the side of her face deeper into her pillow. “But I could still sleep for a long time after last night.” She blushed deeply, recalling the feel of his hands on her. How his fingers had explored her body. Her joints still felt like jelly from the power of the unexpected release he blessed her with due to his affections. They lay there next to each other in blissful silence for a moment before she said quietly. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while,” he said and brushed her hair out of her face. “I’ve been debating on whether I should wake you or not… your brother’s transport leaves in an hour. But you looked like such an angel I didn’t have the heart to disturb you.”

Jade smiled and moved to lay her head on his chest, he was happy to comply with this new position. “Just give me a few more minutes,” she said and held onto him, trying to make the moment last for an eternity.

“Vincent…” she said after a bit.

“Hmm?” came his reply as those hands started roaming up and down her back tracing delicate lines on her and playing with the night shirt she still wore. Apparently one didn't have to remove the clothes of Jade Sunrider to send her over the edge.

“I didn't...” she hesitated then quickly said before she lost the nerve. “I didn't get a chance to learn you yet....”

His chuckle rumbled against her cheek. “You asked me to touch you as I recall. So I did as commanded....”

She sighed heavily, “That you did,” she purred and playfully licked the nipple near her face, causing him to jump. She sat up and met his red faced stare. “Next time I'm not letting you off so easily,” she gave him a wolf like grin, her eyes bright.

“Hey you're the one that fell asleep. Not me,” he grinned back at her.

She pouted and sat back on her legs. “I was tired.” Jade could feel the blush cover her body. “Its not my fault you're so dang good with those fingers of yours,” she couldn't meet his gaze.

Vincent sat up and closed the distance between them once more and turned her face back to him with the tip of his claw. “Maybe that was deliberate so you would finally go to sleep. You were already dead tired when I got here and letting your fears get the better of you. I didn't think you'd survive the night if you really got everything you wanted. But if you insist, your slave will be at your tender mercy next time.” Those red eyes smoldered as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her lips.

They were both dizzy and flustered once again by the time they finally separated.

“I think that time might be sooner than later,” she panted and arched an eyebrow at him.

Vincent's face flared red. Quickly he covered the impressive morning hello tenting his boxers. But the only thing close at hand to use as cover was a small decorative pillow embroidered with kittens.

The clock chimed 6:00 am. Only an hour until Zell left.

“Another time,” Jade kissed him again lightly. “Right now we'd better get up. But I have plans later for you mister.” She pointed at his member that for now lay hidden behind the pillow and gave Vincent a playful wink. She then rolled off the bed and went towards the bathroom. Giving him a good view of her undies as she walked away she made sure to stop and do a little wiggle in the doorway.

“Gods and demons Jade you ARE a dirty little perv. You'll be the death of me...” she heard him groan from her bed as she giggled and shut the door between them.

***

“How certain are you that it is Hojo that is waiting for you? I mean, you haven’t seen this messenger… so maybe it wasn’t what you think at all…” Jade asked after she had dressed and sat on the side of her bed combing her hair. As she did, she watched Vincent inside bathroom brushing his teeth with her toothbrush. He had already dressed in his discarded clothes form last night and was looking like a God of the morning.

He stopped and was silent for a moment as he contemplated her words. Certainly he had no real proof that it was Hojo who had sent the messenger, or that the messenger was indeed Sephiroth. “I just have a feeling,” he said at last after rinsing his mouth out and, turning off the light, joined her in her tiny room once more. “Who else would be after me? I have no other enemies that I know of… Why do you ask?”

“I’m not sure…” Jade said quietly, putting her brush back in her nightstand. “I also just have a feeling… A feeling that there’s something more. That there’s a deeper plot still unseen…” she thought a moment then continued. “I think I had a dream. Or maybe it was more of a thought I had… It started last night when you told me your theory. Its like there's darkness on the horizon,” she closed her eyes trying to recall it. “I just can’t say exactly… it seems like a shadow in my mind now though. Something is calling me and all I know is that I must stay by your side or else w…”

She was unable to finish the sentence, for Vincent had walked over to her as she talked and had now placed his finger over her lips. “Don’t say anymore Jade.” He said gently. “Let come what may. We cannot stop what destiny lays before us… but I know in my heart, be it good or ill. Our paths are connected and one, until we reach the end.”

Jade smiled and nodded

“But for now, I think we’d better get going,” he turned to gather up his socks. “You don’t want Zell to leave before seeing him off do you?”

“Alright…” she said and followed him to the doorway.

“I’m going to go change quick okay?” he said as he laced up his last shoe. “I’ll meet you back here when I’m done. Eat something quick. You need your strength. I won't be gone long.”

“Okay,” she replied and sank back down on the couch, pulling a blanket around her.

“No sleeping now!” he said and grabbed the blanket then tore it free from her grasp.

“HEY!” she squealed. “No fair!”

He chuckled, “I’ll see you in a bit.” He said and with that exited her dorm as he tossed the blankets into the corner of the living room where Grifter lay. The feline gave a sleepy groan of his own as Vincent shut the door of Jade’s dorm as he left.

***

Vincent had hoped to sneak back into his dorm unnoticed, but of course, he couldn’t be so lucky. He opened the door only to find that Laguna was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a big bowl of cereal.

Laguna stopped in mid chewing and gave the tardy Vincent a strange look. He then peered at the watch on his wrist then back up at his friend. “Late night huh?” he mumbled through a mouth full.

Vincent slipped off his shoes, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

Laguna choked a bit. “Wha?!?!!” He forced himself to swallow before he could continue. “Don’t tell me you were at Jade’s this whole time?”

Vincent shrugged and pulled a handful of cereal out of the box and plopped them in his mouth.

He was silent but he couldn't stop his eyes from twinkling.

Laguna gasped “Vincent Valentine! I can’t believe you and Jade did IT!” he pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

Vincent’s face turned beet red. “Laguna! Geeze stop jumping to conclusions will you!!”

Laguna busted up laughing at the look of sheer embarrassment on his friends face. “Yeah okay Vincent. I know you better than that. So,” he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. “if you weren’t doing the nasty then what _did_ you do all night long?”

Vincent turned to go to his room. “Everything but the nasty.”

The spoonful that was in Laguna's mouth sprayed across the table as he sputtered it out in shock. It took him minutes before he could finally breathe after the coughing fit that followed.

Vincent had returned to the living room in new clothes, a slight blush colored his skin and a smirk played on his lips at Laguna's discomfort. “You asked.”

Laguna gaped at him. “Whoa okay..... what dimension did I wake up in this morning?” he asked as he looked around bewildered.

Vincent finally met the eyes of his friend. “I love Jade. We spent the night together but we didn't 'do the nasty' as you so eloquently put it. But I won't indulge the details.”

“But something happened,” Laguna's eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

Vincent turned back to his shoes and said nothing.

“Fine,” Laguna shoved another mouthful of cereal into his mouth, ignoring the sticky wet chunks he had spewed across the table top. “It's about time you two finally got on the sexy times train,” he rubbed his chin. “Though I guess if what you say is true.... I owe Irvine 50 gil....”

Vincent slowly turned back to his friend, his own eyebrows as high as they could go, “You took bets? And what do you mean FINALLY!?” he eyed his friend.

Laguna grinned, his mouth bulging with cereal and milk. “You were gone a long time Vincent. A guy tends to get lonely.”

“Well geeze I'm sorry I can't give you the company you apparently require,” Vincent chuckled as he shook his head. His caring friend always seemed to surprise him.

“So where you going now?”

“Zell’s leaving this morning. I don’t doubt that you already knew that though… so Jade and I are going to see him off,” Vincent called back as he opened the door to leave.

Laguna abandoned the bowl of soggy colored oats. “Hold on I’m gonna come too,” he said. “It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t see Zell and the others off. Raine said she was making something for the send off.”

They stopped to pick up Raine who had baked cookies for the departing SeeDs. Vincent studiously tried not to stare knowingly when Laguna gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. He suddenly understood why there always seemed to be a blush to the shy woman's face when she saw Laguna.

The three of them made their way back to Jade's dorm.

“Hey Jade,” Laguna greeted. “How you feeling this morning? Not too wore out for the day I hope.”

Vincent jabbed Laguna in the ribs with his claw to shut him up.

“OWWWW!! Geeze Vincent those things are sharp!” Laguna exclaimed, “Am I bleeding?!?” he asked Raine and she investigated his side.

Jade turned red but quickly recovered as she clipped Grifters leash onto his collar. “No I have enough stamina to keep up with Mr. Valentine,” she said and took a shocked Vincent’s arm.

Laguna busted up laughing.

They walked down the hall, the time was 6:40 a.m.

*********

Zell had just thrown the last of his few bags into the under storage compartment of the transport vehicle as the announcement for final boarding preparations were to begin. He turned and hugged his parents goodbye. They had came all the way from Balamb to see him off, as they always tried to do when he was called away for extended periods.

“Take care son,” Pa said and gave him a bear hug.

“I will,” Zell replied, “Take care of Ma.”

“We’ll be fine,” she said and hugged Zell after his father let go of him. “You’re the one who needs to take care of yourself.”

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “Don’t worry about me.”

They all exchanged another farewell before Pa Dincht said, “Well, you know how I hate long goodbyes son. So we’ll see you soon okay? Write whenever you get a chance. I’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t!”

Zell chuckled and nodded. “All right you guys. I’ll see you soon!” He waved as they disappeared into the crowd. His parents were always there for him, ever since they adopted him. But whenever it came to goodbyes, none of them were ever good at it.

Especially Zell.

He looked at the clock as his parents left, it was 6:45.

The hardest was this morning when he could not bear to say goodbye to Shayla. Zell had sat there next to her as their dorm slowly filled with daylight, watching her sleep. Her head was nestled on his rolled up tuxedo, a look of absolute contentment on her face. Tucking the blanket closer around her bare shoulders he fought with the urge to kiss her goodbye, instead he memorized every line of her face as the sky dusted the room with pale colors. Just as he had memorized every inch of her body the night before.

He closed his eyes and fought the rush of moments as they flooded back to him. The smell of flowers, the soft candle light on her skin, how she had moaned his name. HIS name and only his name were the sole coherent words she could form. He would never have thought in a million years last night would have turned out the way it did.

Zell didn't regret it, but the uncertainty of what would happen on this dangerous mission somehow made what they shared seem like some kind of finality. Like it was the first and the last. That thought made his hot blood turn to ice.

Shaking his head to try and push those memories into the back of his thoughts Zell frowned, he had left extra early, hoping she’d sleep far into the morning, and miss his departure all together. She'd be angry at him he knew. But he also knew that if he had stayed to say goodbye, he would not have been able to pull himself away. It was hard enough as it was, leaving her there under the blanket naked and beautiful.

It was better this way. He didn’t want her to get all teary eyed on him, he couldn’t bear to see her crying. Zell was beginning to understand that was his only weakness, seeing Shayla cry. So he had just needed to leave and get it over with. The sooner he left, the sooner he’d be able to come back to her he told himself over and over.

“What’s with the long face?” a voice piped up in front of him.

Zell looked up to see Jade, arm in arm with Vincent, slowly making their way up to him. Everyday she looked stronger and stronger and today she positively radiated with strength.

“Hey!” he said and gave his sister a hug when she was close enough to him. “I was wondering if you were coming or not.”

“Of course I was coming!” his twin stated. “Did your Ma and Pa show up yet?”

“Yeah in fact they just left. Pa hates long goodbyes,” Zell replied.

“Ah,” Jade said then looked around. “Hey… where’s Shayla?”

Zell sighed, “Still asleep I hope…”

“What?” Jade said, a hint of surprise in her voice. “You didn’t wake her up before you left?”

Zell shook his head then looked straight into his twin’s eyes. Trying to convey his inner turmoil without giving too much away. “Jade, take care of her okay? It was rough on her last night when I told her…. I’m worried about her. I know she'll be SUPER pissed when she realizes she slept in. Tell her that I'm sorry okay?”

Jade sighed, she could pretty much gather by Zell’s expression that he had just left without a word, thinking it would be the best for Shay. She studied his face, there was something else in those eyes.

“Okay Zell,” she said, giving his arm a squeeze. “You have my word.”

“Take care of Jade for me Vincent,” Zell held out his hand to the tall man brooding behind his sister. A figure most shied away from, but Vincent had proven himself to be a good man, and Zell had grown to really like the guy. Even if he was a bit of a downer at times. So he felt honored that so fine a man was in his life to watch over his sister in his absence.

Vincent shook it and nodded, “And take care of yourself.”

“Zell?” A voice said behind him. He turned to find Squall and Irvine standing behind him, they had also been called out with this group. “It’s time to go,” Squall said.

Zell waved a goodbye to the rest that had gathered around. Squall and Irvine gave their hugs and kisses to their dear ones and the last goodbyes were said as the large glass doors of the transport opened. Rinoa and Selphie watched them disappear into the transport with the rest of the elite SeeD members.

“ALL UNIT ONE SEEDS PLEASE BOARD YOUR DESIGNATED TRASPORTS AT THIS TIME” the computer generated voice announced. “UNIT TWO SEEDS PLEASE….” it continued to drone on instructions in it’s monotone and emotionless way. The time was 6:58 a.m.

“Well, guess this is it. I’ll see you all soon okay?” Zell said with a brave smile and hugged Jade one last time.

“Okay Zell,” Jade said, small tears forming in her eyes. “See you soon.”

Zell turned and followed Squall and Irvine up into the transport and took his seat next to the exit and watched everyone as the doors slid back shut again.

“WAIT!!!” a shrill voice screamed over the sound of the transport engines firing up.

Zell raised his eyes over the crowd.

*******

“Oh God please no!” Shay exclaimed frantically as she ran full speed down the hall into the Parking Garage of the Garden. She could hear the final boarding announcement calling and the engines begin to fire as the vehicles readied for departure. She took the ramp too fast and tripped, taking a nasty tumble. “Ow...” she groaned and quickly got to her feet. She didn't have time to inspect the bruises she could already feel bloom across her knees, elbows and hips.

“WAIT!!!!!” she screamed reaching the bottom of the ramp into the docking bay and pushed her way through the crowd of students who had also gathered to say farewell to family and friends.

“Stop please! Stop!” she yelled over the announcements and thrum of voices as she scanned the crowd.

All the SeeDs were already on the transport. She was too late.

She hurried faster and spotted the cropped hair of Jade Sunrider, and in the transport in front of her, staring back in disbelief stood a uniformed Zell. His baby blue eyes full of sadness and shame.

“Zell!” she called and ran up to the side of the transport. “Please don’t go!” she tried to reach out for him but someone held her back.

“Shayla be careful!” Jade said and took her distraught friend by the arm for she had nearly fallen into the gap between the transport and cement loading dock.

“PLEASE ZELL!” Shay took no notice of Jade and called out to him. “Come back!” she broke free of Jades grasp and stumbled her way up to the side of the door.

He lowered himself so he was face to face with her. “I’m sorry,” his muffled voice said from behind the thick glass.

Shay pressed her hand to the glass wishing she could touch his face.

He looked into her eyes, they were so filled with sorrow that tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. It hurt too look into those mismatched eyes and see such pain and knowing there was nothing he could do. He reached out and touched the glass, just as he did the vehicle began to pull away.

Laguna had to take a quick step forward to grab hold of Shay before she fell off the landing platform while the transport sped away.

“No…” Shay muttered pitifully to herself and shook off Lagunas restraining arm. She watched the vehicle speed ever quicker down the path and out of the parking garage. “Zell…” she sobbed as she ran down the length of the platform. Stopping at the end she watched as he disappeared into the distance. Sinking to the ground she began to sob.

Jade took her friend by the shoulders and hugged her as she began to weep.

Zell sat there for several minutes, staring at the hand print on the other side of the glass, regretting his decision to not give Shay a proper goodbye. “I’m such an idiot!” he banged his head against the frame several times.

“Whoa geeze Zell give yourself a break will you?” Irvine said next to him and grabbed the tuft of Zell’s hair to keep him from slamming his forehead into the window anymore.

Zell slowly got up and sat back down in the seat next to his friend and watched as Balamb Garden slowly faded off into the distance. “I didn’t even say goodbye to her…” he said quietly. “I just couldn't,” his head dropped into his hands, his elbows on his knees.

Irvine regarded his friend with curiosity. “I know bud. But hey, she’ll be okay. Jade will watch after her.”

“How do you guys do it?” Zell asked, his voice broke slightly before he looked up at them. “How to you say goodbye to Rinoa and Selphie? How can you stand it after everything you've been through with them? Everything you've shared with them?”

They both stared at their friend then exchanged knowing looks. Irvine threw his arm around Zell, “It never gets easier my friend. You just have to take the moments you shared with her bring them with you and resolve that each time will not be your last,” a sly smile crossed his face. “I always make the promise to myself that when I get back, the next moments will be even better. And they always are my friend.” He slapped Zell on the back and got up to go to the front of the transport.

Squall, still leaning against the wall regarded his friend silently and intently with those steel blue eyes. Zell just met his gaze, the look in his eyes daring his long time friend to comment. After several moments of tense silence, Squall merely offered a smirk and a nod before turning to follow Irvine. Leaving Zell alone with his thoughts.

Zell said nothing, as he sat there contemplating what an ass he was. “I really am a chicken-wuss.” Letting his head sink into his hands he sat there in the quiet and forced himself to look at his jumble of emotions. Everything felt so knotted up inside his chest that soon he had to get up and pace. But the more he paced the tighter the knot grew.

He tried to pass the time doing a few punching routines, as was his usual way to get out pent up energy. But this wasn't energy. This was guilt. Guilt and worry. Something didn't seem right to Zell. A nagging grew in the back of his mind. Finally going to the window he watched the rolling fields of grass fly by the transport as is sped quickly along the Balamb coast. Minutes seemed to crawl pass as the melancholy SeeD mulled over this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. The time was 7:20 in the morning.

Suddenly, Zell saw it.

“Irvine?” Zell went to the next forward compartment where his friends had retreated to. Leaning over one of the seats he pointed. “What is that?”

Irvine turned and looked out the window to where Zell was indicating. There, hovering over the peaks of the distant Balamb mountains, were five small black shapes, silhouetted against the sapphire blue of the early morning sky.

He squinted, “Dude I have no idea. Birds? A couple planes maybe?”

Zell’s pulse quickened, “Those aren’t planes,” he muttered to himself more than to his friend. They watched for a moment, and suddenly one broke off and dove straight at Balamb Garden which was just a shimmering speck in the far distance. Zell jumped to his feet. “I don’t like the looks of that!”

“Easy Zell just calm down,” Irvine said and tried to force the agitated man to sit back down. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Relax okay!”

Zell pushed away Irvine’s hand and quickly walked to the very front car of the transport. Opening the door he found Squall sitting in the cab going over their mission. “What is it Zell?”

“We’ve got to go back to the Garden,” the worked up man blurted out.

“What? Why?”

“I think they’re under attack!”

Squall looked at Zell for a moment, “Are you sure? We would have gotten a distress call if they were.”

“I know, I know! But I saw something diving straight for the Garden! Irvine saw it too!” Zell insisted. “Squall I have a really bad feeling. Something is wrong! We’ve got to go back!”

“Zell,” Squall said flatly, “Even if the Garden were under attack we can not for any reason endanger our mission. Heading back to the Garden would stall our plans and we can not delay this any further! Now go back to your seat SeeD.”

Zell punched his fist into the side of the wall. “Squall listen to me! If I'm right..... What about Rinoa! Aren’t you worried about her?”

Squall looked at him coolly, “Rinoa can take care of herself, as can Jade and Shayla. The Garden is a hell of a lot safer than we’re going Zell. So go sit back down before I’m forced to write you up!”

With a huff Zell exited the front cabin and stood in the doorway of the passenger area. All the occupants were looking at him oddly and Irvine gave him a curious look from across the room.

A murmurer suddenly began to ripple through the occupants of the compartment that Zell had first been sitting in. He rushed back to find them all pressed against the windows starring. He looked, smoke rose from the Garden.

“SHIT!” he dashed to the back of the transport, shoving other SeeDs out of the way all trying to get a better look at the Garden.

“Zell get back here!” Squall yelled, now standing in the doorway of the front cockpit. “That's an order SeeD!”

Zell spun on his heels and rushed back to his friend and grabbed the young man by the fringe of his jacket collar with one hand and pointed out the window with the other. Just as he did there was a flash of light as a second explosion erupted from the side of the disappearing tower. “They ARE under attack! We HAVE to go back!”

“Zell,” Squall said calmly. “Balamb Garden is not without its defenses. They can handle an attack far better than any of the other Garden's. You know this! Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgment!”

Suddenly the communication line flared to life. Through the crackling and static they could hear screaming and explosions as a voice brokenly yelled over the tumult, “Attacked! All around.... explosions... casualties!” were just some of the words they could make out.

Irvine had joined them in the cockpit and picked up the receiver and tried to connect with whoever was on the line. The voice kept yelling but between the gunfire and shouting they couldn't make out much else before the signal suddenly went dead.

Their faces all paled and Zell let go of Squall's jacket with a small shove. “You can give me my dishonorable discharge papers when you get back. I'm going to help.”

And with that he ran to the back of the transport to where the air speeders were stored. Jumping onto one near the back he buckled on his helmet and hit the button to open the side door.

“ZELL!” Irvine screamed over the noise of the wind rushing by the speeding transport. Squall came running in behind Irvine and they all turned and saw that the horizon was stained with dark black smoke billowing from Balamb Garden. From this vantage point they could faintly make out bright flashes of light dance along the smoke and haze, the facilities weapons had been activated. Something in the clouds was attacking the building but they had no way of seeing what.

Squall came up to the edge of Zell's speeder as his friend pushed the buttons that deactivated the grappling hook that held the bike to the platform. “Zell...”

Zell looked up at his friend from within his helmet.

“Good luck SeeD,” Squall said, just barely audible above the roar of the wind.

The impulsive youth reached out and took hold of his friends arm. “You two... both of you!” he met Irvines eyes. And with that Squall stepped back and Zell revved his speeders engine and with a hard shove throttled it out into mid air out the back of the transport. His friends watched as he expertly turned the bike and sped back to Balamb.

“He'll burn out the engine going that fast,” Irvine muttered when the door closed and quiet returned to the hanger.

“That's the least of his worries,” Squall replied, his eyes on the smoke billowing from the tiny black speck on the horizon. “God speed friend.”


	36. Act 4: The Attack on Balamb Garden

Panic had gripped the underclassmen who were the majority left at the Garden. Under age and under trained, they were completely caught off guard when a swarm of Zu’s, the largest and deadliest flying predatory bird in all the world, attacked the somber inhabitants of the Garden. The birds flew in swift and sure, each carrying a score of Galbadia soldiers. Following the Zu's flew in five large dragons, their fire breath had quickly scorched the sides of Balambs tall tower. It seemed to take an eternity for the automated defenses to kick in and drive the beasts away because by the time that they finally turned to leave, the damage was already done. Whole sectors of the Garden were aflame, rubble cascaded down on the terrified people below. Screams and smoke filled the air.

Jade Sunrider tried desperately to fight her way across the chaos that had filled the main area of the Garden. A soldier emerged in front of her and tried to grab her, the knife on the end of his gun was already red with blood. Jade ducked just in time as the butt of his rifle swung madly at her head. Kicking wildly she knocked the soldier off his feet, the force of the fall knocked the soldiers helmet off.

Jade gasped when she saw the being beneath, these were not ordinary soldiers. Laying at her feet was not a human male that would have usually worn the uniform of a Galbadian soldier, it was instead some sort of human high bred. The veins of his face and necked bulged and pulsed with every heartbeat, his eyes were large and black, his face was contorted in a grotesques snarl as he quickly recovered from the fall and was back on his feet. He blinked angrily at her, and to Jade’s disgust and shock a third eyelid slit back over the bulbous eyes. It’s forked tongue rolled across it’s cracked lips, welcoming this challenge before him.

Jade was unarmed.

They had all been unarmed.

Jade stole a quick glance around her, her emerald eyes frantically searched the scene for Vincent or Shayla. They had been separated from one another when the first attack hit and she had no idea if they were alright. A lump filled her throat, but she had no time to go search for them. Instead she focused on the creature before her, obviously intent on her death or capture.

The creature snarled and lunged for her again, this time with its knife. Jade barely side stepped the blade in time and it grazed along her arm sending pain shooting up it. Her reflexes had grown slow during her time in the Infirmary. Cursing Jade used his momentum against him and grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall behind her with such force she heard the bones crack upon the creatures impact. It slid down the wall with a gurgled cry of pain. Jade didn’t stick around to see if it would recover from the blow, instead she quickly grabbed Grifter, whom she had hidden in a shrub nearby, and ran off towards the area she had last seen Vincent and Shay.

As she ran, something grabbed hold of Jade’s ankle, sending her sprawling to the floor along with poor Grifter. Before she could recover and fight back, a strong hand was around her mouth and one around her waist and with a forceful tug, her captor had her on her feet and was dragging her away, back the direction she had come from.

Jade’s mind whirled with the pain of her fall and the confusion that was the madness around her. Struggling she tried to free herself but the beasts grip was too firm and squeezed tighter, making breathing painful.

The creature suddenly gave a startled yelp and Jade used the opportunity to break free by biting into the soldiers gloved hand and he flung her away. Now free she saw that little Grifter had his fangs buried in the soldiers leg and was holding on for dear life as it ferociously kicked at the cub.

“GRIFTER!” Jade screamed suddenly when her attacker kicked his leg hard, sending the poor Torama cub soaring into the air towards a fountain. His tiny wings sprang forth but Jade couldn’t see if he had used them in time or not because her attacker was once again stalking her.

Jade was cornered against a wall with no chance of escape. She was weaponless and didn’t have any magic to use in defense. _‘I’m screwed,’_ she thought somberly. But she wouldn’t give up without a fight.

Raising her fists, she took a fighting stance as the soldier limped menacingly up to her, his gun raised and ready to fire. Zell was the hand to hand specialist, not her. But she was fast and agile and would only have one chance to take him out without him shooting her. Licking her parched lips she waited for the perfect moment.

There was an earsplitting blast and the creatures head suddenly exploded. Brains and green tinted blood sprayed everywhere. Before she knew it a shadow appeared before her and a strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her close.

“Are you alright?” a gentle voice asked.

Jade, her eyes still fixed on the dead mass of twitching tissue and brains heard the voice as if it was miles away.

“Jade?” the voice said again.

Finally Jade snapped out of her trance and numbly meet the eyes of her rescuer.

“Vincent…” she breathed a sigh of relief which could do nothing to hide the fact that she was trembling.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, inspecting her arms and torso for any wounds. He frowned deeply at the gash along her arm but was grateful that seemed to be the worst of it. He kissed the top of her head swiftly.

She dizzily shook her head. “No. I’m okay…”

Taking her hand in his, he looked at their surrounding. “We’ve got to get out of here. Follow me!”

He bolted off with Jade’s hand clasped firmly in his claw and lead her along the wall towards the Library where the enemy seemingly wasn’t occupying just yet. As they passed the fountain Jade gasped and forced Vincent to stop. He was about to protest when he saw her lean over the barrier and scoop Grifter out from the water. The cub was soaking wet but otherwise unhurt.

“Where is Shay?” Jade asked as they continued on their way.

“In the library with Rinoa,” he answered and shot a soldier which tried to block their way.

Jade closed her eyes, unable to watch as Vincent mercilessly killed three more of the mutant soldiers before he finally lead her on towards their destination.

“How do you have a gun on you?” she asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

“I'm always armed Jade,” he confessed, shooting another enemy and ruthlessly slashed another with his claw, opening the creature from gut to throat.

Jade gagged. She had a hard time thinking of that claw of his as a weapon.

“Come on!” Vincent couldn't let Jade dwell on how efficiently he killed with both weapon and his own hands. He reached down as they started off again and grabbed the creatures dagger and handed it to Jade as they ran.

Upon reaching the library they found Rinoa and Shay along with Raine and Laguna and several frightened underclassmen, huddled behind some overturned book shelves.

“Am I glad to see you!” Shayla exclaimed and hugged Jade as her and Vincent settled down behind the make shift wall. “Eww you’re covered in green stuff!”

“It’s blood, from those creatures,” Jade indicated to a group which were sniffing around near the doorway, obviously trying to locate their runaway prey. An explosion sounded nearby and their lost targets were quickly forgotten as they bolted off in a new direction.

“You mean they’re not human?!” Rinoa exclaimed in shock.

Vincent nodded, “Some sort of mutant high-bred.” He gave Laguna a secret glance. His friend visibly paled and nodded.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Raine said as she tried to soothe an upset student in her arms.

Laguna laid his hand over hers, “It’ll be okay Raine. Just stay close to me.” He looked at Vincent then reloaded his own pistol. “We need to split up. We can’t all get out of here in one big group. I’ll take Raine, Rinoa and the kids through that service door there,” he pointed to a door marked Employees Only, which stood in the far back corner of the library. “If I’m not mistaken it leads under the Garden. There’s got to be a place safer than here to hide the children.”

Vincent nodded, “Jade, Shayla and I will make sure no one sees you.” His ruby eyes scanned the area then he added, “We’ll break through the window and make our way down the paths.”

“Then what?” Laguna asked.

Vincent shrugged. “We’ll think of something along the way.”

“Oh that’s encouraging,” Jade said sarcastically next to Vincent who just grinned at her. “In any case Selphie has to be somewhere in all this. She'll know whats going on if we can find her.”

“Okay it’s decided,” Laguna nodded then his voice turned serious. “Be careful Vincent… If our hunches are right….”

Vincent lay a hand on his friends shoulder to silence him. “I’ll be fine Laguna. You just take care of Raine and the kids. If we run across anymore we’ll send them in here. It looks to be about the safest place.”

“Here Rinoa,” Jade handed the wet Torama cub over to her friend. “Take care of him okay?”

Laguna nodded and without another word quickly ushered the kids towards the back of the room, being careful to stay as hidden as possible behind shelves and tables. Soon he had them all herded through the doorway and with another nod at Vincent he shut it and was gone.

“Alright our turn,” Jade said and the three took off in the opposite direction towards the broken window.

Soon they were running down the back paths which wound around all the wings of the Garden and met up with the road which circled the Gardens perimeter. They tried to make their way to the Parking Garage but fire blocked the way. The aftermath of the explosion heard earlier littered the path with smoldering debris.

A black shadow suddenly flew over head and passed over them towards the front gates. “A Zu!” Shay exclaimed and pointed at the mammoth bird. Soon another flew overhead but didn’t appear to have spotted them within their shelter of shrubs as it swiftly glided after it’s leader.

Their assumption proved to be wrong however. For the large bird had no more than disappeared behind the wall of the Garden when it swung back around and dived towards them, letting out an ear piercing scream.

The three tried to find a place to run and escape but it was too late, they were surrounded. And what was worse was they were being driven to the front of the Garden, where the majority of the enemy still remained.

Vincent tried to keep the creatures at bay but they were too many, and his pistol soon ran out of bullets. His last clip was spent.

“What do we do now?” Jade asked and backed up away from their attackers, he dagger dripped green.

The three were back to back to back, surrounded by nearly twenty of the mutant soldiers that swarmed in from all directions, trapping them. All armed and ready to kill them at any moment.

The tense silence was suddenly interrupted by a harsh and cruel laugh from behind.

The three turned just as Seifer emerged unharmed and well armed with his gun blade, from behind the crumbling outer wall of the Garden.

“My, my, my…” he chuckled. “Look at what we’ve got here.”

“Seifer!” Jade growled menacingly. “So you’re behind this.”

The young man smiled amusingly and rubbed his chin in thought. His blue eyes sparkled. “Well Jade I’m flattered that you remembered my name. I’m honored that you think I orchestrated this lovely offensive,” he gave a mocking bow then took a step towards her.

Vincent suddenly and wordlessly positioned himself protectively between Seifer and the girls.

“Tsk tsk,” Seifer shook his head. “Jade I thought I told you to stay away from this riff raff. You see, he’s the reason for all this messy business today.”

Jade lay her hand on Vincent’s arm and peered around him at the traitorous SeeD.

“So Vincent, did you actually think that the Professor was going to ignore your insolence anymore?”

“The moons are not full yet Seifer,” Vincent growled coldly. “Why is he attacking the Garden? I still have two weeks before…”

Seifer’s fist suddenly shot up and connected square with Vincent’s jaw, silencing him instantly.

“Vincent!” Jade caught and steadied him before he could fall from the force of the blow.

“God I’ve wanted to do that for a long time…” Seifer grinned and shook his bruised fist. “Man you’re hard as a rock.”

Vincent glared at Seifer with such hatred his eyes burned angrily as he rubbed his jaw.

“Now as I was saying before you interrupted me,” the blonde man continued. “The Professor simply grew tired of waiting for you. And since the SeeDs were heading out to intercept the Galbadian army, well… who could resist taking hold of such a wonderful opportunity. The Garden is practically unmanned with trained and seasoned soldiers of its own, so he decided to test out his new experiments.” He waved a hand at the mutants surrounding them.

“You betrayed us!” Shay roared furiously.

Seifer smiled and tapped the tip of his finger to his nose. “Right on the button my dear. I’ve been working for Hojo for quiet a while actually. Ever since my little run in with Vincent here in Midgar, Hojo recruited me and well… lets just say that working for him is much more fun than being a SeeD. Better pay too,” he added with a sly smile. He then hit a button on his wrist and spoke into the device, “I’ve got him on the outside of the Gates.”

A muffled affirmative replied and Seifer switched off the comm once again.

“It seems we’ve made quite a mess of the Garden,” he continued and kicked aside a stone chunk of a nearby wall. “Head Master Cid is going to be in quite the tizzy over this!” he chuckled to himself as he imagined the over weight Head Master turning red in the face and blubbering on and on about expenses and loss of pathetic lives.

“Seifer you are a bastard,” Jade growled.

Seifer turned to her and regarded her with interest. He had nearly forgotten about her. He smiled but his reply was cut short when a large shadow of a Zu flew over them, blocking out the sun for a moment.

The creature circled once then landed behind the traitorous SeeD. Its rider swiftly dismounted and walked briskly over to them. Jade gasped and she could feel Vincent tense next to her.

“Lord Sephiroth,” Seifer bowed to the tall man as he came up to stand next to him. “Vincent Valentine as ordered. Sorry I didn’t have time to gift wrap him.”

Jade blinked numbly at the sight before her. Sephiroth? THE Sephiroth? Her mind went back to the time many years ago when this monster had nearly destroyed the planet. But he was dead, or at least, he was supposed to be. But there he was, a tall menacing figure which towered head and shoulders over poor Jade. Mako green eyes glowed intensely from behind a veil of silvery white hair that cascaded along his shoulders and fell down his back. The only odd thing which separated the legend from the man before them was a fist sized ball of black material which was imbedded in the mans broad and muscular chest.

“Excellent Seifer, Hojo will be most pleased,” Sephiroth congratulated his comrade and smooth low voice that rivaled Vincent's in its deep beauty. “So Vincent Valentine,” he then turned to regard his captives with a smug smirk. “It’s been what… two years? Three? Not that it matters…” he waved off the thought. “You’ve eluded me well enough in the past, but I finally caught up with you.”

“Go to hell Sephiroth,” Vincent growled and tensed further under Jade’s gentle hand which remained on his arm.

Sephiroth scoffed, “I don’t see why the Professor bothers so much with you.” He took a step towards Vincent who stood protectively in front of Jade and Shay. “Now come along like the good lab rat you are.”

“NO!” Jade screamed and with all her might and emerged from behind Vincent’s protective form. “You will not get Vincent! Over my dead body I swear it! I won’t let you have him!” She brandished the dagger before her, its razor edge braced against her forearm and stance ready for battle. Her eyes blazed with hatred, but she was ready and willing to die for the man she loved.

Sephiroth, for the first time noticing the young woman, stood still as stone before her, just inches from her. A look of shock was suddenly replaced by one of awe and then jubilation. Watching the change in his face made her blood run cold.

“Jade get back!” Vincent tried to pull her away from the menacing figure which towered over her but he found himself restrained by several of the soldiers who had moved swiftly to grab Vincent while he was off guard.

“What have we here…” Sephiroth studied Jade intently and stepped even closer to her, ignoring Vincent’s warnings to stay away from her.

Jade felt uneasy under the mans strange green eyes which took in every detail of her body and seemed to peer directly into her soul. She tried to turn away but those eyes seemed to have cast a spell on her, her hands dropped to her sides. The dagger clattered away. Her blood thudded in her ears as he reached out and caressed the side of her face, and traced the thick black lines of her tattoo.

“How can this be?” he asked quietly, unaware he had said it out loud. “Where did you get this marking?!” he asked, his hand grasped her face tightly. “WHERE!” he demanded louder, his other hand closed threateningly around her throat.

Jade could hear Vincent struggle and swear as he tried to come to her aid but with a quick glance from Sephiroth one of the creatures holding Vincent clubbed him in the back of the head, knocking the man to the ground half unconscious. From behind Jade, Shayla gave a startled yell and then she too was quickly subdued.

“Leave them alone!” Jade tried to break free but Sephiroth’s grip only tightened further, sending pain shooting through her body.

“I asked you a question!” he demanded again. “How is it that you bear this mark?”

Jade tried to focus through the stars of light which gathered before her eyes at the lack of oxygen. “I… don’t… know what… you mean… It’s… just a tat...too…”

“Liar!” he growled, his face just inches before hers. He release the firm grip on the back of her head and with the free hand once again traced the lines on her cheek while speaking a few strange words Jade didn’t recognize.

Jade cried out as her cheek began to burn with a strange heat under the mans strong fingers.

“You bear the magic markings of the Valnor!” he cried and the burning of her cheek stopped. He pulled his fingers back and held them up before her eyes. The tips of them were smoldering and blackened. A strange sound passed his lips and Jade realized he was laughing. The sound was soft and cold at first but it soon sounded out louder and more fiercely. She cringed and tried to break free of his horrible grasp. “How fortunate I am!” he suddenly cried. “To kill two birds with one stone on a single try! Professor Hojo will be most pleased!” he sneered then turned to a guard standing nearby. “Bring around the Zu’s! We will take Valentine and this girl!”

“What of the other one?” Seifer asked, indicating Shayla.

Sephiroth eyed the poor girl who was held fast by two of the mutants. “Consider her a bonus for your fine work today if you want,” he said coldly. “She is yours to do what you will with.”

To Shayla’s horror Seifer eyed her carefully and smiled. “You’re the chicken wusses girl aren’t you? Heh heh,” he chuckled and took her firmly by the arm then leaned in closely to her. “I will enjoy seeing his face when he finds you’re no longer his…”

Shays face grew pale and a cold knot formed in her stomach at the thought of what he intended to do with her. “You wouldn’t dare!” she hissed.

“Take them away!” Sephiroth ordered the guards who immediately began dragging the three captives to the waiting Zu’s.

The air was suddenly filled with the loud sound of an engine. Sephiroth turned towards the source and had the order to attack upon his lips but it was too late. A speeding hover bike appeared out of nowhere and slammed headlong into the remaining Zu's which had just landed and been tied down. The air filled with the smell of burning feathers and flesh as the bike exploded upon impact, killing all of the giant birds in the process.

A small shadow soared over head and landed just in front of Sephiroth, Seifer and the mutants holding their captives.

The shadow, now to everyone’s realization was a man, stood from its crouching position on top of several guards he had crushed under himself upon impact, and slowly unbuckled his helmet.

“How dare you!” growled Seifer, his grip dug painfully into Shay’s arms and she cried in pain.

The mans head jerked at Shay’s cry, “You’d better let go of Shayla…” the voice, at first muffled by the helmet, said as he revealed his face.

“Zell!” Shay exclaimed and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

“Let her go Seifer! NOW!” he demanded in a tone Shay had never heard him use before.

“Or what chicken wuss?” Seifer hissed.

“Or I’ll rip your head right off that pencil neck of yours!” he growled. “You have until the count of three…. One…”

Seifer laughed coldly, “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re out numbered.”

“Two….”

“Please Zell,” Seifer shook his head with a mocking laugh. “Just lay down and play dead like the dog you are and save us the trouble.”

“Three!” in a motion that was faster than the eye, Zell threw his helmet at the nearest soldier that hovered over a still dazed Vincent, smashing its face in. In a blur he had spun and kicked the next one near Shay in the back, a sickening crack echoed through the clearing. The body hadn't even hit the ground before he was spinning again, his fist breaking the jaw of his third victim that had rushed forward thinking he could stop him. Now it was only Siefer, his arm around his Shay.

He took a fighting stance, cracking his knuckles as he did. “That was a good warm up,” he pointed at his foe. “Let her go, or you die,” he warned.

Siefer chuckled and in a blur Zell was already moving his fist connected squarely with the mans jaw, sending him flying back several feet and crashing into the few remaining soldiers.

Zell steadied Shay on her feet next to him. Placing his hand in hers he inconspicuously handed her a small pistol and winked at her. She nodded in understanding. That done, Zell turned his attention to the tall white haired man which stood in front of Jade and the guards surrounding her. More had edged close to Vincent.

“Okay, your turn green eyes,” Zell glared at the man. “Let Jade and Vincent go and I’ll take it easy on you!”

“Well, well…” the Sephiroth chuckled. “This just keeps getting better and better. Not only do I find one Valnor spawn but another comes walking right into my hands and I don’t even have to lift a finger.” He sighed heavily, “It’s a little boring for my taste I’m afraid… I like a little challenge in my hunt.”

“Zell get out of here!” Jade cried. “He’ll take you too if you’re not careful! He’s Sephiroth!”

Zell blinked. “Sephiroth huh? Eh,” he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Insolent fool!” Sephiroth growled then motioned to the remaining soldiers behind him to come forward. “Deal with him! The Professor will want him alive!”

The guards charged forward at Zell and Shay. Zell jumped immediately into action as Shay opened fire on the oncoming attackers with the hidden pistol the SeeD had given her.

This took Sephiroth and the guards holding Vincent and Jade by surprise. Using this to his advantage Vincent, who had until now been pretending to linger in and out of consciousness, sprang into action and with a jerk of his arms he smashed the two guards together with a sickening thud and eviscerated another. A shower of gore filled the air.

Acting quickly he moved with inhuman speed and agility and dodged a bullet that whizzed past his head as he impaled the guard holding Jade with his sharp claws.

With a grunt he pulled his bloodied hand out of the hole in the guards chest and turned to Sephiroth. “We finish this now…” his eyes burned with an inner red fire fueled by hate.

 _'Anger... Violence...'_ that voice whispered.

Sephiroth, who was now out numbered with all his guards laying dead around him, only smirked at Vincent and shook his head. “I don’t think you’re ready for such a battle my young friend,” he said and held out his hand. “You have much to master before you can defeat the power of Jenova!” With those words bolts of blue lightning sprang from his finger tips and struck the unsuspecting Vincent full in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

“See! You’re nothing!” Sephiroth laughed as Vincent struggled to get back to his feet.

The fire in Vincent’s eyes burned hotter and more fiercely, the air around him grew darker. Vincent’s body shook with violent rage.

_'Hatred...'_

“Oh ho!” Sephiroth mocked. “Is that such a good idea my friend? Letting Chaos loose I mean? You might kill me but you will most defiantly kill your precious friends as well,” he smirked evilly.

A shot rang out from Shay’s small pistol but the bullet harmlessly bounced off an invisible shield around Sephiroth who turned in annoyance. “Now that wasn’t very nice my dear…” he shook his head then with a wave of his hand sent a wall of wind back at her.

“Shay look out!” Zell yelled and knocked Shay to the ground and covered her with his body as the blast struck him unconscious.

A series of bullets suddenly rang out and pummeled Sephiroth’s shield, forcing him to take a few steps back and throw both his hands up to reinforce the shield. “Dammit!”

Jade turned to find Laguna running up to them, machine gun in hand and relentlessly firing it at Sephiroth. Behind him stood Rinoa, the air around her swirled with the power of her spells. Selphie appeared next to her and she threw magical shields up around her friends.

“Looks like you're outnumbered pretty boy!” the peppy girl mocked.

“FINE!” Sephiroth howled as a Zu landed behind him. “You win this round Valentine!” he shouted and leaped onto the birds back. Then, with a swift command the bird took to the air but not before snatching up the still unconscious and forgotten Seifer from the ground several yards away.

The group of battle weary friends stood and watched as the bird soared off, followed by the remaining Zu’s and mutant soldiers.

With a blink of Zell’s eyes and a loud groan his head cleared and he came face to face with Shayla, who was still pinned protectively underneath of him. He blushed a bright red, “Ah… hi!”

Shay stared at him in dumbfounded silence for several moments, still disbelieving he was still here. “Zell?” she finally said in a cracked voice. “OH Zell!” she flung her arms around him and kissed him over and over on the face. “I’m so glad your okay!” she said through sobs and kisses.

“Geeze Shay!” Zell blushed even more. “Heh, I gotta save you more often if this is the thanks I’m gonna get!” he chuckled then groaned sharply and clenched his ribs. “Crap that hurt…”

Jade watched the silly couple for a moment before turning to Vincent who stood deep in gloomy thought a few feet from her. “Vincent…?” she said and gently touched his arm.

She noticed he was breathing heavily, his skin still flushed an odd purple color. “Don’t Jade,” he backed away slightly. “I’m still too angry… Chaos is…” he looked away from her in shame.

 _'Release me....'_ those claws crawled inside his skull the whispers over taking one another as they echoed.

Jade, ignoring his warning, suddenly embraced him. Burying her face in his chest she sobbed quietly. Her body suddenly was reminded of her injuries and weakness from before she couldn't stop her trembling.

The boiling rage inside of Vincent suddenly vanished in that embrace. The whispering evil in his mind evaporated with the darkness that had lingered over him. He put his arms around Jade and soothed her gently, stroking the back of her hair with his hand. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to.

Neither did Jade.

They were both safe and still together. For now at least, that was all that mattered.


	37. Act 4: Aftermath

The Infirmary was a sea of injured and dying.

Rinoa ran back and forth from student to student to try to heal as many as she could with her Sorceress powers. Raine was also busy assisting doctor Kadowaki. Selphie as well was quickly emptied of her healing spells, so busy were they and the rest of the staff, that the entrance of Jade and the others went unnoticed.

“So many…” Jade said in horror as she looked around at the carnage surrounding her. She looked at Zell whom was being helped through the doorway by Vincent and Laguna, his face was pale and his breathing labored.

“We should really see if we can do anything to assist,” Shay said next to Jade.

“I’ll be alright,” Zell said and looked at the others. “Just… set me down out of the way…” he sharply took in a breath. “I’ll wait until… it’s my turn.” He gave Jade a reassuring smile as the two men helping to hold him up, gently set him down near the wall.

“Alright,” Jade nodded and helped Shayla get Zell settled. “I’m going to go see what I can do to help too…”

“Jade are you sure that’s a good idea?” Vincent asked next to her. “You don’t look well,” he placed his hand on her forehead. “I think you’ve got a bit of a fever.”

“I’m fine Vincent,” she waved his hand off. “Don’t go trying to tell me that I can’t help because I’m still too weak!”

Vincent sighed then nodded, he knew it was no use to argue with her.

With that they all pitched in as much as they could. Jade and Shay helped carry blankets and water to where it was needed while Laguna and Vincent carried injured, and some dead, to open places or outside out of the way – as the case required.

Several hours seemed to fly by in a blur of motion and noise. Finally Jade found herself next to Zell once again, his chest was freshly wrapped and he had been given pain killers for his bruised ribs. He still lay against the wall, but now was sleeping soundly as Jade took a weary seat next to him. Shayla was also there, leaning against Zell’s other side, and was also fast asleep in exhaustion.

“Thank you for all your help Jade,” a soft voice said.

“Oh, no problem Rinoa,” Jade smiled. “You and the Doc are the ones who deserve the thanks.”

Rinoa smiled sadly, her face was worn from the hours of endless work. “Thank you Jade,” she bowed slightly then continued, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go rest. You should take Zell back to his dorm. The same goes for you and everyone else. There really isn’t much more that can be done anymore tonight…”

Jade nodded, “Alright Rinoa I’ll go find everyone. Now you go rest and save your strength.” She watched as her friend made her way out of the Infirmary and through the rubble that was scattered through the Garden as a result of the attack.

“How are you doin'?”

Jade turned to find Zell awake and watching her intently, “I’m okay.” Jade’s hand went unintentionally to her cheek where a bandage covered her burned and swollen tattoo.

“Zell…” she said after a moment. “Why do you think Sephiroth was so surprised to see our tattoos?”

“Hmm…” her twin mulled it over in his mind for the thousandth time. “He called us the Valnor…” His own hand went across his tattoo it seemed to ache in reply to her own pain.

“What does it mean?” Jade asked, more to herself than to her brother. “In mothers letter… it said that these marks were special.” Her eyes met those of her twins. “Zell what could this all mean?”

“Hey,” he said with a smile and put his arm around her, then giving her a tight squeeze he continued, “Don’t worry about it sis. Right now we have other things to deal with.” Zell moved slightly, wincing at the pain in his ribs. His gaze went to the other woman that was nuzzled up next to him and fast asleep.

Gently he ran his fingers through Shay's soft hair.

“How come you were the only one to come back?” Jade’s voice interrupted his inner thoughts.

Jade was about to repeat herself, thinking that he didn’t hear her, when Zell finally replied, “I had a bad feeling.”

His gaze went back to his twins, a look of deep concern filled his baby blue eyes. “I just knew something was wrong… I had to come back. I’d never forgive myself if something had happened to you… or to Shay,” he finished and looked down once again at the woman nestled safely next to him.

His twin smiled and nodded in understanding. “I’m going to go find Vincent or Laguna to come help you back to your dorm. So I guess you should wake up Shayla then… it’s kind of a pity though. She looks so tired, she worked nonstop today.”

“Yeah,” Zell agreed then brushed his hand across Shay’s face to move some stray hairs from her eyes. “I just hope she’s not mad at me for before,” he muttered under his breath.

“I'm sure she is,” Jade said as she got up. “But I can't help you with that brother.”

Zell only nodded solemnly, his eyes still on his sleeping girlfriend.

Deciding the two needed some time to themselves Jade started to make her way out of the Infirmary to where she had last spotted Vincent. She made her way across the battle-torn walk ways of the Garden, past the bubbling fountains and burnt shrubs, to the Parking Garage. This was where the attack first began.

Jade remembered it with pain clarity.

The crowds where thinning out after seeing the SeeD groups off when an explosion tore open the far end of the Garage and through the gaping hole had rushed in nearly a hundred of those mutant soldiers. Jade shuddered at the memory of those grotesque faces with the large bloodshot eyes, their inhuman speed and strength… she swiftly pushed those thoughts from her head as she came to the entry way that lead into the Garage.

She rounded that corner and gasped.

Among the destruction and debris that still remained, were laid the bodies of all the students of the Garden who had lost their lives. Rows upon rows of bodies, each covered with a blanket, and standing on the edge of them, looking so incredibly sad and distraught, was Vincent. As Jade watched, he knelt and quietly placed a blanket on the last uncovered body, that of a small boy, who could be no more than ten years of age.

“Oh Vincent…” Jade wrapped her arms around his back as he knelt there next to the child's body. She buried her face in the thick locks of his hair that had blown free and was now no more than a tangled mess around his face and shoulders.

“It’s my fault,” he said brokenly. “If I wouldn’t have been here… If I would have left before…”

“Stop it Vincent!” Jade cried and squeezed him tighter to herself. “This wasn’t your fault!”

“Jade…” he said sadly, placing his hands over hers that were clenched against his chest. “…it is my fault. You and I both know it. Hojo attacked because I was here! If I would have left when I had the chance all these students would still be alive! This boy…” he said quietly, regarding the small form underneath the dirty white sheet, “he would have lived to see his next birthday. But he won’t now… because of me…”

“Vincent…” Jade said through her tears. “Hojo would have still attacked regardless! And you know that! He’s controlling the Galbadian army! Seifer told him the SeeDs where leaving and he used that to attack us! It’s not your fault!” she cried.

She could feel the inner turmoil that raged through his body and mind, “Vincent please…” her voice cracked and she fell silent once again. “Stop blaming yourself...!”

He took a firm yet gentle hold of her hands and they released their grip. Turning to her they were soon eye to eye. Tears streamed from his crimson eyes unchecked.

“And what of you Jade?” he said, his voice filled with a deep inner pain. “Now the Professor wants you too! I led him to you! He’ll stop at nothing to get you!” His whole body began to tremble with such grief and pain that it worried Jade, she had never seen him like this. Not even in her tent that night weeks ago.

“I can’t bear to think what he’ll do to you!” his voice cracked, as did the steel hard shell that he had always worn around himself. He took her into his arms so suddenly, as if Hojo were standing right behind her reaching out to take her away from him.

“Oh Vincent…” was all she could say through her own heartbroken tears.

“I can’t loose you…” he said quietly, after his tears began to fall more slowly. “I just can’t…”

“Shhh…” Jade soothed him then forced him to look into her eyes. “You’re not going to loose me Vincent. I promise you,” she whispered. “We’ll get through this, to the bottom of it all, and defeat Hojo.”

Meanwhile…

Gazing upon that peaceful sleeping face, Zell was once again torn between waking her and letting her be. Finally however, he knew that he couldn’t wait much longer, Jade and the others would be back soon.

“Hey…” he gave the sleeping Shayla a slight nudge then gave another after a few moments. “Hey sleepy head… wake up,” he said quietly and poked her a few more times on the arm.

Shay gave a groan of protest and waved his hand away in her sleep, “Not now Zell… I’m too tired.”

Grinning wolfishly he nudged her again, but this time a little more firmly. “Hey Shayla wakie wakie!”

This time she stirred and opened her eyes. Rubbing them sleepily she said through a yawn, “Hey you! … how you feeling?”

He smiled kindly at her, _‘Good,’_ he thought, _‘it doesn’t look like she’s made at me.’_

“I’m doing much better thanks,” he replied. But he no more got the words out of his mouth when she suddenly bashed him over the head with a pillow that had been next to her.

“YOU BIG JERK!” she cried. “Why did you run off without saying goodbye to me! HUH?!” she hit him again.

“Ow!” he cried and flung his arms around his head to protect himself. “Geeze Shay I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!” he repeated cowering under her onslaught.

Finally she stopped.

Looking through his arms to make sure it wasn’t an ambush Zell’s breath caught in his throat. Shayla sat before him, looking angry as hell, but tears streamed down her cheeks, her chest heaved as she fought against sobbing.

“Shayla…” he said, finally coming out from behind his wall of arms.

“You big jerk,” she repeated and threw the pillow at him then looked away to hide her tears.

Zell fumbled with the pillow in his hands for a moment, _‘She is mad…’_ he thought. “Shayla…” he began, laying a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her trembling.

“Shay look at me,” he gently but firmly turned her back to face him. “I…” he began but soon was forced to look away from those searching, mismatched eyes. “I had too Shay… I’m sorry that I'm such an idiot. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

A tense silence followed which was then broken by Shay’s reply, “I don’t understand Zell… how could not saying goodbye to me hurt me less than actually saying goodbye? Especially after last night... after we...” her lower lip trembled.

“I don’t know…” he said softly. “Leaving seemed like a good idea at that time.”

“At the time huh?” she bit her lower lip in frustration.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, meeting her eyes again. “I just couldn’t do it Shayla. Say goodbye to you I mean. We’ve come so far these past few weeks and last night…” his eyes softened. “Last night was amazing. To think you actually want to be with me. I wanted to leave you the way I found you this morning, sleeping with that contented smile on your lips.... I just couldn't wake you...”

“But I would have let you go,” she said. “It’s your duty and I know that.”

He nodded. “I know Shay… I just…” he scratched the back of his head. “Argh I’m not good at this stuff. I’m sorry Shay. If I could take it back I would. I was wrong to leave and not say goodbye. I never meant to hurt you.... Please forgive me,” he took her hand in his.

Releasing the breath she had unconsciously held in, Shay nodded and laced her fingers with his and let him draw her into him. He kissed the top of her head and sheltered her from the madness around them.

“Things are going to change now huh?” she said after a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…I mean with all this Hojo business. I heard what Sephiroth said to you and Jade… he’s going to be after you both along with Vincent.”

Zell uncoiled her from his arms and looked away from her as he settled back against the wall. He had known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this would all dramatically affect his and Shayla’s relationship. As soon as those words were uttered by Sephiroth, something in him clicked.

He was hunted because of whatever made him and his twin special. He knew it was more than their healing factors, something was just out of reach of his understanding. But since Jade had come into his life, he felt it stirring inside of him. But up until now he didn’t want to think about it.

“It’s alright Zell,” Shay assured him, seeing the worried look over shadow his face. “Whatever happens I want to be there to help you…”

He turned a shocked look back to her, “But Shayla, you might be in danger. I can’t have that!”

“Oh shush!” she snapped, more playfully than seriously. “I’m going to help you no matter what you say. Whether you like it or not! Besides,” she gave him a quick wink, “I can’t have you running off without saying goodbye again can I?”

Jade and Vincent returned just then and helped get Zell back to their dorm. Saying goodnight to the two, they then went to Vincent's dorm only to find Laguna and Raine picking through the rubble of their half caved-in living quarters.

“This sucks...” Laguna complained as he took in the destruction around them.

Gathering what items they'd need in the immediate future, Laguna went to stay with Raine, whose roommate had been one of the SeeDs deployed, while Jade helped carry Vincent's things to her own dorm.

They entered Jade's apartment with Grifter in tow and found that her residence had survived relatively unscathed. The only damage seemed to be a few cracked windows.

Too tired to say or do anything else, the two silently washed the grime from the day's trials and crawled into her bed. Vincent held the covers open for Jade in silent invitation and she accepted with a small smile.

“I'm sorry if I scared you today,” she heard Vincent murmur after she had settled in next to him.

Jade rolled over so that she could look up into his face. His eyes were not looking at her, instead they stared far off into the room.

“Hey,” she reached her hands up and cupped both sides of his face to force him to look at her. “I'll never be afraid of you Vincent,” Jade stated fervently. “You did what needed to be done to protect me and save us and our friends.”

His eyes were dark and shadowed. “I know,” he whispered quietly. “I just... didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to see what I could do with my claw...”

Jade shifted again and found his metallic claw beneath the covers. He was holding it away from her as if to put distance between it and her. Reluctantly Vincent allowed her to pull it out from its hiding place and she held it in her hands between them. “Vincent Valentine,” she said softly. “I killed plenty today as well. Because you have a weapon that is apart of your body does not make me think any less of you.” She kissed the cool metal of his palm before cupping his hand along her face, “You mean the world to me,” she whispered, “and I need you right now. So please don't doubt yourself nor how I feel about you.”

Vincent brought her face to his and kissed her softly. First on the lips, then on each eyelid. “I'll try Jade,” he replied quietly. “Now sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day...”


	38. Act 4: Soul Caller

Rain fell softly, like tears falling from the heavens. Mist hung heavy along the barren land below. Here and there small shrubs poked up from the thick fog, clawing like hands digging their way up from the grave. Thunder rolled and sounded the advance for an oncoming storm as it marched relentlessly over the sky.

Jade stood in the middle of this strange place without knowing how she came to be here. She was cold and wet, her heavy cloak soaked through. Shivering, she tried to look through the ever thickening mist and never ceasing rain, in order to find her way or at least figure out where she was.

Outstretched branches from the dead shrubs tore at her as she made her way down a winding path, deeper into the valley below. She didn’t know where she was going, or even why she had decided to head this way, the only thing she knew was that something was drawing her deeper into this mist. Something called to her.

Fear clenched her stomach the farther she journeyed, but her feet would not stop carrying her towards her unknown destination. The wind began to howl all around her as the storm grew worse, the sound made her soul tremble with fear and loneliness.

Finally, as Jade was on the verge of collapsing under the pelting rain and hail, she reached a clearing. Straining her eyes from underneath her large hood, she tried to see her surroundings through the strange weather. Her body shivered from the wind and its haunting wail.

 _'Where am I?’_ she thought to herself, _‘Why am I here?’_

As if in answer to her unspoken question, a flash of lightning suddenly illuminated her and the area around her. Jade gasped and took a step back, nearly slipping in the wet mud, for before her, where just before moments nothing existed, a cloaked figured stood, as if borne from the mists itself. Silent and foreboding it stood unmoving in the howling storm, as if it was unaffected by it at all.

Jade stood a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. When she was more in control of herself, she finally addressed the dark figure. “Who are you? What is this place?” her voice echoed.

The figure regarded her silently.

“Hello?” Jade’s voice trembled more than she wanted it too. “What is this place? Why am I here?”

The figure suddenly turned as if not hearing and began to walk. No, it was more like it hovered on the mist as it went deeper into the strange storm ravaged land.

“Wait!” Jade cried and began to follow the being before it was swallowed by the fog.

To her relief she found the apparition had stopped a few hundred yards down the path in another small clearing. Jade walked towards it and under a yawning archway. Two stone gargoyles sat perched on either side, their mouths gaping in a silent warning. Quickly Jade averted her eyes from the unnerving sight of the ancient guardians. But guardians to what? She dreaded as her stomach knotted further in fear.

As the mist thinned the closer to the robed figure Jade got. She could discern more and more of her surroundings as it cleared. Within the clearing she noted a row of smooth marble pillars on either side of her that ran from the archway to the figure. Behind Jade’s silent companion stood a large opening cut from the face of a huge black cliff face which stretched far over head and was lost in the clouds that gathered above her. As Jade walked the pillars began to glow a pale, iridescent green or blue as she neared them. They also began to hum. It was a strange sound, forlorn and somehow familiar to Jade, but she could not place where she had heard the sound before.

Jade also noticed the rain had began to slow. The muddy ground now gave way to lush green grass, the shrubs covered with pale green leaves that whispered in the falling rain.

“What is this place?” Jade asked quietly and cringed when her voice echoed back to her louder than before.

The hooded being now stood before her, once again regarding her silently. But this time in reply it slowly raised its arm towards the doorway that was carved from the cliff face. A slender porcelain hand emerged from within the thick black folds of cloth and pointed, then waited.

Jade took the hint, with a gulp she slowly climbed the few marble stairs up to the doorway which glowed in the same strange manner as the pillars had. She ran a hand over the ice cold surface and drew away just as suddenly, startled by the burning coldness that crept through her body. She glanced back at the hooded figure, which still stood pointing at the doorway.

Gritting her teeth Jade placed both hands against the huge doors and pushed. They swung slowly open on well oiled hinges, making no sound.

Jade stood in the gaping mouth of the cliff and stared ahead of her. A long hallway stretched out before her, the walls on either side were lined with faded paintings and tapestries. Tall slender statues of angels and other strange and fanciful beings stood several feet apart and supported archways that kept the ceiling from caving in under the massive weight of the cliff above.

The shadowy figure swept past Jade and once again led her along.

As Jade followed she couldn’t help but feel as if she’d been here before. A strange sense of déjà vu muddled her brain as she searched her mind for the memory which seemed to be just out of reach for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly reached the end of the long hallway and emerged into a large circular room. Pillars surrounded this new place and held the domed ceiling aloft. Three other hallways entered the room, one to Jades left, one to the right and one straight ahead. All intersected into this room and followed a small set of stairs down into what looked like an alter area.

In the middle of the area sat a large, perfectly square marble table upon a small raised dais. Surrounding the platform and the altar there was a pool of strange glowing liquid. Its cool green radiance filled the chamber and cast eerie shadows through out the room.

“Where are we?” Jade asked the figure yet again as they stopped at the top of the stairs.

The figure raised its hand before its hooded head as if to shush her, but no sound came from the black depths of the cloth. Then motioning, indicated that Jade continue to watch.

Jade didn’t have to wait long, for suddenly out of the four openings around the room came four figures, hooded and robed like the being that lead Jade here. Only these four where clothed in white not black.

The figure that emerged from the hallway behind Jade walked in sync with the others and seemed not to notice her standing there. Jade stepped to the side slightly but gasped as the figure walked right through her side and kept on going.

“What is going on!” Jade demanded and was quickly silenced by another silent hushing from her black guide.

Jade watched as the four reached the pool of glowing liquid and wondered how they were going to cross it, for it was a good four feet across to the alter. To her amazement the beings didn’t even slow their somber march as the stepped onto the liquidity surface and crossed as if it were as solid as the marble floor below them.

Upon reaching the alter the four stopped and drew back their hoods. Jade gasped, for each of them had strange markings on their faces much like Jade had on hers. They then drew forth from within the deep folds of their robes, several glowing orbs.

“Materia?” Jade asked quietly to herself more than the figure next to her.

As she watched with ever growing interest, the figures in white lay the glowing orbs of Materia on the smooth surface of the alter. The first lay the blue support Materia down. The second, opposite the first, lay the yellow command Materia down. The third lay the red summon Materia down while the fourth lay green magic Materia down opposite the red, so the four orbs together created a square. Then slowly the figures turned, exited the alter area and walked across the water then halted.

Next Jade watched as two new figures from the doorways on either side of her emerged and walked down the aisles towards the alter. They walked over the liquid in the same manner as the ones before and each drew back their hoods to reveal the tattoos along their faces. The two each placed a Materia orb on the alter, but they were ones Jade had only heard of and never seen before. They were the ultra rare white healing and the black destructive. With that done the two joined their counterparts on the other side of the glowing liquid. The six of them then formed a circle and raising their arms, began to chant. It was a strange and eerie sound, its words unlike any Jade had ever heard before, but part of her felt as if she should know what they were saying. But try as she might, she could not understand any of it.

As she watched the Materia on the alter began to glow and pulse in rhythm with the strange chant. Suddenly there was a blinding flare of light, so bright that Jade was forced to shield her eyes from it. When it cleared Jade blinked her eyes and forced them to focus once again. When they were clear her attention was once again drawn to the alter where now not six, but seven orbs of Materia now lay.

In the middle of the circle of six orbs now lay a purple one, one that was glowing a strange eerie shade.

Suddenly, from the doorway at the far end of the room from Jade, a figure emerged and skidded to a halt. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” a voice, a woman’s voice, cried in dismay.

Quickly several others entered behind the woman and Jade could see that non of them were dressed in the strange robes or had the markings on their faces. They looked like, for lack of a better word, normal. But Jade could sense something about them that wasn’t. There was a power from within them, a power as old as the earth and stars themselves, one that every being feels when they are still and calm.

The image suddenly faded away and was replaced just as suddenly with a new image. This time the circular room was no longer as majestic as a moment before, now the marble floors where cracked and dusty, the tapestries and statues faded by eons of time. The pool of liquid no longer illuminated the room with its eerie light, now torch light struggled to chase the shadows back into the night.

“What happened?” Jade asked the figure in black next to her. But once again it stood unwavering and did not answer.

Two of the tattooed figures suddenly entered the chamber through the door opposite Jade. One was badly wounded and relied heavily on the other to drag them towards the alter in the middle, in his hand was clutched the purple Materia. Behind Jade one of the non tattooed figures emerged and ran to the others, yelling, pointing, and shouting as it ran. Jade only understood one word… JENOVA.

The temple in which they stood suddenly shook violently, dust and debris rained down from the ceiling and the scene suddenly changed once more. Now the only light that filled the room was cast by one small torch in the death like grip of one person, a woman, who lay sprawled across the broken and dust covered altered. The room was now in such a state of decay Jade barely recognized it. It was as if thousands of years had passed in a blink of an eye.

Jade didn’t know why, but she was compelled to run down the steps and towards the woman. Leaping across the now empty pool around the alter Jade came up next to the woman who lay face down across the cold marble. Blood oozed from an unseen wound and ran down the side of the smooth surface, gathering in a dark pool at Jade’s feet.

The woman breathed heavily and tried to lift herself up off the alter when the sound of footsteps suddenly echoed down one of the halls. The woman started to panic and the more she tried to flee her attacker, the more the blood oozed from the gashes in her side.

Jade wanted to help the poor woman, but every time she tried to touch her, the woman faded away only to reappear just as she was. As if she were made of air.

The woman gave a cry of dismay as two glowing yellow eyes emerged within the far doorway. “Where are the children?” a voice hissed.

“No!” the woman screamed. “No they’re all dead!! You killed them all!!”

“Lair!” the voice, a mans, Jade realized, cried. “Where are the children of the Valnor! I know a few still walk this earth! Now tell me!” a shot rang out. The bullet struck the stone of the alter next to the poor woman’s head, sending white hot shards of rock biting into her skin.

The woman didn’t cry out at this, she didn’t move at all. In fact she began to chuckle. The sound was small at first but soon rose and rang through the empty hall. “You will never find them! Like the Ancients, they have passed beyond your reach! You will never gain their secrets Professor…!” she would never finish her sentence. For her attacker, still cloaked in the darkness of the shadows, ended her life with a single shot from his pistol.

Jade clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the horrid sight of the woman’s bloody corpse.

“Useless fool…” the man’s voice carried into Jade’s thoughts. “I will find them, I will have their secrets!” those yellow eyes began to glow brighter. “JENOVA will be mine!” Then like a madman he began to fire at the body of the woman over and over, filling it with hot lead.

Jade could watch no more, she sank to the floor and covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. “Make it stop!” She screamed. “STOP! STOP! STOP!!!”

Suddenly it did stop. The gun fire, the hideous laughter, that hissing voice, it all faded back into the shadows once more. Jade slowly opened her eyes to find she was once again in the small green glade outside of the temple within the cliff. Her silent guide stood hovering over her.

“What does this mean!” she shakily got to her feet. “What is all this! Why are you showing it to me?” she cried and took the hooded figure by the shoulders. “TELL ME!” she shook the being violently. “TELL ME!”

The beings hood suddenly fell back revealing the face long since hidden. It was Jade’s face, but yet it was Zell’s face also. The person starred at Jade with deep purple eyes that showed no whites or pupils, just a solid violet which glowed faintly behind a veil of wild blonde hair. The face was neither Jade’s nor Zell’s, neither male nor female yet both and none at the same time. The same tattoo ran down both sides of its face not just the one. Then just as the image of the face became known to Jade, it disappeared and the thick robes suddenly gave way from beneath Jades hands as the body within them disappeared.

Jade held the empty fabric in her hand and starred in disbelief. The robes then suddenly drifted away as if she were holding smoke in her palms. When it cleared a small purple orb sat in her hands. The purple Materia she had seen earlier. One small phrase echoed through her mind, ‘SOUL CALLER’.

The orb suddenly melted and absorbed into the soft skin of Jade’s palms. She screamed at the pain but her cries where drowned out by a hideous, hissing laughter. She raised her eyes from her searing palms and met two large and glowing, yellow eyes…


	39. Act 4: The Twins form a Plan

Jade a woke with a cry. Her eyes darting around the room, she didn’t know where she was. And her hands! How her hands burned!

The world spun and spun around her making her dizzy. The air whirred and buzzed in her head, adding to her disorientation. Finally she was slightly aware of someone holding her arms and calling her name.

Slowly that voice pulled her out of the world of her horrible nightmare and back into the waking world of reality.

“Jade! Jade answer me! Jade what’s wrong?” the voice broke through Jade's muddled thoughts as the person gently shook her to her senses while her eyes slowly focused through the tears which where blinding her.

Finally the image and the voice registered to Jade. “Vin…cent??”

“Oh thank God!” he gathered her up into his arms. “You scared me!”

Jade suddenly realized where she was and what had happened. She was in her dorm room, Vincent was with her. She had insisted he stay with her since his and Laguna’s room was on the upper level and had suffered serious damage from the attack earlier in the day. They were both so wore out - mentally, physically and emotionally - that they had literally fallen asleep the instant they climbed into her bed. Everything Jade had just went through had been a dream, a terrible dream.

Or had it? She wondered as the burning in her palms worsened.

“You suddenly woke up screaming and crying…” Vincent was saying as he ran his real hand through her hair. “I didn’t know what was wrong or what to do!”

Jade didn’t, couldn’t reply. She was still so shaken from the nightmarish vision that her body trembled violently.

Vincent reached behind himself and grabbed a blanket that had fallen aside and wrapped it around her. While doing so he caught a glimpse of her hands. “What happened?!” he caught them in his and turned them to the light to reveal burned and blistered palms.

“I…” Jade tried to tell him but the words caught in her throat as she was seized by another onslaught of tears.

The look in Vincent’s eyes was one of both terror and worry for Jade. He gathered her back up into his arms and pulled her onto his lap. Rocking her gently like a terrified child. “It’s okay Jade, whatever it was is over now. I’m here…”

Jade buried her face in his chest and sobbed until the tears would no longer fall and the terror subsided. When she finally had the strength to form words she said with a shaky voice, “I… I had a dream… I saw… these beings creating Materia… then… eyes! Those yellow eyes! And that voice!” she clung to the front of Vincent’s shirt. “It was so horrible!” she shuddered.

“It’s alright now,” he soothed, running a comforting hand down her back. “It was just a dream.”

“NO!” she looked into his face with eyes that were filled with exhaustion yet wild and alert. “It wasn’t a dream Vincent! I was there!” She looked at her palms which were raw and aching. “The violet Materia… it melted and absorbed into me… the pain…” she rested a hand over her heart. “I can feel something inside of me…”

Anxiety filled Vincent’s face. He didn’t understand a word she was saying, to him it sounded like the raving of a mad person. “I’m taking you to the Infirmary,” he said and lifted her easily. “Grifter come!” he ordered the small cub who had been standing over the edge of the bed the whole time watching with just as much worry in his intelligent eyes.

“Vincent no… I don’t need to go there… I need to find the purple Materia! The Professor must not get it! I'm the Soul Caller.....” Jade argued weakly before slumping back into his arms.

That right there was enough to thoroughly convince Vincent otherwise. Jade needed medical attention and she needed it fast. Vincent swiftly carried Jade out into the hallway and with Grifter on his heels, made his way towards the Infirmary.

“Vincent!” a voice called from behind.

Vincent turned to see Shayla running up behind him. She looked frightened out of her mind. “Thank God Vincent you’ve got to help me! Zell’s…” she suddenly saw Jade huddled in Vincent’s arms, half asleep and muttering incoherently to herself. “Oh no not Jade too!”

“What happened?” Vincent asked.

“Well Zell just suddenly woke up screaming and carrying on about some sort of purple Materia and this man with yellow eyes and his hands Vincent!” her eyes filled with more tears. “His hands are burnt! I’m so scared! I don’t know what’s wrong or what to do!”

Vincent was only half surprised to hear this new development. If Jade had seen this vision then it was totally logical if her twin had also seen the same thing. But both having experienced burns and the exact same nightmare… well it was almost too strange not to be real. But right now Vincent would believe anything.

“Go get Laguna,” he said quickly. “He’s staying with Raine just down the hall! Argh, on second thought I’d better come with,” he decided suddenly. “Come on, we’ve got to get them to the Infirmary. I don’t know what’s happened to them but it’s not normal whatever it is.”

***

Half an hour later Shay and Vincent, along with a groggy Laguna’s help, had Zell and Jade as comfortable as they could make them on two make shift cots on the far end of the Infirmary. Their hands where bandaged with healing salve and they were both sound asleep under the influence of some mild sedatives. Grifter and Shino where both curled up under the cots as if to keep guard, but the well meaning felines had soon fallen asleep themselves.

Vincent brought Shay a cup of coffee from the vending machine in the Mess Hall and sat down on the floor next to her. “Any change?” he asked wearily and handed her the cup. She was sitting alone with the sleeping cubs, keeping watch. Laguna had returned to Raine's dorm after both Vincent and Shay insisted he do so.

“No,” she took the coffee with an equally weary smile to his. “Still sound asleep.”

She shook her head after taking a sip of the warm liquid, “I don’t get it. What did this to them? What does it all mean?” she asked quietly.

Vincent had been thinking the same questions in his mind since the incident began. From what he could gather from Jade and Zell’s ramblings they had both seen the same vision of some sort of begins who created a purple type of Materia. Something catastrophic happened then there was this man with the yellow eyes…

His brow creased in deep thought. _‘Yellow eyes…. Professor…’_

“It can’t be…” he said out loud without knowing.

“What?” Shay looked at him. “Vincent what can’t be?”

“Oh ah…” he cleared his throat. “Well… they both mentioned a man with yellow eyes and that he was a Professor… I might know who they mean. But there’s no way… or could there be?” he trailed off.

“Who Vincent? Who is this Professor?” Shay asked.

Vincent sighed, Shayla was a friend to him, but Jade and Laguna were the only ones he had ever let know about what he had gone through during his life. But somehow, he knew, all this was connected. His past, the appearance of Sephiroth, the vision, even Jade and Zell finally reuniting, it was all part of something bigger… and the only link Vincent could see was: “Hojo,” he spoke the name with hate-filled contempt. “Professor Hojo.”

“Hojo?” she blinked. “Wait… is he the one that Sephiroth mentioned? The one that’s after you and…” her eyes went to the two sleeping twins on their cots. “I don’t understand! What does he want with all of you? Who is he?”

Vincent remained silent for a moment longer, then reluctantly he replied, “Professor Hojo was the one who did this to me,” he held up his claw and starred hatefully at it as he spoke. “This and much more. He made me what I am today. For eight years… Eight Shayla! I was his experiment… he... he altered me. Chaos was the result. That demon I nearly changed into on the trip. He created that thing inside me after years of experimenting.... but finally I managed to escape. Now he wants me back to finish what he started…

“I don’t know what he wants with Jade and Zell,” he continued, now his eyes on his cherished Jade. “He called them Valnor… I don’t know what that means… but obviously it’s important to him. Now he wants them also, along with me. He’s up to something Shay,” he looked at his friend. “And I can assure you that whatever it is, it’s not good.”

Shayla shuddered under his intense crimson gaze. His tone was so cold and matter of fact that it frightened her. _‘An experiment,’_ her eyes went to Zell and she shuddered at the thought of that happening to Zell and to Jade as well.

“Eight years?” she looked back at Vincent, sadness and pity in her mismatched eyes. “You were so young… what a terrible thing to do!”

He sighed deeply. “I wasn’t young Shayla… I was eighteen when he captured me.”

She blinked in surprise. “Eighteen? That means you’re…”

“Twenty nine this October,” he finished.

She didn’t reply, she could only stare at him in disbelief.

“Hojo did something to me while I was his prisoner,” he explained quietly, thinking of how he must have spent years at a time unconscious. “He made me not age while he had me… so he could use me forever as his guinea pig.”

“Oh Vincent…” she said finally and rested her hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry…”

He waved away her pitying apology. “It’s alright Shayla. I’ve come to terms with what happened to me. Jade has helped me move on,” he fell silent for a moment. “But now Hojo wants her too…” his fist clenched in anger. “He won’t get her though, not if I have anything to say about it…”

“Me too,” Shay assured him with a gentle squeeze on his arm.

He sighed and slumped back against the wall. “You look tired,” he said to her. “Get some sleep. I’ll stay up a while and keep an eye on them.”

Shay opened her mouth to argue but he gave her a stern look. “Alright…” she said reluctantly. “But as soon as you start to fall asleep you wake me up okay? Someone should be awake if they come too and make sure they don't need anything.”

He nodded, “I will,” he said even though he had no intention of waking her up. She was exhausted, that much was obvious by the dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

“Thank you Vincent,” she said. “You are a good friend.”

The usually dark man smiled softly to her before returning his gaze to rest on Jade.

Shayla settled in next to Vincent. Someone she had grown to trust over these last months. He still, at times, came across as dangerous and somber, often unsettling Shayla. But she also knew he was kind and loyal. He loved her best friend, that much was obvious the way those eyes rested on the sleeping Jade. She knew that he had just confided in her a huge part of his past and she was grateful for his trust. Vincent WAS her friend and she suddenly realized just how blessed she was to have so many unique people in her life. And she vowed then and there she would do anything for these people.

Her eyes fell on the edge of Zell's sleeping form that she could see from her vantage point on the floor. She mused at how different the two men were as her eyes became heavy and she drifted off into sleep.

***

Zell was the first to awaken the next morning. Vincent, who had slept lightly, woke immediately to the sound of Zell groaning sleepily.

“What happened?” Zell asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and taking a quick survey of his surroundings.

“You had some sort of nightmare,” Vincent stretched out his legs from his place still on the floor. “Woke up ranting and raving and everything, we had to bring you here. The Doctor had to sedate you.”

Zell noticed Jade on the cot next to him. “Jade?”

“Her too,” Vincent sighed. “You don’t remember?”

Zell sat up and scratched his head. “Not really….” Then he winced as pain shot through his palm. Looking at the bandages it slowly came back to him. “SOUL CALLER…” he said quietly.

“What?” Vincent asked, not hearing what Zell had mumbled.

Zell shook his head, “I can remember the words SOUL CALLER… and,” he hesitated a moment. “JENOVA being said… but other than that…” he trailed off.

“JENOVA?” Vincent sat up straighter. “What about JENOVA?”

Zell swung his feet over the edge of his cot and sat, staring out the window at nothing. “I can’t remember much else…”

Either he couldn’t remember or he didn’t want do, Vincent decided. Sighing he let the subject drop for the time being.

Next to Zell, Jade stirred and rolled over. Zell, in an unconscious older brother act, pulled her blankets back over her shoulders. “Vincent…” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Who is Professor Hojo?”

Vincent sighed and explained to him the same things he told Shayla the night before.

Zell regarded his friend with a strangely quiet air, unusual for this energetic young man. His blue eyes were dark, but he took in the horrific imagery of the things his friend had gone through in silence.

“And the Valnor? Do you know what they are? Why he said we’re them and why he wants us?”

“I don’t know…” Vincent replied. “I wish I knew. But I don’t. It's the first time I've ever heard the word.”

Zell gazed at his twin a moment then shifted his sparkling blue eyes, unusually somber looking, over to rest on the sleeping Shay who lay curled in a ball on the floor next to Vincent's side. “Things are going to change. Aren’t they? Something bigger is happening…” he looked out the window once again while absentmindedly rubbing his still sore ribs. “Galbadia’s army, Seifer’s betrayal, Sephiroth…Hojo. Now this strange vision…”

“What’s going on?” a sleepy voice interrupted. Shay sat up and stretched. “Hey Zell you’re awake!” she exclaimed happily and came to the side of his cot. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better babe!” he ruffled her already messy hair, ignoring the stinging in his hand.

“HEY!” she batted his hand away. “You big turd, now my hair is all snarly…” she tried to scold but was too happy to see him awake and okay that she couldn’t keep the smile from filling her face. She sat up and kissed him swiftly.

Zell’s stomach suddenly rumbled like a monster trapped in a cage. “Heh heh, I am hungry though. Why don’t we go get some breakfast?”

“You sure you feel alright enough to go walking around??”

“I feel fine Shay. Don’t worry!” he said and stood up and stretched. “See? Good as new!”

Shay got to her feet too, “You want us to bring you anything Vincent?”

Vincent shook his head. “Naw that’s alright. I’m sure Jade will be awake soon. We’ll join you in a few minutes.”

“Alright Vincent” Zell said as he went to leave, then stopped and turned back to his friend. “Thanks Vincent, for everything.” And with that he started off out the door to find the Doctor. Shay was close on his heels, her hand woven through his.

Vincent got too his feet and walked over to the window to watch the clean up process that was already underway this early in the morning. After a few quiet moments of deep thought he turned back to Jade’s cot to find her awake and silently watching him.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he knelt down next to her. “How long you been awake?”

“Long enough,” she said groggily. “I heard you and Zell talking, I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

He wiped a stray hair from her face. “You feel better?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a little yawn. “Tired… and my hands hurt. But other than that, I'm okay.”

He kissed a bandaged hand. “Do you want to go get something to eat? Or just go back to sleep?”

She thought a moment, “We’d better go meet up with Zell and Shay I guess…”

So with that they left the Infirmary and went to the Mess Hall to join their friends.

*******

“I need to talk to you,” Jade’s voice said quietly over the phone receiver.

“Sure sis,” Zell replied. “I’ll be right over.”

Zell walked slowly down the hall to Jade’s dorm, his mind else where. So much was happening so fast that the usual chipper and rambunctious teen was subdued and quiet.

He glanced at the wrapped palms of his hands.

There was that strange matter as well. What did that dream mean? Who was he? Valnor? What did that mean?

He sighed, “It’s just all so confusing!”

Reaching Jade’s dorm he knocked and entered. Jade was sitting on the couch with Grifter curled up in her lap, purring contently.

“He’s sure getting big isn’t he?” he remarked and sat down across from his sister.

“Yeah,” Jade replied quietly.

“Where's Vincent?” he looked around the dim dorm.

“He left for a while to help with the clean up. He still blames himself for what happened. Inaction is making him crazy,” Jade sighed, her eyes somber.

Her twin nodded, he knew all to well what that feeling was like. “So…” Zell scratched his head, unsure of what to say. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Jade took a shuddering breath, “Tell me about the dream you had.” She said, “Tell me everything you can remember.”

Zell nodded and started on his tale of the strange dream. Jade sat quietly and listened intently, only interrupting to confirm details of what Zell had said or ask about things he offhandedly didn’t think to mention.

When he was finished Zell sat back in his chair. “I don’t remember anything until waking up in the Infirmary…” he stated.

Jade sat there quietly for a moment, “It’s the exact same dream that I had,” she said. “Down to the very last detail.”

“What does it mean though?” Zell asked.

Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. “You remember the letter from mother that I showed you, right?”

Zell nodded, “How could I forget it?”

“Well in it, it says something rather odd,” she smoothed out the worn paper on the coffee table between them then turned it towards Zell. “The whole part explaining our tattoos… she said something like we’re of strong and noble birth…”

Zell took the paper into his hand and scanned it over. “…I did so not only in hopes that you’ll learn of the truth behind your blood line, but also in hopes that you will find each other…” He scanned a little farther and continued, “Our family has enemies, enemies that would kill you both… if they knew I gave birth to you… that is why you were given up… Find your brother. Learn of your past. So much depends on you both.”

He lay the paper back down on the table and rubbed his temples. “Okay… so how do we find out about our past? It’s obvious our mother was someone special and that our tattoos stand for something…” His eyes suddenly grew darker and they locked with those of his twin. “Hojo… Hojo wants us. Do you think…?”

“That he knew of our mother and her origins?” Jade finished his question. “I can’t say for sure. The only thing I do know is that Professor Hojo is a maniac scientist hell bent on discovering and controlling powerful and unknown Materia…”

“And the Purple Materia from our dream,” Zell cut in. “It was created by those people. People with strange markings on their faces…”

“Then it fused into our hands…” Jade finished and they both looked at their palms which were still wrapped in bandages.

“But what could it all mean exactly?” Zell said with a hint of frustration. “How are we to find out?”

Jade chewed on her lip for a moment in thought. “I might know someone… someone from my past.”

Zell stood and with one quick stride, came over to kneel in front of his twin. “What do you mean Jade? Who? Is there someone out there that may know the answers?”

Jade shook her head trying to think. “I don’t know… it’s been so long… I’m not sure if it really happened or if they were just dreams. It’s more like a memory of mine that I’ve always had but I can’t place where it’s from but… I remember this cave. Inside is an old person, I don’t know if it’s a man or woman, but they’re dressed in layers of thick robes. I can remember being in awe of these small, glowing, jeweled things that were imbedded in the walls. The bperson is very kind to me and tells me stories… they sang to me sometimes,” her brow creased as if it would help her remember. Finally she gave up and shook her head. “I can’t remember anything it said to me. It’s like I see its mouth move but no sound comes out. I think I was very small though, because this person seems so much bigger than me…”

“Hmmmm…” Zell said and scratched his chin. “Well that’s it then. All we gotta do is find this old fart in a glowing cave and make ‘em answer our questions!”

“Zell I don’t even know if all that really happened or not! Besides if it did it was years ago! I don’t remember where it was. I don’t have anyone to ask who would remember. My foster parents are both dead…” she said quietly, suddenly filled with regret that she wasn't closer to them. They raised her, but they had always been distant from each other. Strangers in the same house when she wasn't off at some school or academy. _‘Maybe they knew the answers… maybe they could have told me something.’_

“It’s okay Jade,” Zell rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure they would have told you something if they had the answers for you…” he said to her unvoiced thoughts. “But this is the only lead we have,” he said. “It’s worth looking into in any rate.”

Jade gave him a dubious look, “So where do we find this cave? The world is covered with them!”

“Beats me,” he shrugged. “Maybe those glowy things were Materia. If so, maybe the Isle of Wutai? Or perhaps it was near the Shumi village? They’ve got a whole bunch of wise old farts roaming around there…”

Jade no longer heard Zell, her mind was racing a mile a minute. “That’s it Zell! Wutai! It must be!”

“Are you sure?” Zell asked, “I was only joking!”

“No I’m serious! Wutai is renowned for its Materia deposits and knowledge of Materia and Mako! I also lived there until I was six!”

“Well I’ll be damned!” he exclaimed.

“It’s worth a shot!” she agreed.

“Woo-HOO!” Zell hooted with joy, finally having a direction for their future. “Adventure time!”


	40. Act 4: Night of Bliss before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I think that this slow burn fic is finally ready to ignite. If you've waited around for the smut we're finally here. By no means am I an expert at writing this sort of thing but here it is. To be honest it might be rather tame compared to some of my other stuff both later in this story and in my other fan fic. This was my first attempt at scenes like this but I'm happy enough with it to not change it.  
> NSFW chapter!

A few hours later, Jade had just finished telling her and Zell’s plan to Vincent. He sat facing her, his brow furrowed in worry and doubt. “How do you know this is the right thing to do?”

“Vincent please,” Jade lay a hand on his arm. “We’ve got to get to the bottom of this. Sitting around here won’t do any good and you know it. Hojo knows we’re here. He’ll come for us again sooner or later. It's better that we’re far from here instead of just sitting here waiting!”

He sighed. “I know Jade. I’m sorry.” He took her hand in his. “It worries me is all…” He sighed again, “But you’re right. We’ve got to get to the bottom of this and the farther we are from the Garden the better.”

Jade nodded with a smile.

“But,” he interrupted before she could reply. “I’m coming with you.”

She smiled wider. “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

***

Meanwhile…

***

“Shay I mean it! You should stay here!” Zell said for the thousandth time since he told Shayla about his and Jade’s plan. “You’re needed here and besides, it’s too dangerous!” he said as he stuffed clothes into a backpack.

“Seriously Zell you talk like I’m a child! I can take care of myself!” she cried back for the hundredth time. “Besides you agreed that I could help you with this!”

“When!” he stopped his packing and starred at her.

“The night after the attack! I said I was coming with!”

“Yeah but I never agreed to it! As I recall I just let the matter drop! SO there!”

Shay opened her mouth to protest but it slapped shut when she realized he did just let the matter drop and never once agreed that she should help him. “You sly ass!” she threw a shoe at him.

“HEY!” he cried then glared at her then grabbed the shoe that had landed on his bed in front of him. Then walking over to where Shay stood in the doorway he shook it in her face. “You’re not coming and THAT’S FINAL!” he said angrily, and in the second that followed he knew he had gone too far.

Shayla didn’t reply this time, she just stood there and stared at him through tear misted eyes. Her lower lip trembled in a mixture of anger, sadness and pain. “Fine,” she said finally, her voice quivering. “Go then… Go on and leave me here not knowing if you’re okay or not. If you’re alive or laying dead somewhere!” her voice broke as a tear ran down her cheek. “Just leave! Leave like last time and don’t say goodbye this time either! You don’t care! You don’t care that I love you and couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you!” Shayla shrieked and ran from his room into hers, slamming the door behind her.

Zell stood frozen for several moments, his heart aching inside of his chest. Slowly he walked across the small hall to her door, then, leaning against it he could hear her heart wrenching sobs. The sound tore into his very being, shredding his insides.

Slowly he slid down her door and sat with is back to it. Had he heard her correctly? His mind raced.

Yes, she had just said she loved him.

So how then, how could he allow her to come with him on this dangerous quest? Knowing that he loved her too… but also knowing that that monster Hojo was out there, that Seifer was out there and that sooner or later they would all meet face to face, in a moment that could mean their very deaths.

Zell didn’t know what he should do, he was so lost and confused. He just wasn't good at this sort of thing. Sitting there against her door, he hung his head.

***

The door suddenly gave out from behind him and Zell flew back unexpectedly and slammed his head on the floor.

“Owwwie!!” he moaned and rubbed the back of his head. He had drifted off to sleep outside of Shayla’s room.

He managed to open his eyes and looked up into her face.

Shayla was standing over him looking at him bewildered. “What are you doing?” she said dispassionately, not sounding like she really cared to know the answer.

Quickly he got up. “I ah… well ah…” he stammered.

“Humph,” she didn’t stay to hear the rest, instead brushed past him out into the hallway and marched into the living room with Shino on her heels.

“Argh,” Zell grunted, getting very annoyed, though if it was with himself or Shay, he couldn’t tell. “Shayla wait up! Wait up will ya!” he called again when she obviously was ignoring him as she started to put on her shoes by the door.

“Shay stop,” he said and came to stand next to her. “Come on we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing more to say Zell,” she said and finished lacing up her last shoe and clipped a leash to Shino’s collar. “I’m going to take Shino for a walk.”

“No you’re not,” Zell glared at her. “We need to discuss this.”

She started to open the door. “Not now Zell.”

He slammed the door shut and forced himself between it and her. “Yes. Now Shay!” he folded his arms across his chest. “You’re not going anywhere until we resolve this.” His eyes blazed with authority and finality.

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut realizing it was useless. With a huff she turned away from him. “Zell if you want to go then…” she began but was abruptly cut off when Zell’s arms suddenly grasped her from behind and held her close to him.

“I’m sorry Shayla,” he said quietly into her ear. Squeezing her more tightly he whispered, burying his face in her hair, “I love you too.”

Shay’s hard facade suddenly gave way and melted at that moment. All the work she had put into herself the past hour trying to convince herself her feelings weren't that strong. But hearing him confirming them back to her took her breath away.

“Zell,” she began.

“No Shay you don’t have to say anything,” he cut her off. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that. But,” he turned her around and looked into her eyes. “…I don’t want anything to happen to you. I couldn’t live if something happened. It’d be my fault if it did because I let you come along.”

“Zell you promised you wouldn’t leave me here alone again! Whatever is out there, you’re going to need my help to face it!” Her voice rose again, “You can’t just go and make a decision like this and not even consider my feelings…” she looked steadily into his piercing blue eyes, her anger flaring once again as they fought. “If you truly do love me, you won’t let me stay here and do nothing to help you!”

He glared at her. Heat rising to his face, she saw another argument building inside of him.

“You can't stop me from coming with you,” she cried, pounding her fists into his chest, tears in her eyes. “You big dummy I'd rather be dead then let you run off into danger alone! I...”

The rest of her angry shouting was cut off by his mouth over hers, devouring her lips and shattering her thoughts with the near violence of his kiss.

Zell growled into her mouth, “God I love it when you yell at me.” His hands were suddenly all over her, under her shirt and pulling off her clothes while simultaneously pushing her up against the wall.

Shayla returned his kisses fiercely, her hands already yanking the shirt off his body as he lifted her up and pulled her legs around him, driving himself against her with such force the pictures she had hung up on the wall rattled at the impact. She locked her ankles behind his back as he carried her away to his room and shut the door.

Shinogami never got to go on her walk.

***

Laguna sat and listened to Vincent as he went over Jade’s plan, nodding here and there and giving his thoughts.

Vincent stopped and looked kindly at his friend whose face was growing more and more melancholy. “You don’t have to come with Laguna,” he answered his friends unspoken thoughts. “Raine is going to need you here with her to help rebuild and protect the Garden until the SeeDs are able to return.”

Laguna smiled sadly.“Am I that transparent?”

“I had the same worries over Jade. I don’t think she should undertake this journey. It’s going to be dangerous… but,” he added as he joined his friend on the couch. “…we all need to make this decision. Jade needs to know where she’s from and what power her and Zell have and why Hojo is after them too. And I need to settle the score with that bastard Professor as well.” His metal claw clenched into a fist then he added more gently, “This is our fight, not yours. You don’t need to come with me this time Laguna. You’ve done more than enough for me as it is.”

Laguna looked at his friend up and down. “Vincent, it’s nice of you to say that. But I made a vow to Mom and Dad. I finally found you and got you back. But,” he said with a sad sigh, “I soon realized that you weren’t the same Vincent. Hojo still has a part of you, and that part of you is still his slave, his experiment. So I haven’t really fulfilled my vow to them have I?”

Vincent was going to protest what Laguna was about to say but Laguna raised his hand to stop him. “I’m going with you Vincent. You ARE my family, all that I have left, and seeing what that bastard of a Professor did to you…” he growled, “He’ll regret the day he messed with my brother. I want my own revenge.

“Besides,” he added a little more cheerfully. “Dad would want it this way and he’ll be majorly pissed if I let you get away and into more trouble and have to come to bale you about again!”

***

After leaving Laguna behind to return to Raine, Vincent made his way back to Jade's dorm. Opening the door he was greeted with a dark living room. The only light to be seen streamed in from the windows that faced outward, letting in the nearly full moons combined light. Their beams danced along the floor in cracked ribbons of silver.

There, in the frame of those windows, stood the silhouette of Jade.

Vincent's breath caught in his throat for she must have just stepped out of the shower. Her hair was still damp, skin still wet, and only a towel was wrapped loosely around her lithe frame.

“Jade...?” he asked softly from where he was frozen inside the now closed door.

She turned and met his gaze, her green eyes catching the moonlight. She reached a hand out and beckoned him closer. “Come see the moons...” she said softly. “They're nearly full.”

Removing his shoes and jacket, he padded across the carpet to her side. Drawn to her like she was the center of the universe and he caught in her gravitational pull.

Reluctantly he tore his eyes from her and followed her gaze to the sky outside. The moons hung low and ripe above them. Countless stars glittered overhead. He looked back down to her, at the water dappled skin of her face, neck and arms. The light of the moons glittered there against her skin.

“Stars above,” he said softly, running his hand town her arm, disturbing the droplets. “Stars below.... I told you that you are what shines in my sky.” He smiled and marveled at her form, pale in the moonlight but glittering as if she were made of the night. Stars and all.

She reached out and grasped the front of his shirt. “I'm scared Vincent,” she whispered.

Misunderstanding her meaning his hand paused its caressing along her arm.

“Not of you,” she quickly reassured. “NEVER of you... never of this....” Taking a slow breath she nuzzled into him, burying her face in his neck and breathed him in, reveling in his scent. “I don't know whats going to happen after tomorrow Vincent,” she continued, her lips caressing his skin. “Please just be with me tonight...” She reached her hands up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, her body tightly pressed against his.

He pulled her to him, only vaguely aware that his hands brushed the bare skin of her back and upper buttocks as his hand and claw pressed her against himself.

She released him from her kiss and he watched as her slender fingers unbuttoned his shirt, freeing him from the fabric it whispered to the floor to join her abandoned towel. His eyes beheld her bare form before him, the curve of her body pressed against the skin of his stomach.

A trail of water from her wet hair fell along her neck and down between the soft curve of her breasts. It ran there glittering, beckoning to him like a sirens call.

She watched his eyes study her body, those red orbs were aflame as he leaned down and ran his mouth along her neck, following the trail of water to her chest. Tongue flicking gently against her skin, as he chased the water down between her breasts to where it ended by her belly button. She guided him down with her hands tangled in his hair.

“Vincent!” she gasped as that tongue continued down, exploring on its own. No longer following any set path.

Her knees nearly buckled out from under her when his tongue flicked teasingly across her folds. But he held her up and supported her with his clawed hand, the sharp points of his fingers digging into the skin of her bottom, pricking the skin there but not painfully so. She arched as he tasted her, opened up to him as he eased her leg up over his shoulder, her back now against the wall. Jade slowly sank to the ground, using the wall as leverage and his strong metal arm for guidance.

All coherent thoughts gone from her mind as she crooned his name through broken breaths. He allowed her to sink down with him, always supporting her, never letting her fall as he took his fill of her.

Vincent Valentine did with his mouth what his fingers had done just a few nights before. Touching her, teasing the sensitive skin between her legs with his tongue she cried his name as his mouth worked its magic, exploding Jade and shattering her into a million pieces. She lay there panting on the floor of her dorm beneath the window. Moonlight still streamed across her skin as Vincent crawled up her body, trailing soft kisses and flicking his tongue as he went before finally meeting her eyes.

“No fair Mr. Valentine,” she breathed heavily when she could finally speak.

He looked at her questioningly, but the look of satisfaction was also still worn plainly on his face like a cat who got away with stealing a particularly tasty treat.

“You're at two while I'm at zero,” she teased. “I think it horribly in your favor at the moment.”

“Again I am not to blame,” he grinned. “What was I suppose to do with you all dappled in star and moonlight?” he took her left hand and tangled her fingers with his and kissed that silver ring on her middle finger.

“I think you're suppose to let a girl have a little fun,” she pushed him onto his back so she was above him. She ran her fingers over those scars once more, now they shone golden in the moonlight, gilded against his pale skin. Her fingers ran down the planes of his stomach, feeling every lean muscle beneath. Gliding her hand along the happy trail below his belly button she followed that trail beneath his jeans.

“There you are,” she grinned at his gasp as her fingers gently found him. Ready and swollen for her she wasted no time in undoing his pants and freeing him for her to admire.

Returning the same affections he showed upon her, Jade Sunrider took him into her mouth and reduced him to a oozing mass of skin and bones on the floor. When his guttural cries died down and he was empty, Jade did as he had done and kissed her way back up to his face. Giving extra care in lavishing the tangled skin along his heart with her tongue.

“What?” she asked when they locked eyes once more.

He just starred at her, that look of mischief returned to his face.

“What?” she asked again when he didn't reply.

“A swallower...” he teased, his eyes glinting and he laughed at her shrug. He ran his hands along her face before drawing her into a passionate kiss that involved an intricate dance of tongues.

They broke apart minutes later, breathless and trembling in their need.

“The score is still two to one,” he commented, the fire suddenly returning to his eyes.

“Oh I know,” she purred, running her hands back town his chest. “I told you I had plans for you.”

They played their game throughout the night, teasingly keeping score by sending each other into a frenzy from kissing and touching. At one point she came to be on top of him, her slippery wet thighs on either side of his slender and powerful hips that rocked slowly beneath her. His hardness grinding against her. The sensation was maddening.

Their eyes locked as they kissed in that semi reclined position. Suddenly Jade pulled herself away from Vincent, sitting up so that she hovered above him.

“Jade?” Vincent asked, unsure of why she had pulled away.

She smiled at him and ran her fingers along his face. “I'm yours Vincent,” Jade whispered warmly against his lips as she met them again.

“I'm yours,” he echoed through their kiss. His hands on both of her hips as she again raised herself up to be over him, his manhood erect between them. Their eyes still locked on one another, giving permission.

“Let's call it even shall we?” Jade panted as with one hand she again found him and aligned herself.

Vincent could only groan in agreement as and let her glide slowly down onto his length. He growled in ecstasy as he entered her.

They never made it off the floor that night. Instead of finding their way to the bed or even the nearby couch, Vincent Valentine and Jade Sunrider bathed in their very own pool of moon and starlight until exhaustion took them and they fell asleep within the blissful pool of cosmic light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone has actually read it this far. It's hard to tell when no one has commented. Thank you to those of you who have. As I've stated, this fic is complete and I will post it until the end. Sorry if I miss a week or two here and there. Life gets in the way sometimes.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)


	41. Act 4: Costa Del Sol

Vincent had emphasized yet again to his friend that Laguna didn’t have to come with. But Laguna had insisted, and last night, after a long and painful talk, Raine had agreed to let Laguna go. She had wanted to go with him because her heart was filled with fear for him. But she was no fighter, as Jade and Shayla were. Raine had no special skills or use of weapons. What few skills she did have, those of talking care of the underclassmen of the Garden, were needed now more than ever. And though she loved Laguna greatly, she knew she’d just get in the way. The children needed her.

“ _I’ll be alright,” Laguna said as he held her in his arms. “Don’t worry, okay?”_

“ _Alright,” she sniffed against his bare chest. “Please let me know whenever you can that you’re okay.”_

“ _I will,” he said. “Here, I want you to have this.” He reached around his neck and unclasped the small silver chain that held his parents and his dog tags. Quickly he pulled the one with his name and info on it off of the chain. Then kissing it he placed it in her palm. “Now I’ll be with you until I come back.”_

_Tears filled her eyes as she held the small piece of silver in her palm, then taking off her own necklace she strung the small tag onto it and put it back around her neck. The metal resting over her heart.“I’ll never take it off.”_

_He pulled her face to his again and threw the covers of her bed back around them._

And so after their goodbyes the five friends - Laguna, Vincent, Jade, Zell and Shayla, started on their journey to find answers to all their questions. Shayla and Jade were forced to leave their beloved pets with Raine while they were gone. They gave Raine, Rinoa and Selphie one last wave goodbye and watched as their silhouettes slowly disappeared down the road behind them

***

It wasn't long until they arrived at the coastal town of Balamb, not far from the Balamb Garden. From here they were going to take a ship across the sea to another coastal city known as Costa Del Sol. From there they planned on taking chocobos across the vast plains and cross the Timber mountains to Junon where they’d take one last ship and sail to the island peninsula of Wutai in search of the hidden Mako caves that vaguely haunted Jade’s memory.

It seemed so easy a plan...

***

“You kids be careful now,” Pa Dincht said to them as they prepared to board the passenger ship that was heading across the ocean to Costa Del Sol later that day.

“And make sure you take good care of yourselves,” Ma said as she released Zell from a motherly embrace.

“Don’t worry Ma,” he said. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’m not that worried,” Pa shook his sons hand in a firm handshake. “When you went up against Ultimacia we knew you could handle yourself.”

Zell smiled and scratched his head in embarrassment. “Thanks guys.”

He didn’t hear or see his Ma whisper to Jade out of the corner of her mouth, “Keep him outta trouble.”

Jade chuckled. “Of course Ma.”

The ships whistle pierced the cool morning air with a shrillness that was almost out of place.

“We’d better get on board,” Vincent said, laying a gentle hand on Jade’s arm.

The group said their last goodbye’s and boarded the S.S. SOL en-route to the first leg of their journey.

**Costa Del Sol**

“WOW!” Zell exclaimed as he ran down the ramp and onto the dock that the ship had landed against. “Look at all those bikinis!”

“ZELL!” Shay yelled at him but it was hopeless, the fool was already running down the shoreline towards the beach where several large groups of beautiful women were sun bathing while others swam in the shallow surf.

“Argh what a moron,” Shay grumbled and picked up her and Zell's traveling packs as they slid down the shoot onto a waiting baggage carousel.

“Geeze I would have never guessed he was sea sick just a few minutes ago,” Laguna observed, referring to the fact that Zell had spent most of the day long voyage hanging over the haul of the ship, tossing his cookies overboard.

“How in the world can we possibly be related?” Jade asked and shook her head as she shouldered her bag, but just as the words left her mouth a small group of hot male surfers walked by and she starred dumbly at them then gave them a sheepish, girly grin when they waved at her.

“Oh I can believe it,” Vincent nudged her as he walked past.

Jade blushed bright red and stammered several incoherent words and Shayla burst out laughing next to her. Soon giving up any sort of retort or argument Jade hurried to catch up with Vincent who was making his way down the dock.

“So is someone going to get Zell?” Laguna asked as him and Shay started after there two friends.

“Oh just leave him,” Shay glared over in the direction Zell had ran off to and continued to march after her friends, her shoulders stiff and head held high.

Laguna scratched his head and shrugged.

***

The five of them were able to rent a small sea side hut for the night and were just checking in when Zell finally returned.

“Well what do you have to say for yourself?” Shay asked as she threw his bag hard into his gut.

“Hey it’s not like that geeze!” he protested.

“Oh yeah? It really looks like it!” she pointed to a red and slightly puffy hand mark that was clearly visible along his cheek.

“The chicks around here are way too uppity!” he grumbled. “I just asked her if I could have some fun with her noodle.”

Shay blinked at him then busted up laughing.

“I meant her floating noodley thing she had!!! You know those foamy things! OH NEVER MIND!” he snapped when Shay sank to the ground in front of him and was rolling on the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “You’re all a bunch of pervs!” he glared at the others who had over heard and were trying their best not to end up like Shayla.

In a huff Zell stepped past them and entered their rental hut.

When he was out of sight Jade looked at the others and said with a snicker, “Noodle,” which resulted in the whole lot of them spending several minutes outside laughing hysterically.

The hut they rented for the night was small and cozy, with several hammocks swinging lazily on the outside deck, a bunk bed and two other twin beds were tucked neatly into the corner, a large fold out couch, a pool table, TV, small kitchenette, and neat little bathroom.

“Wow would you look at this place!” Zell exclaimed when the others finally came inside, their guts aching from laughing. “I call top bunk!”

“Zell this isn’t a vacation,” Laguna reminded him. “We’ve got to keep a serious frame of mind here.”

“NO FAIR!”

Laguna heard Jade yell and he looked up from examining the pool table only to find the twins wrestling for the top bunk. There was harsh swearing that would make sailors blush as the two shoved one another out of the way in a flurry of arms and legs.

Zell however won the fight with brute strength and scampered up the ladder as he shoved his sister off of it. “Ya know maybe we should just forget this whole Sephiroth and Hojo business and stay here,” he said with an heir of satisfaction as he fluffed up his pillow and stretched out comfortably on the beds downy surface. “I think we’ve earned a vacation.”

Vincent helped Jade off the floor where she had fallen hard on her ass. “By all means stay here,” he said coolly. “Risk having them find you and taking you to his laboratory. I’m sure you’ll love to be put on the examining table,” his red eyes flashed at the memory. “You wouldn’t be able to fight him here with so many people nearby…”

“Geeze man sorry,” Zell said in hurt tones. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Vincent brushed the apology away and silently walked out the patio door to stand on the deck.

“What’s his problem,” Zell mumbled to Shayla who shrugged as she handed his bag up to him.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Jade said and followed Vincent outside.

Jade found him standing on the edge of the deck watching the sunset into the calm waters of the ocean. “What is it Vincent?” she said gently, coming to his side.

He sighed heavily and sat down on the hammock behind him, motioning for Jade to join him. Vincent waited until she had climbed in and the two sat next to each other, gently swinging in the salty breeze. He scanned the calm waters in silence for several more moments until he turned his crimson eyes to meet hers. Taking her hand he said, “We’re not safe here.” His voice was barely above a breath as his other hand ran along her jaw.

Jade’s eyes went wide and without moving her head, she searched the shadows around them but soon returning to look into his calm eyes.

“Act normal,” he whispered as he leaned in close to her and kissed her neck under her ear.

“What’s going on Vincent?” Jade asked in a very confused whisper, but her voice caught in her throat as his hands drew her closer to him. Her body instantly responding to his touch, craving it like a drug.

“We’re being watched,” he whispered into her ear, as he pushed her down to lay back in the hammock, his breath slightly quicker than he meant it to be. “Behind me, down the shoreline… see them?”

Jade glanced around the top of his head as he continued to kiss her neck, and spotted a dark shape quickly duck behind a small canoe that was left on the shore. Suddenly she understood.

She nodded. “Yes. What do we do?” she asked breathlessly and kissed him back. Heat pooling in her stomach.

Vincent didn’t have to answer because behind them in the doorway of the hut Zell’s voice rang out loud enough to be heard back at Balamb Garden. “My GOD you two this isn’t a honeymoon! Get your own damn hut if you’re gonna be doing that!”

The two quickly half stumbled, half rolled, their way out of the hammock with looks of sheer embarrassment on their faces. It wasn't all pretend.

Zell shook his head and plopped his tooth brush back into his mouth, which had nearly fell to the ground upon seeing the sight he had just witnessed. “Do I hafta separate you two?” he scolded in a muffled voice with the plastic brush in his mouth.

Jade blushed even farther and couldn’t meet her brothers gaze as she quickly stepped past him and entered the hut. Vincent remained in front of Zell, standing cool and innocent manner as if nothing had happened.

“Hands off my sister bub,” Zell shook his tooth brush at Vincent, the act plattering a small spray of minty toothpaste across Vincent's black T-shirt. “I’d better not see anymore hanky-panky!”

Vincent shrugged. “You should be thanking me Zell,” he said then stepped past him and added in a low voice. “I may have just saved all our lives…”

Zell whirled around and followed the two into the hut. “What the hell does that mean?” he asked. “You were feeling up my sister and I should be thanking you?”

“ZELL!” Jade whispered harshly and held her finger over her lips. “Shut up! Not so loud!”

“Okay what’s going on here?” Laguna asked from over by the pool table where he and Shay had just finished a round.

Vincent went over to them and grabbed a stick from the rack on the wall, Jade followed and did the same while Zell remained here he was a few feet away with a look on his face that was a mixture of anger, annoyance, and utter confusion.

“We’re being watched,” Vincent said quietly. “I’ve had a feeling we were being followed since we got off the ship. I thought I was just being paranoid,” he leaned over and hit the cue ball, breaking up the cluster of balls at the other end of the table. “After I snapped at Zell earlier, which I am sorry about by the way,” he added softly then continued. “I went onto the deck to clear my head when I noticed two figures down the beach hiding behind a couple of over turned canoes. They seem very interested in our hut…” he aimed the cue ball and sunk a solid ball into the corner pocket. “I was going to return inside as quickly as I could without alerting them that I had spotted them when Jade came outside.” He hit another solid but it went wide and missed the pocket. “I did what I had to in order to make is seem like we were being casual…” he glanced at Jade who blushed slightly.

“And if I wouldn’t have interrupted you, you two would be in the throws of PASSION right now!” Zell howled. “You got some nerve Valentine!”

Jade cringed at Zell’s raised voice but let it pass since if their followers heard they would just assume they were merely arguing. But she couldn’t help be still feel embarrassed. “Zell will you relax!” she shot back. “I'm a grown woman!”

“Seriously Zell!” Shay agreed then turned to Vincent and added more quietly, “What do we do?”

“We can’t stay here that’s for sure,” Laguna glanced at his friend. “Got any plans.”

“I might, but it’s going to be risky…”

***

Jade burst through the front door of the little sea side hut and stomped into the middle of the small cobble stone road. “Fine if that’s the way you’re going to be Zell!” she yelled loudly, “Maybe me and Vincent WILL get our own hut!”

Zell appeared on the front step, arms folded in front of him, looking very stern and unpleasant. “Oh no you don’t if anyone’s getting their own hut it’s me and Shayla! You’re not the only one’s who could use a little ‘alone’ time!” he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

“Speak for yourself you big perv!” Shayla said, appearing in the doorway behind Zell and pushed him out onto the street. “You deserve some alone time with yourself for the stunt you pulled earlier at the docks!”

“You’re STILL mad about that!?!?” Zell said exasperatedly. “You women! You get your panties in a wad over nothing!! I just made an innocent comment and SHE slapped ME!”

“Why don’t you all just grow up!” Laguna yelled and pushed his way through the door. “Seriously I should have stayed at the Garden with Raine! But NO! I’m stuck here babysitting! At least there the kids act their age!”

“Laguna!” Vincent called from inside and followed his friend out into the street.

“NO!” Laguna threw his hands up in the air. “I’ve had enough! I’m going to get a drink and a hotel room of MY OWN!” he finished gruffly and threw his bag over his shoulder and marched off towards the center of town.

“Oh so he gets to leave huh?” Zell protested. “Well fine! Since I’m not appreciated here I’m getting a drink myself!” he stomped off down the street.

On the way he brushed past Vincent who grabbed hold of his arm as if to stop him from leaving. “There’s three of them,” Vincent whispered. “One behind the hut and two down that alley. But be careful, there may be more…”

“Let go of me!” Zell roared and threw Vincent’s restraining hand off his arm. “Hopefully they’ve got enough booze at that bar to make you people tolerable enough for me to stand you by morning.” And with that he marched off.

Vincent watched him go and out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadow from the back of the hut slip behind a row of palm trees and shrubs, and head after Zell.

“Come on…” Vincent took Jade by the arm. “Forget about those two. We’ll meet up with them tomorrow.” He said as he lead her back up to the hut where Shayla still stood in the doorway chewing her lip nervously. “We paid for this hut, someone might as well be here to stay in the thing,” he grumbled and ushered the two ladies inside and shut the door.

Once inside the three acted as if they were preparing to go to bed. They drew the shades down slightly, but kept them open enough to let in the ocean breeze, or so it would appear to anyone else.

Around midnight a few pleasant “Goodnights,” were spoken and the lights went out and the TV was shut off. The minutes trickled by…

When enough time had passed and everything seemed calm and quiet within the tiny hut, the two remaining shadows crept silently out of their hiding spots and edged their way to the cozy dwelling. Keeping in the shadows, as if they were shadows themselves, they made their way underneath one of the slightly open windows. Signaling to one another they stealthily opened it and crept inside.

Quickly taking in the space around them they saw two figures laying in the twin beds and one was huddled on the couch in front of the TV. With yet another silent signal between them, each made their way to their sleeping prey. One, the larger and more well built of the two, crept along the wall towards the beds while the other, smaller but defiantly faster and more agile, slithered towards the couch. Reaching the end of the plaid nightmare that was the sofa, the person raised a hand which held a small tranquilizer gun, and took aim…

***

Meanwhile

***

After a few hours out on the town Zell and Laguna, who had met in the bar and after a few drinks forgave each other and became fast buddies again, decided to stumble back to the hut.

“Sheeze man when did this woad get shoo… whoobly,” Zell slurred as he stumbled his way off the curb and onto the street. “They gotta make better wroads ‘round here. Soome won might trip!”

“Yer just suck at wokin,” Laguna jumped off the curb into the gutter and staggered slightly. “Shee? I have no problem.” He skipped along then tripped and fell into Zell.

The two stumbled together and nearly fell over onto the dirty street. “Gawd Lagoona, watsh were yer goin!” Zell steadied his friend then added with a stupid grin on his face. “Yer sush a good buddie Laguna. I ever tell ya that?”

Laguna hick upped and chuckled stupidly, “Aww Zelly yer making me blush.”

“No no!” Zell said as they started on their way, arms around each other in a drunken stupor as they stumbled down the street. “I’m sherious. Yer me pally o’ mally! What the hell?” He stammered as a figure suddenly stepped out of the shadows and into the light of a street lamp.

“Hey dude,” Laguna slurred. “Outta the way. Me and me pal Zelly her are walkin' here.”

The figure held out a bottle to them, “You boys look like the partying types.”

“Eh you betcha!” Zell nodded.

“Well then you won’t want to miss out on this. I know of a great place where the booze is free and the chicks are hot,” the figure said.

“You don’t say?” Laguna took a step forward.

“Lead on my man!” Zell saluted and the figure bowed and led them down the street to the opening of an alley.

“Follow me,” it instructed.

The two continued to stumble along, giggling and laughing in their wasted states when suddenly another figure entered the alley. Zell turned and waved stupidly at it. “Hey another friend fer the par-TAY!”

“Yes, friend indeed,” the new comer said and without warning pulled out a small tranquilizer gun and fired it at Zell.

Now little did the two shadowy figures know that the two men had not drank as much alcohol as it appeared that night. Instead they had just enough so it was on their breath and spilled just enough on themselves to make them reek like cheep liquor, but they also had made sure to keep their wits about them. So it came as a total surprise to their attackers when Zell suddenly sprang into action and dodged the poisoned dart that was aimed right at his neck and drove his fist under the figures chin, knocking it unconscious.

At the same exact moment Laguna had thrown his bag at the figure who had led them into the alley. The act caught if off guard just long enough to allow Laguna to grab the bottle from its hand and break it over its head. Then it too slumped to the ground next to its comrade.

“Well that was easy…” Zell said and ripped off his attackers mask. “Ewww…” he wrinkled his nose. “It’s one of them mutant things…”

“Do you think there’s any more?” Laguna asked as he lifted the one in front of him and tossed it into the dumpster at the side of the alley.

“I doubt it…” Zell said as he lifted his attacker into the dumpster to join the other. “But we can’t be too careful.” He looked around the alleyway. “We’ll have to circle around through the alleys in order to get back to the hut without being seen…”

“Right,” Laguna agreed and the two hurried down the dark and deserted streets of Costa Del Sol.

***

The figure aimed its tranquilizer gun at the mass which lay on the couch in front of him, sleeping soundly, and pulled the trigger. The dart hit its mark and with a satisfied feeling that he had completed his objective, the figure grabbed the thin sheet which covered his victim and pulled.

It would have cried out in alarm to warn its partner but before he could utter a sound a shadow dropped from the rafters above him and descended on him like death itself. With one quick slash of his claw, Vincent dropped the dark figure where it sat hunched on the floor without making so much as a rustling sound, blood pouring from its torn jugular.

The other figure, totally unaware of his comrades’ crisis, still crept towards the beds. _‘These must be the two females,’_ it thought to himself and couldn’t help but crack a smile as thoughts not so pure in nature crept into his head. All he had to do was sedate them and they would have hours to have their fun.

But he wouldn’t be so lucky, for even as he neared the beds, the shadow which disposed of his partner crept up behind him. There was a slight creak of floor boards, he turned and the last thing he saw were two glowing red eyes bearing down on him.

***

“Well that takes care of that…” Jade said as her and Shay came out of their hiding spots from underneath the beds.

“Yeah well we’re lucky they fell for our dummies,” Shayla said as she uncovered her duffel bag which served as her body double under the sheets of her bed. “I hope Zell and Laguna are okay…”

Just as she finished the sentence Zell and Laguna both sneaked in through different windows.

“Hey guys,” Laguna said. “Looks like your plan worked huh Vincent?” he stared down at the creature near the sofa, its blood was black in the darkness.

“Yeah looks like,” Vincent said and gathered up his bag from the couch. He looked at each of his friends in who where silhouetted in the moon light that was shining in from outside. “We’d better go before their friends realize they’ve been had.”

The five of them crept through the sleeping resort town of Costa Del Sol and quickly found themselves at the far end of town, hiding in the back of a truck that was filled with equipment and boxes that were heading north along the coast to Dollet.

They rode inside of it until the sun started to rise and when the truck slowed to round a large curve in the road, the five jumped out into the tall grass. From there they walked a few miles to a small forest located about 40 miles north of Costa Del Sol. Here they camped and rested most of the day.

Around 3 o’clock Jade went down to a nearby stream to fill her water jug. A rustling sound on the other shore of the stream caused her to look up just in time to see a rather large yellow bird emerge from the shrubs.

“A chocobo…” she whispered to herself then peered around her and suddenly realized they were in a chocobo forest.

The large bird gazed at Jade intently and didn’t run when she slowly stood up.

“Hey there friend,” she said and held out her hand in which she held a Mimmet green she had found next to the trail that had led her here. “Here you go…” she waded out into the shin deep stream.

The chocobo shook its feathers and shuffled its feet, torn between running and eating the delicious treat.

“Shhhh it’s okay,” Jade soothed in her sweet and smooth manner that never failed to lull any creature into a peaceful calm. “I’m not going to hurt you. I need a favor from you…”

***

“Now where did Jade run off too?” Shay asked and scanned their little camping area.

“She’s filling the water jugs,” Laguna replied as he finished his sandwich.

“Alone?” Vincent asked coldly as he rolled over on the ground where had been napping.

Laguna gulped. “The streams just a few yards down there Vincent… I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

Vincent got to his feet and was about to go into the forest in search of Jade when suddenly she came crashing through the bushes, riding on the back of a gigantic yellow bird which gave a triumphant “WARK!” at the sight of the others. Then, seconds later, four more shimmering chocobos emerged from the surrounding woods and entered the clearing.

“Look at what I found!” Jade said with a grin as she scratched her mount behind the ear, causing the bird to 'Kweh!' with delight.

Zell, who had been sound asleep during this, began to giggle as a chocobo standing over him licked his face. “Shayla stop that…”

The group began to laugh themselves then watched as Zell rolled over and opened his eyes, resulting in a very girly like scream as the chocobo above him peered down at him with a look of love in her eyes.

“What the hell!” he yelled in alarm and jumped to his feet. “I was nearly violated by a giant bird!”

“And you were enjoying every second of it,” the real Shayla chuckled.

“I think I solved our transportation problems,” Jade beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! As a side note you may have noticed I changed my username from PixieCat83 to SilverGlass83. Obviously I'm still me :) I do hope it doesn't mess up anyone's subscriptions or anything. Please let me know if it does.


	42. Act 5: Start of the Journey, for Good or Ill...

Riding on the backs of their new chocobo friends, the company made good time as they headed west across the marshy plains towards the Timber Mountains. During this time they had seen no sign of the creatures that had attacked them in Costa Del Sol, and they hoped it would remain that way.

It took them about two days to cross the plains and enter into the Timber Mountains. Here they were forced to say goodbye to their plain yellow chocobos and search for the rare mountain breed which are able to run up and down the steepest cliffs with ease whereas the plain chocobos would risk falling or injuring themselves crossing the rugged terrain.

Luckily Jade was able to convince the yellow chocobos to show them where to find their ever elusive green mountain cousins.

“You sure are good with animals,” Shayla stated as they mounted the backs of five of the vibrant, green colored birds.

“Eh it’s a gift I guess,” Jade replied and settled herself onto her mounts strong back. “I just love animals. Don’t I sweetie?” she smooched and tickled the bird under the chin of its beak. Earning her an excited WARK in reply.

It took another day and a half to reach the foot hills of the Timber Mountains on the opposite side to face the city of Junon, and once again they said goodbye to their chocobos. They decided it was best to make it the rest of the way there on foot since chocobos were rarely seen in these parts.

“So there it is,” Shayla observed as they crested the last large hill before the flat lands that lay between them and the large city off in the distance. “How far do you think it is from here?”

“About ten miles I’d say…” Laguna said as he squinted against the glare of the sun above them.

“Aw man…” Zell groaned and slumped to the ground. “More walking? That’s all we’ve done all day!” he glanced behind them up the steep hills that lead up to the Timber Mountains. “We should have ridden those chocobos at least this far! We would have been here hours ago…”

“Oh quit whining,” Jade said and tossed her bag on the ground then sat on it, her eyes taking in the flatness of the terrain before them. “It’ll be easy for someone to spot us if we cross that now.”

Vincent nodded. “We should rest until nightfall then continue on foot. We should be able to make it to the city around midnight.”

The company decided to rest until the sun had sunk into the far ocean that lay on the other side of the city. Junon was not made like most other cities, built literally on the rocky cliffs that lined this side of the continent; the city was built in several levels. It resembled half of a pyramid if observed from the side and was nearly hidden from view if coming from the Timber Mountains. The only thing that was visible to any passerby’s was a few large buildings that had been built on the top of the cliff as residents started to move out of the city itself. Not to mention, the giant gun that extended out over the waters.

As they waited for the sun to lower into the sky, Jade thoughtfully chewed on a granola bar as she watched her friend Shayla interact with her brother. She noted that something had changed between them. They still argued like two wet cats in a sac but between these fights there were tender caresses in the form of his hand on the small of her back or a playful punch from Shayla on his arm. The little looks that they gave each other through lowered lashes, sly smiles flashed when they thought no one was looking was a clear enough sign to the observant female twin that something was up with them.

“Shayla?” Jade finally asked when they were alone. The sun was creeping lower to the horizon.

“Yeah?” her friend smiled at her as she herself dug through their food supply hoping something good was left to eat.

“How's you and Zell?”

Shayla blinked and Jade noted a tiny blush to her cheeks. “Oh you know... good but he's kind of an ass some days. I have to keep him in line.”

Jade smirked. “I bet you thoroughly enjoy giving him a good tongue lashing when he misbehaves.”

Shayla's face turned beet red and Jade knew the truth. Her mouth hung open. “Shayla Flamedancer, are you humping my brother?!”

“If you must know he's the one who tends to hump me,” her friend shot back.

“OH GOD ICK!” Jade covered her ears. “I don't need details Shayla!” she exclaimed.

Shay threw an apple at her friend who continued to laugh at her discomfort.

“But seriously,” Jade caught the flying fruit and reined in her giggles. “You make him happy. I haven't known my brother for long but I can tell... he loves you.”

Shayla's eyes glittered. “Oh he does, he's told me.” A blush rose to her cheeks at the memory of that night when they told each other. How their fighting turned into something so much more pleasurable. “And I love him Jade.” She came over to sit next to her friend and took Jade's hand in hers. “You're okay with that? Me being with your brother?”

Jade blinked in surprise. “Of course! You're my best friend Shayla. I wouldn't want my brother with anyone else!” she smiled and squeezed her friend's hand in return.

“And you and Vincent?” Shayla asked. “You both seem closer. And he seems...” she searched for the right word. “A lot more relaxed. Especially lately. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?” she smiled ruefully at her friend.

It was Jade's turn to be bright red as she bit into the apple, hoping it would be some kind of shield or distraction.

“Really!” Shay gasped, her eyes wide. “Good lord Balamb Garden's becoming sexy times central.”

The two busted up laughing.

“But seriously,” Shayla said after their laughter died. “He's good to you? I know there's something dark inside of him...” she hesitated then quickly asked before she changed her mind. “He hasn't hurt you has he?”

Jade froze under her friends question, her mind going back to the morning after they had shared their love.

***

_Jade had lain there on the floor next to him, dozing lightly as the early morning sun was starting to lighten the room. She was on her stomach and he was sitting next to her, tracing patterns along the skin of her back. His fingers trailed down to the dimples above her buttocks and froze._

_Not knowing what was wrong Jade lifted her head off of her resting arms and peeked at Vincent from behind strands of her hair. She expected to find those red orbs smoldering but instead he had the look of pure and utter horror._

_'What's wrong Vincent?' she had asked alarmed._

_He had gone ashen white, his eyes fixed on her right butt cheek._

_Jade turned to see what he was looking at and there, marring the smooth skin of her butt and upper thigh were five small but angry red puncture lines splayed out in the shape a star where his fingertips had held her._

_'I hurt you,' his voice was small. Thin and horrified._

_He had cut her with his claw._

_Jade quickly sat up and tried to grab hold of him but he had already backed away from her, his real arm raised to block her. 'Vincent!'_

_He wouldn't look at her, he only starred at the metal thing on his left arm. 'I hurt you...' he mumbled again and yanked the appendage away from her searching hands and backed up to the wall where she cornered him._

_'Vincent,' she said loudly. 'Vincent!' she forcefully grabbed his face, nearly slapping him in her attempt to get him to focus only on her._

_His eyes finally snapped to hers._

_'You didn't hurt me! They're tiny scratches so please STOP over reacting!' she scolded. 'It hurt more when you were inside of me the first time,' she blushed. 'But that was wonderful, perfect even. THIS,' she ran her hand over the wounds, 'this is wonderful...'_

_He started to shake his head, face even paler at knowing he had caused her such pains._

_She knew that he wasn't getting the point. 'Don't you_ dare _beat yourself up over a few tiny marks! Or over what we both wanted last night. You could rake me bloody and I still wouldn't care,' she exclaimed, still grasping his chin tightly in her fingers. 'I never felt it happen and they don't hurt... Nothing hurts! I only feel the pleasure that you gave me...'_

_'It doesn't matter,' he cut her off, his voice barely above a growl. 'My point is I COULD rake you bloody with this,' he brandished the arm up again, 'and I would never know until it was too late!'_

_'Vincent,' she had said again, finally taking his clawed arm in her hand and ran her fingers along the smooth cool surface. ' You're ruining my after sex bliss...' she teased him gently as she played with his metal fingertips._

_He had told her once that he didn't have much sensation in that arm. He could tell when he was touching something, but the feeling was hollow and distant. Numb, like trying to feel something with a hand that had fallen fast asleep. 'Are you going to beat yourself up over every little thing that you can't change? Are you going to never touch me again??' her eyes softened. 'Because I’m more terrified of that than I am of Hojo...'_

_Vincent sighed, all the anger at himself evaporated but she could tell he was still uneasy._

_Taking his clawed hand she opened it and pressed the palm to her breast, filling it with her delicate flesh. The sharp tips of each finger against her soft skin. He hadn't ever really touched her body with that claw, he was always so careful with it when it came to her._

_'Jade stop...' he tried to pull it away but her hand over the claw forced it to stay there._

_'No Vincent,' she guided the hand down her torso those points slowly dragging across her skin, leaving faint pink lines. 'Your arm is a weapon and you can't change that fact. I'd never have you any other way. You will touch me with your claw and you will NOT be upset IF it would possibly scratch me at times. I'm not afraid of it nor of you... my sweet, dangerous drifter.'_

_He was staring at his claw tips where she was pressing them against her skin. She could tell he was still horrified by the 'what if' thoughts of him seriously hurting her. Sliding that claw down her ribs she could feel him try to pull away the lower she led him._

_'Jade...' he warned as she pulled that dangerous weapon lower and lower. 'What are you doing...' his eyes growing wider when it started dawning on him what she had planned._

_She smirked at him as she turned that claw, smooth side to the pool of fire between her legs, 'If you're going to be so bent out of shape about something so small, we're just going to have to learn to use your claw more to both our liking...'_

_***_

“Jade?” Shayla's worried voice pulled her form her musing and how they had discovered yet one more way he could shatter her. “ _Ha_ s he hurt you?” she asked again, alarm in her voice.

“No!” Jade shook her head, finally coming back to the present. The memory was so fresh and vivid that it still made her heart race. “No he never hurt me. He'll tell you otherwise though.” She lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal a hairline thin marks that ran along the side of her stomach down to her hip. “He gets a little carried away in his haste and I don't help matters in my own haste,” she blushed. “The reality is that he has knives for fingers so a little scratch here and there comes with the territory. We have a lot to learn and he's very careful.”

Her friends mouth hung open. The memory of the attack on Balamb Garden flooded her mind. Shayla had seen Vincent eviscerate and tear enemies apart with just that claw. The thought of the damage it could do in the heat of the moment made fear tingle in the back of Shayla's skull for her friend.

“He was horrified when he first saw a mark on me,” Jade continued, pulling her shirt back down. “I could see everything that we've built between us start to unravel.” She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I can't blame him for a few little scratches but of course he's too hard on himself. He acts like he beat me without knowing it. He won't listen to me when I say I’ve had rose bushes scratch me worse than this.”

When Jade put it that way, Shayla's face softened away from worry for her friend to a small measure of understanding. Jade knew the risks and Shayla believed wholeheartedly that Vincent would never hurt her on purpose. “I just wanted to check Jade. I wasn't trying to accuse him of anything, I just don’t' know a lot about him. But what I do know is that sometimes he can't control himself....”

Sighing Jade nodded. “There's a lot to Vincent Valentine. What you saw that day on the camping trip isn't who he is. Again he'll argue, but none of that is his doing by choice. He's had a shit go of it Shayla. He's been tortured and changed and because of it Vincent thinks that he's nothing but a monster not worthy of love or kindness. But he is! He's kind and caring and I've vowed to stand by him and make it right even if it kills me.”

Shayla regarded her friend with her mismatched eyes before that tell-tale pervert grin spread across her face in a leer. “Zell likes it when I throw him around, so I'm not surprised you like a little roughness!”

“Shayla!” Jade's mouth dropped. “For the love of Odin's beard I don't need to know that! And I don't like... I mean Vincent doesn't.... GROSS SHAYLA!” Jade playfully shoved her friend off the log they shared.

Shayla burst out laughing at her friends discomfort and laughed until she couldn't breathe. Finally she calmed and patted Jade's arm. “Vincent’s a great guy and I'm very happy for you both.” Standing up off the ground and dusting the dirt off her pants Shay offered her hand to her friend. “Let's go. The sun will be setting soon. I bet the guys are already getting our things packed back up and ready.”

***

Just as Vincent had said they reached the city a little after 12:30 am with no major problems. With the exception of Zell stepping in a gopher hole and upsetting the whole colony who made quick work of chasing the humans off their homes.

Now, hidden in the shadows of the cities tall, square buildings, the five friends made their way to the lowest level where the sea port resided. Silently they continued through the deserted port, the massive freight barges loomed around them like sleeping giants, their hulls groaning as the lapping sea caused them to bob up and down in its foamy waters, giving the quiet an eerie, haunted feel.

“How do we know what freighter is going to Wutai?” Shayla asked from their hiding place behind a large stack of wooden crates.

“We’ll go investigate,” Laguna said, indicating to him and Vincent. “Zell stay here with the girls and don’t be seen. The night crew will be coming on duty shortly. We need to be on a barge before that.”

Zell nodded. “Alright good luck.”

The remaining trio watched as Vincent and Laguna ducked from the crate to they were hiding behind and dart into the opposite alley and made their way to a small building they were assuming was the headquarters where all the shipping information and order forms were being held. Hopefully they’d be able to find out where each ship was headed, and if they were lucky one was going straight to Wutai city.

Minutes seemed like hours and Jade watched in growing worry and anxiety as here and there workers began to arrive, walking to their stations. “Man those two better hurry it up…” she whispered as a small group of men walked by and disappeared around the corner.

After a few more minutes Shay poked Jade in the ribs and pointed. Jade looked up to see two tall men making their way straight towards them. In their hands they held what looked like large, rolled up wads of cloth. “Looks like we might have some company,” Shay whispered to her.

Jade’s fists clenched as her muscles tightened in preparation for action. But as she watched the two men she noticed one glanced up and looked straight at her, their eyes locking. Breathing a sigh of relief she laid a hand on her twins shoulder. “No it’s okay, it’s Vincent and Laguna.”

The two made their way over to the alley where the crates where piled against a wall, then, taking one final look around they ducked into the shadows where the others waited.

“Change of plans,” Laguna said and lifted the bill of his cap up to see the others better in the darkness. “Here,” he threw a wad of cloth at Zell. “There’s more workers than we thought there’d be. So we figured we might as well try to blend in a little better.” He indicated to the uniform he was wearing.

“They don’t smell very good,” Vincent grumbled and handed a uniform to both Jade and Shay. “Hopefully these will fit. It doesn’t look like a whole lot of women work here. These were the smallest uniforms we could find.”

“Eh they’ll work for now,” Jade said and unzipped hers and stepped into it pulling it over her clothes.

“Ewww it stinks like arm pit!” Zell groaned when he was in his disguise. Then, eying the hat Laguna handed him he wrinkled his nose. “No way! I ain’t wearing this!” he threw it to the ground in disgust.

“Stop acting like a child Zell!” Shayla scolded as she tucked the thick folds of her hair up underneath her cap trying her best to hide it. “It’s only for a while… Pee-UU!” she said in disgust. “Did a gorilla wear this before me? I’m gonna need a hose to get this stink off me. Argh... my poor hair!” she moaned at the thought of what her hair was going to smell, not to mention look like, after all this was over.

“Your hair!” Zell whined and plopped the hat onto his head after smoothing down the long spike of hair. “Mine’s gonna be a bitch to get back to normal after being smothered under this thing.”

Jade chuckled. “It’s pretty sad when a girls brother spends more time on his hair than she does!”

Zell eyed his sisters tousled undercut hairstyle that was growing long as she hadn't had time to get trimmed in the past weeks and stuck out his tongue at her.

“Alright you guys let's get going,” Laguna said and repositioned his hat.

“Did you find out which freight is going to Wutai?” Shayla asked softly.

Vincent nodded. “Yeah, but unfortunately it’s on the other side of the ship yard.”

***

They took their time getting to the other side of the yard. Opting now, since they had disguises, to see if they could board the boat as if they were crew. The plan seemed like the a doable thing as they watched the actual workers at the dock. Most looked like drifters, just hired to help with the loads in exchange for a free ride to their destinations.

The group managed to reach the ship without much notice. This end of the yard was a lot quieter than the one they had just come from. But they still had the tricky task of sneaking on the ship to worry about as they rounded the corner of the last storage building.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Zell moaned under his breath as they all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the barge they needed to sneak onto. “I’m surprised that thing floats!”

The ship before them was smaller than most of the others in the yard with a dented and half rusted hull that looked like it was held together by the millions of green and yellow barnacles that clung to its sides for dear life.

Laguna was about to say something when a gruff voice yelled at them from deep inside the open doors of the ship, “Yer late you scrawny land lubbers!”

A stocky bearded man waddled down the ramp towards them. “Yer the replacements I asked fer?” he asked eying the group with is one good eye while the other seemed to stare off in a different direction.

“Yes sir,” Laguna saluted halfheartedly, unsure if that was the right thing to do.

“Hmmm…” the squat figure limped closer to them and scratched his long, tangled gray beard. “I only asked fer three of yas. Damned HQ can never get anything right. But never you be mindin,” he spit on the boards of the deck under his feet. “As long as you lubbers do as yer told and not go cryin to yer moders like the last bunch, we’ll get ‘er long fine.”

“Last bunch?” Shayla asked. “What happened to them?”

The man peered at Shayla intently, “I don’t let girlies on my ship lass.”

“He ain’t no girl,” Zell slapped Shay on the back. “He’s just barely reached puberty.” He leaned closer to the old captain and whispered, “Just between us I don’t think his voice will ever change.” He shook his head apologetically. “Testicles never dropped is my guess.”

The grizzly old man laughed with a roaring laugh that made his round belly bounce around. “Ah well good thing yer on me ship laddie. I’ll make you a man in no time flat!” he said in his thick sea men’s accent. “The name’s Captain Harliquin Q. Yer can call me Captain Q. Now no sense tryin to fix up HQ’s mistake by sending two of yer back. I needs all the helps I can get with this load.”

He gestured for them to follow him up the ramp. “Ta answer yer question laddie, the last bunch of lubbers they sent me took one voyage on the good ol’ Serpents Luck,” he waved his hand to encompass the ship around them, “and theys said she was un-seaworthy as a brick.” He stopped and looked at them, his eyes, both good and bad, wide in shock. “Un-seaworthy I says! I then threw such a fit they ran down the ramps to safety…”

The group gave each other a worried glance as the old captain continued to ramble on about his beloved, truly un-seaworthy, vessel.

Shayla made a point to get as close to Zell as she could and whisper menacingly, “I'll make sure your testicles never drop you ass...”

When they reached the interior of the ship the captain stopped in front of a small room. “Now I only gots the three bunks,” he said and pushed open the door to reveal a not so tidy and cozy little sleeping area, “So a few of yer are gonna hafta share.” He leaned in closer to them and shook his pipe, which he had just taken out of a hidden pocket in his vest. “But none of that funny business! I run a clean vessel here and this ain’t no vacation cruise you lubbers! Get me?”

The group nodded even though they only somewhat understood what he was getting at.

“Good,” he plucked the pipe back into his mouth. “I don't be caring what yer lubbers do in yer free time, just not on the clock!”

“Now we don’t know what you mean,” Laguna said a little confused.

The Captain answered by making a lude gesture with his fingers and hands. Which made everyone cringe in disgust at the man's rudeness. He then turned at looked at Shayla, “Though maybe a little of that would get your balls to lower eh boy?” he roared with laughter and Zell, unable to hold it in at the sight of Shayla's face, laughed along with him. After a moment the captain wiped his eyes. “Eh whatever. It ain't my business what goes on down here. I pay you for one thing and one thing only an that's moving my cargo.

“Now then!” he said after they had made their way back to the deck of the ship. “We set sail in an hour! I’ll get the Serpents Luck ready to go and you all gets that cargo that is on the dock out front there,” he pointed down to the crates that were stacked against the building in front of the ship, “and make sure ye secure it in the hold! That be explosive fireworks there! You lubbers better have all that cargo on board in sixty minutes or you’ll be swimming yer way to Wutai on a floaty tied to the back of me ship! That’s the price fer slacken!” And with that he stomped off to the cockpit of the vessel.

“Geeze what a nut job,” Zell committed as they walked back down to the cargo hold. “All he needs is a parrot and a peg leg…”

“Not to mention an eye patch,” Jade added.

“That _would_ be an improvement,” Zell replied and crossed his eyes, making the girls giggle.

“Well at least we’ve got a way to Wutai,” Vincent said as they walked down the ramp to the cargo.

“What if the real workers show up?” Laguna asked.

“I bet you anything,” Jade said and grunted a bit as she lifted a box, “…that they took one look at this wreck and ran off.”

It took them a while but they managed to get all the boxes into the cargo hold and safely tied down when the engines of the ship started up and the hull shuddered under the vibrations.

“Ten bucks says this thing sinks half way to Wutai and we swim the rest of the way…” Zell grumbled.

“Don’t even say that!” Jade punched him in the arm.

“My, my!” came the Captains voice from the top of the rickety iron steps. “Looks like yer got all the cargo in eh?” He stomped down the steps and examined the ropes and nets used to ties down their deadly cargo. “Hmm… not bad fer a bunch a lubbers barely off the teat eh?” he nudged Shayla in the ribs with a wink.

“Err a yes sir!” she said in a gruff and deep voice that was supposed to sound like a man's. This only mad the Captain laugh harder.

“Eh don’t tryin to be nutin yer not sonny. Your balls will drop some day.” He wiped a tear away from under his good eye. “Why this one looks like he’s barely outta diapers himself!” He nudged Jade. “Say now,” he peered at her then at Zell, “You two ain’t kin are ya?”

“Yes sir,” Zell said. “He’s my little brother. Sorry but he’s a mute sir. Never been able to speak a day in his life.”

“That so eh?” he took one more look at Jade then shrugged. “I knew a mute once, had his tongue bit off by a dog… best damn sailor this side of Esthar he was!” he chuckled. Just then a sharp whistle pierced through the air, cutting his story short. “That’ll be our signal to shove off!” he said and hurried back to the steps. “Mess halls down there farther,” he pointed past their shabby living quarters, “Best get something to eat before cook eats it all. OH!” he stopped and whirled to face them. “Don’t be taken back by cook, he’s a bit… well different,” he chuckled. “After yer done meet me up top. Got more work for yer lubbers!”

They made their way to where the Captain had directed them and entered a shabby room with a few small tables and chairs that stood in front of what looked like a buffet type serving area. Two swinging doors behind it suddenly flew open and a very large, rather unusual creature walked through it. It was just as round as it was tall, with strange cross like eyes and a large tongue that perpetually hung from its slit of a mouth.

“Food ready!” he proclaimed and plopped down several large bowls out on the buffet. “You eat! Cook Quina make good food for new crew!”

“It’s a Qu!” Vincent said in awe. “They’re even more rare than the Shumi people. I didn’t think they even existed.”

The five of them took their bowls and sat down at the larger of the tables and ate the strange gray liquid that had the consistency of syrup. Despite the fact it looked disgusting they were amazed to find out it was actually pretty good.

“Wow you are a good cook!” Zell said as the Qu came over and took their empty bowls only to lick each one totally clean with its large tongue. “Thanks thanks!” it said happily and disappeared back into the kitchen.

And so with their host gone the group went up to see the Captain.

***

“Oof!” Zell groaned as he fell onto one of the shaky cots in their living quarters. “I am beat!”

“Hey move over!” Shay poked him then slumped down next to him.

“That old man sure worked us to the bone today,” Jade said as she took off her cap and tossed it into the far corner. “Argh that thing stinks! I stink! This is no fun at all…” she grumbled.

“Hey we’ll be at Wutai by early tomorrow morning,” Vincent lay a soothing hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah that is if this thing doesn’t sink like a rock or blow sky high by then…” Laguna grumbled as he took off his boots and sat back on his bunk.

“That would be just our luck,” Shayla yawned and stretched. “But I’m too tired to care right now…”

Vincent nodded. “We’d better get some sleep then,” he said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Waiting until Jade was comfortable on their cot, Vincent quickly laid down next to her.

“Oh and guys,” Laguna said, propping himself up to face his friends. “It’s fine that you’re all sleeping on the same cots and all, but don’t be doing anything that’ll blow our cover to the Captain.” He glared at Zell who had already wrapped his arm around Shay. “Don’t want him to think we’re all 'pansy boys,'” he rolled his eyes.

Zell turned beet red and he released his grip on Shay and rolled over, “Fine,” he looked at Jade and Vincent. “But you too better not be doing any hanky panky either! If I so much as hear that cot squeak I'll throw both your asses out the port hole!”

“Oh just drop it Zell!” Jade scolded him.

Laguna chuckled and reaching up on the wall above him, switched off the light.


	43. Act 5: Wutai

They were harshly woken up that next morning by the shrill hollering of the crotchety old Captain. “Get up yer lubbers! Get up I say!”

Jade opened her eyes to find the old man hovering in the doorway of their quarters. One strap of his oily bib overhauls was undone revealing a dirty tank top underneath which did nothing to hide the mans hairy fat rolls. She nearly gagged at the sight, it was too early for stuff like that!

 _'What time is it?'_ She wondered and peered at her watch, it was 6:00 a.m.

“I was nice enough to let you youngins sleep late but my generosity just ran out! Get up lad!” he yelled and kicked the bed in which Laguna was sleepily rolling out of, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the floor.

“Cooks got yer breakfast ready! After that meet me up top! We’ll be in Wutai within the hour and I needs help gettin' the ship into port!” and with that he was gone.

“That was so disturbing,” Shay moaned as she tucked her snarly hair back up underneath her hat. “Seriously Zell if you ever get like that I’ll shoot you!” she teased.

“Hey if I get like that _I’ll_ hold the gun while you do!” he grumbled as he put on his boots.

“That doesn't even make any sense!” Shayla retorted and the two began arguing over the moral reasons of how one would go about with assisted suicide.

Jade glanced behind her to see if Vincent was getting up only to find he was gone. “Where’s Vincent?” she asked in alarm. She didn’t notice him leave or even feel their cot move when he got up.

Everyone looked around and shrugged. “You know him,” Laguna shrugged, “he’s probably already up and been keeping watch on our lovely host.”

Jade found Vincent already on the deck securing several ropes and getting ready to make their landing. She didn’t get a chance to ask him about his disappearance last night and for the moment she forgot about it.

As the Captain had said it only took about an hour to reach the Wutai harbor. It took about another hour to help him unload the cargo and making sure everything was going to the right destinations.

“Well I gotta tells ya all,” the Captain slapped Zell on the back. “Yer were some of the best lubbers I’ve had on me ship fer many a year! But aye alas…” he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “I’m afraid this be the last voyage of the Serpant’s Luck…” He turned to the group as Cook Quina waddled it’s way over behind him, large satchel draped over its shoulder. “Me ‘n Cook are retiring!” he announced then held up his hand to stop any retaliations. Which there were none, but he didn’t notice. To him the world of shipping was going to crumble without him.

“I know it’ll break HQ’s dear old heart that old Captain Harliquin Q. is leaving the fleet. Well I gots this to say to them! I ain’t as old as I used to be and the Serpent’s Luck ain’t got ‘er sea legs like she useta!” he shook his sausage like finger at them. “And I know what yer thinking! How’re we getting back to the main land?!”

The group, who had no intention of returning to Junon, just played along and shook their heads in agreement with the old man.

“Well yer’ll young and healthy. This’ll be a learnin time fer you all!” He chuckled. “Why if I had a gil for every time I was dropped off at a harbor I’d be livin the life in Dollet! Welp! Good luck ya bunch o’ lubbers! Yer’ll get yer sea legs back and be off to the main land in no time!” he waved and they watched him trod off down the pier, the odd creature Quina following close behind.

“Geeze what a weirdo,” Shayla muttered and turned to the rest of the group. “Now what?”

Zell grabbed his cap and flung it out into the ocean, “Well,” he suggested, “I say we find somewhere to rest and wash the stench of these monkey suits off us!”

“I think we should keep them until we’re out of the port…” Vincent said quietly. “We’ll look out of place around here.”

The others looked around and saw nothing but uniformed crews bustling here and there going about their work.

Zell groaned.

***

They traveled west most of the day until they reached the small, oriental city of Wutai. The capital and only city on the whole of the large island.

“Wow!” Jade breathed in awe of the tiny metropolis as they entered it. “It’s nearly exactly as I remember…”

Most of the city was built over a large river, with large wooden bridges connecting the brightly colored, clay roofed buildings that were built in ancient, oriental style hundreds of years ago. The river was clear and calm and filled with brightly colored fish and lily pads. On the outskirts of town there was a small forest with trails lit with paper lanterns that lead up to the sheer cliff face in which the ancient gods of the original inhabitants of the isle were carved straight out of the rock of the cliffs and kept silent vigil over the peaceful city.

The group crossed the first bridge and walked along another towards a large building which was labeled to be an inn. They went inside and paid for a room to rest in for the night. They found their room at the far end of the hall and were greeted by a young woman dressed as a geisha girl. “Good day to you,” she bowed respectfully. “It would do us grate honor you would allow us to make your stay as comfortable as possible,” she continued with a thick, yet still understandable, accent native to this oriental culture.

“How much is that going to cost us?” Zell asked as he plopped his bag down on a sleeping mat and pillows on the floor. “We have to save our gil for supplies.”

The girl smiled assuredly, “Oh no sir it is a compliment from us to our guests.” She clapped her hands twice and a sliding door on the side of the room slid open and five small moogles bounced out. Moogles are small and intelligent creatures native to the southern mountain range of the island. The little creatures stood about one to two and a half feet high, their bodies pure white. They bounced back and forth as they made their way into the room. Jade noted though though that there are some tribes that are brownish with stripes, but they are very rare and none here had those markings.

Their faces were round and friendly with pointed, cat like ears on top their heads. Small purple wings sprouted from their backs and a rather large red or yellow bobble (depending on sex) connected to an antennae like appendage on top of their heads. The little balls sprung here and there as they moved along, making them appear to be nothing more than a cute, household pet or stuffed animal. But once one gets to know them they find they are very intelligent and lively beings capable of communicating and understanding just as well as a human.

“Please,” the girl said with a pleasant smile, “You are worn and weary travelers. These moogles will happily see to it you are taken to the hot springs then dressed and sent for dinner.”

“Hey now we’re talking!” Zell exclaimed and rubbed his hands together. “What do you guys say?”

Vincent eyed the girl and the moogles cautiously then turned and whispered into Laguna’s ear. “You’ve been around the world a lot right? Have you ever stayed here?”

Laguna smiled, “Relax Vincent. This is normal! Dad and I stopped here a few times on our way through and they treat you like kings! Why else would people come here so much?”

“Yeah Vincent I don’t think anyone would try to ambush us by offering their hospitality. What would they do? Kill us with kindness?” Zell snapped then bowed back to the girl who stood waiting patiently by the door. “We accept your offer with many thanks.”

The girl bowed again, “When you are ready the moogles will assist you,” she said and with that left.

“Would you fine people like a relaxing bath in the hot springs?” one of the moogles, a male according to his large red bobble, asked.

“That would be wonderful!” Shayla said in excitement.

“Follow us!” a small female exclaimed and reached up to take hold of Jade’s hand. “Girl’s this way! Boys! That a way!” she waved with a tiny paw and squeaked enthusiastically.

“Keep your guard up okay?” Vincent told Jade as a moogle took him by the hand and was flapping fiercely in front of him trying to pull him along. “I don’t quite feel right about this…”

Jade smiled, “I’ll keep my guard up if you relax!” she said with a wink as the little moogle, flying in front of her now, lead her past him and out the door down the hall along with Shayla and her moogle.

Zell and the other guys were taken to a room filled with small cubicle holes to hold ones belongings, as well as benches that were stacked with towels, ready for use.

“Off with your clothes!” the female moogle leading Zell said gleefully and tugged at the pant leg of Zell’s work clothes. She then flew up in front of him and started pulling on his zipper.

“HEY!” he roared in embarrassment. “You’re a girl moogle! What do you think you’re doing!”

“I no care about human male modesty!” she squeaked, her little hands on her hips in a very human sign of emotion. “Now off with clothes like friends and put on towel!” she insisted and tried yet again to unzip his uniform.

“Now hold on!” he protested but she already had him unzipped to the navel and was pulling his shirt off over his head.

“Ya know if you wouldn’t struggle so much it’d be done a whole lot quicker!” Laguna chuckled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and the male moogle assisting him flew away with his clothes to be washed.

“No fair! Why did you guys get male moogles!” Zell yelped as his moogle was trying to pull his boxers off. “Stop that I can manage on my own!”

“They’re just moogles Zell,” Vincent said when his moogle was gone with his clothes and was wrapped in his towel. “I don’t think they care. Right?” he asked to Zell’s moogle who was now standing back on the ground with her arms folded in front of her with a very displeased look on her little furry face.

“No we no care! This our job now off with clothes so we can wash them!” she stomped her foot which reminded Zell oddly of Shayla.

“FINE!” he roared and flung his boxers off and stood tossed them to the moogle. “Those are my favorite pair so you better not shrink them!”

“You no need worry about me shrinking anything! You look like you manage all by yourself!” she said in a huff and flew off to join her comrades.

“What?” he asked, confused by her last comment. Then he suddenly realized he was standing there in the total nude. “Oh yeah they don’t care huh!” he shot a hurt look at Laguna and Vincent as he wrapped a towel around his waist to try to keep whatever dignity he still had left.

His friends burst out laughing. “You deserved that after the way you treated her!” Laguna chuckled.

Zell stood there a few moments trying to collect his embarrassed nerves when his eyes suddenly grew wide. “Good Lord Vincent what happened to you?” he gaped at his friends now bare chest.

Vincent had nearly forgotten all about this secret that so few knew of. His eyes locked with those of his friends and he said one word and one word only. “Hojo.”

But that one word was enough for Zell to fully understand and his eyes grew a steely blue, filled with hate and scorn for this man he knew close to nothing about yet hated more than anything in the world. “And he’s after you again and now Jade…” his fists balled in anger.

“And you as well,” Laguna rested a hand on his shoulder. “But now’s not the time to think about it. There will be enough time to be angry later. But for now, lets just relax a little and get that stink off of us.”

And with that the three made their way down the paved trail towards the sounds of running water.

The hot springs was located behind the inn, down in a small ravine where water naturally gathered and was heated by the vast underground lava flows that were common on the island. Males and females were ushered off to small changing rooms on either side then they would each follow their own trail down through the lavish oriental gardens, down to the large hot spring which was divided down the center by a wall.

“Wow what a beautiful garden!” Jade observed as her and Shay walked down the trail to the hot spring. Trees in full pink bloom lined their way.

“Yoooouu whhoooo!” came a high pitch call out of no where and they both instinctively clenched their towels closer around themselves.

The girls looked to the opposite side where the man's path exited their building to see Zell waving a small wash cloth at them in a girly manner. Behind him walked Vincent and Laguna, both with amused looks on their faces.

“Hey girls! Enjoy your baths!” Zell chuckled evilly.

“You pervert!” Shay called. “If you even try to take a peek at us those moogles will be all over you like stink on shit!”

“Oh geeze have a little fun will ya!” Zell shouted. “We’re suppose ta relax!” he threw his arms wide to encompass the springs and in doing so his towel started to fall off. “YIKES!” he squealed and covered himself back up.

The girls laughed and continued down the trail to their side of the springs.

“Ahhhh this is the life,” Shay sighed as she sank into the soothing, churning waters of the spring and rested comfortably on the large smooth rocks in the water. Looking around she noticed that there were other women and a few young girls in the spring enjoying the inns hospitality as well.

Two moogles flew over and landed next to them. “Shampoo my lady?” one offered and after a nod from the girls they started off washing the girls hair with careful and expert paws.

“This is heaven,” Jade said as she used a wash cloth another moogle brought over and after lathering it with a small bar of homemade soap, began cleaning away the stench of that uniform she was so happy to get rid of. “I bet it’s gonna take two or three washes to get the smell of those uniforms off us!”

“No kidding,” Shay agreed and rinsed her hair under a small water fall. “My poor hair,” she pouted, “It’s all stressed out from being shoved under that hat.”

They were both laying back and enjoying a nice shoulder massage when a ruckus on the other side of the wall broke the peaceful silence.

“Hey what’s going on over there!” Shay called.

One of the moogles flew up to investigate. “Your yellow haired friend was trying to climb wall. Other friends and moogles bring him back down!” she giggled.

“Zell you big pervert! We ain’t trying to see you naked!” Shay hollered.

“Oh like you haven’t given it a thought!” Zell yelled back.

**

Other side of wall

**

“Seriously Zell grow up!” Laguna snapped. “Do you want them to kick us out?”

“I was just trying to see if they really would stop me! Geeze! Can’t a guy have any fun?” Zell pouted and sunk back down into the water after the moogles let go of him. “I mean come on, we’re over here, there’s hot nekkid chicks over there, and all that’s separating us is this flimsy wall!”

“Zell,” Vincent said in his cool and collected manner as he rinsed off, “You do know that your sister is over there right? If you ask me that’s kind of sick that you’re so eager to sneak a peek at the ladies on the other side and be willing to risk seeing your own sister.”

“I wouldn’t look at her geeze! You guys are no fun!” Zell exclaimed and swam over closer to them. “Now that you mention it maybe I'm just concerned that YOU'RE not trying to sneak a peak. I thought you guys were an item. What, my sister not hot enough for you Valentine?” Zell teased.

Vincent didn't comment. But a very slight blush reddened his pale skin.

Zell froze. “Wait a damn minute,” he raised an accusing finger and pointed it at his friend. “Have you _already_ seen her naked?!”

The blush deepened ever so slightly.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Zell's fists balled up. “You're porking my SISTER!”

“Calm down Zell yeesh!” Laguna grabbed the agitated twins arm. “You know Vincent well enough that he'd treat Jade the way she deserves. Would you want anyone else with your sister?”

Zell gave a giant and defeated huff. “No.... I guess not.” He eyed the enigmatic figure who hadn't moved from his spot in the water. “You'd better keep your promise that if you ever hurt her you get to be my punching bag Valentine.”

The dark haired man nodded and visibly relaxed now that the threat of possible pummeling seemed to be over. “I'd say the same thing if the roles were reversed. Though word on the street is you're Shayla's personal punching bag already.”

“What?!” Zell's mouth hung open a moment before he snapped it back shut and gave Vincent a narrowed eyed glare. “How do you know that?! Not that I'm confirming anything!” he added hastily.

Vincent tapped his ear. “The alterations done to me gave me enhanced hearing Zell, the girls were gossiping last night.” He gave his friend a rueful smile.

Zell gave another huff and sank into the water and grabbed the shampoo bottle. “None of your business Vinny!” He opened the bottle and tried to get the liquid to come out then glanced at Laguna, who had remained silent as he bathed but sported an amused smirk of his own. “Sorry Laguna, we shouldn't be rubbing it in your face that Raine's not here.”

Laguna shrugged and waved it away. “Oh that's alright. It's probably a good thing she's not here.”

“Why do you say that?” Zell asked and shook the stubborn bottle in his hand.

“You all would have known a long time ago what we've been up to. She's a screamer after all,” Laguna confessed with another easy shrug.

“WHAAAT!!!” the male twin screeched and the bottle went flying out of his grasp, his mouth wide open and eyes bulging out of his sockets.

“You want shampoo now?” a moogle asked as it flew over to where the shampoo had landed in the water and was now bobbing on the surface. Grabbing it he flew over and squirted it onto Zell's head with a wet splutter.

Vincent busted up laughing.

**

Girls side of wall

**

“What in the hell is going on over there?” Jade yelled when she heard Zell's screech. She then sighed when she heard Vincent's melodic laughter. “Sounds like they're having fun over there. I wonder what's so funny.”

“It probably has to do with penis's,” Shayla shrugged and sank deeper into the hot water with a contented sigh.

“Doesn't it always with men?” Jade laughed lightly.

“Ya know Jade…” Shay said with a sneer after a few minutes of relaxed silence. “Vincent’s over there naked right now and so are other hot guys! All that’s separating us is that flimsy little wall.”

Jade blushed at the thought then after a moment of day dreaming said, “As much as I do enjoy seeing Vincent naked, my brother's over there naked as well. That’s nasty!”

“For you maybe,” her friend winked. “Trust me when I say your brother is quite the fine specimen of masculinity Jade.”

“And you call him the pervert!” Jade laughed. “You would probably know better than me. I bet you've seen lots of 'male specimen's',” Jade leered at her friend.

Shay had the decency to look offended. “I'm no hussy Jade Sunrider if that's what you're implying.”

“I'm not,” Jade shook her head with a grin. “I'm implying that you ARE however, a tease. You practically have to beat men off with a stick.” She stated, knowing many guys looked at her friend far longer than they gave Jade any notice. Especially when they were in the same room together. Though petite, Shayla was far more pretty with her long blonde hair and mismatched eyes while Jade was more tom boyish with her undercut pompadour style haircut and usual lack of much makeup. If she even bothered with any at all that is.

Shayla shrugged, “If you must know, Duo was the only other guy I've really been THAT serious with.”

The other woman nodded. “I figured as much. What about _his_ specimen of masculinity?” Jade asked, curious. She wasn't blind, from what she could see of the lead singer of Wingbeat, Duo was quite the looker and the popularity of his music and success made Jade wonder.

Shayla suddenly busted up laughing, “Ya know I didn't even compare the two!” She thought a moment. “Probably because there's NOTHING to compare. Duo's the singer but Zell's the rock legend!”

This sent the girls into fits of giggles and cackling.

***

Men's side

***

“Oh man that can't be good,” Zell grumbled, hearing the sound of female yacking rising to them from the other side of the wall. “They sound like harpies over there!” He turned to Vincent, “What are they talking about Mr. Hears-It-All?”

Vincent rolled his eyes, “If you _must_ know.... Shay's comparing you and Duo.”

Zell froze. He had never thought about the fact that Shayla had probably slept with Duo. Judging by her seemingly vast skillfulness with the male body he wasn't at all surprised she was experienced. Zell didn't care about that, but the fact that it was Duo was another matter altogether.

“..... and who won?” he asked when his friend didn't continue.

“Don’t' get an inflated ego Zell,” was all Vincent would say.

“You mean..... I WON!!!!!!” Zell flung his arms up in victory, spraying water all over in a tidal wave and high enough to sail over the wall. “Hey thanks babe!” he cried loudly.

“Shut up Zell!” Shay yelled. “Keep the water on your side!”

“Stop eavesdropping Vincent!” Jade scolded, guessing what was going on.

Vincent chuckled and made his way out of the hot springs figuring he'd better make his exit before he got into any more trouble.

***

After the bath in the spring, the group, still separated by sexes, were lead off and dressed in traditional oriental clothing native to the island.

After they were dressed in the baggy, flowing, yet comfortable pants and matching shirts, the men were ushered into a small room. In the center of the room sat a low table surrounded by sitting pillows. The table was decorated with a vase of orchids and other exotic flowers.

“Where are the girls?” Laguna asked the moogle who flew in and started setting the table.

“They come soon,” he said with a cute smile.

“Wow look at these cool pants!” Zell said examined himself in a mirror on the far wall. “I look just like that dude from that one samurai movie!”

“You wish Zell,” Vincent said and stood over near Laguna who was looking at a large wall tapestry. Just as he did so the door on the other side of the room slid open. They guys froze and gaped in awe as the girls walked into the room.

They were both dressed in traditional silk kimonos which were embroidered with gold and silver threads that made images of flowers and birds along the delicate fabric. Shayla’s hair was pulled up and styled in a traditional way and held fast by chop sticks while Jade’s, which wasn’t long enough to put up, was curled and adorned with an ivory and silver barrette. Both their faces beamed and blushed when they saw the looks on the guys faces.

“Please take your seats,” a moogle said and motioned for them all to be seated.

“You look stunning,” Vincent said and took Jade’s hand and kissed it.

“Thanks,” she blushed, “so do you.”

“It’s times like this I really wish Raine was here,” Laguna sighed.

“I’m sorry Laguna,” Shay rested a gentle hand on his arm and smiled. “We didn’t want them to do this to us but they insisted…. I really wish Raine was here so you could see her like this…”

“Thanks Shay,” Laguna sighed and sat down next to his friends but still felt very melancholy.

They ate their meal which consisted of fish, salad, rice and breads, washed down with a mild fruit wine. Vincent was in heaven with all the varieties of sushi he was offered and Jade took silent note of his favorites. Then afterward, all stuffed and content from the delicious feast, they returned to their room and made plans for the next leg of their journey.

“So you don’t remember where exactly this cave is?” Zell asked his twin as the five of them were sitting on the mat covered floor around a large map they had purchased while passing through town.

Jade starred at the map before her, her brow creased deep in thought as she tried desperately to remember. “I know that my foster parents and I once lived here,” she pointed to an area of the island that lay south of the city of Wutai in the rolling forested hills that sat against the Wutai Mountains. “Somewhere in there was the house…” she trailed off as memories of those happy days flooded her.

Staring at the map Vincent rubbed his chin, “While in Shinra I remember hearing people and scientists talk about this area of mountains here,” he said and ran his clawed finger along a ridge of mountains that ran along the eastern part of the island, just farther south of the area Jade had pointed to. “They said something about there being a vast under ground Mako stream that was accessible on the surface through a labyrinth of caves. But the local moogle tribes started sealing the cave entrances and hiding them with their magic’s. Even the people of Wutai were threatening Shinra to stay away from the caves. So eventually the matter faded away since Shinra was more interested in trying to build their reactors where they didn’t have to start an all out war.”

“So do you think Shinra will be around that area?” Laguna asked. “I mean Hojo has been rather active lately… I don’t think it’s wise to wander around the area if there’s a possibility we’ll walk straight into a Shinra operation.”

“Damn it all to hell,” Zell swore. “That’s the last thing we need!”

“I don’t think they’ll be any Shinra around,” Vincent said. “Although I still think we need to keep up our guard. If the caves are as sacred as they sound, we might have to deal with locals or moogles who won’t like visitors.”

After nearly another hour of discussion, they finally decided on a course of action. Then, changing into the silken pajamas brought to them by the moogles, they stretched out their sleeping mats and pillows and turned in for the night.


	44. Act 5: Interrupted Midnight Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW actions in this chapter ;p

Jade sat up with a sudden start. Her racing blood thudded loudly in her ears, her heart leaped fiercely in her chest like a caged bird, her hands trembled and sweat beaded her forehead.

But she couldn’t remember what had woken her.

‘ _A dream?’_ She wondered, but she could not recall anything of it. Looking around her she saw nothing but her friends sleeping soundly next to her. The world seemed peaceful and calm, but underneath it all, Jade felt strangely uneasy.

Glancing on the other side of her where Vincent had fallen asleep, she was not at all surprised to find him gone. His blankets had been tossed aside carelessly and were twisted as if he had been tossing and turning in restless sleep. Remembering the dreams that he once suffered from, her heart felt heavy for him as she lay her hand on his pillow and felt that it was still slightly warm, indicating he had just left.

Through her hazy eyes which were once again becoming heavy with the desire for sleep, she looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 3:00 a.m., then she noticed the door of their room hadn’t been slid all the way shut, for through the a tiny crack a beam of soft light streamed in through the room, piercing the gentle darkness like a golden knife.

Slowly she got up and made her way across the mat covered floor and being careful not to wake anyone, she silently opened the door and walked out into the empty hall.

She peeked around the corner to where the halls all met in a large square room where in the center there stood an open courtyard filled with small trees and benches that surrounded a pond with large colored Koi fish, and sure enough, there sat Vincent. His back was turned to her as she stood there silently watching him. _‘Maybe I should just let him be…’_ she thought, knowing how he valued his privacy.

She began to turn and go back to their room when his cool voice stopped her, “I could use some company,” he said gently. “You don’t have to leave…”

“Are you sure?” she asked, not in the least surprised that he knew she was there. “You just look like you need some time to yourself.”

He turned and regarded her with a warm yet sad smile. “I insist,” he said and slid over on the bench to make room for her.

Jade sat next to him and they watched the multicolored fish swim lazily underneath the large lily pads; their orange, black and white scales glimmered in the soft light of the cream colored paper lanterns that lit the large courtyard.

“Have you been having nightmares again?” she asked finally, her voice soft like the bubbling water of the pond, but her eyes still not looking at him.

She heard however, the soft rustling sound of his silk robes as he turned to look at her. “I just have noticed you haven’t been sleeping through the night lately. Even after we…” she continued, her attention still on the fish. “I just thought maybe your nightmares had returned … and you didn’t want to worry me.”

He sat there a few moments, gazing at her face which glowed softly in the quiet light around them. Drinking in the delicate beauty of her golden hair, how pale yet perfect the light made her skin look, how green her eyes shown underneath the softly curling mass of eye lashes. Turning to look back at the fish he said softly, “No… that is not the reason I haven’t been sleeping. Though…” he added in an after thought, “I have had a few dreams lately… but they are nothing like before.”

This time it was Jade who looked at him. “Then what is it? Do you think we’re being followed again? Is that why you’ve been uneasy so much lately?”

After a few moments he finally turned to look at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead he closed it again and smiled at her warmly. “No Jade, I don’t think we’re being followed anymore. For now at least, we’re safe.”

“Then what?” she asked, a look of confusion on her face. “Is it me?” her voice was a whisper. “If you're still upset about the claw incident...” she blushed, the memory of the feel of it grinding against her made her heart pound and her thighs tighten.

She heard him sigh and tear his eyes from her blush but didn’t turn his body away. “It’s not that,” he said. “Though I don't get why that was so good for you,” his face frowned slightly, eyes going dark as he inspected the deadly appendage. “But I won't deny that it WAS pretty effective,” he suddenly grinned mischievously turning back to her then draped that arm around her shoulders, his fingers make a slight clicking sound when they brushed against one another against her shoulder, making her shiver.

“But seriously Jade, you don’t need to worry about me so much. I just have a lot on my mind. That’s all,” he brushed his lips against her hair. “Partly, I'm just worried...”

She watched him for a few silent moments, taking him in as he had done just moments before with her. His eyes seemed shadowed by some inner turmoil, the way he sat was slightly rigid and uncomfortable; as if his muscles where tense and ready to take on some unseen danger. His long hair fell around his face, filling it with shadows that seemed more cast by worries of the mind than by outside influences, adding to the enigma of his being that she had grown so fond of.

“Is it because of what happened in Costa Del Sol?” she asked softly. “And I don’t mean the attack…” she added, her voice just above a whisper.

Watching him she knew she had hit the mark dead on. For his eyes twitched ever so slightly.

She had noticed that since then he had seemed as if he was slightly trying to distance himself from her, despite the fact that she saw in his eyes that he wanted otherwise. But she hadn’t ever brought it up, partly because they had other things more pressing to worry about, and partly because apart of her was doing the same thing that he was.

“Vincent,” she leaned closer to him. “I know you were just putting up a front to throw off our attackers. You don’t need to feel guilty about what happened. Compared to what we did the other night, that was pretty tame.”

“That’s just it…” he said, his voice trembled just slightly. “At first I was but…” he swallowed hard as his mouth felt suddenly dry. “It soon occurred to me that there’s so much we haven’t done together, so much we have yet to say… and… and…” He struggled a moment against a tide of emotions that seemed to take him over.

“People were trying to take that away… take _you_ away. They STILL are. I thought about how we can’t ever have anything set in stone until Hojo is gone or one of us is…” he fell silent, not wanting or willing to continue that train of thought.

“Then,” he diverted his eyes from her face and focused on her soft hands which were nervously playing with the hem of her silk pajamas. Laying his own hand over them he continued. “I just… wanted everything to be gone. The dark figures, Hojo, our friends in the hut.. I wanted everything,” he took her hands into his and turned her to look at him once again, “just to be gone and leave us alone to be a man and a woman.”

Her eyes were bright and dilated, her cheeks were flushed with that lovely pink hue he had seen so many times the other night. He could hear her heart speed up and felt his own reply at the very thought of repeating what they shared.

He brushed a hair away from her eyes. “I just want a future for us. I just want more of this,” his finger slid down her face. “I want you... always.” His voice was low in his throat, like sensual music.

Jade looked at him intently, and reached up to touch his face as a smile bloomed across her face. “Always Vincent. I don't know what will happen if we ever find that cave. But we have to see this through. I'll never fully have all of you until Hojo is dead and we can put your fears and past to rest.”

He smiled and took her into his arms and held her for a few moments.

“If there hadn’t been any danger,” Jade said, still within his embrace but she had tilted her head and ran her nose along his neck earning her a sigh, “would you have… lost total control? Right there on the porch with our friends just on the other side of the wall?”

“Jade Sunrider you have a penchant for danger don't you?” his skin flushed under the silk of his tunic. “You're going to get me into serious trouble one of these days with your lusty little mind.”

Jade smiled, greatly amused by his embarrassment. Then leaning closer to his now down turned face, she kissed him on the cheek. “I hope so Vincent,” she giggled softly. “Massive amounts of kinky trouble.”

He grinned sheepishly at her then put his arm around her and turning back to the pond, they watched the fish once again in silence. Both trying very hard to cool their racing blood. Both not succeeding.

“Wait a second…” she said and looked at him. “You said worrying was part of the reason why you haven’t been sleeping… what’s the other part?”

His face flushed slightly again. “Well I… ah… have just been thinking a lot about the things we've done. And what else I could do to you… This is all brand new to me,” he looked at her now, his eyes were smoldering again, “and I can't get enough of you.”

Chewing her lower lip she was trying to deduce if sound would travel in this place and wake up the whole inn. But instead of throwing him off the bench and riding him on the path, Jade gasped as if appalled. “Mr. Valentine are you struggling with your primitive male urges!” she giggled, knowing full well he could say the same to her. “I didn’t think that YOU had such a dirty little mind.”

He scowled only halfheartedly at her. “Well you and your cuddling up to me every night and whispering my name in your sleep doesn’t help matters much! Not to mention how form fitting those silk pajamas are,” he ran a hand along her ribs, noting the tiny points of her nipples against the silk waiting in anticipation. He continued his caress until his hand rested on her hip then slowly inched his fingers up her silk shirt with the intention of finding those nubs of flesh. “Then seeing you in a towel earlier just like the other night… why it’s enough to drive anyone insane! I’m not made of stone…”

“Well parts of you aren't made of stone,” she waggled her eyebrows at him. “At least not all the time. But I think I know how to fix that little issue when it does come up,” she ran her tongue over her lips, making him groan in frustration. “And I don’t whisper your name in my sleep!” she protested as his fingers ran along her skin, setting it aflame. “But if you keep doing that with your fingers, this whole inn _will_ hear me screaming it,” her own hands had found the sides of his face.

He looked at her firmly, not finding his ‘primitive male urges’ as she so eloquently put it, as funny as she did. Though he was still amused by her teasing giggles, as well as being insanely turned on in this moment by her. “Maybe you do, maybe you don't,” his hand left her stomach and wandered slowly down to the edge of her sleeping pants, fingers playing under the edge of the silk..

“You poor man,” she said and pouted her lips in the manner that always made him smile. “I’ll tell you what… when this is over, we can return to Costa Del Sol and maybe…” she ran her hand along his jaw and she moved her hips just so. Helping to push his fingers farther under the silk.

She gave a small whine as those wonderfully long fingers took their sweet time to find her. “Maybe we can pick up where we left off,” she breathed heavily. “They'll need the jaws of life to get us cut out of those hammocks after we're done tangling them up.” Her eyes glittered with the promise of sleepless nights as she drew him down to her lips to kiss him, softly at first but soon more forceful and passionate as his hands teased at her flesh playing with the soft hair before he found his destination.

He wrapped his metal arms around her and pulled her tightly to himself, a low growl rumbled in his throat as she began to thrust against his hand driving it farther down. “Hell's Fire you're so wet....” he panted when his fingers finally found that sweet slickness between her legs. “Forget the inn, this whole damn island is going to hear you scream my name...”

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat at his promise and he muffled the sound with his mouth on hers as her body writhed.

Lost in a world all their own, neither one of them heard through the thundering of the blood in their ears and the quick intake of breaths, the labored flapping of little wings that weakly struggled to carry the tiny, wasted body of their owner through the still night air.

Until finally, using the last of its strength, the wings stopped and with a small groan of pain, the little creature plummeted down and landed smack dab in the center of the pool with a very loud splash that startled the couple and ripped them from their world back into reality.

*******

Heat pooled in Jade's stomach, tightening and tightening as his fingers worked their magic. He had laid her down on the bench and had her straddled beneath him. His strong legs pinning her so she couldn't buck around and throw them both onto the ground. Her head tilted back, her hand on our mouth in an attempt to stifle her moaning.

Then her eyes saw it, a tiny little ball of fur was flying over the water then suddenly as if dead, it plummeted into the water. Vincent stopped his rocking against her, no longer driving his fingers deeper. They looked at each other.

“Oh Gods!” Jade exclaimed and in a flurry of arms and legs they disentangled themselves from one another as they rushed to the side of the waters edge. “Something just fell into the pool! There!” she pointed as a small, tan mass floated to the surface and bobbed a few times before it began to sink once again.

Without thinking twice Vincent hastily waded into the cool water of the pool, knowing he had to save whatever had fallen in. He made his way over to the wounded creature thankful for the cold water and how it helped clear the heat coursing through his veins.

The water quickly went from knee deep to waist deep to chest deep as he made his way through the lily pads and large fish to the center of the pond. Reaching the spot he then disappeared into the inky blackness of the water as he searched frantically for whatever had plummeted into the depths.

“Vincent?” Jade asked worriedly and wrung the cloth of her pajamas in her hands making them even more wrinkled than they already were. She was about to follow him into the water when he suddenly came back up, holding the small mass of tan fur up to the level of his chin.

“It’s a moogle!” he said as he walked quickly back to where Jade stood. He then lay the tiny and very skinny creature down on the wooden bench that they had just moments ago, nearly woken the whole country side up from.

“Is he breathing?” she asked and knelt next to the tiny creature and lay a hand on its thin chest. She felt a heart beat but the chest wasn’t moving. “He’s not!” she exclaimed and thought frantically of the CPR lessons she had in her training. “Okay, lets see… man how do you do CPR on a moogle?” she asked helplessly but she knew she had to try.

Placing her hand back on its chest she gave three small but firm pushes then leaned down and breathed into the moogles little mouth. She did this four times, each time with more urgency. “Oh please no!” she said, her eyes filling with tears. Vincent just knelt beside her, giving her his encouragement.

She breathed once more and to her great relief the moogle gasped for air and started to cough violently. Helping it to turn over Jade gently patted its back as it coughed up the water that had been in its lungs. “Thank heavens,” she sighed and Vincent lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked the moogle when it had stopped coughing and had now sat up and was looking around the room with its large black eyes.

Finally it looked at Jade and Vincent and after a moment of complete emptiness, his eyes lit up and it jabbered a string of words in some strange moogle language. It stood up and jumped up and down jabbering louder and louder. “KUPO KUPO! Maiko matha sartta! Maiko artha inda!!! ULTI SOULA MAIKO! VILNO! Kupo!”

“SHHHH!!!” Jade snapped and covered her hand over its mouth to silence it. “Not so loud! People are sleeping!”

“I… sorry…” its muffled voice sounded from underneath Jade’s hand which she then removed. The moogle suddenly slumped back down on the bench in exhaustion. “I so tired… been flying… for days,” he said wearily through the strange accent of his native tongue.

“What happened?” Jade asked gently.

The moogle looked up at them, his eyes large and filled with sadness. “Strange things happen in mountain of my people! Creatures roam the forests! Attacking! Killing! My life mate… taken away by them…” his voice died. “I leave to find her… but she gone... so now I look for ones who help moogles. But no one help!”

“No one will help you?” Vincent asked in astonishment.

The moogle shook his head, the red bobble on top bouncing ferociously back and forth. “Other moogles in forest no help. They say mountain moogles deserve wrath we face. Humans no care what happen to my tribe.”

“Why don’t they care?” Jade asked gently.

“Long fight between forest and mountain moogles… my mate was forest moogle, they disown her and hate my tribe. The humans hate because mountain moogles keep all away from power within mountain…” he said quietly, then his eyes searched Jade’s face and they filled with a look of awe. “But you… you one foretold…” he struggled to stand up and wearily bowed before Jade. “Soula maiko.”

“What?” Jade blinked in astonishment. “What do you mean?”

The moogle unwrapped a small bandana which was tied around his arm.

Jade gasped, there was a mark on his tiny bicep that was the same as the one on her face.

“You’re a mountain moogle?” Shayla asked as she helped Jade dry the little being as it sat in the middle of the group, munching on some crackers they had given him. “One of the rarest ones?” she said remembering that tan moogles with brown stripes were very rare and this one did have those features.

The moogle nodded, “We rare yes…” his eyes went sad again. “Now even fewer.”

“So how is it you bear that mark?” Zell asked and pointed at the tattoo on its arm.

“Long time ago, nice humans live on mountain. Special humans, they take care of power in mountain. But legend say they leave once, we made keepers of power. They said one day one with this mark will appear.” He then eyed Zell closely, “They no say of two with mark…”

“We’re twins,” Jade smiled reassuringly. “Say what’s your name little one?”

“Cirrus,” he squeaked with a smile. “Will you help me find my life mate?” he asked, his eyes wide with hope.

“We’ll do what we can,” Jade smiled kindly and patted the moogles soft head.

“Tell us of the monsters that attacked your village,” Laguna said. “Were they native to this island?”

Cirrus shook his head, “No, these strange creatures. Show up in giant metal machine, attack then return to machine with ancient maps and scrolls…. And many moogles too. Some still roam mountain, searching for ancient power.”

Laguna and Vincent gave each other knowing looks, each remembering the time they had all gone on that camping trip and faced a fire drake of a kind not native to that part of the world. “What do you think?” Laguna asked Vincent when the two walked out of hearing range from the rest.

“Hojo…” Vincent growled. “It has to be. He remembered about the Mako stream in those mountains. Perhaps he knows of this legend the moogle speaks of…” his eyes went to Jade and Zell who were still sitting on the floor next to the moogle. “These people Cirrus speaks of…”

“Valnor?” Laguna said wondering.

Vincent nodded, “It must be. That or perhaps it was Jade and Zell’s real family. Perhaps they lived there…” he frowned and pushed those thoughts away. There was so much they didn’t know and to start making up things just to try to grasp what was going on was useless.

But then again, anything was possible.

“So what do we do?” Laguna asked, eying the moogle. “Do you think he might have been sent to lure Jade and Zell to Hojo?”

Vincent’s eyes darkened, “I don’t know. All I do know is that Jade will help the poor creature in any way she can. If he is a spy sent by Hojo, or purposefully put through these horrors just to bring Jade to those mountains…” he sighed and shook his head. “I hope his story is true… that he left to find help and that Hojo has no idea that he’s found Jade. But it just seems too big to be a coincidence.”

Laguna nodded and the two rejoined the group who were still crowded around the unnaturally thin moogle.

Cirrus finished yet another row of crackers and let out a small burp which he covered his mouth with his paws. “Sorry,” he apologized which made the others laugh.

Shayla handed him a small cup filled with water and waited until the moogle finished it before saying, “Do you think others got away?”

Cirrus shook his head, the red bobble on top waving back and forth with the motion, “I don’t know… I hope so. No power worth lives of all mountain moogles! Not worth life mate!” small tears rimmed his eyes and he bowed slightly to Zell and Jade. “I sorry to say such things. But this how Cirrus feels…”

“It’s alright,” Jade took the moogles paw in her hand. “You’re right… such things aren’t more important than lives of loved ones…” her voice trialed off but her words pierced Vincent to the heart. “We’ll help you Cirrus,” she said at last. “But please tell me more about the power under the mountain. Tell us about these people who put your tribe in charge of protecting it.”

The moogle nodded and stood up and unwrapped the towel that they had placed around him to dry him and let if fall to the floor. He was a taller moogle, slightly over two and a half feet high. But the days he spent flying to find help had wasted his body away and his ribs were clearly visible under the soft downy tan fur which covered his body.

Large brown stripes covered his back and ran horizontally down the back of his legs, arms and head as well. Tufts of thicker tan fur grew on his chest and at the base of the antennae that held a large, fuzzy red ball on top of it. Longer brown hairs shot from the tips of his ears and brown whiskers grew from the side of his small brownish black nose. His purple wings, which looked larger than the ones the forest moogles that worked in the inn had, had a span that was nearly half as wide as he was tall.

Forest moogle wings are smaller than that still because they live in trees and use their wings for gliding more than flying. Or so Cirrus would later explain to them. And besides the small black tattoo on his left bicep that looked like the twins’, Cirrus also had a blue stripe that ran horizontally across the bridge of his small nose and stopped passed his tiny eyes, nearly the width of his face. He said later that this was the mark he was the prince of his tribe and future chief.

“There very ancient legend of my tribe of powerful humans who once lived on mountain with my kind,” he began slowly his speaking hindered by the unfamiliar words of human tongue he hadn’t much use for using up until now. “Exiled from home they had wandered for many years until they find power they had felt for long time. Power they feel flows under mountain, gave them strength to return to outside world. This power blood of planet, they teach us. Blood we all share and so must protect.”

“Mako,” Zell said under his breath.

“Ayii Ayii!” Cirrus nodded. “Maiko is what we call it. Mako is human name. These people we call Vilno…”

“Valnor?” Jade asked.

“Kupo! Valnor, it mean child of Cintras, I believe world in human is Ancients or Cetras? Same thing no?” he asked to make sure.

The others starred blankly at the small creature who began to wonder if he had said something wrong.

“Yes Cirrus!” Jade said in awe. “We know of the Cetras… so the Valnor are descendants of them?”

Cirrus shrugged, “We only know meaning of name. We no understand Cetra or what they are. We only know Valnor come to mountain and find power inside. Say power is special, moogle must protect.” He turned to Jade and took a few steps forward until they were face to face. He reached up and touched her tattoo with his paw he then turned and touched Zell’s face as well. “Tribal chief, my father, tells of story of human babe born deep inside mountain caves. Last of Valnor who stayed deep under mountain… Babe live near village, we try to keep safe. She visit guardian of caves but one day…” the moogle shook his head then looked at Jade. “Then one day girl gone too, guardian no longer seen in caves, wind whispered that one day one will return to save the moogles and power under mountain. Ever since Valnor leave, my family line bear mark of bloodline with power of mountain. One who will save us from evil! I know you are the ones! I know you have power! You have the Soula power! I sense it!”

“Soula power?” Zell asked.

“Soul Mako power… it in your veins, mountain moogles can smell power of Mako, Valnor long ago give us this gift, so we can protect.”

Everyone slowly turned and starred at the twins who were starring unseeingly at the moogle before them. Could what this small being just said be true? Were they born under that mountain in those caves? Were there still Valnor living there? Hidden away from the world, still trying to survive and protect the vast flow of Mako that existed there?

Or was Jade and Zell the last of this race, the Valnor, also known as the children of the Cetra, the race of Ancient beings who long ago sealed away JENOVA and saved the world, only to eventually die away into extinction?

“This is amazing…” Shay said in awe and lay a hand on Zell’s arm causing him to start and turn to look at her blankly.

Cirrus then went up to Vincent as the others started talking among themselves, his little face staring hard at the still damp man who had saved him. “You.... have bad power inside. Tainted Mako.” The beings little black eyes were so intense as it stared at him. “But.... you save Cirrus. Didn't hesitate,” he bowed but then sniffed at Vincent. Only he heard the moggle say, “Soul, answer her call...”

Vincent's breath caught but he managed to remain still under the moogle's scrutiny.

“So when do we leave!?” Shayla suddenly exclaimed and looked around at the group.

The time was nearly 5:00 a.m. and they were all tired from being woken up earlier that night. The sky was beginning to lighten with the promise of daylight only an hour away. But they all agreed that before they set out, they needed to try to get a little more sleep. Cirrus especially, was exhausted and after he had finished his tale, was curled up in Jade’s lap and sleeping like a living teddy bear.


	45. Act 5: Memories and Danger Within the Forest

They set out around 7:00 a.m. the next morning after paying their bill and thanking the owners of the estabishment for their hospitality. As they exited, no one noticed the large bulge in Laguna’s backpack that squirmed and squeaked now and again as they left the inn and made their way through the streets of Wutai.

“Would you hush up!” Laguna growled over his shoulder at his over grown backpack. “Someone’s gonna see you if you don’t settle down!”

Since Cirrus was a rare mountain moogle he would have most certainly been noticed by the towns people of Wutai and especially by the local moogles who would not only see he was a mountain moogle but that he was of the royal lineage as well. It took a lot of persuading on Jade’s part but finally they convinced the noble and head strong creature to hide in Laguna’s pack since his was the largest and could easily hold him.

“It stink in here kupo!” Cirrus squeaked back and poked Laguna in the shoulder.

“Ouch! Hey you little runt!” Laguna yelped as Cirrus continued to poke him repeatedly in the shoulder blade. “OKAY THAT’S IT!” he exclaimed and un-slung the bag from his shoulder. Peering inside he scolded, “Now listen here! I’m doing this for your own good! If you can’t hold on for just a little longer while we buy supplies then you can walk and then we’ll see what kind of attention you’ll draw to yourself!”

The black eyes of the moogle glared up at him from the shadows inside the bag but he said nothing.

“Laguna! Would you stop picking on Cirrus! We’ve got to get our supplies then he can come out as soon as we’re out of town!” Shay scolded him.

“Hey he’s the one who keeps wiggling around and poking me! His claws are sharp!” he protested.

“This bag stink like wet mountain pig!” the moogles voice cried out from within the bag.

From behind Shayla, Zell and Jade started to snicker then Jade walked over to Laguna and peered inside that bag at the cramped moogle. “We’re almost done okay? Vincent is getting shells for his gun and then all we’ve gotta do is visit the magic and potion shops okay? I promise you it’ll be over soon. So try to behave just a little longer okay?” she smiled and patted the moogle on the top of his little red ball which had popped out of the bag.

“Okay…” Cirrus said in defeat and retrieved his run away appendage with one paw and with the other whipped the flap over to cover himself back up. “But next time I not ride in stink bag kupo!”

Vincent finished buying the bullets he needed for himself and Laguna. As they walked he handed Jade a new dagger, the handle was made of dark green jade with images of stars along it. “Its beautiful Vincent,” she breathed as she held it in her hand, testing its weight.

“It's probably more ceremonial than functional,” he admitted. “But I saw it and knew it was made for you.”

She gave him a slow kiss in thanks before adding the weapon to one of the many hidden compartments where other deadly blades lay hidden. Vincent made a mental note that one day he'd have to do a strip search on her, if only to see exactly how many sharp objects she had hidden on her person.

After the weapons store then they quickly went to the potion shop and bought everything they thought they’d need then went and bought some Materia and other magical artifacts they thought would also be helpful. Then, true to their word, they quickly exited the town and reached a small thicket on the side of the road and let poor Cirrus out of his confinement.

Cirrus, now in a much better mood after being released, flew up and sat on the back of Jade’s pack and peered around at their surroundings. “That a way! We go there to that mountain top!” he pointed to the distance where there stood several mountains and among them one tall one towered over the rest.

Zell looked at the map in his hands. “Okay that would make that forest there,” he pointed ahead of them at the rolling foothills that were covered in lush forest. “The one you used to live in. Right Jade?” he asked and turned to his twin.

“Yeah I think so,” she said, her eyes thoughtful.

“What do you mean you think so?” Zell asked and glared at her.

“Well I was just a child Zell! I can’t fully remember!” Jade protested at his glaring look.

“Hey it’s a start at least,” Vincent said and started off down the worn path towards the forest.

They followed various paths and animal trails deeper and deeper into the forested foothills of the Wutai Mountains. With each step Jade seemed to grow more distant as memories blurred through her mind like images vividly painted on the wind, but like the wind they quickly disappeared.

Reaching a small clearing in the forest Jade suddenly stopped.

“What is it?” Vincent asked in concern seeing the vacant look in her eyes.

If Jade had heard him, she didn’t respond she only stood and stared into the distance.

“Yo sis what’s up?” Zell called from just up ahead of her.

Jade looked up at him without seeming to see her twin and with no warning at all suddenly burst into a mad dash across the clearing to the other side. The movement was so fast and unexpected that poor Cirrus, who up until now had been sitting on top of Jade’s pack, gave a surprised squeak as he was knocked off and barely had enough time to spread his wings and break his rolling tumble to the ground.

The group ran off after her but soon lost her to the thick brambles and shrubs that grew wild and untamed in this part of the forest.

“JADE!” Shayla called over and over again as they frantically tried to find her trail again.

“Over there!” Cirrus pointed from his perch up on a high tree branch where he had stopped to get a birds eye view of the forest.

Vincent immediately took off in that direction, crashing through the under growth and ignoring the thorns that tugged at his clothes and scratched his face. Finally, he broke through the thicket and came to a sudden halt on the edge of yet another small clearing. In the middle of it, nestled against a huge tree, sat a tiny forlorn house, long forgotten and abandoned to the elements. Part of its roof had collapsed and the wood door in the entryway swung back and forth on broken hinges. Tattered blue curtains fluttered through the broken windows and thick, thorny vines had covered the sides of the house.

And there, sitting on the ground where once a tidy little garden might have grown though now was over grown with flowers and weeds, sat Jade, still staring straight ahead at nothing.

“Hey,” Vincent said quietly and knelt down next to her in the thick grass. “What’s wrong?”

Jade sat there a moment staring at the house then slowly turned her eyes and meet Vincent’s. A lone tear fell down her cheek. “This place…” she said brokenly.

Zell and the rest came up to stand behind the couple in the grass.

“Zell?” Shayla asked when she saw the troubled look on the young mans face. “What is it Zell? Do you know this place?”

He didn’t answer, instead he leaned down and took Jade by the arm. Then pulling her to her feet the two walked towards the house arm in arm. Reaching the door, Zell had to give it a hard shove to free it from its rusted hinges which gave way with a loud groan and clatter.

“Guys wait!” Laguna called as the twins disappeared inside. “What’s gotten into them?” he asked as he and the others went after the siblings.

They found them in what looked like it had once been a living room, though now what was left of the furniture was rotted and infested with mice. The once bright yellow walls were dull and faded, the oil paintings that remained were covered with dirt and dust, their images faded and barely recognizable. Jade was crouched on the floor examining something in her hand and kneeling down beside her was Zell, his arm around her sister comforting her as she sobbed quietly.

Vincent knelt down in front of Jade and saw that she held in her hand a small photograph. It had been laying face down so the image was still visible, but its frame was broken and the glass cracked. It was a photo of a very young couple, barely in their early twenties. The woman was pregnant, nearly due by the looks of it, and though she looked weak, her eyes were bright and shining with hope and joy. The man next to her grinned with a pride that only an expecting father could know. But at the same time there was a foreboding about the picture, as if just under the surface there was worry and fear.

But it seemed like only a passing shadow of a thought when one saw the joy that radiated from the young couple. They were bright eyed and lighthearted, a couple with blondish hair and green and blue eyes, Zell and Jade’s real parents. It was so obvious by the cocky way the man grinned and how caring and honest the woman’s eyes were.

Jade glanced up and saw Vincent before her and she fell into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably while Zell patted his sister reassuringly on the back.

Shayla crouched down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. “You remember this place?”

Zell nodded quietly, his eyes misted with tears of his own. “We were born near here…” his voice cracked. “Though I never lived here after that… I can still remember this place… the smell… the warmth…” he looked into her mismatched eyes. “I always thought it was just a dream… but its real.”

“My foster parents and I lived here until I was six…” Jade said quietly, no longer held in Vincent arms, she now sat on the floor wiping away the tears from her eyes and then took a shattered breath. “I remember this photo now…. It was always locked in this drawer,” she indicated the over turned end table that lay broken on the floor next to her. “My adopted parents never told me who these people in the photo were,” she said quietly, remembering finally after so many years.

“They scolded me when I had found it and locked it away saying such things were too dangerous for me to know just yet. They’d tell me when I was older… but they never got too. Then… I remember one night, the night we left… there were strange men who broke in. Father fought them and we were able to escape with the help of some moogles. We left everything behind and… and I had forgotten about all this. Like Zell said, it seemed like a dream…”

The group stood there a moment in silence which was suddenly shattered by a loud “KUPO KUPO!” as Cirrus came fluttering into the room from the next where he had went to explore. “Kupo! I find something!”

They all rushed after him down the small hall to the back of the house which was built around the trunk of the tree. One corner of the room was filled with debris from the caved in roof and they had to carefully watch their footing as they made their way over to the trunk where Cirrus hovered nervously.

“What is it?” Jade asked looking around the destroyed bedroom.

“You no see kupo?” he asked and when they all shook their head he fluttered in front of the trunk and muttering a few moogle words, his bobble on his head started to glow and suddenly shot a beam of light on the trunk a head of him. Moving aside he allowed the others to see his discovery.

Carved on the trunk in lines that glowed with an eerie magical power, were words and symbols, though faded by time they were still clear enough to read, though they were in a language none of them could understand.

“What does it say?” Zell asked and ran his hand along the glowing green letters. But when he touched them there was a bright flash and he fell to his knees. Clutching his head he rocked back and forth and moaned in obvious pain.

“Zell!” Shay tried to touch him but an invisible barrier around him threw her back into Laguna, sending the two sprawling into the rubble around them.

“What’s happening to him!” Jade yelled at the moogle who could only shake his head in uncertainty. “Argh dammit!” she swore and attempted like Shay, to touch her brother.

Only this time the barrier let his twin pass and Jade also suddenly slumped over and groaned.

“What’s going on!” Vincent demanded at Cirrus to tell him.

“Kupo kupo! I know not!” Cirrus moaned pitifully.

“What do those words say! Can you read them?” Vincent grabbed the stricken moogle by the tuft of fur and shook him as he pointed at the symbols that were now starting to fade.

Cirrus shook his head furiously. “They ancient Valnor and Cetra words! Kupo I no can read them!”

Then, just as suddenly as it started, Jade and Zell gave a loud and anguished cry and collapsed onto the ground.

“Zell!” Shay came to his side and hesitantly reached out to touch him, afraid to be thrown back like last time. But to her relief the barrier was gone and she was able to prop him up against the wall. “Zell say something!”

“What do we do?” she asked Vincent worriedly as he gathered Jade up in his arms and was trying to wake her as well.

“My god look!” Laguna exclaimed and pointed to Zell’s hands.

The wounds he had sustained from the horrible vision he and Jade suffered from over a week ago started to glow. His palms were covered in blood but as Shay wiped it away, no wound could be seen. All that remained was a strange symbol, much like the one on his face, which was now burned into his flesh and glowed a faint purple. Jades hands were the same.

“Mako… cave…” Jade whispered brokenly. “Must… reach...” But she could say no more as she fell deeper into unconsciousness and slumped lifelessly in Vincent’s arms.

***

They made camp for the night within the crumbling walls of the forgotten house. Zell and Jade still lay on the floor next to each other near the fire, sleeping their deep unconscious sleep. Shayla and Laguna had went out to find some more wood to put in the dying fire they had managed to build in the dilapidated fire place.

Vincent sat guard over the sleeping twins as he and Cirrus discussed the map that lay on the floor between them.

“Now this cave,” Vincent began. “Do you have any idea where it is?”

Cirrus rubbed his furry little chin. “There many caves along mountain kupo…”

“Yes but is there a special one? One that’s more sacred than the rest?”

“All caves special…” Cirrus shook his head and plopped down on the floor with a huff. He sat there for several moments scratching his head and tugging at his whiskers as he studied the map deep in thought.

“You spoke of a guardian who once lived in a cave,” Vincent said, suddenly getting an idea. “Which cave did he live in? Do you know where _that_ one is?”

Cirrus’ eyes widened. “Kupo! Ayii I remember story that tell of that cave. It hidden, here” he pointed a clawed finger to a deep ravine that ran down the side of the largest mountain. “Very hard to find, moogles hide entrance from outsiders. It a very dangerous journey but it _must_ be cave we seek!”

Vincent smiled, glad to have finally gotten somewhere with the moogle prince. Though he was intelligent and eager to help, like all moogles, Cirrus just seemed to go round and round in circles when trying to explain things and would often get side tracked with details that were more confusing to those trying to follow his broken speech than they were helpful.

One just had do know how to ask the right questions to make the moogle start at the end of the journey rather that running all over it trying to explain trails and secrets which Vincent neither knew or cared about. He just wanted to know where they were headed and how they would get there without being lead all over the mountain and being told the full history of the mountain moogle.

“Do you know the way to that ravine? The quickest and safest way I mean,” Vincent added hastily when Cirrus started to take in a deep breath of air signaling the red eyed man that the moogle was about to jump into a grand story of the ravine including where every rock and tree stood.

Cirrus let out all the air in his lungs with a big whoosh and nodded. “Kupo I know way to ravine. Fast way but not safe. Many rocks and steep ledges, humans will have to climb,” his black eyes rested on the sleeping twins. “If they not awake by then, it be very hard journey.”

“We’ll manage somehow,” Vincent mumbled as he went over in his mind everything the moogle had been telling him. “How long will it take to reach the ravine?” he asked finally.

“Hmmm…. Kupo…” Cirrus thought, rubbing his little chin once again. “If we leave at sunrise, we be there by sunset… though if we have to carry the two, it slow us down… maybe by noon next day then? Hard to say kupo.”

Vincent nodded. “Something tells me we need to get there sooner than that… much sooner.” He glanced out the broken window above him where eerie clouds had gathered and filled the sky. Strange, silent lighting leaped from one cloud to the next with it’s electric blue radiance. “I don’t like the looks of that storm… it’s not natural.”

Cirrus flew up and landed in the window sill. “There was storm like this the night before monsters attack village. It covered all of mountain side… no rain fall, only strange lightning,” the moogle said quietly, almost to himself. “My mate say that voice on wind warn of danger, mountain was troubled, storm come to hide mountain from evil.” He turned to Vincent. “You think monsters return? Try to find power kupo?”

Vincent had gotten up and was standing beside the moogle and watched the clouds with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “I don’t know Cirrus… I hope not.”

“Whew those clouds are churning up there,” Shay said as she stumbled through the doorway with an arm load of wood.

“It looks like it’s going to rain but it just won’t,” Laguna said as he came in right by Shayla and plopped his pile of wood on top of hers in the doorway. “It’s not natural.”

“So what’s the plan?” Shayla asked as she touched Zell’s forehead, seeing if he still had the fever him and Jade kept falling in and out of.

“Cirrus said the cave we’re probably looking for is located here in this ravine,” Vincent said and returned to the map. “But he also said that the terrain is difficult and the entrance hidden. And I don’t know about you guys but I have a feeling we’ve got to get there soon…” he glanced up at the churning clouds through the window. “Something is about to happen. I can feel it.”

*******

They set out just as the sky began to fade from nights deep purple and blue to the gray and pink kissed with gold that signaled dawn was just on the horizon. The twins were still in their strange comatose states and it took the remaining three to get them secured on Laguna and Vincent’s back so that they wouldn’t fall off while the carriers crossed the rugged terrain that lay ahead.

“Here let me help you,” Shay offered Vincent after she had finished helping Laguna secure Zell to his back using some old rope and torn bed sheets they had found.

“Thanks,” Vincent said and gently lifted Jade off the floor onto his back. He secured her wrists around his neck as Shay tied a length of sheet around both Jade and Vincent’s waist and another under Jade’s thighs to help support her so Vincent didn’t need to exert too much energy in trying to hold onto her.

“Man he’s heavy,” Laguna grumbled and shifted the unconscious Zell more comfortably on his back. They had decided that since Laguna was physically stouter and stronger than Vincent, he’d start out with carrying Zell and he’d hopefully be able to carry him close enough to their destination that when Vincent took over, it wouldn’t wear the leaner man out as fast.

“We’ll switch after a while,” Vincent reminded his friend. “We’ve got to get into that ravine by noon though, so it’s going to be fast moving.”

“You sure you can run that fast?” Cirrus asked as he flew past the group and landed on the edge of the fire place. “Woods very dangerous now, monsters run wild and ground rocky.”

“We’ve got to try,” Vincent replied and helped Shayla secure the bags with supplies they couldn’t part with on her back. The rest of their things they hid in the cottage. “But that’s why I want you to fly on ahead and try to find some chocobos…”

Cirrus sighed, they had been trough this over and over again. The black chocobos of Wutai Island were rare and flighty. They didn’t even let moogles come near them. “I try to find chocobo. But even if I do, it may not help. They head strong birds kupo.”

“That’s alright,” Vincent nodded. “But still, it’s worth a try. And it would be a great help to us.”

“Okay everyone ready?” he asked his weary companions. They hadn’t slept much the night before. Kept awake by the strange lightning and worry for the twins, the group had slept a restless, fitful sleep.

Shay and Vincent nodded. Cirrus took flight and hovered in mid air waiting for any further instructions.

“Okay Cirrus,” Vincent turned to the moogle. “Go head and be careful! If you encounter any of those monsters, get out of there as soon as possible! Don’t get yourself caught okay?”

The moogle nodded, his red bobble bouncing here and there. “If I find black chocobos, I bring straight to you.”

“Right,” Vincent nodded, “Good luck.”

“Take care!” Shayla smiled and patted the little moogle.

“Yeah don’t go too far out of your way and get lost,” Laguna said as the moogle flew past.

“I won’t,” Cirrus stuck his little pink tongue out. “You no get lost either!” And with that the moogle zipped out of the cottage and disappeared into the forest which was just starting to stir with life.

Vincent gazed at the sky for a moment from the doorway of the small cottage. The lightning had stopped but the clouds still swirled around the mountain in a slow and dizzying dance. Their edges turned golden by the rising sun. “Okay,” he said finally, looking at his friends who stood next to him. “You ready?”

They both nodded and with that they started off into the forest at a steady run.

***

The way they figured it, they had a little over four miles to go to the ravine that Cirrus told them about. But the terrain was treacherous, and it grew steeper the closer they got to the mountain. It was hard going after they had left the safety of the small wooden cottage. For about a mile away the ground began to raise and the path became rocky. Sometimes they were forced to stop and go back the way they came because the path was too over grown with thorny bushed which cut through clothing and burned when the skin was scratched by its thick needles. Some times they came across old landslides where tons of huge rocks had obliterated the path, it was times like this they wished Cirrus would return with a chocobo to help them.

It was nearly 10:00 o’clock in the morning when they finally were forced to rest, their legs and arms weary and shaking with fatigue. Untying the twins from their backs and the large packs from Shayla, they sat down on a rocky out cropping that over looked the valley they had been climbing through all morning.

“How far do you think we’ve gone?” Shayla asked after taking a long drink from her water and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know,” Vincent panted and squinted against the sun which was now laying just underneath the clouds that loomed over head, its rays beating relentlessly down on them. “Maybe two miles… it’s hard to say.”

“I wish Cirrus would get here…” Laguna said from the shady spot he had literally collapsed in. “We really need a chocobo right about now… I can’t go on any further, not even carrying Jade…”

“I agree,” Vincent nodded. He was more wore out than any of them, for he often had to run up ahead and survey the landscape and run back to guild Shay and Laguna who were still running to catch up with him.

“Why haven’t they woken up yet?” Shayla asked, her voice tight with worry and exhaustion as he wiped dust and sweat off Zell’s face with a wet cloth.

The twins still remained motionless in their unconscious states. They hadn’t uttered a sound or moved a single muscle since they had both collapsed the day before. They appeared to be dead, Vincent observed, feeling a lump grow in his throat as he made Jade more comfortable next to him.

“I only hope that we can find this cave and the guardian will be able to help them somehow…” he said his voice thick with concern.

“Not to say I don’t trust the little fur ball…” Laguna said and rolled over to look at Vincent, “But how do we know there really IS a cave? And how certain was he that this cave even still exists? Does he even know it’s in the ravine we’re heading to?”

Vincent rubbed his temples and sighed, he had been wondering the same thing as the hours slowly passed by and there was still no sign of the moogle or even of any monsters he had warned them about. “I don’t know,” he said wearily, “but trusting him is the only option he have at the moment. But I wonder…” he trailed off.

“Do you think he betrayed us?” Shay asked, her mismatched eyes gleaming with anxiety. “Do you think Hojo’s using him to bring us to him?”

Vincent shoved the thought away, he didn’t even want to think about it anymore. All he knew was the closer they got to this valley, the hotter the Mako in him seemed to burn, as if urging him on past all endurance. Something was calling him, luring him.

Chaos seemed restless as well. He wasn't whispering yet but Vincent could feel its thoughts stirring. He hated the feeling of those slithering thoughts crawling inside his head.

Was the same pull Vincent felt the same force that left the twins unconscious? Jade had muttered that they had to reach the cave soon… but then again, was it a warning? Vincent pondered her last words when a sudden cry pierced the air.

The group was reflexively on their feet and ready for battle when suddenly a shadow covered them and from the ledge above them, dropped a huge feathered, black mass.

“KUPO!” came a triumphant call as two more black shadows landed next to the group.

“Cirrus!” they all cried in surprise when they saw the little moogle perched onto the head of a large, black chocobo and behind it stood two more of the large birds.

“You miss me?” Cirrus said with a wide smile that filled his tiny face. “I find chocobos! They been fighting monsters off mountain! Not as many bads left as I had worried.”

“Will they help us?” Shayla asked, taking a step towards the large birds which warbled and stomped nervously at her approach.

“Yes, yes they help. Took long while to convince them, but they say mountain voice told them too,” Cirrus said. “But they go only to top of ravine. From there we must find cave on own. Many monsters in ravine they say… very dangerous.”

“How far are we from the ravine?” asked Laguna.

“Two miles,” Cirrus said and pointed up the mountain side. “Past that large ridge there and down steep cliffs on other side.”

“Okay then lets get going,” Vincent said and lifted Jade into his arms and walked to the nearest chocobo.

The chocobo gave a loud WARK and shuffled nervously to the side but as Vincent neared it the chocobo sniffed the air and gazed at Jade intently. Then with shake of its feathered head, it dropped to one knee and allowed Vincent to lift Jade onto the birds back then climb on himself.

Laguna did the same with Zell and Shayla mounted the chocobo that Cirrus perched on top along with their large pack.

With a quick bound the birds suddenly shot up the side of the steep hill, a feet which would have taken the group hours to do on their own but within minutes on chocobo back, they were past the large boulders and ledges and soon reached the ridge that over looked the cliffs that lead down into the ravine below.

Like Cirrus had said, the walls of the ravine were steep and treacherous. They were so steep in fact that the chocobos had to take a longer route than expected for they were not able to jump some of the distances being weighed down like they were. Soon however they reached as far as they would go. They stomped their feet anxiously and refused to take another step.

“Monsters up ahead they say,” Cirrus explained when the chocobos refused to move another inch. “On these cliffs, it be too hard for them to protect us. We must go on alone, but no worry,” the moogle quickly added, “cave not far.”

The group dismounted and thanked the chocobos who quickly sprinted back down the cliff from whence they had come.

“So how much further?” Laguna asked as Shayla helped him secure Zell to his back once again.

Cirrus was about to answer when a black shadow suddenly blotted out the sun. “Look out KUPO!” he screamed as a large dragon beast flew above them.

The dragon had flown up from the lower levels of the ravine and using the massive updrafts of air currents, had glided along the cliff walls and over their heads and disappeared above the ridge behind them.

“Do you think it saw us?” Shayla asked nervously from where she had taken cover behind a tree trunk.

“I don’t know,” Vincent said. “But I for one don’t want to wait around to see. Cirrus,” he turned to the moogle who had buried himself under a bunch of leaves. “Cirrus do you know the way to the sacred cave from here?”

The leaves shivered slightly and his little head poked out from under them. “I think so…”

“Okay then,” Vincent replied and making sure Jade was secured to him he added, “Lead the way.”

***

The dragon had smelled something unusual when he had ascended from the depths of the ravine. Knowing his master would be most displeased if he did not check into it, the dragon circled back around and made another pass of the area. Sighing irritably the dragon was about to turn and fly back to his master and make his report when a movement through the trees caught his eye…

“SHIT! I think it saw us!” Laguna swore. “Cirrus we really need to find that entrance!” he cried as the dragon began to circle back around for a closer look.

Cirrus, along with Shayla, were frantically searching the cliff face before them for the entrance to the cave the moogle swore was there. However, thick ivy had grown up along the whole of the cliff face and small trees seemed to grow right up next to the rock of the ravine making it impossible to get very close to the wall for a better look. It had been like this for the past hundred feet that they had descended deeper into the ravine and by the looks of it, much the same vegetation had taken over the rest of the cliff face all along the ravine on both sides.

“I know it here Kupo!” the moogle cried in dismay. “See there large rock and there old oak! Just like I say there be!”

“There’s rocks and oaks all over this damned ravine!” Laguna shouted in frustration.

“He’s getting closer!” Vincent warned, drawing out his pistol as the dragon became larger and larger as it headed their way.

“I’m hurrying as fast as I can!” Shay cried as she frantically pulled down long vines of ivy in order to expose the rock beneath.

Ignoring her cut and bleeding hands, Shayla continued to tear away amounts of ivy which tumbled down on top of her. Swearing in frustration she moved farther down a few more feet to try another spot.

***

With his keen eyes, the dragon had now spotted the small humans who were huddled pathetically behind trees and rocks in the underbrush. One was frantically searching the cliff face along with a moogle, probably looking for the cave entrance, the dragon assumed. But it would be too late for them, he would have them all captured and taken to his master by the time they had found the cave that he had been searching for nearly a week for.

Beating his wings faster to close the distance from his prey and him, the dragon roared in fury and rage at the humans who would not escape him…

***

An ear splitting roar erupted from the dragon as it suddenly increased its speed towards them.

Shayla tried to ignore the fear that froze her blood and shook her body as she once more gathered a large group of ivy and pulled with all her might. The vines gave way and tumbled around her in a shower of leaves and dirt.

She gasped and fell backward against a large bolder that stood behind her.

Before her, within the mouth of the hidden cave, stood a shrouded figure, it’s black robes seemed to be apart of the gaping blackness that welled forth from the cave behind it, as if it were a shadow come to life.

“KUPO! The guardian!” Cirrus exclaimed and landed on the boulder behind Shayla. “Please! We bring Valnor children here! They need help!” the moogle tried to explain to the silent figure.

From deep within the hood of the robe, two eyes began to glow as it examined the group.

The dragon, seeing the opening of the cave, gave another roar of fury as it suddenly dived towards them, its wings tucked close to its sides.

Noticing the dragon drawing ever closer the figure motioned for the group to enter the cave quickly, which they did without hesitation. Just as they were safely within the entrance the dragon, now filled with blinding rage, released its burning dragons breath which scorched the trees outside the entrance and melted rock. But no flames entered the mouth of the cave from where the being still stood silently, its hand upraised creating a force field which held back the deadly inferno.

Seeing that its prey had escaped and that its fire breath did nothing to the figure which granted them admittance to the cave, the dragon hovered in front of the charred cliff face for a moment before deciding its course of action and soaring away over the ridge high above to alert its master.


	46. Act 5: Mako Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, NSFW stuffs in this chapter. ;)

The group still sat crouched behind stalagmites and rocks where they had taken cover from the dragons breath when the dragon, realizing it had failed and lost its prey, finally flew away.

The being robed in black turned to them and silently regarded them for a moment before finally speaking, its voice low and hollow like the wind, “Who have you brought to this sacred place moogle prince? Why have you put the secrets of the mountain in grave danger?”

Cirrus flew from behind his rock and landed before the menacing figure and bowed. “I sorry great guardian… but it could not be helped.” He turned and gestured to Vincent the others, “I believe I find ones long foretold….”

“Show me!” the voice boomed and reluctantly Vincent gathered Jade; who was still unconscious, into his arms and brought her out from behind the wall of stalactites. Laguna and Shay had Zell, who also had not awoken, held between them with his arms around their necks.

“They’ve been like this since we found some ancient writing in a house at the foot of the mountain,” Vincent said quietly and lay Jade gently before the figure.

“We don’t know what to do to help them…” Shay said as her and Laguna rested Zell next to his sister.

The figure didn’t seem to be listening anymore for it was kneeling down in front of the twins. Then, with a trembling hand it reached out and brushed aside Jades hair which had fallen and hidden her tattoo. There was a sharp intake of breath from the robed figure, “At long last…” it breathed quietly then reached down and examined Zell’s hands then Jades.

It then looked up at the group who stood watching nervously and drew back its thick hood.

Shayla gave a startled scream while the others drew in quick gasps of surprise. The person before them was the twins’ father, that much was evident by how much he looked like Zell, but what was most startling was that even though he was there and seemed alive, it was obvious that he wasn’t of flesh and bone. Although he was visible before them, his skin was translucent and pale, like that of a wraith.

“Quickly,” he said. “Bring them farther into the cave where it’s safer. All will be explained then…”

***

The group now sat at the back of a series of winding tunnels in a cave that was illuminated by crystallized Mako that lined the walls. It was a beautiful place, but one that was haunted by something from the past, a feeling none of them could understand. Here is where Jade and Zell began to stir in their strange slumber.

“What is wrong with them?” Shayla asked as she sat next to Zell, holding his hands in hers.

The figure sat down before his children, a look of pride and sadness filling his translucent face. “They are under their mothers spell, one that she placed upon the house, knowing that one day the twins would return there. It is a spell that would hide their power until they would be brought before me.”

“Hide their power? Are they the ones Cirrus told us about?” Laguna asked from his spot in the corner. He didn’t feel very comfortable near the ghost that haunted these caves, regardless of the fact it was the twins’ father.

The wraith nodded, “It is a very long story, one that would take hours to tell. But first I shall awaken these two, for I long to meet them finally, after so many years…”

He placed his hands over each of the twins’ eyes. Then, quietly speaking words form a language no longer known on this planet, he began the incantation that would reverse the spells effect.

Within moments the twins stirred slightly, Zell was the first to open his eyes…

***

Zell stood before the large tree trunk in the corner of the room and examined the strange ruins upon its surface. _“What does it say?”_ he asked and reached to touch the glowing letters. There was a flash that blinded him and seemed to pierce through his brain. He grabbed his head to try to keep it from exploding into a thousand pieces. The last thing he remembered before the blackness took him, was hearing Shayla screaming his name…

When the light faded and the pain in his head eased, Zell opened his eyes. Looking around he found Jade laying next to him. Everyone else, was gone. In fact everything was gone. Vincent, Laguna, the valley, the cabin… only the tree remained, standing guard over the sleeping twins blanketed within an unnatural mist.

“Jade,” Zell reached out and shook his sister. “Jade what happened?”

Jade moaned and slowly stirred to wakefulness. “Ouch…” she groaned and rubbed her neck. “Where are we??”

“I was hoping you knew…” Zell replied. “You okay?”

“Yeah… Just gimme a sec.”

Zell let his sister rest against him as he scanned the area. It was void of everything but them, the tree and the strange fog. But he felt so at peace, calm even. Like he knew this place, but had forgotten its secrets.

“Are we dreaming?” Zell asked, his voice echoed slightly, though he had spoken just above a whisper.

Jade examined her hands which pulsed with pain, the wounds reopened and dried with dark blood. “I think so.”

“What is this place? It feels so… comforting…” Zell sighed sleepily.

Jade thought for a moment. “It’s mother,” she said at last. “This is her doing…”

“How do you know?”

She shrugged. “I just do… ”

“And the ruins in the house were a trap?” he asked skeptically.

“No,” she corrected. “They were our protection.”

“Hmmm…” Zell contemplated what his sister meant. “So what’s happening now? What do we do?”

“We sit and wait.”

“For what?”

“For the others to take us to the caves…”

The last thing Zell remembered was laying under the strange tree with his twin Jade. The tree hummed quietly to itself and reminded them of a lullaby from deep in their pasts. Neither felt threatened or alarmed at it but rather calmed and saddened by its presence.

When the tree faded to reveal a woman sitting in the grass next to them, neither moved nor spoke. Their mother was there, watching over them. So they rested there with her, and listened to her lullaby that floated on the mist as they dozed.

***

Zell was the first to open his eyes despite the fact that he didn’t want to. All he wanted was to lay there and listen to the gentle humming from the mother he never knew.

When he opened his eyes however, the surprise couldn’t be kept from his face.

“F-father?”

The wraith smiled. “So you do know me…”

Jade stirred and her eyes slowly opened. For her though, the site was one she had experienced before. “I knew you were real…”

“Its been a long time Jade…” the wraith said softly.

The twins instinctively went to hug their father, but their arms passed right through him.

He sighed. “I am sorry my children. To be able to speak to you today, I had to give up my physical body long ago.” As he spoke he seemed to fade in and out slightly.

“What’s happening to you?” Jade asked, her voice catching in her throat.

“I’ve fulfilled my purpose. You two are reawakened, all the knowledge you need is now imbedded in your minds, thanks to your mother. Soon, I shall join her in the Lifestream…”

“That’s all we get??” Zell asked quietly. “All our lives we’ve never seen your faces, and these short moments are all we get? I don’t understand what you’re even talking about!”

“Zell,” his father said calmly. “You must try to remember. Concentrate, and unlock the knowledge of the Valnor you carry within you. Forgive me,” continued sadly. “Your mother and I did all we could to save you, to protect you. Now it is time that you do what it is we could not. You will not suffer the same fate as us. You have the Soul Caller mako, you will not be poisoned like we were…” he faded further from view.

Frustrated Zell wanted to scream but instead said, “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!!!”

“Father please no!!” Jade whimpered as he flickered before them. “Don’t leave again… not again.”

“It will be alright you two…” he said laying his invisible hands on their heads. “Remember, we love you… and will always be with you… Call to us when you are there....”

The image of their father, a man they both loved yet never knew, began to fade before their eyes. Tears swelled in Jade’s eyes while they caught in Zell’s throat.

And then… just like that, he was gone.

*******

The twins watched as the image of their father faded away. The ache in their hearts throbbed dully from their loss.

Jade’s eyes went from the spot where her father had been sitting just a moment before, to next to her where a familiar face waited patiently for her to see him. “Vincent…” she couldn’t contain the happiness in her voice at seeing him again and she flung herself into his waiting arms.

Like Jade in Vincent's, Zell had already found solace in Shayla’s arms.

After a few moments Laguna coughed uncomfortably, “Ah-hem… Does anyone know what we’re suppose to do now?”

The group looked at the twins, who in turn looked back at them.

“What you looking at!” Zell said. “I ain’t the brains of this operation.”

Jade sighed in frustration. “Don’t look at me either. I don’t remember anything that our old man said I should… so I have no idea where to start…”

After a few moments of silence, Vincent’s cool voice broke their thoughts. “If we do anything, we should wait until morning… we all need our rest.”

“Yeah you guys all look like hell!!” Zell exclaimed as he took in his friends.

Shayla smacked him over the head. “Hey you! We had to carry your fat asses up the mountain on our backs so cut us some slack!!”

“My ass isn’t fat…” Zell grumbled and rubbed the lump on his skull.

The group had settled down in the back of the farthest cave they could find and tried to rest. Zell unrolled a bed roll on the rocky floor and waited for Shayla to get comfortable before finally settling down next to her.

“Ouch,” he heard her say under her breath.

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh nothing…” she said rubbing the back of her hand.

“Don’t go telling me nothing!” he jokingly scolded her. “Tell old Zell where it hurts.”

She held out her hands.

“Good lord woman!” he exclaimed when he saw the raw, cut up flesh of her palms. “What in the world did you do?!”

“I cut them while trying to clear the vines when the dragon saw us…”

“Dragon!!”

She smirked at him. “You missed a lot while you were taking your little nap.”

“Well you’ll just hafta tell me everything while I tend to your wounds,” he said with a evil little grin. “There must be water in this cave somewhere.”

“Yeah we passed a few alcoves farther back, I thought I heard water in a few of them.”

He grinned at her, his eyes flashed mischievously. “Even better,” he said and lifted her up off the ground.

“Be back in a bit guys!” Zell exclaimed as he made his way past his friends who stared at him incredulously.

With Shayla in his arms, Zell came to a cross section of glowing halls and listened for the tell tale echo of water down one of the paths. Shayla watched his face, he was intent on his purpose. His eyes seemed to be on fire as they reflected the gentle glow of Materia deposits they passed along the way. “Where are we going?” she asked even though she knew the answer.

His eyes met hers and all the blood rushed from her head to pool hotly deep inside of her. He didn't say anything, only offered her a ravenous grin. She answered with her lips pressed against his neck. Running her mouth along his skin only made him move faster, growing desperate to find the perfect spot.

“Hurry Zell,” she ordered gently, her teeth nibbling along his collarbone.

A few moments later, above the sound of her heart hammering in her ears, she heard the sound of water trickling. Zell took her through a small opening in the wall and they turned a small bend, they were pressed tightly together in the small tunnel but he didn't let her go. He held her tightly, his breath was quick and fast from her teasing mouth.

They rounded the corner and stopped short, what lay before them was breathtaking.

Zell had managed to find heaven on earth for the tiny cave they entered glittered with veins of multicolored Materia. The hues danced on a small yet deep pool of clear water.

He slowly set her down, and though his eyes shown with the same intensity that had taken her breath away, there was also something else. Something deep and meaningful. Before she could say a word his lips found hers.

The kiss was like the night when they had first made love. It was slow and languorous, sweet yet sad. Full of love and emotion. “I love you Shayla Flamedancer,” he said as their mouths danced together, his hands on either side of her face, playing with the edges of her hair.

She moaned against him as those hands played along her scalp. For some reason one of the most erotic things Zell did was play with her hair and it set her on fire. With expert fingers he had released the clasp of her hair bind and cascades of golden hair fell around their faces.

He drew away and admired his handy work. “Beautiful,” he murmured and ran his hand along her cheek. “Tsk tsk,” he said, finding dirt smudged on her skin. “You are such a dirty girl.”

Shayla could only stare into his eyes as he slowly took her clothes off. Mesmerized as she always was when he was so soft and gentle as if he held her under a spell. He took his time, enjoying every second of peeling the fabric off her body until she stood before him naked and glowing. He took her hands in his, kissing the wounded flesh.

When he released her hands she unclasp his jacket before slowly, teasingly removing his clothes until he stood before her just as naked. Shayla's hand wrapped around his swollen erection, her practiced strokes earning her a pleased groan. “Are we just going to stand here being dirty?” she asked, running her thumb around his tip.

She looked up into his face, and met his lips half way between the distance. His hands played with her rear before he lifted her up. Knowing what he wanted she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard length between them. So close to her but so far, she slid her wetness against him and he carried them into the warm water of the tiny cave.

The water wasn't deep, only up to Zell's stomach. But by the time they got deep enough Shayla was already incoherently moaning his name as his fingertips played with her. “Zell, please...” she moaned, rocking against him, trying to line herself up to him herself.

He chuckled against her neck as he rose her up. “I wanna go slow and really enjoy you Shayla...” he murmured as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing the nipple gently.

Shayla cried aloud in pleasure but muffled the following ones with a hand over her mouth, she didn't know how far she was from their friends. Even though they probably knew what they would be doing, she really didn't want to make them listen.

Going from one mound to another, Zell had made his way to the opposite wall of the cave and had her pressed up against it, one of his favorite positions to have her in. Shayla nearly vibrated in his arms. “Zell please, please get in me now!” she pleaded.

He brought his face to hers, blue eyes luminous in the caves light. “Say it Shayla,” he lowered her into the water off of him. “Say that you love me again.”

“I love you...” she pulled his face to hers and kissed him as he pulled her against himself once more.

“Again,” he growled, pushing her through the water with a thrust of his pelvis, guiding her back to the shallow area again.

“I love you...” she panted as he drew her leg up around him, arching for him as he took a nipple back into his mouth.

“Again...” he growled against her skin, grinding her father into the shallows. His hard member teasing along her folds.

“....I love you....” she breathed, her mind was lost in the sensation of his body against hers as he guided them down onto their knees as the water got lower and lower around them.

“Again Shayla...” he panted as he lay her back into the water, the depth was only a few inches here. He arched her leg, opening her up to him, his body trembled as water fell along his skin in glowing rivers.

Looking up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, all heat and passion but intense in their love for her, Shayla reached a hand up to lightly touch his face. “I love you Zell.”

He lowered his forehead to hers, his blue eyes trapped hers as he slowly entered her. It was blissful agony to finally feel him inside her.

“Love you... love you... love you...” she as barely aware she was panting the words as he slowly thrust inside her, filling her and easing the unbearable act that had been growing inside her. His breath was quick against her cheek as he picked up the pace. Shayla's eyes begin to roll back into her head as she neared release but Zell ran his hand along her face to the side of her neck, preventing her from arching away and breaking their eye contact.

“Eyes on me babe,” he could barely form the words himself as her eyes focused back to his.

“Zell!” she cried as her release unexpectedly shook her, her eyes still locked with his, baring each of their souls to one another. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing the rest of her cries and muting his own as he very quickly joined her.

They stayed like that for several moments, panting against one another, their foreheads still touching.

He ran his fingertips down her face before going to her chin, he closed her open mouth with a slight click of her teeth. Chuckling he said, “Damn I'm good, I've left you speechless...” he smirked.

All Shayla could do is nod and slump into the water. “You turned me into a jelly fish... I don't think I can move on land anymore.”

Leaning back he took in the sight before him. “Jellyfish?” he laughed. “I think I found me some kind of sea nymph.” Naked and partially submerged in water, her hair floating around her face and droplets shimmering against her skin, Shayla very much looked ethereal and otherworldly in that moment.

Shay pouted and moaned as he slid out of her, her legs tried to tighten around him to keep him there but she was weak from her orgasm and he was far too strong.

Zell pulled her up to sit with him in the water, letting her straddle his hips which she was all too happy to do. “Lets get those hands taken care of,” he said gently, taking one in his and rubbing it carefully under the water. “Tell me what else I missed during my nap.”

He listened to her retell what happened after he and Jade passed out as he gently cleaned and bandaged her hands.

“Wow I sure missed a lot didn’t I?” he asked as he finished the last bandage. Shay was amazed he had had the foresight to grab the hand held med kit from the pack before he had scooped her up. She had been so intent on him and thoughts of what they were about to do that she didn't notice it.

“Yeah I guess…” Shayla shrugged. “But I’m glad you’re okay now.”

He kissed her softly. “More than okay now.”

She smiled at him and looked around the cave, not wanting to leave. He mirrored her thoughts, but neither formed them into words.

“I'll bring you back here someday,” he gathered her into his arms. They had dressed in just their underwear as they waited for their skin to dry while he cared for her hands.

“You'd better,” she ordered. “I don't want to have cave sex ever again unless its right here!”

He smiled and she saw a flush bloom across his neck. His eyes ran along her body. “I want to rip these off of you and take you again,” he indicated her bra and panties. She loved how he was so honest in his intent, her body trembled at the thought of another go. “But I'm afraid if we go another round, we might wake the neighbors.”

She giggled, earning her a delighted smile from him. “Pervert.”

They slowly dressed, exchanging kisses that very nearly turned into more. Then hand in hand, finally made their way back to their waiting friends.

***

Meanwhile back at where the others were settling in, Vincent and Jade silently got their bed roll and blankets out.

“I wish I would have thought of that,” Vincent had grumbled quietly to Jade after Zell had whisked Shayla away. His eyes flashed meaningfully. “We left something unfinished the other night....”

Jade giggled, her face turning red. “Primitive male urges?” she arched an eyebrow at him. “Should we go find our own nook?”

She watched his muscles tense as the idea nearly won over. He wanted to grab her and carry her off, she could tell. But instead he unrolled the bed roll and lay down on his stomach with a huff. She laughed lightly and came to lay next to him. “I don't mean to tease you Vincent. But you have to admit, your pouting is kind of adorable. I don't get much of that from you.”

“Adorable,” he grumbled but a red eye peeked up at her from within the folds of black hair. She could tell by the glint in it that he was smiling. Reaching over to the pack, she pulled out a hair brush and slowly started to work on the long tangled tresses.

He rolled to his side and pulled her closer. “I'll settle on this for now,” he said softly allowing her to care for him.

Smiling she continued to brush his hair, the act was calming to them both. “I've wanted to do this for a long time,” she confessed. He had such beautiful, jet black hair.

Sighing softly, Vincent only nodded, a small smile played on the corner of his mouth as she worked.

Minutes passed between them.

As she worked, Jade looked over where Laguna had instantly fallen asleep. Cirrus lay next to the mans side, curled up in a ball and looking like a very large cat. The sight made her smile, it was good to see them finally getting along.

Her eyes came back to her task at hand and locked with Vincent’s as he watched her. The soft sound of the hair brush was the only thing between their gazes. Feelings stirred inside her and felt like they would burst at any moment. Jade knew in that instant the depth of her feelings for him, the lengths she’d go to protect him, to help him, and more importantly, to be with him.

But try as she might, she could not shake the stabbing pain that ached through her heart every time she looked at him these past few hours. Something was going to happen… and it would change everything.

She felt like she was going to lose him.

“Jade? What’s wrong?”

She gave a start at the sound of his voice. It was then she realized the tears that were flowing from her eyes. She rubbed them away only to have more take their place. “I’m sorry… they won’t stop…” she sniffled.

With his strong arm he gently pulled her close to himself and held her. “It’ll be okay Jade. You’ve been through so much lately… I’m here,” he soothed and ran his hand through her wispy blonde hair.

“I know,” she said softly. “I’m just… just so scared… and I don’t really know why.”

Vincent didn’t know how to respond. All he knew was Jade was strong, in some ways stronger than he was. But seeing her like this destroyed him inside. It tormented him more than some demon ever could and, for all the power he had, there was nothing he could do to truly help her at this moment. All he could do was hold her.

“Vincent…” her soft voice broke through his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

She pulled far enough away from him to gaze into his eyes. Her own shimmered with tears illuminated by the soft glowing materia around them. Jade said, “Please promise me, that no matter what happens… you won’t let yourself be found by Hojo.”

He couldn’t keep the slightly confused look from his face. “What do you mean?”

“Please Vincent…” her eyes tore his heart. “Promise me… promise me if something happens to me, do not follow…”

This took Vincent totally off guard. “Jade, you’re scaring me…” he confessed quietly, ice ran in his veins.

“Please, you must find a way to defeat Hojo,” she continued. “I will be fine, no matter what happens I will wait for you…”

He opened his mouth to protest. “Promise me!” she pleaded before he could say anything.

‘ _Why are you doing this…?’_ his mind screamed. No, his heart cried it.

But he could see something in her eyes, some strange resolve that had arisen. Jade knew something, maybe she wasn’t even aware consciously that she did, but somehow she could sense something… and all he could do was nod.

She smiled a sad, but thankful smile and nuzzled deep into his chest. The rhythmic singing of his heart as it beat behind that strong, protective wall of muscles, lulled her to sleep.

How could she possibly know… that in that moment, that heart was breaking…


	47. Act 5: Betrayed

The group woke early that next morning just before dawn broke on the horizon. Laguna stretched and rubbed his neck and looked around. “Hey, where’s Cirrus?” he asked when the moogle prince could not be found.

“Maybe you squashed him,” Zell teased and examined Laguna’s back for a pancake moogle. “Nope he’s not there!”

“Zell, knock it off,” Shayla scolded as she finished packing up their things.

They didn’t have to wait long before the little moogle appeared around the corner of the cave, nervously muttering something quietly to himself.

“Hey you little fur-ball where did you disappear to?” Laguna asked.

The man’s voice startled the moogle out of his thoughts and he jumped slightly. “It ‘bout time you humans wake!” he shot back. “Mornin’ near, we need to move on.”

“What’s the rush?” Jade asked as she helped Vincent roll up their bed roll. “Where are we heading to anyway?”

“Good question,” Vincent said. “We haven’t thought past finding the cave…”

They all looked at the moogle questionably. “We need find other moogles! So we find where my mate at!” he said, his fur standing up on end.

“Whoa, whoa settle down there tiger,” Zell said and patted him on the head. “We’ll find her don’t worry!”

After a few moments the group was ready to head out. Cirrus flew up and perched on a small overhang to the side of the trail and let them pass, no one noticed the small creature tuck something into a side pocket of Jades pack as she walked by him.

They continued on for most of the day through the ravine to where it started to level out again at the foot of the mountain. Here they decided to stop for the night as the sun began to hang low on the horizon.

“Man I’m beat!” Shay said and plopped down.

“Me too,” Jade agreed and set down next to Vincent who had taken a seat on a smooth rock.

“So Cirrus how much further until we reach where your village is?” Laguna asked and scanned the horizon. He had thought the moogle had mentioned his tribe was on the mountain, so he couldn’t figure out why they were walking away from it. But he kept that to himself.

“Oh we not far,” the moogle confirmed with a nod of his head bobble. “It just up that cliff,” he pointed to a cluster of large, dark trees over hanging the cliff up a ways opposite where they had come from. “I thought it be easier to walk out of ravine and up side rather than climb.”

Laguna nodded, the moogle had a point and now as the sun began to set, he thought he could see some small fires burning in the trees.

“See my village just up there,” the moogle pointed. “They light dinner fires,” he sighed, slightly homesick.

“We’ll be there in the morning,” Jade said with a smile and patted the small moogle on the head.

“Yep, yep,” Shayla said and stretched. “All I know though, is right now… I could sure go for a bath.”

“Me too,” Jade agreed. “All this climbing has me all grimy. Plus I didn't get the chance for a quick dip last night like _some_ people!” She gave her friend the side-eye.

Shayla stuck her tongue out.

“You are smelling pretty ripe,” Zell teased and held his nose.

“You don’t smell like no rose yourself jerk!” Jade kicked at her twin who dodged her attempt with a chuckle.

“I know of water pool near here where ladies can take bath!” Cirrus said, happy to help once again.

“OoOOOo that sounds nice!” Zell said and jumped to his feet.

“Oh no you don’t!” Shayla pushed him back down. “Jade and I go first, then you all can go.”

“Yeah, ladies first you lecher!” Jade said and bonked him lightly on the head as she passed. “Lead the way Cirrus,” she said and took her bag that had an extra set of clothes inside.

Vincent watched as the moogle lead the girls away, an icy feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach.

Cirrus lead them back the way they came for many minutes, then he turned off the trail onto a smaller animal trail that lead them through a thick patch of woods that after about a hundred yards of thick underbrush and trees, cleared out into a large opening. The girls stopped in awe, for before them stood the other side of the cliff face and coming down from it was few small water falls that came together into a large, clear pool of water.

“Wow!” Shayla breathed. “Its so pretty!!”

“Last one in’s a rotten egg!” Jade exclaimed and ran to the side of the pool and started pulling off her shoes.

The girls bathed lazily in the pool as the sky turned from blue to vibrant shades of pink and orange.

“Ah this is the life,” Shayla said from where she was reclined against a rock near the waterfall where Jade sat under and washed her hair out in the cool running water.

“You bet it is,” her friend replied and shook her wet hair out then dove into the deep part of the pool. When she reemerged she looked up into the changing sky. “I’m surprised that peeping tom of a boyfriend of yours hasn’t tried anything yet.”

“No kidding,” Shayla giggled and got out of the water, feeling clean and refreshed from the days walk.

Jade followed her friends example and also exited the water and started drying off. Cirrus, who stayed behind to guard the girls sat on a rock under a tree a few yards away, gazing nervously at the sky.

“What’s wrong with Cirrus?” Jade asked quietly as she clasped her bra. “He’s been acting funny all day…”

“I noticed that too,” Shayla whispered back as she pulled her shirt over her head. “He’s all fidgety today. Like he’s looking for something.”

“Or expecting someone…” Jade commented, eying the moogle.

The two finished dressing and were gathering their things when the moogle suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on something in the sky.

And that’s when they heard it…

***

“Zell, for the last time sit your ass down!” Laguna yelled in frustration. He had had enough of trying to stop Zell from sneaking off and peeping on Shayla and was about to tie him up if he tried anything once more.

“Put the rope down Laguna,” Vincent said from where he had gotten the fire going and was now opening their food packs. “He knows if he tries anything, I’ll just shoot him.”

“AH!” Zell exclaimed shocked, his mouth gaping wide open. “That’s going a little far don’t you think!”

“It’d just be in the leg. You’d live,” Vincent said coolly, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Laguna laughed at the look on Zell’s face which was a mixture of ‘he wouldn’t dare’ and ‘oh my god he’s crazy’.

Suddenly Vincent stood up, his red eyes strained on the sky.

“What? What is it Vincent?” Laguna asked, not liking the look on his friends face.

“I thought I heard something…” the man replied, already reaching for his gun.

“Like what?” Zell asked, the hairs on his arms standing up. He could sense that something was not right.

“Like engines,” he replied and broke off in a run down the trail where Cirrus had lead the girls, his heart sinking into his stomach.

***

“Do you hear something?” Shay asked looking up into the sky.

“Shayla…” Jade’s voice said nervously. “Run…”

“What? Why?!” she said in alarm.

“RUN!” Jade grabbed her friend and bolted to the tree line.

“No you don’t!” Cirrus yelled and flew straight at them forcing the girls to dive to the ground.

“Cirrus what the hell!!!” Jade screamed.

“You no leave!” He held out a sharp shard of rock at them. “You my prisoners.”

“You little rat…” Jade growled.

“Jade!!! Look!” Shayla exclaimed and pointed to the sky where a cluster of red lights among the early stars drew closer and closer, the sound of engines growing louder with each second.

“What have you done!” Jade cried at the moogle. “I thought you were our friend! We trusted you!” A look of hurt filled her eyes.

The moogle gulped. “I sorry Jade. But my mate in danger… they return her if I hand you over… I sorry…”

“No…” Shayla gasped. “Cirrus no!! You know what’s at stake if they get the twins!”

“They only will get one… I no tell them of anyone else!” he said, trying to make them understand. “I sorry!!”

“You little bastard!” Jade lunged at the moogle but he was too fast using his wings and he darted to the side, cutting Jade in the arm as she passed with his jagged rock.

Falling to the ground and holding her bleeding arm, Jade glared at the moogle with tears in her eyes. “Shayla run!!!”

“No you don’t!” Cirrus turned to the other girl who began to dart to the tree line and using a spell of magic, threw a bolt of lightning at Shayla which knocked her over and to the ground with a painful scream.

The sound of Shayla’s scream rang through the woods louder than the engines.

“Over that way!” Zell pointed towards the sound. They had no idea where the moogle had taken them, so they had missed the animal trail the other group had used because of the fading light.

Vincent loaded his gun as he ran, silently cursing his stupidity for trusting the moogle. He was such a fool. The image of Jade’s eyes last night, how beautiful they radiated in the glowing materia cave, how filled with sadness they were as she made him promise… no! He shook the thought from his head, _‘I will NOT let them take her!’_

***

The Shinra capture drone flew into the clearing, sending debris and dust flying through the air. Its search light scanning the ground as it hovered and soon stopped over the fallen forms of the two girls which lay only feet from one another. Quickly it started its decent.

The men reached the edge of the woods to see a sight that froze them in horror. On the ground Jade was trying to pull herself over to Shayla who lay motionless next to her. They watched the one shake the other and the latter then come too and look up at the descending drone with fear in her eyes.

It was too late. The drone had seen them. It's spotlight was locked on the two women. Caught out in the open, there was nothing they could do.

“Shayla!!” Zell screamed from his hidden spot near a rocky crag in the cliff. “Hurry you can still make it!!!”

Behind him he could hear Vincent growl in knowing despair as the drone closed in to his beloved, trapped under it blazing white search light. Jade turned as is instinctively knowing where he was and looked at him, her face held a calm that tore his heart out. “Jade don’t…” Vincent choked, panic threatening to engulf him.

There was nothing any of them could do. The two trapped beauties looked at one another and knew what needed to be done. Hojo could not have Vincent, nor could he have Zell, the other Valnor twin.

Shayla made up her mind in a heartbeat, she had to surrender, to give into whatever awaited her. If it was for nothing else, it was just to protect Zell. The one who owned her heart. As long as there was breath in her body she would not allow them to find him.

The two hastily got to their feet and ran away from the others who stood hidden in the cliff face.

“NO!!!!” Zell roared but could not be heard above the whine of the drones engines as it sped off after the girls. They watched helplessly as within moments, the two were tranquilized and taken up into the drone. Then they saw the tiny moogle fly up into the drone of his own free will confirming some of their suspicions.

“Zell stop!” Vincent grabbed his friend and slammed him into the wall of the cliff harder than he meant to. “There’s nothing we can do!!!”

“Vincent are you crazy!” Zell protested. “It has Jade!!!”

Vincent’s jaw clenched at the thought. “I know…” he replied quietly. “And I, more than you knows what awaits her when Hojo gets her.” He closed his eyes to try to shut out the horrors that filled his brain, the endless torture he had felt at the madman’s hands, the pain he endured and how he wished for death with every failing breath he drew, all that… and more would be Jade's. But her voice filled his mind. _“If something happens to me, do not follow. Please, you must find a way to defeat Hojo. I will be fine, no matter what happens I will wait for you…”_

She had made him promise and so, he will stand and wait. But that didn’t mean he was happy about it. His breath was raged, anger flowing through his veins.

_'Rage...'_

“Vincent please calm down!” Laguna’s voice broke through the whispers of Chaos. Vincent came to and realized he had begun his demonic transformation without even thinking about it.

After Vincent regained more control Laguna continued. “He's right Zell. We can’t risk both you AND Vincent being caught. If that happened then Hojo would surely win. He wants Vincent more than any of us and if he got a hold of him everyone would surely die. Sorry Vincent, but its true…”

“I know it is…” Vincent replied darkly, taking a slow breath. “And so do you Zell.”

Zell knew they were both right, but it pissed him off. White hot blood screamed through his veins and he punched the rock of the cliff wall until his fists bled, then sank to his knees and let the frustrated tears fall.


	48. Act 6: Into the Heart of Evil

Jade awoke with a groan. Her head throbbed as did her arm where the moogle had cut her. Slowly she managed to open her eyes, which were still heavy and blurred from the remaining tranquilizer in her system. Looking around she found that her hands where tied behind her and she, along with Shayla, where being held in a cage inside the drone.

Cirrus, the traitorous moogle, sat on a crate near the front by the cockpit where Jade could see two soldiers sitting at the controls.

She squirmed closer to Shayla. “Shay…” she whispered. “Hey, Shay wake up!”

Shayla was out cold, being electrocuted and tranquilized took a lot out of her and she gave no indication that she would regain consciousness anytime soon.

Jade sighed. “I’m sorry Shayla… I’m sorry I got you into this…” she looked around, her eyes watering as thoughts of Vincent filled her mind. “I hope you’re all right, Vincent… this must be so hard for you…”

She sat there a few more minutes, silently brooding in her despair when Cirrus fluttered down from his spot and landed near the cage.

“Girl twin finally awake, Cirrus afraid he cut too deep. You lose a lot of blood…” he said.

Jade looked at the bottom of the cage to find a pool of dried blood, her clothes were sticky and stained red with it. She could feel that it had dried and caked on her skin around the gash on her arm. Turning slightly so that she could inspect it, she saw that it was deep, and it ached horribly. Her eyes then went to the moogle, pure hatred and frustration filling them. “Why did you do this, Cirrus? I thought you were suppose to protect the children of the Valnor! Not betray them!”

He lowered his eyes in shame. “Please believe when I say I am sorry… I only want my mate back.”

Jade couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “I know, Cirrus. But do you have any idea what will happen to me? To Shayla? To the _world_ if Hojo gets me?”

Cirrus blinked. “Who this Hojo?”

“He’s a terrible man Cirrus!” Jade said. “He’s the one who is after the Mako inside of your mountain; he is the one who turned Vincent into what he is, made him dark. He’s a scientist who only wants power and to learn the secrets of the planet. He’ll do anything to get what he wants and doesn’t care who he hurts to get it!”

Cirrus rubbed his chin. “I never hear of Hojo… it a woman who hired me and gave me job to capture you.”

“A woman?” Jade was taken back, “What was her name?”

“Me not know… only know I must find a Valnor.”

“Hey! Shut up back there!” the co-pilot turned and yelled. “No talking to the prisoners!”

Cirrus quickly flew away and took his spot back on the crate.

Shayla moaned and moved slightly. “Jade…”

“I’m here,” Jade moved closer to her friend but was unable to touch her for reassurance because of her hands bound behind her.

“What happened…” Shayla tried to sit up but quickly thought better of it when a wave of nausea made her swoon.

“We were drugged and captured,” Jade explained her voice void of emotion.

Shayla shook the last remaining fuzziness from her head and looked at Jade. “My god! Your arm!”

“I’ll be okay,” Jade said despite the pain. “Are you okay? You were out for a long time.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay...”

The two sat there and starred at nothing at all as the drone flew across the night sky, it's lights lost amongst the stars.

***

The men stood there for several minutes, the reality of the situation slowly sinking into their brains. Zell regained control of himself while Vincent was barely keeping Chaos in check. Laguna on the other hand stood there and watched his two friends, his heart torn for them and what they were both feeling. He thought of Raine, her beautiful smile filled is mind, and hoped she was alright back at the Garden. Then he thought of Shayla and Jade, two friends that were as dear to him as sisters.

Vincent sat next to Jades small bag, its few contents had been scattered on the ground. In one hand was clutched a small metal device they guessed was a homing beacon the moogle had placed on her. In the other he held her small dagger with the jade handle that he had given her in Wutai.

“Come on guys,” Laguna spoke gently, knowing they needed a few moments to regain themselves, but also knowing that every second they stood there, was a second longer the girls were in danger. “We've got to get going.”

Zell angrily wiped his swollen eyes. “Where the hell are we suppose to even start looking for them??”

Vincent turned to Laguna, the two spoke in unison, “Midgar.”

***

Midgar, the colossal city that was the site of Meteor fall twelve years ago when the original Sephiroth called forth the planet killer to wound the planet in order to gather the Lifestream’s energy and merge with it to become a God. It was here where Cloud and his friends fought and defeated Sephiroth, supposedly stopping him. But as fate would have it, that was not the case, for they had missed the mastermind behind it all…

The cruel and evil, Professor Hojo.

It was Hojo who created Sephiroth by infusing the creature Jenova’s cells into the unborn fetus. It was he who then, years later would learn of the Valnor, the children of the Ancients, and hunt its few remaining survivors into extinction trying to learn of their secrets. It was he who was responsible for countless horrors of and deaths of people and pain to the planet.

Midgar was now but a mere shell of its former glory. The top plate that held much of the city has long sense fallen or been cleared away after meteor tore most of it from the surface. What had been rebuilt in its place looked nothing like the old city and for some reason, about eight years ago, reconstruction had completely stopped and the city had fallen into ruin once more.

Most of the survivors quickly left the ruins and started new lives else where, but there were a select few who stayed and used the haunted remains to their advantage. Such people were the remaining members of Shinra. An organization bent on planetary rule and control, the ones who build the Mako reactors, giant facilities that suck the Lifestream from the planet and refine it into Mako and use it as energy. One remaining reactor could be seen on the north end of the city, bright green Mako glowed from its top, proving it still functioned.

And it was here where, nearly ten years ago, Vincent Valentine had set out to become a Turk, just like his father….and here is where he met untold terrors by the hand of one he loved most.

Jade thought of this as their drone flew past the skeleton that was once the main tower of the Shinra Corporation. Though much of it had been destroyed, part of it had been reinforced and still stood untouched by the hand of time. It was in this new structure within the old tower where Vincent had once worked, guarding Lucrecia and Hojo’s experiments. In her minds eye she could almost see him, walking from the building in his dark blue suit, the tell tale uniform of Shinra’s henchmen.

Her wondering soon came to a halt when the drone violently veered and dove into a gaping hole in the cities surface. _‘Some kind of underground facility,’_ Jade guessed.

Within minutes they had landed and Jade and Shayla were forced onto their feet and out of the drone. They exited down the ramp and found themselves in a rusty old hanger filled with other drones and soldiers in training.

“Well, well,” a voice said from behind. “Look what we have here.”

Jade and Shayla turned and both froze.

“I didn’t expect to see the chicken girl so soon,” Seifer said with a smirk on his face.

“Seifer…” Jade growled.

“Now, now Jade,” he shook his finger at her slightly. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

“We are NOT your friends asshole!” Shayla shot back. “Let us go!”

Seifer chuckled, clearly enjoying this. “Feisty as ever aren’t you, Flamedancer. But oh lookie,” he grabbed her chin and ran his thumb along it, “you’re precious chicken wuss isn’t here to rescue you this time. What a shame…”

Shayla’s blood froze remembering the last run in they had with the traitorous SeeD. Seifer had lead the attack on the Garden while the other SeeDs had been deployed to fight elsewhere. In its defenseless state Seifer attacked with squads of mutant soldiers under his command and nearly won the day. That time he had been after Vincent, but when Sephiroth arrived, their motives had changed. For Sephiroth saw Jade and the mark she bore and realized she was a Valnor and so she became his next target. Zell appeared out of no where and with his help and Laguna’s, turned the tides and Sephiroth, along with the unconscious Seifer fled the Garden. But it was too late, Sephiroth had seen the twins and the events of the past few weeks were set into motion.

Now here the girls stood, one the prisoner of the maniacal Hojo, the other the prisoner and prize of Seifer. The look in Seifer’s eyes last time when Sephiroth gave Shayla to him as a reward for his work, Shayla cringed at the memory for the look still remained there in the man's steely gaze.

“Stop it, Seifer! Leave her alone! It’s me you’re after, let her go! She’s not part of this!” Jade shouted.

“Oh but my dear, Jade,” Seifer replied, his gray eyes sparkled. “You are _all_ part of this, whether you like it or not. The Professor will find a use for each and every one of you. We just have to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive.”

Jades throat clenched at the thought, he was just using them as bait. “You bastard…” she glared at him, green eyes blazing.

Seifer was about to make a retort when there came a small beep from the communications link in his ear. Pressing it with his finger he said, “Seifer here…” he listened and nodded to the voice on the other end. “Yes we got one… yes… but Professor? I thought… okay. Understood, Seifer out.” With that he returned his attention back to the girls. “Seems there has been a change of plans,” he smirked. “The Professor awaits…”

***

Seifer lead them through the belly of Midgar. Underneath the city was far different than above. Here is where much of the reconstruction had taken place over the years. The slums underneath the plates had withstood the onslaught of Meteor and so it was here that Shinra decided to pour all its resources to rebuild. If a planet killer couldn’t touch this part of the city, what then could??

It seemed to take hours to reach their destination and Jade was growing weary. Her arm throbbed painfully and once in a while, the soldier that lead her from behind, would push her too hard, causing her to fall and the gash on her arm to reopen. Blood loss was making her dizzy.

The girls were exhausted from their trek when finally they stopped before a huge set of thick metal doors. The symbol of Shinra painted across the front of them. _‘The underground entrance to the tower…’_ Jade guessed, unable to go on she slumped to the ground.

“Jade!” Shayla said in alarm when she saw Jade collapse.

Seifer turned and back handed Shayla along the face. “Silence!”

Guards at the massive doors came forward and Seifer met them. After a few minutes of discussion the guards saluted and returned to the doors which began to slowly open with a low, grinding sound.

“On your feet!” Jade’s guard demanded and grabbed her bound arm to yank her up.

With a quick twist Jade had her feet on either side of the soldiers head and with a jerk, snapped his neck, killing him instantly. “Shayla run!” she cried and rammed into the one guarding her friend, knocking them both over.

“Jade no!” Shay cried. “I can’t leave you!”

“Just do it!”

Shay looked at her friend who was struggling with the other guard and was unsure of what to do. She had only seconds to make up her mind. Turning to run, something came out of nowhere and knocked her to her knees.

“You no leave yet!” Cirrus cried as he fluttered above her.

“Good work moogle,” Seifer said reaching down and yanking Shayla, none too gently, to her feet. “Don’t try that again,” he hissed. “It'd be a pity if I had to shoot you.”

By this time the other guard had managed to over power the weakening Jade and had her restrained underneath him. “What of this one? She’s getting dangerous.”

“Leave her to me,” a voice said. They all turned to find a tall dark figure walking through the doors towards them.

“Lord Sephiroth,” Seifer bowed slightly. “The Valnor girl, as promised.”

“Good work,” the clone said with a smile as he reached down and pulled Jade up to her feet. “You killed one of my soldiers,” he said, a hint of irritation in his voice as he eyed the body on the floor. With his other hand he grabbed the wound on her arm and squeezed tightly, causing Jade to scream in pain. “You’ll behave now, won’t you?”

He released her and Jade looked up at him with eyes that radiated pain and anger. She spit in his face. “Go to hell.”

“A pity,” and with that Sephiroth brought his fist hard down across her face, knocking her unconscious.


	49. Act 6: Helpless in Rocket Town

When Jade opened her eyes she found herself being carried over the shoulder of Sephiroth. Her head hung so that she was rubbing uncomfortably against the leather armor covering his shoulder blade. Her arms hung down and were still bound together. Looking up she saw Shayla behind her, still being lead by her guard that was following Sephiroth. Shayla's eyes met hers and Jade saw a flicker of happiness to see that she was finally awake, but Shay made no other gesture or noise to indicate she had noticed.

Suddenly Sephiroth took a hard right and Jade noticed that the room they entered was large and filled with various machines and tubes filled with Mako liquid of all colors. Hissing, beeping and bubbling sounded a dizzying chorus that ached in Jades woozy skull. She wanted it all to go away; just to stop and let her sleep. She wearily again into her friends eyes and saw fear there at something that Jade herself could not see.

But she didn’t need to see it, for she could feel it. It was a presence that radiated pure evil.

“Master, I bring the Valnor child,” Sephiroth said.

“Good,” the voice sounded, one that was low and grated as if it was spoken through a throat that was full of knives. “Finally everything is falling into place! Soon the secrets of the planet shall be mine!!” he cackled manically. “Bring her to me!”

Sephiroth lifted Jade off his shoulder and stood her on the ground to face her captor. Jade stumbled on weak legs but the large man held her up. Jade didn't even notice how painful the exSOLDIERS grip was on her arm. Instead, all she was aware of where glowing yellow eyes that gleamed back at her from under a low brow line.

Professor Hojo stood before her and he was everything she had imagined when Vincent had described him to her. The years of endless nights in his lab had slouched his back, making him appear far shorter than he really was. What remained of his thin hair was beginning to gray around the edges and was pulled back in a tight pony tail. Small rimmed glasses perched on top of his long pointed nose that hung under a long and low forehead. And the eyes, bright yellow eyes that radiated madness peered at Jade through those tiny spectacles.

That gaze froze Jade’s blood in her veins.

“Excellent,” Hojo exclaimed and came up to Jade and immediately found the tattoo on the side of her face with his hands. Running his bony fingers along her skin he chortled to himself, “Marvelous! Just as lore has stated, the Mark of the Vessels!” He peered into her eyes. “You have no idea what you are, do you, my dear?”

Jade tried to answer, tried to move, tried to run but she found herself paralyzed by the icy grip of Hojo. Those terrifying eyes, the same she had seen in the dream she had shared with Zell, took the breath from her body and left nothing but despair in its wake.

A mad bought of laughter sprang from the being known as Hojo. “No, No of course you don’t. What a silly question. Your parents were long dead before they were able to teach you what you really are. It is a pity really, your mother having to go and die before I was able to learn your location.”

“My… My mother?” Jade asked weakly, her voice shaking. “How do you know my mother?”

“Heh heh heh,” he chuckled to himself. “My dear when I learned of the Valnor and that it was they who summoned Jenova, I immediately set out to learn more of them and this Soul Caller Materia they had created. Through my travels to the City of the Ancients as well as their Temple, I found a few remaining Valnor but they refused to tell me anything. Fools! I showed them. Those that resisted where killed or brought here to be part of my newest experiments. Unfortunately I would soon learn that these Valnor held no power. Their bloodlines where tainted and thin, a mere shadow of what they once were. They were just like any normal human. So, like the Ancients, I feared a true Valnor specimen would be forever lost to me.”

“However,” he rubbed the stubbly beard on his chin for a moment before continuing, “I found a temple, lost on a forgotten isle in the far reaches of the sea. There I found a woman, alone, weak and sick from some sort of Mako poisoning I had never seen. Soon I realized she had recently given birth and what was more interesting was the strange mark she bore on her face. I pursued her, but for years she eluded me, somehow keeping one step ahead of me. But I finally found her, ironically back at that same temple,” he chucked. “She could no longer run, and so I gave what was coming to her…”

Jade gasped, remembering once again that same dream with the glowing yellow eyes. In that dream there was a woman that Hojo had killed. He had asked her where the children of the Valnor where and she had refused to tell him. Rather, she laughed at him, saying he would never find them. Then, he had brutally killed her. Jade could still hear the gun shots, could see the blood… blood running over a dark marking on the side of the woman’s face.

“Monster…” Jade struggled for breath, unable to come to terms of what she had just learned. But somehow, she knew it was the truth.

Hojo shrugged. “I prefer to be called Genius.” He turned his attention to Sephiroth. “Take her to cell block 01.” With that he turned to leave.

“What of the other girl?” Sephiroth asked.

Hojo turned and regarded Shayla with disinterest. “I have no use for a pitiful human such as that. But I’m sure she’ll enjoy seeing what I shall do to her friend,” he chuckled. “Put her in cell 02 for now!”

Behind Sephiroth, Seifer spoke up, “Professor, I was hoping the girl would be kept in my care… After all I first located the Valnor.”

Hojo glared at Seifer. “So eager for a little prize boy? Very well. But only after she has a taste of what awaits her friend! Emotional trauma is sweetest when its fresh!” And with that Hojo turned and left, his laughter echoing through the room and drowned out the screams of the girls as they were taken to their cell blocks and to a future that was uncertain…

***

Meanwhile…

***

Vincent, Laguna, and Zell somehow managed to catch a few chocobos that same evening. Zell was no Jade, but he seemed to have a way with animals as well. Once they were convinced to help the men, they rode them back to Wutai with such speed the poor birds where nearly dead by the time they reached the town at daybreak.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Zell asked and poked one of the birds who lay on the floor of the chocobo stable they took them to. The bird was wheezing heavily.

“The owner said they should be fine,” Laguna replied, pulling his pack off his own chocobo which also lay prostrate on the floor. “He said he’ll take care of them and let them go when they recover. All they need is some greens and rest.”

Vincent slung his pack over his shoulder and walked from the stable without even a second glance at the birds. He was in a hurry to continue their journey even though none of them knew exactly what they were going to go next.

Laguna and Zell ran to catch up with the dark figure their friend had become. These past few hours had revealed a side of Vincent that Laguna had not seen since the days following the time Laguna finally found his long lost friend. He had suffered endless years of darkness and torture. After that, Vincent kept to himself, not saying a word for hours or days at a time. His eyes always on the look out for something unseen.

Laguna noted with a a sadness in his eyes that his friend was like that again since Jade had been taken from him. The light and warmth in his being was stole away with her, leaving behind a machine with one purpose and one only, to find her again and destroy anyone who treated her ill.

He reminded Laguna of some animal on the hunt. A dark and ruthless animal.

The troupe continued on to the pier, seeking a ship that was heading to Midgar. After spending to long inquiring, to their despair, no ships were heading out. Repeatedly they were told that a hurricane was closing in on Midgar and would soon break between it and the island of Wutai.

The three sat on the edge of the water trying to brainstorm what their next move would be.

“I’d swim if it wasn’t so damned far…” Zell mumbled unhappily as he threw a rock into the waves with a splash.

“And it’s not like we can sprout wings and fly there,” Laguna added, kicking a shell into the water.

“Or can we…” Vincent remarked quietly, his eyes intent on the sky.

His friends looked at him oddly then to where his red eyes were fixate don the horizon. Within moments the two other men caught the sight of a tiny, glowing dot amongst the clouds.

“An airplane!” Zell exclaimed.

Vincent nodded, his eyes trained on the tiny glowing dot. “It's heading north. There must be an airport nearby.”

After asking around they learned that a few miles north of Wutai, sat a tiny village called Rocket Town where there sat a small, personally owned air field, and their hopes seemed to lighten dramatically. They proceeded to rent a rickety old truck and headed north just as the sun reached high noon.

“Damn is this thing gonna even make it!!” Zell exclaimed from the bed of the truck. “Ouch watch it!!” he yelled as the speeding vehicle ran over a large rock and sent the young man flying to the other side of the bed.

“We’re almost there,” Vincent grunted and stepped on the gas even harder. The engine whined in protest.

‘ _Geeze first he nearly kills the chocobos, now he’s gonna wreck the truck and probably kill us in the process,’_ Laguna thought to himself, his hands gripping the dash board so tightly his knuckles were white. “Yeah Vincent… You could slow down a tad bit… Rocket Town is just up a head. I can see the Rocket from here!”

Vincent ignored his friend and kept the vehicle moving at its maximum speed. His eyes were hard and jaw clenched. He could see the tip of the space rocket in the distance, pointing out of the surrounding landscape like a rusted old spire. A faded reminder of an impossible dream that belonged to one man who built his own Rocket ship but it never worked for him to take it to space. That and destiny had called him to walk a different path.

That man was named Cid Highwind.

Twelve years ago he fought along side Cloud Strife and the others against Sephiroth. When life returned to normal, the pilot returned to Rocket Town and tried to rebuild the space craft that Shinra had stolen from him when they tried to destroy Meteor. But the ship still remained half finished, for the village and his new life as a husband and father soon got in the way. No matter how much he complained about it, he didn’t mind. His new life suited him just fine. Now the space rocket and piloting were just hobbies he tinkered at in his free time.

On this day he had just flow to the Southern end of Wutai Island to check out the oncoming hurricane that was off shore. His wife hated it when he did stupid stuff like that, but he got a thrill out of it, and lord knows it had been years since he felt any sort of real danger.

Sighing heavily to himself, the pilot climbed out of his small, one man airplane he affectionately named Bronco II and descended the ladder. He stretched and cracked his back, causing him to wince painfully. He was nearly 52 years old but he never let it get in his way, although now his bones seemed to protest more than they used to. He smiled when a adolescent came out from the hanger and waved at him.

“Hey there Junior!” he greeted his oldest.

“It’s about time!” his son replied. “Ma’s having a cow again!”

Cid smiled. “That Shera, always stubborn.” He chuckled then said to his son, “Take care of Bronco II, I’ll go try to calm your mother.”

He walked across the field towards the tiny shack that stood on its far edge near town and whistled a tune as he walked. Something in the distance caught his attention however, and he stopped and squinted at the object that moved rapidly over the ground towards him. “What the hell…?”

It only took a few moments before the speeding object came racing across the field and skidding to a halt just feet from Cid, sending up a cloud of dust. The sound of cursing and swearing could be heard from the bed of the truck. “Dammit Vincent!! Seriously, are you trying to kill me!!!”

“Eh!! What’s the big idea?” Cid yelled and trotted up to the side of the truck. “You youngin’s gonna tell me why your parking that heap on my airfield?”

Vincent and Laguna exited the truck while Zell pulled himself over the side and fell to the ground in a big groaning ball of pain.

“We need your plane,” Vincent blurted out.

“My apologies,” Laguna cut in before Cid could react. “We are in a big hurry and my friend here has forgotten his manners.” He glared a Vincent who glared right back and then held out his hand to Cid. “I’m Laguna Loire. These are my comrades, Vincent Valentine and that there is Zell Dincht.”

“Nice ta meet ya boys. The names Cid Highwind…” Cid shook Laguna's offered hand. “Now I ask again, what you doing drivin' like a bunch of madmen in the middle of my field!”

“Ah... I can explain that.” Zell pulled himself up off the ground after it became apparent that no one was going to help him up or even ask if he was alright. “See, we need to get to Midgar. And _fast_!”

“Midgar? Now why would you want to be going there fer?” Cid snorted.

“It’s kind of a long story sir,” Zell continued. “But lets just say there’s two beautiful women who need our help!”

Cid raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“Look, Mr. Highwind,” Laguna cut in once again when he realized that it was obvious he was the only one with any negotiating sense. “Before you say anything, please hear us out! As a Hero of the Meteor incident, you know the name Hojo, right?”

At the mention of that name Cid’s face darkened. “Yeah I know it…” He spit on the ground. “Wish I didn’t though, how is it that you pups know it?”

“He’s the one who has the girls,” Vincent’s low voice cut in and he held up his claw. Looking directly into Cid’s eyes with his deep crimson ones he continued, “He did this to me and now he has the my beloved and my friend. We have to save both of them before what happened to me happens to them!”

Cid regarded the gleaming claw with a bit of unease. “But Hojo is dead. Me an’ the gang done killed him twelve years ago!”

“You’re wrong,” Vincent growled. “He’s alive, and with the secret Jade has, he’ll be more dangerous than ever.”

Cid eyed each of the men in turn, gauging them against his deeply engrained sense of right and wrong. The veteran could tell that the men in front of him were all fighters as well. Finally he nodded. “Follow me,” he said gruffly and indicated his home. “First, I need ta be hearing all about this mess yer in before I let you take my Bronco!”

The group now sat within the Highwind’s home. Shera had set about making the boys some tea as they told their story to Cid who listened and nodded quietly, grunting now and then in amazement as he puffed on a cigarette.

“You boys sure have been through a lot!” he said when Laguna finished the last bit of their story. “I can’t believe that bastard managed to survive all these years!”

“Believe it,” Vincent rumbled. His eyes were dark and shadowed above the edge of his cape and flashed with impatience at this delay.

Laguna thanked Shera as she set down his tea, then taking a sip he said. “So will you help us?”

“Yeah, Cid!” Zell cut in enthusiastically. “You know what we’re going through so you, more than anyone, can help us! I've been under Cloud Strife and Barret's commands. They've always spoken highly of you!”

Cid rubbed his chin and chuckled. “Oh sure, I’m a hero of the Jenova war to be sure, but boys that was nye a lifetime ago. I ain’t cut out for adventures anymore and besides… Even _if_ one of my planes could make it to Midgar, there’s that damned hurricane a brewin’ right now!”

“What do you mean _if_ one could make it?” Zell shouted.

“Now, now settle yer britches,” Cid gestured for Zell to sit back down. “All I have here are planes that can fly maybe fifty miles on a good day. That’ll get ya to the end of the island and back but you’re talking well over two hundred miles! I just don’t have that kind of equipment here!”

Zell sat back in his chair and groaned.

Vincent stood up. “Thank you for your time then. If you can’t help us, then we’ll find someone who can.”

With that he turned to leave but Cid said quickly, “Now hold on youngin' I didn’t say I had no way to help you!” He tapped his cigarette on the ash tray. “Yesterday a plane landed here to refuel. Quite a ‘beaut she was too. Called the Ragnarok I do believe, as I recall it was from that there Balamb Garden you were mentioning.”

The three stared at him in amazement, hope finally beaming in their eyes.

“That’s great!” Laguna said. “All we need to do is radio Quistis!”

Not long after their conversation, the fthree of them, along with Cid's oldest son, were huddled inside of Cid's nagivation shack that sat behind the house next to the landing field. It took them several attempts but they were finally able to reach the Ragnarok which had just landed back at Balamb Garden.

“Zell!! My God how have you been! Everyone’s been wondering about you guys!!” Quistis’ voice buzzed over the radio.

“It’s good to hear you too, Quistis!” Zell replied cheerfully. “Look, it’s a really long story, but we seriously need some help right now. Can I count on old Quisty to help us out?”

“What did you do this time?” Quistis sighed dramatically.

“Does that mean you’ll help us?” Zell exclaimed.

“I’ll have to clear it with Headmaster Cid, but I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. Providing I know where I’m going and for why…” she replied.

“To put it shortly, Shayla and Jade have been captured by Sephiroth and Hojo and we need to get to Midgar ASAP!” he said in one breath.

Silence followed.

“Quistis? Hey Quisty you there!” Zell banged his hand on the radio.

“Hey you’re gonna break it!” Cid Jr. cried in dismay and made a grab for the radio. Zell deftly snatched it and held it above his head to keep the youngster from taking it.

“Zell, this is Headmaster Cid,” the man’s voice came over the speaker. “I heard what you told Quistis. What is your location and status?”

“We are currently in Rocket Town and doing well courtesy of Cid Highwind and his family,” Zell reported as he gave the kid the side eye before he put the radio back on the table.

“We’ll be there by O six hundred hours,” he replied.

“That long?” Zell said looking at the clock, it was over twelve hours away.

“I’m sorry Zell but the Garden is still in a bit of disarray. The Ragnarok had just returned from bringing supplies and is currently being unloaded. We’ll hurry, but it will take several hours. Not to mention the time it will take to get there…”

“Alright,” he sighed in frustration. He dared not even look at Vincent because he could feel the anger billowing off his friend. “We’ll be waiting…”

***

Wait… That’s all Shayla seemed to be doing since Seifer threw her into this cell. She looked over at Jade who sat huddled in her own cell next to hers. Their hands had been unbound but no one had attempted to help Jade’s badly cut arm, which she was now trying to bandaged with a strip of cloth she tore from the bottom of her shirt.

Looking at their surroundings, Shay saw that the cells they were in were at the farthest, darkest edge of the large laboratory. The cages, big enough to hold only one person, all rested on a raised dais with a full view of all the various equipment and chambers that were used in Hojo’s human experiments. Shayla felt a shudder go through her body as she then examined her own cage and wondered how many beings had sat huddled there like she was now and if the dark, crumbly spots on the floor where dried blood… She prayed that they were just rust, but in her gut she knew better.

A grunt of pain from Jade tore her from her melancholy thoughts.

“What time do you think it is?” Jade asked, giving up on her arm and slouching into the corner.

“I’m not sure…” Shayla replied as she looked around, hoping she had maybe missed a clock in the room. “We arrived in the city at dawn… It seemed like we walked for hours, and now we’ve sat here for God knows how long!” She sighed heavily and deflated against the bars of her own cell. “If I had to guess I’d say it was near dusk.”

Jade nodded wearily. “That’s what I would say too…”

“I wonder how the guys are doing…” Shayla added quietly after a few moments of silence.

Jade closed her eyes and saw Vincent there. His dark and handsome face staring back at her, reassuring her. Her heart lurched in her chest at how painful it was to think about him and about what he must be going through. Her fingers twitched at how she wanted to touch him, to see him, to run her hands through his thick black hair once more and to gaze into those crimson eyes. More than anything she just wanted to feel him again, his hands on her…

At the same time Shayla thought of Zell and wished he was here to call her stupid. She just wanted to hear his voice, to smell his scent, to watch how he moved. A lump formed in her throat at the thought that she may never see him again.

Suddenly the door on the far end of the room opened with a resounding boom. Its sudden intrusion in the nearly silent room startled the girls who quickly got to their feet and waited for this new unseen menace.

Through the doors strode a woman about as tall as Jade. She wore a white lab coat that covered her and went all the way to the floor. Jade now noticed that the woman's gait was uneven. As she neared, the girls could see that the woman limped as a result of a fake leg that went up to her hip, her right arm, which was on the same side as the fake leg, was also mechanical and clawed… _‘_

_It looks like Vincent’s,’_ Jade thought, an icy tinge filling her.

It was then that the light from the large tubes she walked past fully illuminated her face, and to the girls shock, they saw much of that too, was metal. Her long brown hair was tied back out of her way. One brown eye sparkled from behind small round glasses, while the other, mechanical as well, glowed a menacing red. The uneven tapping of her high heels echoed through the lab as she neared the girls and on top of her shoulder perched a small, white, female moogle.

They quickly noticed that the moogle too, had been changed, altered…

The woman slowly climbed the steps to the girls’ cages and came to stop in front of the two. “Which one of you is the Valnor?” she spat, not even taking the time to look at them.

When neither replied she snapped her fingers and the moogle awoke with a jerk. Its eyes slowly opened to reveal a strange, unnatural glow to them. “Bring me the Valnor…” she commanded.

The moogle sniffed the air and hissed then leaped off the woman straight at Jade, its claws extended. Jade tried to block the small creatures advance but the little fur ball proved too fast. It buzzed around Jade and fastened a collar around her neck so quickly and tightly that Jade gasped for breath as stars filled her vision.

When the dizzy spell passed Jade opened her eyes and met the ones of the strange woman who now had hold of her by means of a cord that was attached to the collar. With a quick jerk the woman forced Jade to the front of her cell so quickly that she slammed into the cold metal bars.

“Ahhh yes…” the woman examined Jades face. “Not very impressive, but if the Professor claims you are what he believes you are, then,” she shrugged. “So be it.”

Turning to the moogle who now sat at her feet she said, “Tie her hands!”

The moogle nodded and did as she was told. Using a smaller piece of cord the moogle tied Jade’s hands in front of her and when finished, returned to the woman’s shoulder.

“What are you going to do to Jade?!” Shayla cried as the woman yanked her friend out of the cell and pulled her down the steps.

Ignoring Shay’s repeated questions the woman effortlessly hauled Jade up to one of the machines in the middle of the room. Lifting her easily with her mechanical arm she threw her against the table which stood vertically alongside the machine. The moogle fastened Jades arms above her head while the woman secured her feet.

“Whatever you do to me you won’t succeed,” Jade hissed in hatred. “Whatever you do won’t matter. I can’t tell you what I don’t know!”

The woman smiled. “My dear, sweet girl, I don’t _need_ to know anything from you. You’re body will tell me everything I need whether you know it or not.”

The moogle flew back and forth in front of Jade, jabbing long thin needles into her skin at specific locations, being none to careful with the process either. The needle’s, which resembled acupuncture needles, were connected to wires that ran and fed into the machine at Jade’s side.

“That moogle,” Jade grunted as it shoved one deep into her thigh. “That’s one of the Wutai Forest moogles isn’t it? One that was captured from Cirrus’ village…”

The woman smirked from where she was adjusting buttons on the machine as lights began to flicker and buzz to life in front of her. “Little Cirrus…” she chuckled. “What a naive creature. He betrayed his fore fathers and shown us where the Materia cave was as well as hand you over to us. All for the belief that he will get his precious mate back.” She patted the moogle on the head who now sat next to her, its job of prodding Jade finished. The little creature's small black eyes were blank and stared out at nothing. “I think she rather likes being my assistant though… Don’t you?”

Jade’s eyes went wide at the realization. That poor little moogle was Cirrus’ wife, and he had no idea what has been done to her.

“Oh well, we’ll find a use for him eventually. And then they can be together as my slaves,” the strange woman said dispassionately.

“You’re as bad as Hojo!” Jade yelled and struggled to break free.

“Oh come now stop that,” the woman scolded her. “You wouldn’t want me to do something like… THIS!” With that word she flipped a switch that sent pain shooting through Jade who screamed in agony in response.

“JADE!!!” Shayla cried. “Jade, hold on!!” she yelled as she frantically started kicking the bars of her cell, hoping to work one loose.

“How am I suppose to work with all this racket!!” the scientist said irritated and with a flick of her hand the moogle went over to Shayla who didn’t even see the little creature stab her in the neck with a sedative. Shayla crumbled to the floor, unable to move but also, to her growing horror, she was unable to block out the screams that emanated from her friend as the experiment truly begun.

*******

The Highwind’s treated the three men with all the hospitality they had and after several stories told over a warm, delicious meal and soon after; a hot bath, the three said goodnight to their hosts and settled in to try to get some sleep.

However, despite his exhaustion from the travels of the past few days and such homely comforts he now found himself in, one of them could not sleep.

Vincent sat on the mattress that lay on the floor next to Laguna’s and Zell’s. His friends had both fallen asleep some time ago. But Vincent could not manage it no matter how hard he tried.

So he just sat there and stared out the window at the moons which were now only days from being full. Hojo would get his wish, he would be there by the time they were.

Vincent clenched his clawed hand. _‘And Hojo would be dead by the time they waned,’_ he thought darkly to himself, his eyes glowed faintly.

From his spot on the floor Zell began to toss and moan in pain now and then. Vincent watched him, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. The very thought of what might be causing the twin pain worried him. He knew that Zell and Jade shared a unique connection and each time Zell gave a painful grown, Vincent's heart froze even more. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and walked outside to get some air.

He paced back and forth under a tree for several minutes until someone spoke behind him. “Couldn’t sleep huh?”

Vincent turned to find Laguna standing there, a solemn look on his face.

“No.” Vincent shook his head.

Laguna sighed. “We’ll get her back, Vincent. You can count on that,” he said gently, knowing what plagued his friends mind.

Vincent stopped and gazed at the moons again. “I can’t lose her, Laguna. I wouldn’t be able to live without…” he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “The very thought of living without her beside me...” his deep voice broke slightly.

“I know what Hojo can do… and to think that might be happening to Jade I… I just… I feel sick,” Vincent said. There was an edge of panic in his voice that Laguna had never heard there before.

“I know, Vincent,” Laguna said, coming to his side. “I know the worries you have for what she may be going through. But right now you have to have faith in her to be strong until you get there. She _is_ strong, she will survive this…” He laid a hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him and said with a lighter tone, “Ya know, it’s funny, I’ve seen the changes Jade has brought out in you and I’m thankful to her for it. She did what I could never do, what no one could ever do.”

“And what was that?”

“Give you hope again…” Laguna added.

“Hope…” Vincent let the word linger on his lips a few moments. It tasted just as sweet as Jades lips ever had.

They stood there for many minutes in silence, just listening to the sound of the night around them.

“Come on,” Laguna patted Vincent on the back. “You need your rest. Jade will be super pissed when she sees you and you look like hell!”

Vincent smiled, knowing that Jade, who could be half dead, would fret and scold Vincent if he had one singed hair on his head. She always put him first above herself… always.

Turning Vincent began to walk towards the house and Laguna, taking one last look at the landscape around them, followed.

The Ragnarok landed just before 6 a.m. that next morning. The group was re-supplied and ready and waiting as it circled around the house once before landing in the field next to it. The ramp lowered and out ran a jubilant Raine.

“Laguna!” she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Laguna ran and swept her up in his arms, returning her embrace. “What are you doing here?” he whispered into her thick, dark brown hair.

“I wanted to see you! I missed you!” she breathed between kisses.

“Ah come on you guys get a room!” Zell teased, as a pang of jealously shot through him. But to his surprise, two large, fuzzy creatures bounded down the ramp and plowed him to the ground.

“Shino!! Grifter!” he exclaimed through licks and purrs that the cubs gave him. After a moment he was able to wrestle them off. “Geeze, Raine, what are you feeding them!”

She giggled. “I know! They’re growing so fast I can hardly keep up with them!”

Vincent came over and patted an excited Grifter on the head. Grifter purred and stared at him, then looked around and gave a questionable growl. “She’s not here, Grifter,” he apologized to the animal who hung his head in disappointment, head whips going limp with sadness.

“Now you kids be careful ya hear?” Cid Highwind said from the doorway of his home.

They all turned and waved, they had given their thanks to the war hero before the Ragnarok had arrived so no more words needed to be said. Then, anxious to get going, Vincent headed up the ramp with Grifter in tow. Laguna and Raine followed along with Zell and Shino. Within minutes the ship had risen into the air and shot off to the south.

Towards Midgar.


	50. Act 6: Riddles and Torment

“So tell me,” Raine began slowly, looking from one man to the next and seeing pain and weariness underneath their expressions, “where is Jade and Shayla? What happened?”

Zell exhaled noisily. “It's such a long story… I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Quistis had said that they have been captured and taken to Midgar… Why? No, who! Who would do this?” Raine asked, her soft eyes full of worry.

Laguna scratched his head nervously, knowing that neither Zell nor Vincent wanted to relive the events of the past two days by telling Raine what had happened so it was up to him to tell her. Quickly he ran through the events, giving them all a quick summery.

He leaned back and stretched his legs before finishing. “Then we got to Rocket Town and,” he spread his hands out, “here we are.”

Raine nodded and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. “Okay… But how do you know you need to go to Midgar?”

“Because that is where Hojo is,” Vincent answered, his voice seething with hatred. “It has to be Hojo that took them. He’s after Jade and Zell because they are Valnor, descendents of the Ancients and Hojo believes that they hold some power of Soul Caller Mako that he wants for himself.” Clenching his clawed fist he added, “Midgar is where this all started, and Midgar is where this all ends…”

Just then Quistis came through the door into the room where the others sat and handed Vincent a few sheets of paper. “We ran a back ground on Hojo, trying to see what we could dig up,” she explained and her face seemed worried. “We couldn’t find much, but what we did find was he’s quite the nasty little snake. He has his hands into everything in Midgar from Shinra to the Mako reactors. He’s even partly behind this whole war business. Frankly,” she added, adjusting her glasses, “I’d rather go up against Edea again. At least we knew how to handle a Sorceress. A mad scientist,” she shrugged, “I have no idea. There’s rumors that he has altered himself countless times so there’s no telling what he is capable of.”

“Oh I know what he’s capable of,” Vincent growled and thumbed through the pages.

“So what has happened with the war?” Zell asked, trying to change the subject. “We haven’t heard anything that's been going on.”

Quistis sat down next to Vincent and straightened her uniform. “Well, the SeeDs were dispatched from the Garden a while ago, this you know,” she said referring to the incident where Zell had stolen a hover bike and sped off in defense of Balamb Garden, leaving his comrades to go to the Tribia Garden to aide in their fight against Midgar and Galbadia.

“Our forces reached Tribia to find it in chaos,” she continued. “Strange mutants where attacking their forces but we were able to fight them off. Soon after we learned that the same kinds of mutants had attacked Balamb but we were unable to send any reinforcements for a few days. While we were there, Lieutenant Barret’s Timber forces and General Strife’s forces learned that Esthar is holding its own against Glabadia and Midgar. For now at least, we seem to be at a standstill and the situation is still the same.”

“Why are we at war anyway?” Laguna asked. “What is it that Midgar and Galbadia want from Esthar?”

“It seems that on the very eastern edge of Esthars continent, there is some sort of forest that Midgar forces want. They claim it is a good spot for another Mako reactor but Esthar no longer wants anything to do with reactors after theirs had that melt down three years ago,” she explained and didn’t see the looks exchanged between Laguna and Vincent in knowing what had really happened at that reactor that night.

“Galbadia just wants more territory, as always, and Midgar claims they will let Galbadia control that section of Esthar if they help them win it,” Quistis sighed. “All we know for sure is we can’t let that part of the continent be taken by either of those countries. Not only will Esthar itself be in grave danger but Cosmo Canyon would then be under Galbadia control, not to mention Tribia will be extremely close to enemy territory.”

Zell ran his hands through his spiky hair, “Damn that Hojo, what is he after this time?” he then sat back, deep in thought. Suddenly he spoke, only he seemed distant, far away and didn’t sound anything like he normally would …

“ **Past the eastern shore, the lost shall be found…**

**Within the sea, a final resting ground…**

**When weeping earth shall crack asunder…**

**Cogs of time will stop and splinter…**

**And the stars will answer a Soul's call…”**

His friends stared at the lone twin in dumbfounded amazement until he turned and looked at them. “What are you looking at?” he asked defensively.

“What did you just say?” Vincent asked.

“What, you deaf? I asked what are you all gawking at me for!”

“Zell you just said something very strange…” Laguna stated.

“It sounded like a tome of some sort,” Raine said. “Like a poem or lore on something.”

Zell blinked. “I said what now?”

“Past the eastern shore, the lost shall be found,” Quistis repeated him. “Within the sea, a final resting ground…”

“When weeping earth shall crack and asunder,” Vincent continued when Quistis’ memory failed, “Cogs of time will stop and splinter.”

“And the stars will answer a Soul's call,” Laguna finished.

“You’re pulling my leg,” Zell said in disbelief. “ _I_ said that?”

“If I wouldn’t have been sitting right here I would never have guessed you could have come up with that yourself Zell,” Quistis teased.

“Wha!”

“So what do you think it means?” Raine cut in before Zell got a chance to get hot headed.

“Do you think it has anything to do with this ‘Mako rich’ land east of Esthar do you?” Laguna asked, mostly to Vincent than anyone else.

“It’s possible…” Vincent nodded. “Our talking about it may have triggered Zell to remember it. After all, your father did say you had all the knowledge you needed locked away in your mind right?”

Zell scratched his chin. “Hmmm... maybe???”

The communications link then buzzed and the co-pilots voice could be heard over the ships speakers. “Quistis, we’re coming up on the hurricane. Permission to fly above it…”

“That’s odd,” she thought. “The hurricane must have moved farther north overnight. Permission granted,” Quistis replied and they could feel the ship’s altitude rise.

“So how long is it to Midgar now?” Zell inquired.

“We’ll be there in about four hours,” Quistis confirmed with a glance at her watch.

“How are we going to get into Midgar?” Laguna asked, glancing at Zell and Vincent. “It's not like they’re just gonna let us swoop right in and knock on the front door of Shinra’s headquarters, asking to see Hojo.”

Zell cracked his knuckles loudly, “Well they ain’t gonna stop me no matter what! I’m gettin’ in that building even if I gotta use a can opener!”

“If we only knew a place nearby…” Quistis thought aloud. “We could land there and you could take the rover that is in the cargo hold. We have some Galbadia soldier uniforms in there as well. You could just sneak right in that way.”

From his spot Vincent shuffled uneasily, “I know a place we could land,” his voice was a little uneasy. He had never wanted to go back to that place, but he had no other choice. The others looked at him, Laguna’s eyes widened when he realized what his friend was thinking. “We could land at my childhood home… Or rather, what’s left of it.”

*******

Jade didn’t know how long she had endured the pain of the woman’s torture until she had finally lost consciousness but, hours later, the young woman slowly awoke on the cold metal floor of her cell. Her head throbbed with a pain she had never known before. It was like someone was drilling from the inside out while pushing thorns into her skull at the same time. She tried to move but her body ached and the spots where the probes had been placed burned horribly. Laying there in the darkness of her cell Jade, tried to bring all her senses back together. She could feel pain, she could smell blood and rust, her eyes were still blurry but they slowly began to focus, and the buzzing in her ears slowly faded and was replaced by quiet sobs.

Finally enough of the pain had subsided that Jade was able to lift her head and look in the direction of the aforementioned noise. There, lying in her own cell, her hand outstretched but unable to reach Jade’s through the bars that separated them, Shayla Flamedancer lay crying.

“Hey…” Jade’s voice was barely a cracked whisper said through a throat raw with screaming.

It was enough for Shayla’s head bolted up and her eyes fell on her friend. “Jade! OH thank God!” she sobbed. “I thought you were dead!”

A small smile touched Jade’s pale lips. “I’m not? Damn… I wish I was though…” she tried to move but had little success; instead she reached out and brushed Shayla’s fingers to assure her friend she was indeed alive.

“Don’t say that, Jade!” Shayla bit her lip.

“I know, I’m sorry, Shay….” Jade closed her eyes for a moment and took a few breaths, gaining more strength to speak. “How long was I out?”

“I dunno,” Shay wiped her swollen eyes. “Hours… days… I can’t say for sure.”

“What happened?”

Those red rimmed mismatched eyes looked at Jade with horror. “They tortured you! I tried to help but… but…” she sniffed again, barely keeping in control. “That moogle immobilized me with something… I couldn’t move. For hours I lay here listening to you… screaming…” Her hands covered her mouth and she started to sob again. “It was so horrible, Jade! I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you!”

Jade felt sorry for her friend but had no energy to produce tears for her. After a few more minutes she finally attempted to sit up, the effort it took sent a wave of nausea through her but it passed without Jade being sick. But she knew even if she had been sick from it, there was nothing inside of her to lose. Opening her eyes again Jade looked at her injuries. Her arm was swollen and red from the gash that looked like it was infected, but otherwise she seemed fine.

Nothing was broken as far as she could tell. However, where each of the probes had been placed, dark red, almost black char marks could be seen surrounded by blistered skin. “That sucks…” Jade mumbled to herself, wondering what her face looked like, because she seemed to remember the woman jamming one into her temple not long before Jade finally passed out.

“Are you okay?” Jade finally asked Shayla who had begun to settle down once more.

“Yeah…” she replied. “You?”

“I’ll live… I think….”

After a few moments of silence Shayla said, “We’ve got to get out of here, Jade! You made it this time but there’s no telling what they’ll do to you next time!”

“Hojo wants me alive. I doubt he’ll let me die that easily…” Jade commented matter-of-factly.

“I haven’t seen Hojo since we first arrived,” Shayla continued. “So far it's just been that woman…”

Just then they heard the door on the far end of the lab swing open and then closed again, but no footsteps could be heard. Shayla came as close to Jade's cell as she could while Jade could barely keep her head up.

Soon a little figure could be seen walking up the steps of the dais. A little red bobble bounced back and forth.

“Cirrus!” Shayla exclaimed as the moogle came towards them, in his arms a large tray with two plates on filled with some sort of greenish brown stuff.

The moogle prince walked towards them but said nothing. Laying a plate on the floor in front of Shayla’s cage he then did the same in front of Jade’s, though he hesitated with a look of shock in his eyes when he sneaked a peek at the Valnor twin.

Turning to leave, Jade’s weak voice stopped him, “Your mate is here, Cirrus… Hojo… Hojo has her… he’s made her his assistants pet.”

Cirrus turned. “You no speak! My mate safe in cell below city. Hojo swear!”

“He’s lying!” Shayla cried. “Please, Cirrus!!! You must believe us!”

The moogle’s eyes narrowed and he glared at the girls.

“Have you seen her?” Jade asked quietly, unable to move anything but her mouth. “Has Hojo let you see any proof that she’s safe? You brought us here… why hasn’t he given you back what you want?”

The question seemed to strike a nerve in the moogle. Looking at the metal floor, he didn’t say anything.

“Look for Hojo’s female scientist… The one with the fake arm and leg…” Jade struggled to say, the last of her strength leaving her. “You will find your mate with her… but you won’t… you won’t like what you see…”

“You lie, Valnor!” Cirrus spat. “You tell lies to make me get you out of here. It no work! Now eat food! Hojo come in morning, say you need strength for what he do this time,” he said with a dark look. But what the girls didn’t see was that look fade into a look of worry when the creature turned and left the room.

***

The Ragnarok swooped low above the over grown field that Laguna and Vincent knew so well. The ship soon landed and its occupants exited down the ramp into the long grass below.

Vincent stood there for a moment in silence, his crimson eyes taking in everything he saw. It was so similar to what he remembered… The gentle breeze, the dancing grass, the looming shadow of Midgar could be seen rising above the north western horizon.

Just then the land rover, driven by Zell, sped down the ramp of the ship and onto the grass, the sound of its engines dissipating Vincent’s gloomy thoughts. Laguna, who like the rest of them, wore a stolen Galbadia/Midgar uniform, stood at the top of the ramp along with Raine and the cubs, saying his goodbyes to her.

She wanted to come along, but Laguna, already facing the loss of two females close to him, forbade it, for he could not face the loss of a third and most treasured one to him. He kissed her and when they finally broke their embrace Laguna started down the ramp, forcing himself to not look back until he was at the very end.

“We will be in touch,” Quistis’ voice came over the communications unit that was clipped to them men’s side. “Let us know when you need to rendezvous.”

“Copy that,” Zell said within the rover. “Thanks, Quisty.” He added with a smile even though he couldn’t see his dear friend, he knew she was smiling too.

“Good luck,” she said and with that, ended the conversation. The Ragnarok took off sky ward to wait somewhere in the central area of the continent near the small mountain village of Corel.

They watched the ship disappear over the horizon and, joining Zell in the cab of the vehicle, they started off down the hill toward Midgar, a path that would take them close to Vincent’s past…

It didn’t take them long to reach the other side of the woods to another clearing where on the edge, sat the charred remains of the Valentine’s home. As they neared, Vincent spoke softly, “I want to stop and look around…”

Zell was about to protest, but Laguna laid his hand on his shoulder to silence him. With a frustrated sigh Zell pulled the vehicle between the ruins of the garage and the house.

“I’ll be right back,” Vincent stated before exiting the rover.

“So what’s deal anyway?” Zell asked, looking over his shoulder at Laguna while keeping one eye on Vincent.

“This is where Vincent grew up,” Laguna began.

“Yeah I knew that,” Zell said. “I mean whats the deal in stopping? It’s gone, move on…”

Laguna shook his head. “He hasn’t been here since the night his parents were murdered here.”

“Whoa what??”

“Vincent was twelve when it happened,” Laguna said, watching his friend who had entered the burnt out rubble that was once his home. “My family and I lived beyond that hill we landed on,” Laguna explained. “Our parents worked for Shinra, more importantly, our mothers were both scientists. However,” he sighed, “Vincent’s mother worked under a Professor Gast who was replaced by Hojo.

“His father was a Turk, mine in Soldier, but Vincent’s was special. He was the first human to undergo the Mako treatments. He received a high dose and lived, even more amazing was he was somehow still fertile and produce Vincent. Hojo of course found this very interesting,” he continued.

“Damn…” Zell said quietly, not knowing where this story was headed.

“Needless to say Hojo’s attention went from Vincent’s father to Vincent himself,” Laguna sighed. “They wouldn’t let Hojo near him however. And one night…. Well,” he shook his head, “you can pretty much see what happened. Whats worse though is that Vincent saw everything. I was with as well, but I was so young and scared, I was only five. I closed my eyes, but I remember the sound. Vincent saw everything from where we had hidden in the bushes…”

“Holy shit, Laguna… I had no idea.”

“No. But it's okay, you’re sister has helped him come to terms with it all,” Laguna said with a small but grateful smile. “This, I think, is the last phase of his healing. He needs this Zell, we shouldn’t disturb him.”

***

Vincent exited the rover and stood for a moment, fighting the urge to run. To the house, or away from it, he couldn’t tell which he wanted to do more. Slowly he began to walk towards the house, or what remained of it. What was left of the upper floor had long ago collapsed into the bottom and some of that had fallen into the basement. Only a few of the inner walls remained along with some of the outside ones.

His boots crunched dryly on the blackened boards as he stepped through what was once the side door. In his mind, he could still see everything as it once was, where the table had sat, where the clock hung on the wall, where his time-out spot was when he misbehaved… All gone now. Nothing of value was left among the rubble. What hadn’t burnt up was more than likely stolen by thieves or other travelers that had stumbled past the forgotten ruins, never knowing what had transpired there.

Vincent continued through the remains of the building, nothing catching his eye, for it all was unrecognizable in its charred state. Going towards the front of the house Vincent exited and took in the sight of the grass and trees in front of the house. Shrubs, small trees, and other plants had filled much of the area now since no one was there to keep them at bay. Wild flowers blossomed all around the field; some of them looked like ones his mother used to grow in her flower garden. He hoped that they were. He hoped that something had survived after everything had gone to hell.

Vincent continued forward towards one of the trees that still grew in the front yard. As he neared he could see scars from that battle still showing on the bark. He ran his hand along the bullet riddled surface, knowing that it was here where that mutant had grabbed his mother, and there, his eyes looked left to the shabby remains of what was once a picnic table, was where his parents had huddled in search of shelter. Bullet holes could still be seen in the pieces of wood that lay scattered on the ground. And there, his eyes now looked ahead at a patch of grass-less ground, was where his parents were murdered.

With weak knees he approached the barren spot. It was strange that no grass would grow there, but he knew why. No living thing wanted to be anywhere near the site of such a horrible tragedy.

The man sank to his knees and ran his hands through the sandy dirt. Tears stung his eyes as the memory of that night passed through his mind. The sound of the gun shots, the cries of his mother, the laughter… that horrible laughter of Hojo that rang through the air in triumph.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you both,” he said softly. “But,” his voice caught, “but I’m alright… I’m still alive. And I know that’s what you both wanted.”

He sat a moment longer, collecting his ragged thoughts. “I wanted to stop, and say hi to you both before continuing on. There’s this girl…” he said with a small smile, thinking of Jade. “I know you’d both like her,” he said wistfully, part of him wishing they were alive so he could have this conversation for real. “But,” that smile faded, “Hojo has her… and I can’t stand by and watch him take anyone else from me.” He clenched the dirt and ashes in his hands. “I couldn’t save you, but I will save her,” he vowed.

“I miss you both,” he said sadly. Then reaching into his tunic he pulled out the dagger he had given to Jade. “Watch over this will you? Until I can bring her back here to meet you or.... or if I fail,” he closed his eyes. “I'll come and join you. So until then, I will leave it with you.” He buried the small blade in the dirt and ashes, and taking a few more moments he ran his hands along the soil to smooth it back out and promising himself that he would return someday and give them both a proper burial.

Suddenly something gleaming in the soil caught his eyes. Reaching for it, he brushed the clump of dirt away and smiled, his parents had given him their answer.

*******

Time had no meaning to Jade Sunrider as she sat and waited for the Professor to make his appearance. Little did she know that when she had awaken earlier it had been about 10:30 in the morning, it was now about 2:00 in the afternoon.

She had tried to eat some of the gruel that Cirrus had brought her. But it was so distasteful and her stomach still in so much pain, that she gagged most of it back up again. The same could be said for Shayla.

Since she had awoken much of Jade’s pain had subsided to a dull ache, allowing her to move around her cell more freely. Shayla, on the other hand, just sat there in the corner of hers and talked about anything just to keep her mind off of their situation.

“You know what the first thing I’m going to do when we get out of here?” she asked her friend.

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna go skinny dipping!” she declared.

Jade laughed even though it hurt her to do so. “Good luck with that!” she exclaimed. “Zell’s perv-o-meter would find you in a heartbeat!”

A mischievous grin spread across the Flamedancer’s face. “And who said I wouldn’t let him join me? And besides.... that's what we did the other night.”

“Shayla!” Jade said in mock surprise. “I knew you liked to keep Zell’s cajones warm but really!”

“Oh come on, Jade!” Shayla squealed in amusement, remembering the last time Jade used that term during their camping trip. “Admit it, that sounds like a while lot of fun right now! Just free and wild! No more living in innocence!”

Jade chuckled. “You’ll be knocked up in a week you keep talking like that. Not to mention kicked out of the Garden.”

“Oh screw those old fuddy duddies and their rules and mandatory birth control.” Shayla waved a hand. She never did understand why in the rules of Balamb Garden, sexual promiscuity was not allowed, but both sexes were given protection once they reached a certain age.

They had told her when she was given her implant that if she was taken by enemies it would at least prevent pregnancy in case rape occurred. But when she found out that Zell had a drawer literally stuffed full of Balamb issued condoms she lost her shit! Those old 'fuddy duddies' knew that with a location full of teens and young adults, it was _totally_ sexy times central.

“They'd have zero students in no time if they actually expelled anyone for messing around,” she gave her friend a glance. “Besides your one to talk! I'm pretty sure I heard something happening when we were at that Inn in Wutai. But I was pretty groggy and you two soon ran in with a half dead moogle so... I let it pass.”

Jade, despite her pain, managed to blush.

A bark of laughter escaped Shayla. “Kinky!”

They stood there in silence, each smirking.

“I’ve realized you got to live life as it comes!” Shay's voice grew sadder. “No more taking the ones you care about for granted… Or letting opportunities pass you by…”

Jade stopped and looked at her friend. “You’re right, Shayla.” She heaved a loud sigh. “Skinny dipping would sure be fun right now…” She thought of Vincent glistening with droplets of water, swimming naked through some hidden lagoon... all to herself. She leaned her head against the metal bars of her cell and closed her eyes, imagining his face, those eyes... His dark and mysterious visage gave her strength.

Their conversation was cut short by someone entering the lab. Jade’s heart sank into her stomach when she saw Hojo and the woman coming towards her. _‘This could very well be the end,’_ she thought.

“Jade…” Shayla’s nervous voice said quietly, also coming to that same conclusion as Seifer strode in behind the two scientists.

“Ah up and about I see,” Hojo smirked as he came to a stop in front of Jade’s cell. “You truly are a work of art.”

Jade grimaced. “Please let me go,” she said quietly. “I’m of no use to you!”

“Oh but my dear you are,” he sneered, coming closer to the bars of her cell. “I’ve already learned so much from you!”

“By nearly killing me?!” she cried.

He chuckled. “My dear you must know that I’ve subjected every Valnor I’ve caught to that very same test. It merely is a way to measure the amount of dormant Mako material in your body as well as be able to tell me more about the nature of that Mako.” He sneered. “You my precious Valnor specimen, are the only one to ever survive the first five minutes of that test. Thus proving you are indeed the vessel and holder of the Soul Caller Mako.”

Jade looked at him in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Hojo nodded then turned to the moogle perched on the woman’s shoulder. “Bring her to me!”

The moogle flew out and once again Jade tried to stop her from hooking the cord onto the collar that was still around her neck. But she was too weak and the creature too fast and she couldn’t stop the critter from restraining her.

“No stop it!” Shayla cried. “Please, leave her alone!!”

Hojo glared at her in annoyance. “You’re still here?” Turning to Seifer he growled. “Get her out of my sight.”

A sinister smile spread across Seifer’s face and he unlocked Shayla’s cell. “Come on, little girly, you’re coming with me.”

“NO!” Jade struggled against the woman who was yanking the cord to pull her out of the cell. “Seifer, you bastard! Leave her alone! I'll kill you if you touch her!”

Shayla kicked and punched at the ex-SeeD but she too was tired and weak from the last few days. So her blows were quickly deflected and before she knew it, Seifer had her restrained against the bars and was tying her hands in front of her.

“Stop this nonsense!” Hojo yelled in irritation and back handed Jade hard across the face, sending her to her knees.

“Jade!” Shayla rushed to her friend and fell over top of her as Seifer pulled her out of her cell.

“Come on, get up!” Seifer roared and pulled on Shayla’s hair painfully.

“Be strong, Shayla…” Jade said through her tears and grabbed hold of her friend’s hand.

Seifer yanked Shay off of Jade.

“Jade, no!” Shayla screamed and tried in vain to keep hold of Jade’s hand, but her captor was too strong and slowly their grip failed and the two were pulled apart.

Seifer yanked a screaming Shayla along and down the side of the dais. Without the steps she stumbled and fell, landing hard on the floor. Half dragging her by her hair, he pulled her from the laboratory. Her cries echoing through the corridor until Jade could no longer hear her.

Jade turned her red rimmed eyes and met the hellish ones of the Professor as the woman pulled her to her feet. “I’m going to kill you,” she stated simply. “You know that, don’t you?”

Hojo laughed manically, “Finally some spunk! I haven’t had this much fun in years!”

“What do you wish me to do with her now?” the woman asked.

Hojo grabbed Jade’s face in his bony hands, those fingers had far more strength in them that one would ever believe and held her in an iron clawed grip. “Put her in the chamber. It’s time we take this farce to the final stage…”

The woman bowed slightly and led Jade, who was surprisingly obedient, to one of the bubbling tubes of glowing material. Jade just stared ahead at the churning green liquid, knowing full well it was Mako, but not wanting to know what they planed to do with her.

“Prepare the tube,” the woman ordered the moogle as she grabbed the back of Jades cloths with her mechanical arm and gave a fierce pull, tearing the cloth from her body. Jade tried to struggle, tried to scream and yell, but after a a few vain attempts the woman hit her hard across the side of her head with that metal hand, dazing her.

The moogle drained the tube while the woman removed the remaining clothes from Jade. She then unbound her hands but as she did, something gleaming on the Valnor’s finger caught the woman’s eye. None to gently twisting Jade’s hands to see, the cyborg seemed struck by the sight of the ring on Jade's finger. “Where did you get this?!” she growled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jade gasped in pain, feeling bones grate painfully against one another as the other woman twisted her arm unnaturally.

“This!” The woman cried and tore the ring from Jade’s middle finger; the ring Vincent had given her. The ring that had once belonged to…

Jade screamed in pain as she felt that finger pull out of its socket from the force of the woman’s yank and she sobbed when she saw her cherished ring in the hands of the other woman. “… Give it back!”

“You little whore!” the scientist spat in disgust. “This ring is mine! It has always been MINE!”

Jade stared at her in disbelief, “Lu… Lucrecia?”

The woman stiffened, her suspicions proved true. “So, it _was_ Vincent who gave this to you…” she chuckled slightly. “How very ironic. No matter,” she mused as slipped the sparkling ring onto her own finger. “Vincent will come to save you I’m sure. But I can guarantee that when I get through with him, he won’t be yours anymore.” The woman's real brown eye and glowing fake one ran up and down Jade's now naked body. “He's let his standards drop if _this_ is what he's into these days.”

Icy fingers pricked at Jade’s heart even while a violent urge to tear the woman’s throat out filled her. “You ugly bitch,” she growled as she tried to hide her nakedness. “You never loved him. You DESTORYED him!”

Lucrecia slapped Jade across the face and wheeled back to land a second blow but the Professors hand around her wrist stopped her from throwing it. “Now, now, ladies,” Hojo purred evilly. “Can’t we save this little spat until our glorious friend Mr. Valentine arrives? I’m sure he’ll love to see it.”

He ran his scaly hand with long nails along Jades smooth stomach. Jade tried to cringe away but she was frozen by that horrifyingly opposite way it felt from how Vincent's claw felt. He then suddenly dug his clawed fingers into her skin, leaving long, bloody gashes along her middle. Following that he violently pushed her into the Mako chamber which slammed shut around her. Panicking, Jade pounded on the glass as Mako started to fill it, the cool liquid tingled as it crept up her naked body.

She didn't know what to do, her mind raced. The liquid burned when it touched her wounds, the burning flared painfully then turned into a roaring inferno after a few seconds. The process repeated when every new wound was reached. The claw marks on her stomach however, made her cry in agony. Hojo stood outside of the tube, his hands pressed against the glass, eyes slithering along her flesh as she screamed.

He licked his lips as he watched her writhe. Jade wanted to be sick.

The liquid rose ever higher and bubbled all around her. Through the glass she saw their smiles of triumph as the Mako rose above Jade’s head.

At that moment Jade just wanted it to end. She tried to hold her breath until black stars hovered in front of her eyes. Her body hurt horribly, the Mako burned inside of her wounds, closing her eyes within the green liquid. If she were dead they couldn't get anything from her. _'I'm sorry Vincent...'_ was her last thought. She breathed out then inhaled, filling her lungs with the blood of the planet…


End file.
